


A Beacon Hills Companion

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natalie is named Lucinda here, Reincarnation, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sibling Incest, Vampire Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 96,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Beacon Hills, history repeats itself.</p><p>Updates on Saturdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Stiles' mom is named Renee and Lydia's mom is named Lucinda. We've referred to them by these names since before they were actually given first names in canon, and we're old and set in our ways.

Stiles parked in the lot at the end of the block and walked to the coffee shop. He had changed his shirt in the Jeep, before he drove over from school. He wasn’t very fond of the dark brown t-shirt that was a size smaller than he liked to wear. It had the words ‘Beacon Brew’ in comic sans across the chest, and he knew without a doubt that he was going to burn it as soon as he quit - which probably wouldn’t be until he was ready to go to college. He sighed to himself just as he pushed the door open. “Thirty-two months of this.”

“Thirty-two months of what?” A voice came from behind him, and a man stepped around Stiles, looking curious. Scott smiled crookedly. “Sorry if I startled you or something. You just… you don't look very happy, for some reason? Is everything okay?” He hesitated. “Do you need someone to talk to?”

Stiles blinked. “Um. No? I’m good. I just started here, but I’m just not...” He hesitated. “I’m not a fan of the uniform. Small price to pay, I guess. I want to keep this job until college, and that’s thirty-two months away. But don’t tell the manager, okay? I don’t want to be fired before I even start my first shift.”

Scott smiled brightly at him, and made the motion of locking his lips with a key before ‘disposing’ it. “I won't say a word. What made you decide to work here, though? Is the pay good? Do you like coffee?” He blinked. “Oh, hell, I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I'm Scott.” He thrust his hand out to Stiles with a bright smile.

Stiles smiled and shook Scott’s hand. “I’m Stiles. Just give me a second?” He went into the back to clock in, then came back with a box and a box-cutter, starting to work before he spoke again. “I love coffee. It kind of has an adverse affect on me, though. It wakes most people up, but it just makes me tired.” He started shelving packages of tea. “The pay is good, but I’d work for whatever amount they wanted to give me. I’m saving up for college right now. Different expenses and... stuff.” He had figured out early on that his medications and his mom’s stay at Eichen House weren’t cheap things, even on their own. The minimum age of employment in the county was sixteen. Stiles had started looking at his job options when he turned fifteen, and the coffee shop had ended up being top of his list. He had also applied at the local diner and offered to answer phones at the mechanic’s shop, since he had been there a lot to get the Jeep fixed up (another costly thing in his daily life), but the mechanic laughed in his face and he could only shrug when the waitresses reminded him that they knew all about his lack of coordination. “I’m technically not supposed to make drinks right now, either. It turns out that using a blender in a restaurant-type establishment is frowned on if you’re under eighteen. But unloading boxes and cleaning tables is still decent work. Or at least, that’s what I’m telling myself.” He faltered. “And you’re probably going to be gone when I look up, and I’ll have been talking to myself for the last five minutes.”

Scott raised his eyebrows, peering at him with his head cocked to the side. With his brown eyes wide and searching, and his dark brown hair hanging in his eyes, he looked like a cross between an oversized cocker spaniel puppy and a Parson Russell terrier.

Stiles glanced up, nearly falling backward from his crouched position. He grabbed the shelf in front of him, then started laughing as his face turned red. “Um.” He stood up, picking up the empty box and box cutter. “I can maybe get you a dessert or... granola bar?”

Scott’s eyes widened. “A granola bar sounds good. I love granola. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?”

“I’m fine.” Stiles assured Scott, going behind the counter and setting the other things aside to free his hands as he picked up a granola bar and rang it up. “I’m not the most coordinated person. I’ve learned how to fall in a way that causes the least injury, though.” He smiled. “What do you do? As a job. If you don’t mind saying?”

“Oh, I don't mind.” Scott grinned. “I work with my mom, actually, at the hospital. I'm a nurse.” He said preening, obviously proud of himself.

Stiles smiled back. “Cool. I’m going to work with my dad someday. He’s the Sheriff.”

“No way!” Scott looked delighted. “That's awesome. He's totally the nicest guy I've ever met. So you're Stiles, then? He's mentioned you a couple of times when he and my Mom get to talking. I think she has a crush on him.”

“I gave my name. Earlier?” Stiles murmured, staring back at Scott. “But my dad doesn’t have... I mean, my mom is... she’s around. Not divorced.” He felt sick to his stomach and angry, suddenly. “I have to work. Need anything else?”

Scott blinked and shifted back a little, biting his lower lip. “Um. No, I guess not.” He said softly. “About your name, I just meant - I mean it's not a common name but I wouldn’t exactly be shocked to find someone else with that name, you know, I just meant that… You're that Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski’s son, that's all.” His voice dropped off and he looked down, looking mortified. “I didn't mean to imply anything about your mom. I'm sorry.” He cleared his throat and straightened carefully. “Well. I've thoroughly embarrassed myself and made an ass out of myself on top of alienating you. So I'll just…” He pointed at the door, exhaling.

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “But, um...” He cleared his throat and stood up straight. “Thank you for brewing business with us today.” He grimaced, muttering, “I’ll just go home and stick my head in the oven.”

Scott cracked a tiny smile, ducking his head and looking thoroughly apologetic. “Hope you don't. Uh, um. Maybe I'll… I'll see you around sometime and… maybe I won't be such a dumbass then.” He exhaled, his smile fading, and he lifted a hand in farewell to Stiles before he quietly went for the door.

Lydia stared after Scott, then stepped toward the counter. “What the hell did you do? He’s always smiling. You made him stop.”

Stiles shrugged at Lydia. “He’s the one running his mouth, accusing my dad of - you know what? I don’t have to talk to you.”

Lydia smiled sweetly and turned her head. “Mom, your new employee is rude and made Scott frown!”

Lucinda walked out of the back room. “Lydia, I’m not going to fire everyone you don’t like.” She turned toward Stiles. “Why don’t you go stock the supplies in the back? Away from the customers.”

Lydia laughed as Stiles left the room.

“You take way too much joy in harassing people, Red.” Cora snorted, staring at Lydia in equal parts annoyance and admiration. “What do you care if the newbie made McCall stop smiling? He never stops smiling. Ever. This is a freaking miracle. He's almost thirty, he's too old to be that cheerful.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Not everyone is cynical from birth like you and your family, Hale.”

“I’m just saying that a cynical asshole storm cloud of a person is here now and there’s no way that we’ll get a lot of repeat customers. Especially not once Scott tells someone that the bitter, goth-less goth teen was rude to him.” Lydia shook her head. “Besides, I’ve seen the Sheriff around Scott’s mother, too. There’s definitely something going on there.”

Lucinda got off the phone, turning toward Lydia and her friends. “That was Coach Finstock at the high school. He offered to take the lacrosse team out for pizza, but they said they wanted to come here, instead. He was nice enough to call and tell us that they’ll need enough space for twenty-six people.” She glanced at the tables. “We’d better clear off the outdoor ones and really push the hot chocolate.” She turned toward the back, going to get Stiles.

“Lacrosse.” Lydia murmured, smiling. “Better than the basketball team.” She started rearranging tables and clearing away some of the centerpieces as Stiles came out of the back room.

“Okay.” Stiles rubbed his hands together. “Lydia, you should tell people where to sit when they get here.” He told the redhead. “Because you don’t want Greenberg near the door, he’ll hit on anyone that even looks vaguely female when they come in. Jackson and Danny will want a table near the door, though. Don’t put Finstock near Greenberg. In fact, seat them as far from each other as you can. If anyone says anything about the fact that there’s suddenly arranged seating happening, tell them that we have someone else coming in that requested a certain table, and leave it empty to make it look like you’re serious.”

Lydia stared at Stiles. “I don’t know who any of these people are, except Finstock.” She reminded him. “I’m two grades ahead of you and I don’t pay attention to names on the jerseys. I could care less who any of them are, so long as they win. Which they haven’t, so again, not my concern.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles muttered. “Fine. You go sell drinks and I’ll be a ‘cynical asshole storm cloud of a person,’ who can actually hear through the vents, by the way. I’ll tell everyone where to sit. All you have to do is smile and stare through people, so... it’ll be just like any other day.” He smirked at her and shook his head, walking away to clear a table as someone left it.

Cora and Erica both stared after Stiles, and Erica started laughing wildly, while Cora pointed after him, looked at Lydia and said loudly, “I like him.”

“Well, you can have him.” Lydia muttered. “He’s annoying.”

Erica snickered, tilting her head. “I sure as hell might have him.” She stared after Stiles again, smirking. “He’s cute.”

“He needs to learn what decade he’s living in.” Lydia shook her head at Erica.

Cora looked bored. “All I hear right now is ‘someone got the best of me and I’m pissed about it.’”

“You hear what you want to hear.” Lydia was halfway through setting up a sort of command line for making drinks before she realized that she had inadvertently followed Stiles’ instructions. “Damn it.”

Erica cackled, clearly watching the other girl. “You look like you just got thumped on the head with a golf ball or something. This is beautiful. You listened to him and didn’t even realize it.”

“Well, he has a valid plan.” Lydia murmured. She glanced up at Erica. “Do you want to hand drinks out or do you want to work on making them?”

Erica shrugged, then tilted her head thoughtfully. “I can make ‘em. Let Cora pass them out.”

Cora shot a look over her shoulder at Erica and scowled.

“Argue later.” Lydia said quickly as the first few guys came in.

Stiles stepped in front of Greenberg and a few other guys. “Hey! So. We’re having a little seating problem because someone else actually reserved a table before you guys called.” He said lightly. “So we have to keep that table clear and we’re arranging seating right now. Greenberg, you should go over to that table in the corner.” He pointed. “Just tell me what drinks you want and someone will bring them to you. Sorry for the inconvenience.”

Greenberg looked confused, but shrugged. “Uh, sure, it’s cool. I guess?” He glanced at one of the other boys and gestured toward the table Stiles had indicated, then took a seat there, leaning against the back of the chair and relaxing.

Stiles took orders and went from the counter to the tables, seating everyone and laughing to himself at the thought that the manager at the diner had refused to hire him.

Cora studied him closely as he moved, standing beside Erica as the blonde mixed some premade drinks that the customers usually asked for the most. “You’re good.” She told him, frowning. “I mean, really good. Why on earth are you working here instead of a five-star restaurant somewhere?”

Stiles smiled. “Because five-star restaurants don’t exist in Beacon Hills, and even if they did, they wouldn’t hire me. I don’t look... I mean, I know I don’t look... however other guys look that get jobs like that.”

Erica stopped dead and stared at him, blinking steadily. “I call bullshit.”

“Really?” Stiles exhaled and shook his head at her. “You and I have been in school together since fifth grade, when we had the same class and you cried for the first twenty minutes because you didn’t want to be there.” He turned toward Cora. “You and I have been in school together since ninth grade because all of you Hales usually go to Devenford Day and Devenford Prep, but you decided to go to BHHS, instead. And Lydia’s been in school with me since third grade. Well, until she skipped ahead. And I bet she doesn’t even know my name.”

“Your name is Stiles.” Lydia rolled her eyes. “It’s on your name tag, you dope.”

“Actually, that’s a nickname.” Stiles stared back at her.

Erica huffed. “Yeah, his name is some unpronounceable thing that all of our teachers used to try to say before they finally give up.” She glanced at Stiles sideways, and then her lips quirked. “Actually, I think our sixth grade social studies teacher sat down and started crying to longer she stared at it and tried to say it.”

Stiles nodded. “She did. It’s my grandpa’s name and he was born in Poland.”

“Hell of a mouthful.” Cora piped up, sitting on a stool and crossing one leg over the other. She was still examining Stiles with narrowed eyes like he was under a microscope. “Started with an M. That’s all I remember.”

“Mieczyslaw.” Stiles smiled.

Cora squinted, her head tilted to the side. “Meetch-ee-suave?” She repeated slowly.

“Meech-ih-slaw.” Stiles corrected.

Cora repeated it once more, this time with Stiles’ pronunciation. “I seem to remember you being very protective about that name when we were younger.” She commented, studying his face. “You wouldn’t let anyone know what it was or how to say it.”

“Well, I don’t care anymore, I guess.” Stiles shrugged. He glanced at the time on his phone, biting the tip of his tongue.

Erica crept around the counter and peered at his phone as well, smiling at him coyly. “Got somewhere to be?” She asked teasingly.

“Not specifically.” Stiles murmured. “I’m here until ten. I was just...” He shook his head.

“Hey.” Erica nudged him lightly. “You can be honest here, you know. I’m a bitch, and Cora’s abrasive, and Lydia’s… Lydia, but we aren’t gossips or whatever. You can talk to us.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “My mom’s in Eichen House. She’s been in Eichen since I was a kid. I’m saving up for college and stuff with this job. I really can’t afford to get fired. At least half of my money from each paycheck is going to her bills, but I’m not going to tell my dad that. I’m going to deposit money into his account and I’m the one that does the bills anyway. He doesn’t need to know. The problem is that working these hours, which I do need to work? I can’t go visit her.”

Erica looked taken aback, and put her hand on Stiles’ shoulder, her entire face softening. “Why didn’t you say something before? Lucinda’s chill, Stiles. She’ll work around your schedule and shit, if you want to go see your mom. And she’ll let you pick up extra shifts and stuff if you want. She has for us.”

Stiles bit his lip. “No, I don’t want... I’ll figure it out. I’ll rearrange my mornings and drive over to see her at lunch or something.”

Cora was silent for a long moment before standing. “If you ever need a shift switch or whatever, I can help you out.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay.”

Lydia glanced over at Stiles, feeling guilty.

Erica bumped her shoulder against his. “Same, dude. Whatever you need, I’m on it.”

“Me too.” Lydia said softly. “I guess I understand now why you were - well, I thought your parents were divorced.”

“To be fair, it’s an easy thing to assume when the only person in your family that anyone ever sees around is your dad. And everyone knows your dad.” Cora murmured.

“I guess.” Stiles sighed. “I should apologize to Scott, yeah?”

Erica’s lips twitched. “Nah. Not right away, at least. Besides, he’s a big boy. He’ll sulk for a while, lick his wounds, and then that damn smile will come right back and he’ll be in here begging us for sugar with a side of coffee.”

“As much as I’m still annoyed that you broke his smile, no matter how temporarily...” Lydia murmured. “He’s an adult. He’ll survive.”

Erica blinked at her. “I totally just said that.” She poked the redhead.

Lydia laughed. “Okay, but I wanted to make sure he knew I felt that way, too.” She glanced at Stiles. “When’s the last time you saw your mom?”

“Last week. It hasn’t been that long.” Stiles murmured. “I’m okay.”

Lydia shook her head and opened the register, counting out money for his first shift. “Here. Take this and get her something on the way. Flowers, maybe? We’ll cover you for the rest of-”

“NO.” Stiles looked embarrassed at his loud outburst. “I just want to work, okay?”

Cora put her hand on Stiles’ back and led him into the back immediately. She gestured at the boxes that needed sorting, and items that needed to be put away. “Work.” She told him quietly, and nodded. “But the second you finish, you come find me. My uncle works at Eichen as a psychiatrist. I can basically break you in any time you want.”

Stiles stared at Cora for a long moment, then nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

Cora stared at him, and then nodded shortly. “Don’t mention it.”

**

After work and visiting Renee, Stiles went home and sighed when he saw his dad’s cruiser in the driveway. “Hey, Dad?”

John looked up at Stiles. “Hey, son.” He greeted softly, his eyes looking bruised and tired. “What’s up?”

Stiles’ resolve dissipated. “Uh, nothing. Just, you know. Saying hey.” He took a deep breath. “I had my first shift at the coffee shop earlier. I’m the only guy working there. It’s a little weird. But anyway. I saw Mom, too. She was a little more lucid today. We talked about the tree frog I caught when I was seven.”

John smiled softly, straightening. “I remember that.” He paused, grimacing. “Well, I remember hearing Mrs. Stone screaming bloody murder about frogs in her drawers, at least.” He exhaled. “Was her doctor there today?”

“Yeah. Fenris.” Stiles snorted. “I still think that name is fake.”

“Undoubtedly.” John huffed in agreement, nodding slowly. He pursed his lips together. There was something about his wife’s doctor that always made him suspicious and nervous, but the man’s record was clearer than glass on a sunny day. “What did he say this time?”

“He said that visiting once a week isn’t helping her.” Stiles grimaced. “That it’s just wasting our time. I told him to shove it up his ass. He started to say he was going to have me removed, but he changed his mind and left us alone.”

John nodded in approval. “Let him try that again next time. I hope both of us are there with her at the same time. He wouldn’t bother us again.” He rubbed a hand over his mouth. “It’s not a waste of time, visiting her. You said it yourself, she was more lucid today. If anything, we can only go up from here.”

Stiles stared at his dad, then nodded. “Yeah.” He said finally. He rubbed his eyes. “I have to do homework for English. Metamorphosis.” He snorted. “The guy can’t even spell Kafka, you know?” He stood up, but paused. “Um. How has work been?”

John blinked, looking up at his son in surprise. “Oh… uh, it’s been… hectic. Exhausting.” He grimaced. “We’re working on a murder case right now.” He admitted. “A suspected murder case, anyway. Involving drowning. I don’t know, it could possibly be accidental, but it doesn’t… feel right.”

Stiles sat back down. “What are the details on it?”

John’s fingers moved toward the case file, wrapping around it before dragging it toward Stiles. “Kid was found face down in the ravine by the Preserve. Doesn’t look like there was any struggle. No injuries to the skin, no markings around the neck. For all intents and purposes, it’s like the kid fell forward into the water and just didn’t care to bother trying to get back up again.”

“Well, that would typically indicate a suicide.” Stiles mused. “But statistically, there are second thoughts and that would mean struggling. Maybe injuries to the hands?” He opened the folder and started looking through it. “Are you waiting for a tox screen?”

“Should be coming in the next few hours.” John murmured, watching Stiles before looking down at the file. Sometimes, he wondered how in the hell he’d gotten to be a cop when Stiles was so good at it himself.

Stiles smiled softly. “You’re probably looking at alcohol poisoning.” He murmured. “Lots of people at school have parties in the Preserve, and there’s always drinking. Which is why I never get invited.” He snorted. “Because clearly, being the son of the Sheriff means I’m a snitch. And maybe I am. But that’s not why.”

John smiled softly back at Stiles. “I could give a shit what other people think. I think you’re brilliant. But I’m a bit biased.” He shook his head, peering at the paperwork. “Alcohol poisoning. I’ll need to check his hands, then, definitely.”

Stiles yawned. “I’m gonna go do my essay.” He murmured, going upstairs. He stripped off his work shirt and threw it in his laundry basket, then sat down at his computer. He groaned a moment later and grabbed the basket, knowing he needed to do laundry anyway. “Dad, do you ever think about seeing someone else?”

John looked up at Stiles, frowning deeply. “I’m married to your mother.” He said firmly. “Just because - just because she’s not with us right now, it doesn’t mean she won’t be again soon. I take my vows very seriously.” He shook his head. “She’s always been the love of my life. She always will be.”

“So, um, you’re not... you don’t... like someone else?” Stiles asked carefully. “I heard some things today. That’s all.”

John stared at Stiles, bewildered. “What sort of things, Stiles?”

“Melissa McCall?” Stiles cleared his throat. “Um, her son was telling me that he thought you had a crush on his mom, and I said that didn’t make sense because you’re married. And then Lydia Martin said that she thought it was true, too. And I guess other people think the same. I mean, if you’re looking at other people, you know? That’s okay. I remember Mom talking about how cute some actors were and stuff. Looking isn’t wrong, I guess. But if you don’t want Mom anymore, then she’s got nobody left but me and that’s kind of... I mean, you’re allowed to, um, feel how you feel. I don’t know that I’d like it, though.”

John straightened in his chair, his lips set in a deep frown. “Melissa McCall is a friend, and an occasional colleague. Nothing more than that. I can’t censor what people say, Stiles. I can’t stop them from thinking what they think. I don’t know what they see, but there’s a reason this ring is still on my finger.” He held his hand up, showing his son his ring finger. “I don’t have a crush on Melissa. I’m in love with your mother.” His eyes became sad. “I love your mother, so much.”

Stiles nodded, hugging John. “I know. I’m sorry. I just... I wanted to give you a chance to, you know. If you felt differently, you could tell me.” His lips twisted in frustration. “I know I said I wouldn’t be okay with it. But that doesn’t mean keep secrets, you know?”

John hugged Stiles back, rubbing his son’s back gently. “I know.” He said quietly, shaking his head. “And if my feelings ever change - which they won’t - you’ll be the first to know.”

“Okay.” Stiles smiled as he pulled back. “Since we’re on the subject? I don’t know why I ever liked Lydia. It’s obviously faded over the last few years, but today I realized it’s really over. My crush on her, I mean.”

“Oh, yeah?” John asked, smiling faintly at Stiles. “What brought on your revelation?”

“She was being really rude and tried to get me fired.” Stiles admitted. “Because I told Scott he was wrong about you and Melissa, and that made him sad. Whatever. She called me an asshole storm cloud. Or something like that, anyway. Like she thought I wouldn’t hear her.”

John shook his head, sighing. “Wouldn’t surprise me if she did it with the express purpose of making sure you heard her. You don’t need someone like that, son.” He patted Stiles’ hand. “I’m glad you realized what she was like now. I’d hate to think of her keeping that hold on you for the next few years.”

“Nah, she’ll be in college after this semester, anyway.” Stiles murmured. “I think Cora and Erica are planning to be my new friends. Or adopt me like I’m a pet.” He snorted. “I don’t know.”

John’s lips twitched. “Well, you are pretty fluffy.” He teased, reaching up to pet Stiles’ hair playfully.

“I have a buzzcut.” Stiles protested. “At most, I’m like that cat from Austin Powers.”

John grinned at him. “A buzzcut feline. A Stiles short-hair. Maybe it’s not the hair, maybe it’s your eyes, hmm?”

Stiles laughed and wandered off to start his laundry.

John smiled after him, then returned his attention to his case file. “Love you, kid.” He called after Stiles.

“Love you, too!” Stiles called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Cora looked bored - Cora always looked bored - as she trailed down the hallway toward her locker. Her eyes flitted around, looking unimpressed at the other students that passed by her as she finally arrived and punched her locker open, taking out her books.

Lydia leaned back against the locker beside Cora’s, clutching her books and looking out at the crowd of students in the hall. “I’ll be done with this place in five months.”

Cora grunted - a habit she’d picked up from her older brother - as she nodded. She slammed her locker shut, then turned and mimicked Lydia, leaning back against her locker and clutching the books to her chest. “Gonna miss you.” She told the redhead. “It’s going to be ridiculously awful here without you. I’ll want to murder everyone.”

“You want to murder everyone, anyway.” Lydia teased. “And you won’t be here that much longer, really.”

“Too long for comfort.” Cora replied, shaking her head. “This place is a cesspool. I'd have followed in Derek and Laura’s footsteps if it wasn't for you. And for Erica’s incessant complaining about us not being a proper trio if one-third was at a different school.”

Lydia snorted. “So you’re blaming us for you being here, now? Why don’t you just transfer back to your silly, expensive school?”

Cora turned to face Lydia, giving her a smug smirk. “Because then I won't be with my silly friends.” She snorted. “Besides, you've heard how often Derek still complains about the place.”

“Derek is a blight on society.” Lydia laughed. “I’ll miss you and Erica.” She admitted, hugging Cora.

Cora grumbled softly but couldn’t hide the small smile on her own face, hugging Lydia back. “It’s not going to be the same here without you.” She said quietly. “I’m going to have to find an entirely new person to devote all of my attention to. I don’t like having to break new people in.”

Lydia laughed again. “What about Stiles?”

Cora’s eyes gleamed. “He fascinates me.” She admitted. “I don’t think I like it.”

“You didn’t see how he was looking at Scott.” Lydia countered. “Before Scott insulted his father, I mean.”

Cora snorted. “You know Stiles only perceived it as an insult, right?” She studied Lydia. “Scott told him that his mother has a crush on the Sheriff. It technically wasn’t insulting. It isn’t as though he knew about Stiles’ mother.”

“I know that.” Lydia huffed, mildly annoyed, but amused. “I told him that yesterday, too.”

Cora’s lips twitched, and she poked Lydia’s sides. “Ooh, huffy.” She teased. Sighing a moment later, she shook her head. “I suppose I can always hope that girls turn his head as well.”

“You could always ask him.” Lydia suggested.

“Point.” Cora nodded slowly, thinking quietly. “Yeah, I could do that.”

“Or you could just ask him out and let him decide if he wants to tell you, if he doesn’t like girls.” Lydia smiled. “Anyway, it’s time for class.”

“Balls.” Cora muttered, grimacing. “This should be fun.” She sighed and turned toward the direction their class was in.

Lydia smiled happily as she sat down in front of her easel, eager to start working more on the painting she had started sketching on her canvas the day before. The assignment had been to draw and paint something that mattered to her, and she had chosen a cup of coffee because it represented the freedom that she and her mother had from Lydia’s dad, who had always treated Lydia like she was dumb and not worth anything.

On the other side of the room, Stiles stared at his canvas, then grabbed a big pink eraser and started removing the lines he had drawn the day before. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had thought about drawing his mom’s door at Eichen House, but that felt too personal and he got a lump in his throat when he imagined what his classmates might say about it. He had sketched out a Batman logo, but that felt fake. Too easy.

Cora glanced at Lydia, then stared across the room at Stiles, humming indecisively before she covered her own canvas back up and stood. She touched Lydia’s shoulder, and then made her way to Stiles’ side. “Are you stalled?” She asked, squinting at him.

“Stalled implies that I can’t think of anything.” Stiles muttered, glancing up at Cora. “I have about thirty ideas and all of them suck.”

“Any idea works, even if it’s one that sucks.” Cora told him, dropping her gaze to his.

Stiles nodded to her, then started drawing carefully, sketching out his dad’s Sheriff badge.

“You’re very good.” Cora told him after watching him silently for a few minutes.

“No.” Stiles snorted. “I mean, I’m okay.” He shrugged. “I spent a few afternoons demanding that the sketch artist draw comics for me on quiet days in the station, and she got fed up and taught me how to draw things myself. I have, um.” He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “Nevermind.”

Cora glanced at him again. “I can tell.” She said casually. “My cousin had symptoms of it when she was younger. She’s… a little wilder than you.”

Stiles stared at Cora. “I was going to say I have comics at home that I drew myself, but that they’re kind of lame. I wasn’t talking about my ADHD, but thanks for noticing?”

Cora clammed up, looking uncharacteristically embarrassed. “Oh. I didn’t - Um. I apologize. That was foolish of me to assume.”

Lydia glanced up, doing a double take before she swore under her breath and got up from her seat, walking across the room to stop near Stiles. “Well, you’re two for two, now. That’s two days in a row and two people that you’ve left looking utterly lost and not at all like their usual selves. You’re a virus.”

Stiles glanced carefully toward the teacher, then held both middle fingers up at Lydia.

“And immature.” Lydia muttered, walking away.

Stiles turned toward Cora. “I wasn’t offended. By you, anyway. Most people just think I’m an inconsiderate asshole, and they don’t stop to consider that maybe I have a medical condition. Thank you. I meant that when I said it before. It just doesn’t always come out right. I don’t talk to people that much. At school. I mean, I talk at them. Not to them. Usually, they just stare blankly or walk right past me. Lydia did that for years. Until yesterday.” 

Cora folded her arms over her chest, her pale cheeks still faintly red. “I don’t talk much at all.” She said, and then added carefully, “Unless it’s someone or something that interests me.”

Stiles blinked. “Because I’m somehow mysterious?” He guessed. “This is going to be some kind of thing where you’re curious, you find out I’m a boring ass dork, and then you move on? I can save you that trouble.”

“I don’t know if it’s because of that.” Cora told him. “I don’t know what interests me about you. I am, though.” She cleared her throat. “Interested.”

Stiles took a deep breath. “Okay.” He murmured. “Go ahead and ask me whatever you want to ask me.”

Cora cleared her throat and glanced over her shoulder at Lydia briefly before looking back at Stiles and straightening. “Would you… be interested in having dinner with me? Friday night, maybe. My treat.”

“I think I have to work? But I could maybe ask Lydia or Erica to cover for me?” Stiles smiled. “Otherwise, it’ll have to be like, a quick date on my break.”

Cora lifted her chin, looking pleased. “That would be great.” She told him. “One of them would definitely cover. Or even if they can't, a quick break date could be fun, too.”

Stiles smiled. “It would at least be a fun story for later.” He nodded. “Maybe you should ask them to cover for me? They might be more willing if you do that.”

“Mm.” Cora nodded slowly, looking thoughtful. “You might be right, particularly after Lydia came over here.” She paused, and then squatted down next to Stiles, tearing off a piece of sketch paper and scrawling her number on it before pressing her fingers to it and sliding it to him. “So you have it.” She told him. “That way, when you call me, I'll end up with your number, too.”

Stiles gave Cora a fond smile and got his phone out of his pocket, sending her a quick text. ‘Now you have my number, too.’

“Yes I do.” Cora said out loud, preening as she looked down at her phone before looking up at him and smiling back.

Stiles grinned. He went back to working on the badge, leaning back a little to eye the proportions. He turned to a different page and started sketching a picture of Cora, a mischievous smile on his face.

Cora’s eyes widened a little bit and she smiled at the picture, fidgeting and blushing a little, before letting out a soft laugh. “You’re - I like you.” She said, smiling.

Stiles smiled. “I like you, too.” He glanced up at her. “What’s your favorite holiday?”

Cora looked behind her and grabbed a stool, pulling it up to sit down beside Stiles. “Halloween.” She told him, smiling. She spread her arms wide, gesturing at herself and indicating her entirely black outfit from the black rose headband in her hair right down to the clunky, heavy Doc Martens that she’d inherited from her older sister on her feet. “Can’t you tell?”

“No orange anywhere.” Stiles teased. “Unless that’s your underwear. I won’t judge.” He laughed, then turned back to the paper in front of him and started drawing cat ears on Cora’s portrait. He added black to her nose, then drew whiskers.

“No, those are blood red.” Cora told him distractedly, leaning in to peer at the drawing with a smile. “I always kind of thought of myself as a wolf. Cat!Me looks pretty brilliant.”

Stiles smiled. “I figured it was probably the safest thing I could draw as a costume for you. The teacher’s been circling the room like a freakin’ shark.”

Cora grimaced. “I know. I’ve been watching them make the rounds. They’re utterly…” She trailed off, trying to think of a proper word. “Evil, I guess.”

Stiles laughed. “If you think she’s bad, you should deal with Harris. He’s the worst of all of them.” He quickly turned the page back to the drawing of the badge and started adding color.

Cora grimaced. “I had him for freshman science when we first started here. He’s such a dickhead.” She shook her head. “There should be no rational reason for a man like him to exist.”

“Oh, no. I disagree.” Stiles laughed. “See, if he wasn’t such a dickhead, you’d have nothing to compare the nicer guys to. The world needs assholes.”

“While your assessment is accurate, Mr. Stilinski, I would prefer you didn’t use profanity in my classroom.” Mrs. Hall rested a hand on the teen’s shoulder as she spoke. She eyed his drawing, then squeezed his shoulder gently. “I should also add that I’m required by the school board to say things like this. I’m an art teacher, for godsakes. We rely on self-expression. And the principal was walking past when you said that.”

“Do I have to serve detention?” Stiles glanced up at the teacher. “And if I do, can you teach me your ninja skills?”

“I only reserve those for my favorite students.” Mrs. Hall remarked, straight-faced.

“Oh.” Stiles murmured.

“Three to three-thirty? I know you have to be at work at four.” The teacher smiled.

“How did you-” Stiles blurted.

“Ninja.” Mrs. Hall laughed and walked away.

Cora stared after Mrs. Hall, astonished. “That may have been either the single most terrifying thing I've ever witnessed, or the single most magnificent. I'm still debating.”

“I’m still processing that she called me one of her favorites.” Stiles murmured.

Cora tilted her head, squinting at him. “I can see it. Why you'd be one of her favorites, I mean.” She nodded. Putting a warm palm on Stiles’ shoulder, she squeezed. “I should get back to work on my sketch. I'll see you tonight at work.”

Stiles smiled and nodded. “See you later.”

Cora smiled back at him, the gesture softening her usual expression, and she moved back across the room to settle beside Lydia, looking happy.

Lydia glanced at Cora. “Well, now we know he’s not gay.” She smiled.

“Oh, no.” Cora replied, smiling back. “He's definitely bi. I can work with bi.”

“Aren’t you, also?” Lydia asked bluntly.

“Of course I am.” Cora replied. “And I plan to tell him later. I didn't think school was a particularly appropriate location to discuss revelations like this, and it's no one’s business but mine, yours, Erica’s and my family’s what orientation I happen to be. And now Stiles. I don't want to lunge at him, either, saying that he’s bi as well. He may not want anyone to know.” She paused. “In any case, you're fully aware that I adore you, but you won't have me.” Her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

“Don’t be like that. I thought I’d explained this.” Lydia murmured.

Cora sighed. “You did. But feelings don't just disappear.” She replied quietly. She gave Lydia a small half-smile and returned to her sketch - an image of herself and her siblings - with a shrug.

“Ask me again after your date. If it doesn’t go well.” Lydia glanced over at Cora.

Cora froze and swiveled her head to look at Lydia with wide eyes. After a moment, she let out a slow breath and nodded. “I will.” She said softly.

Lydia smiled. “Okay.” She had been considering saying something to her friend before art class started, but she felt like the timing was wrong.

Cora turned her head back, ducking it a little and smiling. She'd realized she was bi when she was ten, when her father had asked her teasingly if she'd met any cute boys on her first day of school, and she'd replied, “No, but I get to sit next to the prettiest girl.” Her parents, apparently, had known since she was two and hadn't been able to do anything but stare adoringly at her babysitter and babble incessantly about the girl and how she wanted to go eat lots of ice cream with her. Her crush on Lydia, however, had begun from the moment she'd met the other girl. It hadn't quelled, either, despite the discussion Lydia had mentioned before.

**

Cora bit her lower lip as she led the way into the restaurant. She'd chosen a place that looked high-end and classy, but contained food that would be more suitable at a dive bar - or a baseball game. She'd racked her brain trying to think of where to treat Stiles, a place that he would enjoy, and had eventually found this place two towns over and on the outskirts of San Francisco. She couldn't help looking back at him hopefully. “What do you think?”

“I think I should have dressed differently.” Stiles mumbled. “But I like it here.” He smiled. “Or I will until the waiter says something snide.” His smile widened.

Cora didn't look concerned. “I imagine you still will, despite any rudeness you might experience from the wait staff.” She told him, and gave him a faint grin.

“Have you been here before?” Stiles glanced around again, picturing Cora seated around a larger table with her family.

Cora looked a bit sheepish. “Actually… This is the first time I've ever been here. I sort of went hunting for a place you might enjoy.” She eyed him. “I like the way you're dressed, by the way.”

Stiles glanced down at his plain, dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. “I figured it was nicer to wear this than my ‘I support single moms’ shirt.”

Cora grinned. “But that would've been a hell of a conversation starter.”

“My mom gets to use a computer at Eichen when she’s aware enough.” Stiles explained. “And she ordered that shirt for me. And a few others. She thought it was hilarious. I wear it on days I’m going to see her.”

Cora smiled at him. “She sounds great. The kind of woman that would order shirts for her kid like that sounds like a woman I'd want to know. You sound absolutely mad about her.” She tilted her head. “What's she like?”

Stiles thought for a minute, his own head tilted. “She’s unpredictable. I don’t know if that’s because of her illness or if it’s something else. She’s got ADHD, like I do. She hasn’t really lived with us since I was seven, but I remember her waking me up in the middle of the night sometimes to come look at the stars. She taught history at BHHS before she got... um, sick. She never wore matching socks.” He laughed. “Now it’s harder because sometimes I’ll visit and she’ll be having one of her bad days and she’ll scream that I’m trying to kill her. That I’m evil and I hate her. It’s not her, though. I know that. She has dementia. It’s hereditary. There’s a chance I could have it, too. I mean, I got a lot of her other genetics. I look like her. Act like her. She was fine until she wasn’t, and she was thirty-six. If I’m following in her footsteps genetically, I’ve got a good twenty years before I lose it. That’s kind of on my mind, you know. Always.” He paused. “This is not a good topic of conversation for a date. I’m sorry.”

Cora cleared her throat, reaching out to put her hand on his arm. “It's alright. I mean, it's not alright because you clearly miss your mom, and it sucks that she's been dealt such a shit card. She sounds like a really good person who got really unlucky. I don't blame you for talking about this all at once because it kinda sounds like you've been holding it in for a while and you needed to spew it out.”

“I don’t talk about it with anyone because, um, until the other day, I didn’t talk to anyone.” Stiles admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Cora stared at him, and then moved her hand down to wrap around his, squeezing softly. “You do now.”

Stiles smiled and squeezed Cora’s hand gently in return. “What’s your favorite color? Don’t say black.” He laughed.

Cora scowled at him. “It’s a pigment, not a color, anyway.” She muttered, slouching a little. Her cheeks were turning a soft red in counterpoint to her scowl, and she turned her hand around in Stiles’ until they were palm-to-palm. Exhaling softly, she looked down at the table and shyly mumbled, “Pink.”

“Light pink or dark pink?” Stiles laced his fingers with hers, glancing up at her to gauge her reaction.

Cora sighed, staring at their hands together. “Just… pink. In between pink. Girly pink. The sort of pink parents dress their daughters up in when they’re babies.”

Stiles smiled. “Okay.” He murmured.

Cora lifted her eyes to his. “Okay?” She repeated hesitantly. “You’re not going to… mock me about it?”

Stiles laughed. “I like the Mets.” He explained. “If you don’t make fun of me for that, I won’t make fun of you for liking pink.”

Cora’s lips twitched a little at the corners as she gazed at him. After a moment passed, and their waitress finally wandered over to bring them two glasses of water, Cora exhaled and blurted out, “I’m bi.”

Stiles smiled. “Me too. I haven’t ever dated a guy or a girl, though. Until today.”

Cora straightened, her smile widening. “Well… I haven’t ‘dated,’ exactly. Either. I’m actually really well-versed in other things. Just… not dating.”

“What other things?” Stiles asked, his expression curious. “If that’s... I probably shouldn’t have asked that?”

Cora’s smile caught at one corner, becoming crooked. She laughed a little. “Um… I’m going to assume you don’t want to know unless you’re planning on taking me home with you tonight. Or vice versa.”

Stiles blinked. “Well, I mean... I don’t want to just assume anything.” He said carefully. “And it’s kind of early for this, right? I don’t know what kind of rules you go by. I mean, I wouldn’t say no to anything. Within reason.”

Cora studied him for a moment, and Lydia’s face appeared. She thought of Lydia telling her that they could talk if the date didn’t go well, and she slumped a little when she realized how well things actually were going. She bit her lower lip. “I’m… This is hard for me to admit… mostly because I don’t really tell people important things, you know? I like you. A lot. But… I also really like Lydia, too. I’ve never… gotten stuck in the middle on something like this before. I don’t want to scare you off, either, because of how much I do like you.”

“Oh, no.” Stiles murmured. “It’s okay. Lydia’s hot. I had a crush on her for a long time, too. But she’s... she’s mean to me, so that’s over. If you like her and there’s a chance, you should go for it.”

Cora exhaled. “But I also like you.” She said softly. “That’s the problem. I don’t… I don’t want to choose between the two of you, not now that I’m getting to know you.”

“What about like, casual dating?” Stiles suggested. “Like... dating us both? Would she be okay with that?”

Cora furrowed her brow. “I’m not sure.” She murmured. “But… I can always ask her.”

“Well, if she says no and you feel disappointed, that’s your answer about which of us you like more. Probably. And it’s okay. I mean, if nothing else, we’re friends, yeah?”

Cora blinked at him, and then nodded. “Yeah. Yes. You’re right.” She looked down at the table and smiled at the sight of their hands folded together again.

Stiles smiled again. “Okay, how did you know you like girls?”

Cora let out a laugh. “Um… first day of class, when I was ten, my dad asked me if I’d met any cute boys. I told him that no, I hadn’t, but lucky me, I got to sit next to the prettiest girl in class.”

“What was her name?” Stiles picked up a roll and tore it in half, taking a bite from one half.

Cora tilted her head to the side, thinking. “Cassidy Atwood.” She replied. “God. She moved away years ago, to Florida.”

Stiles smiled. “I knew I liked guys when I started seventh grade, Lydia wasn’t a distraction, and we had to change for gym. I started changing in the bathroom, in a stall, just because I was terrified I’d stare too long.”

Cora’s eyes were soft. “And if kids sniff out someone a little bit different, they turn into raging little asshat dickheads. Yeah, I get it. It's why you're only the…” She trailed off, counting on her fingers. “Seventh person I've told, after my family, Lyds and Erica. It's nobody else’s business how I feel about a guy or a girl, but Christ, they'd sure like to crucify me if they found out, wouldn't they?” She studied him, picking up her own roll and taking a bite. “I had feeling you were bi. But I didn't want to say anything at school. I didn't know if you were out or if you even wanted anyone to know, and I didn't want to put you in a position where you'd basically have to defend yourself from assholes.”

“It doesn’t bother me if they know. It’s not something I’m hiding.” Stiles murmured. “They’re okay with Danny being gay, so... if they gave me shit about it, it would be because it’s me, not because I like guys.”

Cora nodded slowly. “I just didn’t know if it was something that you wanted people to know or not. But good.” She tilted her head, gazing at their hands.

“I’ll make sure not to tell anyone.” Stiles said after a moment. “About you liking girls. I don’t have anyone else to talk to, anyway. But you can trust me.”

“I know I can.” Cora murmured, gazing at him. “And… thank you.”

Stiles grinned. “For what?”

Cora smiled crookedly. “You know. Not telling anyone. Giving me someone else to talk to about it that doesn’t happen to be the girl in question. You know?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I’m surprised she’s even willing... no, nevermind. She’s your best friend, I won’t do that.”

Cora huffed out a laugh. “I’m fully aware what sort of reputation she has with other people. I know she can be cold. But I can be a heinous bitch. And she gets that.” She shrugged. “But my point is, say what’s on your mind. Don’t hold back.”

Stiles smiled. “Okay. I had a crush on her from third grade, all the way through sixth. And she ignored me. Valentine’s Day cards, Christmas cards, birthday party invitations, asking her to sign my yearbooks... she would just blink at me and turn to talk to someone else. So anything of... if she doesn’t know my name, really doesn’t know it, it’s not because she never heard or saw it. I mean, from before.” He shrugged one shoulder at Cora, still holding her hand. “Um, but anyway, when I was looking into my own sexuality and what it meant, you know, like... every possibility? I found out that asexuality is a thing and I thought maybe she had it, and that was why she didn’t talk to me. Like maybe she wasn’t sure how to express that. We were like, eight. When I started liking her, I mean.”

“Well… I can definitely verify that she is most definitely not asexual.” Cora told him carefully, and then hesitated. “I expressed my feelings to her a while ago. I mean… when I first realized I had them, and she let me down gently. It was only recently that she expressed an interest.”

“After you told her you wanted to go out with me?” Stiles guessed.

“... Yes.” Cora said slowly. “We were talking about me being bi, and I mentioned that I still had feelings for her. She said that we’d already talked about it, and I told her that feelings didn’t just go away. She said that if things didn’t go well with you, then… I could go find her.” She squeezed his hand. “But things are going well with you. Really well. I like you a lot, and I don’t often say that, even to the people I’m related to.”

Stiles laughed. “I like you, too.” He said quietly. “I want to do this again and this date isn’t even over. My treat next time, though.”

Cora straightened a little, beaming. “I’d like that.” She murmured.

“Are you out enough that going to a club would be okay?” Stiles smiled. “If not, that’s okay. I’ve wanted to go to this place for awhile, but not by myself.”

“Oh, sure.” Cora laughed. “No one cares what you do at a club. Girls and guys who aren’t bi, or gay or whatever are all up on people of the same sex just because they can be.”

Stiles looked relieved, then elated. “Oh my god. I’m like... I’ve been... god. I can’t think right now. I’m...” He made a frustrated noise, then laughed. “Thank you.”

Cora blinked, looking a little bewildered, even though she was smiling. “You’re welcome? What did I do?”

“You’re being amazing.” Stiles blurted. “Seriously. I’m probably going to be all weird and maybe come across too strong or whatever, but don’t give up on me for it, okay? I’ll try to get better at this if I... I sound pathetic. Just... I, um, haven’t had any friends that were actual friends. I can talk to the deputies and a bunch of other people, but it’s not the same and I know that.”

Cora grinned at him. “Well, I try to be pretty amazing. And I don’t have any intention of giving up on you. You’re not pathetic, you just… like you said, you haven’t had any actual friends. I don’t know why because now that I’m getting to know you, I think you’re pretty incredible.”

Stiles smiled again, then looked hesitant. “Um.” He took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

Cora’s smile widened, and she shifted her seat closer to him, uncaring at the loud screeching and thumping noises she was causing. “I say go for it.” She told him, reaching for him.

Stiles rested his free hand on the table and leaned toward Cora, kissing her gently.

Cora’s hand settled on top of his, and she kissed him back, lifting her free hand to cup his face.

Stiles pulled away a moment later, when the waitress brought their food and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Cora’s eyes remained closed for a moment, and as she opened her eyes, she smiled at Stiles. Glancing over at the waitress, she beamed. “Thank god, I’m starving. Kissing works up a surprising appetite.”

The waitress laughed. “Well, as long as you’re burning calories, right?” She blinked. “Oh no, that sounded rude. I’m so sorry.”

Stiles snorted. “No, it’s fine. If she’s going to keep dating me, she’ll have to get used to hearing that kind of stuff a lot.”

Cora looked up curiously, her jaws stretched wide around an enormous cheeseburger. “Get used to what?” She asked, the words garbled and muffled around the bite.

“Um.” Stiles stared at Cora. “Noth- I don’t remember what I was talking about. Holy god.”

Cora didn’t look embarrassed, but she did chew slowly until she could swallow the mouthful, crumpling up a napkin and smearing it over her mouth. “What?”

“You know how you told me not to ask about things unless I was planning on you coming to my house after this?” Stiles murmured. “Do you want to come to my house after this?”

Pausing, the napkin still crumpled in her hand, Cora stared at him for a long moment. Her eyes glinted in interest. “Yeah. Yes. I would.”

Stiles stared back. “Okay.” He murmured.

Cora leaned forward abruptly to kiss him again.

Stiles kissed back, putting his free hand on her shoulder. Without taking his lips away from hers, he spoke again. “We could go now. We could get to-go boxes. Or we could just leave.”

“That would make this a very short date.” Cora murmured against his mouth, kissing him again slowly. She grinned and held her hand up in an effort to call their waitress.

“Hey, we got food.” Stiles laughed.

“Very true. Maybe next time, our date could just be in the house.” Cora teased and slowly stood up.

Stiles adjusted his jeans before he stood up, just as the waitress got there with boxes and their check.

“I figured you wanted these.” The woman laughed. “Can I get you anything else?”

“A rain check for a private booth the next time we happen to come in here?” Cora asked hopefully. “We really do like this place.”

“Cora Hale?” The waitress asked, to confirm her name. “Next time you come in, we’ll make sure you get one of the private dining rooms.”

Cora grinned widely. “I’d like that a lot.” She said. “Thank you. Make sure you’re our waitress next time, too. I’ll pay you double. And I’ll give a call ahead of time before we do show up.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The woman grinned back. “Thank you. Have a great night.”

“Planning on it.” Stiles murmured.

“Mm.” Cora added, grinning. She packed away the food before standing and twining her fingers through Stiles’.

Stiles walked out to the parking lot with Cora, turning toward her when they got to the Jeep. “It’s going to be weird, doing this.” He murmured, smiling crookedly. “But I have to.” He let go of her hand. “For driving.”

Cora snorted. “I thought you were going to say it was going to be weird doing it.” She told him, and went around to the passenger side, climbing into the Jeep and buckling her seatbelt.

Stiles got in the driver’s side and started the Jeep. “Maybe a little.” He admitted. “Mostly, I’m just hoping I don’t come too early.” He froze, his face going red. “Jesus.”

Cora shrugged, resting her hand lightly on his knee. “If you do, you do.” She replied. “I’d take it as a compliment. If you don’t come at all, I might be upset. But, if you’re really worried about it, we could do something to take the edge off.”

“Yeah?” Stiles turned his head to kiss Cora again as he waited for his chance to pull out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Cora nodded, settling as closely beside him as she could. She kissed him back, laughing a little. “We’ll take care of it when we get back to your place. I’m not going to give people a sneak peek or make you lose your concentration.”

Stiles took a deep breath, laughing when he glanced over at her. “I’m trying to remind myself that I’ll be home in about five minutes. But it’s tempting to just pull over into an empty lot.” He started laughing harder. “I don’t feel like getting arrested.”

Cora grinned. “I’d imagine it would be a little more embarrassing, since your father is law enforcement, right?” She leaned against him. “We can wait. I’ll try not to make things hard for you.” Her lips quirked.

“They already are.” Stiles said bluntly. “You’ll see for yourself in a minute.” He snorted, then turned onto his street and drove a few blocks down, parking in his driveway. “Come on.”

Cora slid out of the Jeep and made her way around the vehicle to Stiles’ side, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Stiles kissed Cora again, putting his arms around her. “Come on.” He said again, then laughed, taking her hand in his and walking into the house. “My room’s upstairs. Do you need anything before we, um, go up there? A bottle of water or something? I don’t know.”

“We should probably bring up a couple of bottles of water.” Cora replied, nodding, nuzzling against his shoulder and kissing it lightly.

“Okay.” Stiles ducked his head to kiss Cora, then went into the kitchen and came back with a couple of water bottles. He tilted his head toward the stairs. “I’m just hoping I didn’t leave it a mess in there. I get sidetracked, and... anyway. You know. ADHD.” He shrugged, leading the way up to his room.

Cora waved it off. “My room is a frequent trash heap. Don’t worry about it. As long as your bed’s clear, I think we’ll be okay.” She followed him up, unabashedly gazing at his backside.

Stiles turned around, laughing nervously when he realized where her gaze had been. “Um. Okay.” He opened his door, looking around the room as he walked in and trying to see it the way someone else might. He had post-its all over the walls and back of the door, reminding him to do different things. His music and skateboarding posters made him wrinkle his nose, but he was relieved to see that his bed was cleaned off and made.

Cora looked around curiously, interested in every speck that was in Stiles’ room. Eventually, she felt she’d looked her fill, and sat down carefully on the bed, staring up at Stiles. “So.”

Stiles closed and locked his door, then sat down beside her. “Hmm. Okay. Uh, I’ve watched porn.” He began, laughing. “Okay, that’s... god. I sound like a dumbass. I’m just... do you want me to undress you and you undress me, or do you just want to like, not worry about that right now, or like... I don’t know. I’m trying to do this and be calm about it, but I’m pretty sure I sailed right past calm and I’ve entered ‘shut the fuck up, Stiles’ territory.”

Cora let out a laugh, wrapping her fingers around the front of his shirt and pulling him close. “How about we start slow first, hmm?” She kissed him softly, her free hand sliding up his chest and winding around his neck. Slowly, she started leaning back, tugging him above her.

Stiles put his hands down on the mattress as he kissed back, smiling against Cora’s mouth.

Cora giggled softly, rubbing his shoulders, and she squirmed underneath him until she felt him slotted between her legs. “Is this okay?” She asked softly, nipping lightly at his lips.

“Yeah.” Stiles murmured. “If... I’m just gonna do - things. And if you don’t like something, just tell me?” He pressed his hips down against hers.

Cora’s eyes closed, and she arched up. She nodded rapidly. “Oh, do things. Do all the things.” She told him, wrapping a leg around his waist.

Stiles groaned and started rutting against Cora, kissing her neck. He slid a hand under her shirt, resting it on her side.

Cora’s mouth fell open, her eyes remaining closed. She tilted her head to the side, giving Stiles more room to work with, and soft grunts escaped her throat as she moved with him, her hips tilting up as she ground back against him.

Stiles’ breathing quickened and he lifted his hips a little to unfasten his jeans, tugging the zipper down and pushing the denim off of his hips.

Cora panted softly, reaching for the hem of her shirt and tugging it up and over her head. She tried to lift herself up, struggling to get her arms under her in order to unclasp her bra, but gave up when her arms started to go numb. Instead, she tugged her straps off her shoulders and shimmied the bra down.

Stiles slid a hand under Cora’s back and unhooked her bra. “It’s like...” He tried to think of how to explain himself without her thinking he was some sort of bra-removing expert. “It’s just pulling the one end away from the other one. Mostly. You’re not... I don’t do this a lot or anything. Observation.” He paused. “Movies.”

Cora tugged him close and kissed him again, laughing. “You’re fucking adorable. And pretty damn good at taking off bras. I’d say it’s a natural talent.” She felt around for his hand and grabbed it, moving it up to cup one of her breasts.

Stiles ran his thumb back and forth over Cora’s nipple, then lowered his mouth to her other breast and trailed his tongue over the skin there. He stopped long enough to take his own shirt off, then unfastened the button on Cora’s jeans and looked up at her, silently asking for permission to keep going.

Cora exhaled, nodding shakily. Her fingers stroked restlessly down his shoulders and over his arms, and she lifted her hips.

Stiles pulled Cora’s jeans down, leaving her in her underwear and him still in his boxers. He gave her a once-over, his eyelids drooping a little as his breath caught in his throat. “God, you’re hot.”

Cora grinned at him. “So are you.” She murmured, cupping his head in her palm. Lifting her head, she kissed him slowly, her hand sliding over his back.

Stiles kissed back, repositioning himself on top of her. His hips jerked involuntarily when they came into contact with hers, without the barrier of denim. “Fuck. Sorry.”

Cora grunted softly, clinging to him. “Shh, it's okay.” She buried her face in his neck, kissing lightly. After a moment, she began to move her hips against his again, gripping his waist with both hands and pulling him closer.

Stiles started grinding against Cora, licking his lips. He moved to her side a moment later, his fingers sliding under the waistband of her underwear as he kissed her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Cora breathed out, shutting her eyes and spreading her legs apart for him. Her fingers clung tightly to his hip with one hand, and she glanced at him. “Do you - want to be behind me?” She asked, biting her lower lip. “I could turn to my side… and, uh, put my leg over yours to make it a little easier?”

“You don’t have to. Unless you like it better that way?” Stiles smiled.

Cora smiled back at him. “I like it any way.” She laughed. “I want to see which position would be better for you.” Her eyes glinted playfully. “I kinda want to blow your mind, you know?”

“You’ve already done that.” Stiles murmured. He pushed her onto her side, laying down behind her.

“Well, then, I want to do it more,” Cora exhaled, tilting her head back and resting it on his shoulder. Her calf slid over his and she wound her foot around his ankle, pressing back against him.

Stiles slid his fingers inside Cora’s folds, biting his lip.

Cora let out a heavy exhale and sank back against him, tilting her hips to give him better access.

Stiles kissed the back of Cora’s neck and moved his fingers, guiding himself inside her carefully. He groaned, breathing in and out slowly.

A moan slipped out of Cora’s mouth, a soft little, “hnnh” following after, and she lifted her arm to feel behind her, pressing her hand to the back of Stiles’ head and holding him close.


	3. Chapter 3

By Monday, Stiles had muscle aches in places he hadn’t realized actually had muscles. He wasn’t the least bit upset over it, though. He felt calmer and knew it had to be from having sex. Nothing else in his life was any different. He looked around in confusion when teachers started calling out to the students in the hall, before first period, that there was an assembly.

Erica bustled up next to him when she caught sight of him and grinned, looping her arm through his. “Hey, cutie. Wanna come sit next to me?”

Stiles laughed. “Sure.” He shouldered his backpack. “Any idea what this is for?”

“Not the slightest.” Erica replied, leading him to the gymnasium, where the majority of the assemblies were held. “Maybe Harris is announcing his retirement. That would be fantastic. Unlikely, but fantastic.”

“They’re starting us on a new program.” Lydia spoke up from behind Erica. “My mom got an email about it because she’s on-call as a substitute teacher. She forgot to take herself off the list after the coffee shop opened. Apparently, from now on, everything we do will be related from class to class.”

Erica squinted at her, frowning. “Related from class to class? What the hell does that mean?”

Lydia smiled tensely. “Like learning about the Holocaust in history and talking about survival skills in gym or something.”

Stiles grimaced. “Well, it’s been nice knowing all of you, time for me to transfer.”

“Ugh!” Erica blurted. “What in the hell makes them think we'd be okay with that sort of learning? We're not even okay with the regular sort of learning!”

“It’s experimental.” Lydia murmured. “For the semester.”

“Sure, your last semester. Of course you’re okay with it.” Stiles frowned. “Was the Holocaust your example or something we have to actually do?” He blinked. “Bad choice of words. Study. Learn about.”

Erica snorted. “Here's hoping if we do have to study that shit, it'll have a small, tiny, minuscule freaking role compared to everything else we'd need to learn for the year.”

“This is like communism, but learning.” Stiles muttered. “No thanks.” He sighed as he sat down on the bleachers, between Lydia and Erica. “Also, why did they start now instead of last week?”

“Scheduling mix-up.” Lydia murmured. “Of course. The person in charge of the office here is terrible.”

Stiles smiled faintly as he glanced at Erica.

Erica grinned back at him and squeezed his arm. She scowled a little when Cora made her way through the bleachers and promptly inserted herself between Stiles and Erica, half sitting on the other girl’s lap with a grin. “Good god, Hale, get your bony ass off of me.”

“Yeah, you can sit on me, instead.” Stiles grinned, tugging Cora toward him.

Cora laughed and snuggled down against him, seating herself on his thigh. “Good to know someone appreciates my ass.” She said, shooting Erica a dirty look before looking over Stiles’ head at Lydia, as if waiting for the other girl’s confirmation.

Lydia stared blankly back at Cora. When nine o’clock on Friday night came and went and she realized that Cora’s date with Stiles had gone well enough that the brunette wasn’t going to be calling, she resolved to pretend their conversation earlier in the week had never happened. It was easier to lie to herself than to dwell on someone she knew she couldn’t have. 

Cora gazed at Lydia pleadingly, her eyes searching the other girl's face. She’d ended up staying the night at Stiles’ on Friday, subsequently forgetting to call Lydia, and had spent the weekend trying to work up the courage to tell Lydia what Stiles had suggested. It seemed that she'd waited too long. She resolved to corner Lydia after the assembly and would drag Stiles with her. Things would turn out for the best. She hoped.

“Good morning, students!” The principal called out from the front of the room, with the microphone. “Starting today, we’re going to try something different. It’s just for this semester. For now, at least. It was recommended by the superintendent. In your science class, you’ll be learning about DNA and genetics, and expected to participate in the school-wide program. However, we do have a back-up plan for students whose parents sign a waiver, exempting them from this.” He held his hands up, waiting for the noise to fade before he spoke again. “The way the material will be presented by your science teachers, and depending on grade level, is up to them. Subsequently, your other classes will build from this, as a foundation.”

Stiles groaned. “Nope, not doing it. I’ll cut open a hundred frogs if it means not dealing with the school nurse jabbing me with a needle.”

Erica grimaced. “Yeah, I'm not so sure I'm cool with them poking me with shit, either. If they don't get my permission, or my parents’, they can't do shit. I swear to god, I'll throw up all over them if they try.”

“They can test your DNA through saliva now.” Lydia said quietly, then stood up. She called out, “Excuse me, sir. I believe it violates our rights to have to submit our DNA results to anyone affiliated with a public education system, without our express consent.”

“We’re not asking you to do that.” The principal protested. “What you do with the results is up to you, individually. But we’re not looking at any potential genetic anomalies, we just wanted to relate-”

Lydia interrupted. “What are your plans for those of us who choose not to participate?”

“You’ll trace the lineage of a historical figure, such as George Washington, who-”

Lydia forced back a smile as she interrupted again. “Did George Washington give you his express consent for this?”

“Well, obviously not, Ms. Martin.” The man looked frustrated. “Look, just go to class, everyone. You’ll get the participation forms and waiver slips from your science teachers.”

Cora couldn’t help the grin that crossed her lips at Lydia’s responses to the principal, a hint of pride sweeping through her at her friend’s ability to simultaneously stump and irritate the man. “Very nice, Lyds.” She murmured, and slowly stood up. “Hey… um, do you think we can talk?” She glanced down at Stiles. “I mean, you, me and Stiles. Please?”

“Yeah, we should do that.” Stiles added.

Lydia nodded. “Sure. We’ll stay here for a few minutes, there’s no way they’ll make anyone dress for gym today. It’ll be a study hall.”

Cora breathed out in relief, smiling. “Okay. Good.” She murmured, and then looked over her shoulder at Erica. “You can go. We’ll catch up to you.”

“Ugh.” Erica muttered. “You snag the cutie first, now you’re sending me to my freaking room so mom and dad and mom can talk. Didn’t realize I was your kid, Cora.” She gathered her things and walked away.

Cora grimaced, looking regretful. She exhaled, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head. “Christ, I’m all kinds of charming. I’m screwing up everywhere lately.”

“Yeah, but some of it’s in the fun way.” Stiles murmured. “I’ll talk to her before lunch.”

Cora looked up at him and smiled faintly, looking at him apologetically. “Thanks.” She murmured.

Lydia cleared her throat. “So?” She demanded. “What’s going on?”

“If you’re open to it, you could date Cora. While I also date her. Just, we’d all be... non-exclusive.” Stiles explained.

Lydia scoffed. “And I suppose I should also date you, too?”

Stiles shook his head. “Hell no. I mean, no offense or anything, you’re hot and intelligent and that’s great, but... I do have a little bit of self-respect and I’d rather shave my face with a cheese-grater than date you, at this point.”

“You shave?” Lydia countered.

Stiles stared back at her. “And that’s why.” He pointed at her. “You’re kind of a bitch. Don’t get mad at me for saying it, you know you are.”

Cora’s lips were twitching with amusement, and she was fairly certain that, had she been any other girl, she would have been running for the hills in a situation like this. As it was, she had a feeling that she had stars in her eyes, looking between the two of them. Attraction to sarcastic assholes could be a hell of a thing, but it was definitely entertaining. She reached for Lydia’s hand, tugging her close. “I told Stiles pretty much everything, Lyds. How stupid I am over you and everything. I like him, too, and I don’t want to choose between you, but I don’t want to give either of you up. I’m greedy like that.” She breathed out slowly. “At least say that you’ll consider it, if you don’t want to outright agree to it?”

“Give me twenty-four hours.” Lydia remarked. “That’s more than enough time, but I do have other things I need to take care of.” She stood up again. “Now this bitch has to go find the counselor and see what my options are for this semester. I might retroactively graduate a semester early.” She grabbed her purse and walked away.

Cora licked her lips nervously and cleared her throat. “Um. I think… calling her a bitch may have been over the top.” She murmured, looking up at Stiles with a grimace. Her stomach had felt like sinking the moment she’d mentioned graduating early. It would be two years before Cora would be out of high school, and by then, Lydia might have found someone else - somewhere else. Somewhere nowhere near Beacon Hills.

“I’ve never sugarcoated anything other than my cereal and my coffee.” Stiles muttered. “I’m not going to start now. I also said she’s hot and intelligent. If she can’t hear the good things because she’s focusing on the bad, then she’s not the person we both think she is.”

Cora turned to him, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. She lifted her head and kissed him lightly, rubbing a hand down his arm. “That might be possible.” She murmured. “I’d like to think I know her better than that, but…” She shook her head. “I don’t think you should sugarcoat anything. I like that you don’t.”

Stiles kissed Cora a second time. “Okay.” He murmured. “I won’t, then.” He smiled softly. “I’m going to find Erica and talk to her. Um, if... if we’re trying this whole sort of open relationship thing and she wants to go out with me, is that okay with you? I don’t... I know I don’t need your permission. I’m just also not looking to piss you off.”

“I suppose it’s okay.” Cora said slowly. “She and I… um, we’re a little competitive. And I kinda knew she was into you, I just… pretty much happened to get to you first.” She wound her arms around his waist, thinking quietly. “If she wants to go out with you, then I’m not in any place to say no.” She smiled crookedly.

Stiles smiled back. “Okay.” He said again, kissing her. “I’ll go find her and talk to her.” He murmured. “And I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I figure it out.” He left the gym, wandering through the halls to look for Erica.

Erica stomped through the halls, scowling until she arrived at her locker, yanking it open and grabbing the books she needed before slamming it shut. “Stupid Cora. Stupid entitled brat.” She muttered.

“Stupid girl for liking stupid Stiles.” Stiles added, smiling faintly at Erica. “Stupid school, stupid hallway... it’s like Goodnight, Moon. But dumber.”

Erica snorted. “You’re not stupid. I’m fucking stupid for not noticing you earlier. Probably could have had you all to myself, but nope, Princess Cora gets to you first.”

“I have a theory.” Stiles murmured, putting a hand on Erica’s shoulder cautiously and giving her a curious smile to see if it was okay before he let his hand rest there. “I think some people are background noise. And that was me.” He shrugged. “I’m not trying to sound like a downer, just - I’m being realistic. But it doesn’t matter now, anyway. Cora and I aren’t exclusive. And she likes.... someone else. So if you do want to go out sometime, I’d like to.”

Erica squinted at him, frowning. “What does that mean?” She asked. “You’re not exclusive, she likes someone else, and you want to go out with me?” She paused, as the words repeated in her head. “... You’re not exclusive. You mean - you and her are open?”

“Not open. Not like, well, yeah? I guess.” Stiles frowned back at her. “I mean, open sounds like we’re exclusive and still also not, or something? Anyway, we’re dating, but we’re not, um, god. I don’t know what I’m even talking about anymore. Do you want to go out with me?”

Erica snickered, unable to help herself. “Hell, yeah.” She told him, nodding.

Stiles smiled. “Okay. I don’t work tonight. I know it’s short notice and some people hate that, but I’m not looking for, like, some...” He sighed, thinking. “You know. A big deal thing. Not that this isn’t - I just... I’m shutting up, that’s what I’m doing.”

Erica tilted her head. “Let’s go bowling.” She said firmly.

Stiles grinned and hugged Erica. “Sounds good.” He murmured. “I’m not very good at it, though. I’ve gone a few times. Subbing in for people on the bowling league for the station. They have a few teams.” He explained. “Obviously, they can’t all play at once, so they just keep track of their scores on a board over there, at the station, and... anyway. Do you want me to pick you up, or do you want to go right after school, or... what?”

“You can pick me up.” Erica told him, snagging a pen before reaching for his hand and scrawling her address across it. “And don’t worry about sucking at it, I’m lucky if I don’t hit a gutterball every damn time.”

“Worst case, we’ll have nachos and soda and we can make fun of other people.” Stiles laughed.

Erica grinned widely. “That sounds fucking awesome.” She told him, nodding.

**

Stiles thought about the new school plans as he worked on his art project, and he decided to follow through on what his teachers were planning for everyone. He was a little wary that his psychology teacher might make him talk about his mom’s dementia, but if he had to refuse to do an assignment here or there, then he would. He carried his forms to the office after art, to turn them in. But he stopped, frozen in place in the doorway, at the sight of Scott near the counter. “Hi.”

Scott looked up and blinked, wide-eyed. “Um. Hi.” He said softly, clearing his throat a moment later. “Are you - are you here for - well, duh, of course you are. Probably are. Are you?”

“Yeah. Well, to drop off the forms, anyway.” Stiles admitted. “Listen, about the other day, I’m sorry. I’m not sorry for why I lost my temper, but I’m sorry that I did. I talked to my dad and gave him a chance to tell me if he was interested in your mom, and he says he’s not. I’m sorry for that, too. I think... I mean, I’m glad that my mom isn’t going to have to deal with a divorce on top of everything else she’s going through. But I know what a lonely parent looks like, I’ve seen mine every day. So I get that you were hopeful.”

Scott looked horribly embarrassed, staring down somewhere around Stiles’ feet. “It’s - yeah, I was.” He mumbled. “Of all of the guys in this town that my mom could be with, your dad is one of the best. He’s a really good guy. And… my mom’s been alone for a really long time. If she ended up with anyone, I’d want it to be one of the best. But I’m sorry for blurting things out the way I did. I didn’t mean to imply that your dad and my mom were a thing, I didn’t even know if he liked her, I just knew she really had a crush on him, but I didn’t mean to make your mother seem, like, you know… not wanted or something. I mean, I didn’t…” He exhaled heavily. “I’ve never seen her, just you and your dad, so I thought… assumed… that she wasn’t in the picture, and I’m sorry for that because I really felt like shit for upsetting you. I don’t like upsetting people, like, at all.”

“Neither do I.” Stiles paused. “Unless they deserve it. Sometimes, they do. But you didn’t.”

Scott smiled weakly. “Well… apology accepted, then.” He said. “And - really, I am sorry for… everything.”

“Me too.” Stiles shifted his weight from one foot to the other, feeling awkward. “Um. You’re here in a professional capacity, so a hug would be like, inappropriate, yeah?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, probably.” Scott laughed. “But everyone in this town knows me, and they’ve kinda come to accept that I’m the huggy one, you know? Even the people I don’t know get hugs.” He stood and motioned to Stiles, reaching across the counter to the younger man. “Either way, hugs are cool with me.”

Stiles walked around the counter and hugged Scott. “I’m a hugger, too.” He laughed. “It’s kind of amazing that we didn’t cross paths before.”

“Right? It’s nuts.” Scott nodded, hugging Stiles and patting his back firmly. “It’s like…. Fate or something, dude.”

Stiles pulled back to look at Scott. “You believe in that?”

Scott tilted his head. “Yeah, kinda. I mean, like - I know it’s not something that you’d want to, like, live your whole life by or whatever, but when it comes to some things, I feel like there’s something that intervenes and makes some things possible and keeps you away from the bad shit, too.”

Stiles grinned. “That’s kind of cute.” He teased. “Is the sky pink in your world?”

Scott’s eyes lit up. “Sometimes! Sometimes it’s, like, that really badass color that you get at sunset, you know, with the yellows and the purples and blues and stuff.”

Stiles laughed, unable to look away from Scott’s gaze. “Like a kaleidoscope.”

Scott beamed at him, nodding. “Yeah! Exactly like that.” He replied earnestly.

Stiles fought the urge to tell Scott a second time that he thought the older man was cute. He felt like he had barely existed until the day he started working at the coffee shop, and now he had been awakened.

Scott shifted a little, a tiny, shy thing of a smile playing on his lips as he looked at Stiles. “Well… I can take your paperwork for you, if you want. If you have it. If you don’t, I mean, you can just drop it off whenever, it’s not like I specifically have to take it or anything, I was just offering.”

Stiles laughed and held it out. “As long as you guys are doing the saliva thing, I’m good with this. Needles are my enemy.”

Scott took the paperwork and smiled widely at Stiles. “Oh, don’t worry, bro, there’s, like, a million ways to get DNA. You aren’t obligated to deal with a needle if you don’t want to, but some people think it’s pretty much the most one-hundred percent way to get the DNA, even though it isn’t.”

Stiles stared back at Scott, mentally replaying the older man’s use of the word ‘bro.’ “Yeah.” He murmured. “Um, well. Yeah. I have... there’s a bell. Class. Thing. See you.” He took a few steps backward, bumping into the doorknob behind him and making a squawking noise before he turned around, grabbed the doorknob and left the office.

Scott was up and out of his seat, sticking his head out the door. “Hey, wait! Dude! Stiles! Are you okay?” He yelled after the younger man worriedly.

Stiles turned his head to look at Scott, then turned around the rest of the way. “Yeah. Fine. I’m good.”

Scott walked out the rest of the way, looking confused as he moved toward Stiles. “Are you sure? Because… I kinda thought everything was okay, and then you looked sort of horrified and sick and then you were running away and I sort of feel like it’s… um, my fault? Again?”

“No!” Stiles blurted, glancing around frantically for an excuse. “I have to pee!” He turned and ran down the hall, muttering to himself as he went into the bathroom. “Idiot. Fucking dumbass.”

Scott stared after Stiles, looking utterly dumbfounded and lost. “Um. Okay?” He said softly, and sighed.

“Mr. McCall, can you please come back here?” The school nurse stuck her head out from the doorway and looked at Scott in disapproval. “You’re supposed to be waiting here for students. I can understand if you need a break, but you should really tell me first, before you just walk away.”

Scott pursed his lips. “I’m coming. I wasn’t going anywhere, I was just - I’m coming.”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles pulled up in front of Erica’s house after school that night, getting out and going up to the door to knock. He had passed the afternoon making some fingerless gloves for Cora, and he was going to give them to her after school the next day, when they both worked at the coffee shop. He was trying to put Scott out of his mind, but being by himself wasn’t helping that.

Erica threw the door open, grinning widely. She spun around. “What do you think?” She asked, gesturing to the dark red mesh crop top and black, hip-hugging jeans she wore.

“You look hot.” Stiles blurted, then grinned back at her. He paused. “But that’s not really... you’re going to rip something. Probably. And I don’t mean your clothes.” He laughed. “Can I see your closet?”

Erica’s lips twitched. “Trying to get into my room already, huh?” She teased. “Sure, you can see my closet. But pretty much everything I own is like this.”

“Okay.” Stiles murmured. He liked Erica, but he felt like they might be better suited as friends. He wasn’t going to tell her that until he had the date with her, though. He wanted to see where things went. If he could have made a guess on Friday night, he wouldn’t have said he’d lose his virginity to Cora. Anything was possible. He made an irritated noise as Scott’s words about fate came back to him.

Erica looped her arm through his. “It’ll be alright, I’ve bowled like this before. Nothing’s ripped before. Gets a hell of a reaction out of some of the guys, though.” She grinned. “Come on, let’s get going.” She laughed.

Stiles led the way back out to the Jeep. “So, what do you think about this new thing at school?”

Erica tilted her head and shrugged a little. “I don’t know. I mean, I guess it could be kind of interesting to see what we do and where we go with it. I’ve always kinda wanted to know my background, you know?” She reached for the passenger side door of the Jeep and slid inside. “I mean, my last name is Hispanic, but I don’t know anyone in my immediate family who is, so… like, where the hell did it come from? Where’d we come from, I mean.”

Stiles smiled and nodded as he started the Jeep. “Yeah, I agree. I mean, my family is Polish. Both sides. So I don’t want to talk about the Holocaust or anything, I have to deal with that every year and like, I know it was horrific. I’ve heard stories. Firsthand stories. I just... I mean, I don’t think that we started off in Poland and stayed there for all the generations, up through my grandparents. I must have some other relatives from somewhere. So that could be cool to learn. And I mean, I’m taking Spanish. So maybe I’ll have to translate something from Polish into Spanish? I don’t know.”

Erica grinned. “Well, if I find out I’m Spanish royalty or something, maybe I can find a peon to boss around to do it for you.” She leaned back in her chair, studying him. “I wasn’t sure if you were Polish or not, to be honest. I mean, it was either Polish or Russian, right? But I think their last names end with ‘y’...” She shook her head. “I don’t know, I’m not going to pretend I’m a genius at this stuff. But… yeah, I kinda get why you wouldn’t want to talk about the Holocaust and shit.”

Stiles nodded again. His conversation with Cora during their brief dinner came back to him, and he glanced at Erica. “Before this gets - I’m bisexual. If that’s a problem, I just wanted... I didn’t want you to be able to say I was hiding it from you or something.”

Erica held her hands up, shaking her head. “No, no, it’s not a problem, seriously. It’s hot. And I’d be an asshole to say I have a problem with it, considering, you know, Cora.” She froze. “I mean. I didn’t say that. Cora who?”

Stiles laughed. “It’s fine, she told me. I don’t know that it’s hot, though. It’s confusing. Especially since instead of just having one gender to be conflicted on, I’ve got two.”

“Well…” Erica shrugged a shoulder. “I guess I understand that. I’m not bi, but I can see how mixed signals and shit from guys and girls would be confusing as hell for you.”

“I don’t know what’s worse, though.” Stiles muttered. “Mixed signals are bad, but an outright dismissal is worse. I mean, when you’re... nevermind.”

Erica studied him for a moment, nodding slowly. “Yeah. Mixed signals, and outright dismissal. Can’t say I’m a fan of either.” She murmured.

Stiles blinked. “Shit. You probably think...” He sighed. “Damn it.” He pulled into the bowling alley lot and turned toward her after he shut the engine off. “I like you.” He said bluntly. “I don’t know where this is going. I feel like we’re at least going to be good friends. If it becomes more than that, I’m not going to complain about it.” He smiled. “I wasn’t kidding when I said you look hot. You do. But there’s more than that to all of this.” He gestured between himself and her. “I like that our plan for the night is to just bowl and make fun of other people bowling. I don’t feel all that nervous and maybe I’m supposed to, since this is a date. But mostly I’m just thinking that I like talking to you and I hope you can help me get out of my own head for a little bit tonight.”

Erica smiled a little, her eyes soft. “I think I can do that.” She said quietly. “I like talking to you, too. And… listen, if there’s the slightest chance that we can be… more, I’m going for it. But if we don’t end up like that…” She shrugged, smiling, and borrowed his phrasing from before. “I’m not going to complain about it.”

Stiles grinned. “Come on, let’s go count how many guys in here have bad comb-overs. If it’s more than eight, I’ll buy you ice cream after this.”

Erica laughed, climbing out of the Jeep. “It’s a deal. I’ll race you inside. And if I win, you have to buy me a pizza for dinner. If you win, I’ll buy.”

Stiles laughed as he got out. “Okay.” He moved to stand beside her. “On three, then. One, two, three!” He started running. It had occurred to him for about two seconds to let Erica win, but if he knew anything about her at all, he figured she would be pissed at him for that.

Erica snorted out a laugh and bolted after him, running as fast as she could.

Stiles turned to face Erica when they were in the building, and he was laughing as much as she was. “A couple of times, I thought you were going to win.”

Erica giggled breathlessly. “I thought I was, too, at least until I tripped over the damn door jamb. Well, I am a woman of my word.” She teased, and playfully pinched his cheek. “Whatcha want on your pizza?”

Stiles smiled. “Pepperoni.”

“Traditional!” Erica cheered, then leaned forward and pecked his cheek, where she'd pinched it. “Alright, cutie, how about you find us a lane while I put in our food order?”

Stiles saluted Erica and laughed, then went off to find a table. He smiled as he watched her, a little frustrated with himself for not feeling more for her than he did.

Erica grinned as she made her way to the table Stiles had located and plopped down next to him. She studied Stiles for a long moment and seemed to come to a decision, huffing out a laugh. “Wanna see how many guys I can get to stare and drool before their girlfriends slap them?”

Stiles grinned back at her. “Seven.”

“Ya think?” Erica’s eyes twinkled, her grin widening. “Who should I screw over first?”

Stiles looked around the bowling alley, his gaze falling on Scott and a couple of guys he didn’t recognize, along with Derek - who he had met a few days earlier. “Um. I don’t know.” He said finally, realizing he had been silent for a few seconds too long.

Erica tilted her head, squinting. “Okay, well…” She stood up and looked around before wandering over to one of the bowling ball racks and testing them. Eventually, she picked one of them up, before sashaying back toward the lane. She stretched slowly, bending at the waist before letting go of the ball. Her lips twitched when she heard someone break a glass somewhere behind her.

Stiles burst out laughing and got up to select a bowling ball of his own. He took a deep breath. No matter how things turned out, he was on a date with Erica and shouldn’t be looking at or even thinking about anyone else.

Erica grinned brightly, watching Stiles before looking around. Her eyes widened when she saw Derek, and she squealed, waving wildly to him. “Derek! Der! DEREK!”

Derek turned, looking amused before he made his way toward her. “Hi.” He greeted, lips twitching, and grunted when Erica jumped on him but caught her in midair.

Erica hugged him tightly, beaming. “Hi, big bro. How goes it? Who’re you here with? Call ‘em over!”

Stiles glanced up at Erica, a horrified expression on his face. He looked away quickly, his eyes wide as he tried to think of another quick excuse for why he had to disappear for a few minutes.

Derek shook his head with a sigh. “Okay, get down.” He patted her back and let go as she dropped to the ground, but waved his friends over.

Scott bounced over, waving. “Hey, Ricky.” He greeted, and then straightened. “Stiles, hey!” He quickly made his way over to the younger man, grinning widely and sticking an arm out to wrap around Stiles’ shoulders. “What’s up, dude?”

Stiles couldn’t help smiling back. “Not a whole lot. Erica and I are sort of...” He hesitated. “We’re just hanging out.”

“Cool, cool.” Scott nodded, squeezing Stiles’ shoulders again. He smiled brightly. “Erica’s cool, too, a little bit out there, but she’s a good friend, and a freaking riot, man.”

“Yeah.” Stiles murmured. “So the four of you are in a league or on a team or something?”

“Not exactly.” Isaac spoke up, smiling knowingly at Stiles.

Scott shook his head. “Nope. We suck at bowling.” He laughed. “Boyd’s the only one with any sense here. Nah, we just come here and people watch. And drink a little.”

“Hey, I have sense.” Isaac protested.

Derek snorted. “If by ‘sense’ you mean when you followed that blonde around the mall for an hour because you thought offering to carry her shopping bags when you finally caught up to her would make her swoon into your arms, then yes, you have a lot of sense.” He glanced down at Erica and Stiles in amusement and said in a loud whisper, “Her boyfriend didn't think it was quite so endearing.”

Stiles grinned. “In certain parts of the world, that’s called stalking. And by ‘certain parts of the world,’ I mean police stations.”

“Don’t they also have laws about minors?” Isaac retorted, smirking at Stiles.

Stiles stared back at Isaac, all too conscious of Scott’s arm around him. “They have laws about a lot of things.” He muttered.

“You guys are getting way too heavy about all of this.” Scott protested. “Come on, we're at a bowling alley, we’re supposed to be having fun!” He glanced around. “How pissed do you think the dude that owns this place would be if we, like, cross-bowled?”

Erica squinted. “Cross-bowled?”

Scott pointed. “Yeah, we’re only two lanes away. That could make for some pretty spectacular bowling, you know?” His eyes glinted mischievously, his lips twitching. “For instance…” He let go of Stiles and went to grab one of the bowling balls. Taking a deep breath and aiming like he was going to throw the ball down the lane Stiles and Erica had occupied, he let out a war cry and threw it instead two lanes over, right into the lane that he, Derek, Isaac and Boyd were using. There was a loud crack as the ball hit the surface and then the eventual tumble as several pins fell over. He spun around and beamed at them, gesturing manically. “Like that!”

Stiles started laughing loudly, staring at Scott in disbelief. He felt a little dazed. “Maybe we should just run back and forth, instead.” He suggested. “Like bowling and sprinting. Sprowling? Bownting?”

“We’re surrounded by idiots.” Boyd told Derek, shaking his head.

Derek shook his own head, laughing. “Looks like the two idiots in particular just found out who their life mate is.” He murmured quietly, observing Stiles and Scott. “I'm not sure how to feel about that, actually, considering he's seeing my baby sister.”

“We could preemptively beat him up.” Boyd joked. “I’ll hold his arms. You buy me new shoes when he freaks out and pisses his pants.”

Derek snickered quietly. “Not like I can't afford it.” He chuckled. “Nah, not worth the effort of beating him up. Cora’s fickle on a good day but she likes the kid. And I'm interested to see how this goes. Scott doesn't quite look like he gets it, yet. This Stiles kid…” He paused. “This might be a genuine disaster in the making. Can you imagine how much damage those two might cause just here alone? My mom might have to buy the bowling alley to keep from getting sued.”

Boyd stared blankly at Stiles as the teen slid across the wood in front of the lanes, like he was running toward home plate in a baseball game. He heard other bowlers yell in protest. “Call her. I’m pretty sure he said something about base-bowling. Soccer might be next. I don’t want to know.”

Isaac walked toward Stiles, crouching to look at him as the teen sat up. “Nine years, ten months, three days, two hours, and about seven minutes.” He said calmly.

“Since you lost your virginity to a vacuum cleaner?” Stiles asked, smirking.

“No.” Isaac said dryly. “Since I figured out I liked someone and started dropping hints to see how he felt in return.” He helped Stiles up. “I’m doing you a favor, kid. Don’t waste your time on someone oblivious. You’ll drive yourself insane.”

“Too late on both counts.” Stiles muttered. “Don’t tell me what to do. And don’t call me ‘kid.’ And go fuck yourself while you’re at it.”

Without missing a beat, Isaac shook his head. “My vacuum cleaner’s broken.”

“Your vacuum cleaner’s what?” Erica blurted over his shoulder, reaching a hand out to Stiles. Her eyes were wide. “Stiles, get up, come on. Scott said something about finding a baseball bat and Derek’s calling his mom and I think the shit’s about to hit the fan.”

“Are we bailing?” Stiles moved around Isaac, putting his hands on Erica’s shoulders.

Erica’s lips twitched a little. “We’re heading to Derek’s, actually.” She wound one arm around his waist. “Middle of the woods, you know? The Hales mowed down their back lawn and then paved it, so there’s a full basketball court back there. And a full bar inside, as long as Mrs. Hale doesn’t find out we’re possibly drinking.” She glanced toward the older boys, side-eyeing Boyd. “Besides, there’s too many rules in a place like this. ‘Don’t cross-bowl, wear bowling shoes, don’t destroy the lanes.’” She snorted.

Stiles laughed. “Okay. Are you coming with me, then? Or should I double-talk everybody into Boyd driving you over?”

Erica flushed, her lips twitching. “No, asshole, I’m coming with you.” She looked around the alley. “Shame I didn’t get to ruin more relationships, though. Oh, well.”

Stiles grinned. “At least four guys are going to jerk off later, thinking about you. Feel better?”

Erica straightened, preening. “Yes. Although I still feel like I should leave a very lasting impression on someone here.” She looked around thoughtfully, squinting. “I don’t know who to pinpoint. Maybe I should just ‘accidentally’ rip my top.” She paused. “No, I like this top. I don’t want to do that.” She turned to Stiles, pouting. “Help me find someone to ruin.”

Stiles saw Greenberg, bowling by himself at the far end of the room. “Over there. Him.”

Erica’s eyes glittered, and she looked at Stiles excitedly. “Okay. How far should I go?” She bit her lip, trying not to giggle.

“Don’t kiss him.” Stiles advised. “Just rattle him a little. It won’t take much.”

Erica nodded eagerly, and made her way over to Greenberg, folding her arms over her chest and observing him for a moment. “You know… you’re going about that all wrong.” She told him. “You’ve got to spin the ball while you aim.”

“I thought I was.” Greenberg smiled nervously and pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

Erica grinned, moving closer to him. She lifted her hand to rest on the ball, directly above his hand. “You are. But you’re spinning it like you’re trying to pitch a baseball.” She settled her other hand on his shoulder. “You’re in lacrosse, right? I don’t think Coach would want you spinning your lacrosse stick, or the lacrosse ball like that, right?” She rubbed his shoulder lightly.

Greenberg grinned. “No, probably not.”

Erica sidled against him. “Why don’t you let me show you how it’s done?” She asked, her lips tilting up.

Greenberg held the bowling ball out to Erica, his smile widening. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Erica faltered a little, but her smile came back full force and she took the bowling ball, moving in front of Greenberg. She took a few slow steps forward, her hips twitching a little as she moved, and then she let the ball go, sending it spinning perfectly down the center until it crashed into the pins.

“Wow.” Greenberg grinned at Erica. “Thanks.”

Erica turned to look at him and smiled back a little, suddenly feeling like shit for her initial plan to tease him. “No problem.” She murmured. “It’s not that hard, see? You just… flick your wrist a little, instead of twisting it.”

“Okay.” Greenberg turned and aimed the ball, letting go and cheering happily when he got a strike.

Stiles put his hands on Erica’s shoulders as he walked up behind her. “I told everybody to go ahead without us, that we’d meet them there. Ready to go?”

Erica leaned back against Stiles and smiled at Greenberg softly. “Yeah, I’m ready.” She murmured, looking up at him. She looked back at Greenberg, leaning forward and giving him a hug. “Keep practicing, okay? Maybe one day we can have a bowling-off.” She grinned and waved at him. “Bye, Josh.”

The other teen blinked in surprise at Erica’s use of his first name. “Bye, Erica.”

Erica’s smile widened genuinely, and she looped her arm through Stiles’, leaning against his shoulder.

Stiles waved to Greenberg and led Erica out to the Jeep, getting in. He glanced over at her. “It’s better. What you did for him was better than humiliating him. I feel bad that I thought it was going to be hilarious. It wasn’t funny when people did it to me, and he doesn’t deserve it, either.”

Erica nodded, looking back over at him. “I got a little freaked out at first, because he wasn’t reacting like… most guys normally would.” She exhaled softly, looking down. “I felt sick when I remembered what I was supposed to do to him.” Pursing her lips, she added, “It’s not like I’ve looked like this my whole life. I had weight trouble, I had problems with my looks, I had acne…” She stared at her hands and exhaled again. “I was Greenberg at one point, too. And he was never one of the kids that harassed me. I couldn’t do it. And he was just so genuinely happy when I showed him what to do.”

“I never thought you were, uh, problematic.” Stiles murmured. He drove toward Cora’s house. “I think everyone is inclined to think the worst of themselves, though. We’ll spend more time with him. Get to know him.”

Erica smiled at him, reaching out to put her hand over his. “That sounds like a really good idea.” She said softly. “And maybe we can get the others involved, too.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “And hopefully, I’ll be distracted by this enough that I can stop thinking about Scott.” He smiled crookedly. “Not likely.”

Erica grinned, and leaned back against her seat. “I knew it.” She laughed. “The second he put his arm around you, you had heart eyes.”

“I really like him.” Stiles knew he sounded almost whiny, but he didn’t care. Much. “I just feel like he’s kind of my exact opposite, you know? He believes in fate and he’s like Lydia said, all full of sunshine. Never tell her I said this, but she got me right, too. Calling me a cynical asshole. I am. I know it. But like, I’ll see him and I’ll be actually happy to see him, and then he’ll do something like call me bro and I’m like, yeah. He’s not interested. He’s also ten years older than me. I might have looked up his information on my dad’s database.” He snorted. “And Isaac likes him. Isaac seems like a dick. But I’m kind of a dick, too. And if Scott isn’t interested in Isaac, then I’m also not Scott’s type. He’ll probably marry some girl with like, Rainbow Brite hair and they’ll buy a lot of land for all their dogs.”

Erica squinted, tilting her head back against the seat. “That might be interesting to see, but I’m pretty sure Scott isn’t actually like that. He’s a goofball, but he’s not, like… the dude that would brush someone off. He’s just really oblivious.”

“That’s what Isaac was telling me.” Stiles murmured. “He said that Scott never picked up on a single clue that Isaac likes him. Not in about ten years of liking him. And like, that was kind of how things were for me and Lydia. I don’t want to do that again. Big difference between her outright ignoring me as a kid and this, though. But still. I don’t want it to become a pattern for me.”

Erica smiled softly at him. “Then… Put your focus on something else. You know? You don’t need to kill yourself over Scotty when it could take anywhere from… from ten years to never for him to realize that he likes you back.” She sighed. “And you’ve got Cora. At least she’s interested in you, you know?”

Stiles nodded and parked outside Cora’s house, leaning toward Erica for a hug. “And you like Boyd. We’re both screwed. You’ll find someone else, though. Maybe even Greenberg.” He smiled. “You never know.” He got out, walking around to open Erica’s door, even though he knew he didn’t have to.

Erica slid out of the Jeep, tilting her head curiously. “What, you don’t think Boyd would go for a girl like me?” She laughed.

“I didn’t say that at all.” Stiles protested. “I just meant that he’s older, Scott’s older, it’s just not necessarily going to happen. It might. It might not.” He shrugged and knocked on the front door.

“How many more people are coming, for Christ’s sake?” Cora yelled, yanking open the door. Her expression lit up at the sight of Stiles and Erica. “Holy shit. Come in. Are you guys the only ones? Anyone else coming?” She stepped back and waved them in.

“Nobody else is here yet?” Stiles looked surprised. “I wasn’t really looking for cars, but if I had been, I would’ve thought they were here. Are all the cars out there yours, then? I mean, your family’s?”

Cora grinned and leaned in to kiss Stiles’ lips. “My dad has a car obsession. Derek, too, actually.” She peered out and pointed. “There they are. Idiots. They must have stopped for more food.”

Boyd got out of his car and went around to open the door for Braeden, smiling as he leaned in to kiss her.

Braeden snorted as she looked up at Boyd, but patted his cheek as she kissed him, grinning. “Softie.” She teased.

Erica gaped, and then stepped back, looking embarrassed. “Well… hell.” She muttered. “Didn't know he was dating anyone.”

“Ice cream?” Stiles offered. “We could go now and come back later, maybe.”

Cora bit her lower lip sympathetically, reaching a hand out to clasp Erica’s arm. “I’ve got a couple of pints in the fridge. We can go upstairs… or take over the den, maybe? They’re either going to play basketball, or head for the living room, so… you know, we’ll be solo. If you want.”

Erica straightened, shrugging. “Yeah, sure. That sounds fine. It’s not like I was in love with him or something, you know?”

Stiles bit his lip, then decided to just be honest. “Is Scott single?” He asked Cora.

Cora stared back at him for a moment, then smiled faintly and nodded. “Yeah. Never had a serious relationship beyond kissing. Or so Derek says, anyway.”

“Huh.” Stiles looked confused. “Okay.” He shrugged. “And that’s the end of that.” He put his arms around Cora. “Am I invited to this ice cream girl talk thing, or do I have to go away? It’s fine, either way.”

Cora grinned at him. “You’re totally invited.” She told him. “You can be the voice of reason so that Erica doesn’t disappear halfway through the night and, like, use a knife to slit Braeden’s Achilles tendons or something.”

Erica straightened, looking mildly guilty. “I wasn’t planning to do that.”

Stiles laughed. “Good, because I need to not be forced to go sit with a bunch of dudes and pretend like I don’t wanna choke one and make out with another one.” He made a face at Cora. “Have you heard from Lydia?”

Cora shifted, biting her lower lip. She shook her head. “Not yet.” She said quietly, and then cleared her throat. “Come on. We’ll grab some bowls and syrups and mix-ins and stuff and we’ll make ludicrous looking sundaes. And then we can put in Erica’s favorite movie in the den.”

Erica looked hopeful. “Homeward Bound? Yes. Yes, all of the yesses.” She nodded eagerly.

A few minutes later, Stiles sat down with Erica and Cora on the couch, taking a bite of his sundae as Homeward Bound started. He kept glancing at Cora, reminding himself that he did have a girlfriend and she was awesome.

Cora curled up next to him, wearing sweatpants and socks with her hair pulled up. Her own sundae was in her hands, and she snagged the hem of Erica’s shirt using her teeth to tug her down as well. She looked over at Stiles briefly, catching his gaze, and she smiled crookedly at him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “I know.” She murmured softly to him, reading the look on his face and understanding exactly how he was feeling. “I know.”

Stiles smiled and kissed Cora’s forehead. “I’m glad you get it.” He murmured.

Cora closed her eyes and smiled, kissing his cheek with lips cold from her last bite of ice cream. “Be kinda hard not to, right?” She laughed a little. She snuggled against him, sighing.

Stiles set his empty bowl down and wrapped an arm around Cora’s shoulders, knowing his lips were probably just as cold as hers as he started kissing her neck, laughing against her skin.

Cora let out a yelp, and then snorted at herself. Her fingers, still wrapped around the cold bowl, snaked under his shirt to tickle his sides.

Stiles shivered, grinning at her as he took the bowl from her and set it aside, then tackled her and started tickling her.

Cora squealed and let out a snorting laugh, pitching over on the couch as her feet flailed in the air.

Stiles was halfway on top of Cora on the couch and leaning in for a kiss when the door opened and he heard the older men talking as they came in.

“Hey, you two better be careful.” Boyd called out, laughing at Stiles and Cora. “You don’t need to get busted by the parents. Or worse, Laura.”

Cora rolled her eyes, winding her arms around Stiles and keeping him in place. “None of them will know about this unless someone tells them, Vernon!” She called back.

“I might.” Erica told them, kicking out at Cora’s foot. “Out of spite. Get off me, I don’t want to be part of your goofy ass sex games, you weirdos.”

Scott’s head popped over Boyd’s shoulder. “There you guys are!” He grinned, entering the den and peering over the back of the couch at Stiles and Cora.

Cora blinked, looking up at Scott from beneath Stiles. “Um. Scott, there’s… there’s sort of a personal… you know, bubble here, and you’re kinda… breaching it. A little.”

Stiles huffed a laugh against Cora’s skin and slid an arm under her, rolling to his side and off the couch as he pulled her down with him. “There. Everybody happy?” He smiled.

Erica glanced back toward Boyd, scowling faintly as Braeden came in behind him. “Not nearly.” She muttered, and then shook it off. “Scott, Isaac, someone, c’mere and cuddle me. I want hugs.”

Cora giggled against Stiles’ neck, wiggling against him. “You guys know the drill, you’d better do it if you know what’s good for you.”

Stiles’ eyes darkened as he looked at Cora. He lifted his head to kiss her.

Cora grinned against his mouth, cupping his face as she kissed him back.

Isaac sat down beside Erica and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a friendly squeeze. “Rough day?”

Erica huffed out a sigh and leaned against him. “Yeah, you could say that. I had my own morals tested, and then got socked in the stomach - figuratively - a couple of times. No big deal. Just… a normal day, you know.”

“Yeah, me too.” Isaac muttered. “Let me know if you wanna run away with me.” He teased. “Not for romance. We can join the circus.”

Erica laughed. “You could, maybe, you’re funny looking enough.” The affectionate tone of her voice belied her words, and she leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You’re sweet.”

Isaac smiled. “Thanks.” He murmured. “Look, someone’s going to see you eventually for being the amazing person you are.” He said quietly. “And when that happens, at least a dozen more will kick themselves for not getting there first.” He grimaced at the sound of Cora and Stiles kissing on the floor in front of him. “I’m going back outside. Away from that.” He pointed. “Come out here with us.”

Scott peered down at Erica with a smile and dropped a kiss on top of her head. “Yeah, come on, Ricky.” He murmured, looking up briefly to see Stiles and Cora and feeling an odd twitch in his stomach at the sight. He shook his head and hugged the younger girl. “Outside. Derek’s gonna try and school us in basketball. He knows the rest of us suck at it, now he’s just showing off.”

Erica glanced down at her friends, and made a face as well. “Yeah, I think I will.” She smiled at Isaac and Scott, standing up on the couch before she jumped over the back of it.

Boyd tossed the ball to Derek as everyone else came back outside. He glanced at Braeden and rolled his eyes, then laughed. “Derek’s going to owe me about a hundred dollars by the time we’re done out here.” He called out to Isaac and Scott. “Because I told him Braeden was better than him at this and he doesn’t believe me.”

“I won state championships at BHHS back to back to back,” Derek protested. “She’s not going to be better than me.”

Braeden stood still, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Eventually, she wiggled her fingers at Derek. “Try me.”

“Oooh,” Scott blurted, laughing. “Derek, you’re getting challenged!”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks, Scott, I figured that.” He studied Braeden, dribbling the ball lazily before he jerked to the left, suddenly and and quickly making for the basket.

Braeden, about five times smaller than Derek, promptly swooped past him and swiped the ball, running to the other end of the court. She bounced the ball twice, aimed, and shot the ball before turning around, lifting a hand and gesturing to the basket as the ball swished through the net. Her lips twitched. “Any more smart things to say, Hale?”

Derek blinked at her, and then glared at Boyd. “You knew that was going to happen?”

“Yeah, and I told you it was, too. You didn’t believe me.” Boyd held his hand out, grinning. “Pay up.”

Derek grumbled, reaching into his pocket before handing over the money. He glanced around and his eyes brightened when he saw Erica. A wide grin appeared on his face. “I bet you double the money,” he said, turning to Boyd again, “that Erica can beat Braeden.”

Erica blinked. “What.”

Boyd glanced at Erica, then looked at Braeden. He knew that no matter what he said, he was in trouble. “Shit. No bets, but I wanna see this.”

Braeden looked unimpressed. “The skinny one? Really?” She walked toward Derek, eyeing him. “Alright. I’ll take the bet.”

Erica looked indignant. “Skinny?” She muttered. “I’ll show you skinny. Give me the damn ball.”

Scott raised an eyebrow and glanced at Isaac. He hopped up from the picnic table bench he’d been sitting on and retrieved the ball, walking it over to Erica. He smiled down at her and put his hand on her shoulder. “Good luck.”

Erica smiled up at him. “Thanks.” She took the ball to the middle of the court, dribbling it slowly and carefully and hoping to god that it didn’t bounce off of her foot and go rolling into the grass. Damn Derek. “On three?”

Braeden smirked. “Sure, if you really need the countdown to think you’ll be able to do anything.”

“Braeden.” Boyd frowned. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

“Oh, please, it’s just a little trash talk. The professionals do it all the time, Boyd, don’t be a baby.” Braeden huffed, and turned back to Erica. “Let’s go.”

Erica narrowed her eyes at Braeden - and then promptly faked a pass, bouncing the ball around Braeden. She caught it a moment later, took aim without thinking, and watched with wide, surprised eyes when the ball sank past the net. “Holy shit.” She blurted.

“Holy shit.” Derek sputtered, and then started laughing, running onto the court and picking Erica up. “Half court. From half court.”

Erica looked dazed. “Is that a good thing?”

Boyd gestured for Braeden to follow him around to the front of the house.

Isaac laughed. “It’s very good. You should be playing basketball for your school.”

“No.” Erica blurted, staring down at Isaac from Derek’s arms. “That was an accident, it had to be, I’m not that good. That was - that was dumb luck. Or something.”

Braeden, staring shell-shocked and growing visibly angry, opened her mouth to say something.

Scott dove in front of her, blocking Braeden’s view of Erica. “Hey, Braeden, I think Boyd wants you. Your boyfriend. You know, tall, huge black guy that can bench press the rest of us with one hand? Yeah, he’s trying to get your attention.”

Braeden turned to look for Boyd, then pursed her lips and moved toward him, glowering over her shoulder at Erica. “Fine.”

Boyd disappeared with Braeden, out to the driveway. There was the sound of a car door slamming and then Boyd came back a moment later, looking apologetic. “She wouldn’t let me drive her home, she said she would walk.”

Erica stared at Boyd, her fingers digging into Derek’s shoulder. “Is everything okay?” She asked carefully.

“I told her she was being disrespectful to someone that’s basically another of Derek’s siblings, you just happened to be born to a different family.” Boyd explained, smiling. “She didn’t like it, said I was talking down to her.” There was more, but he didn’t feel like relaying all of that information to everyone. “We’re over.”

“Oh!” Erica blurted, straightening. She kicked the back of her foot into Derek’s side and slid down, folding her arms over her chest. “Uh. I’m… you know, sorry to hear that.” She paused. “Thanks for saying that, though.”

Boyd nodded. “Yeah. Well, we’ve all known each other long enough now that you all are my family, too. I don’t want someone saying that kind of shit about somebody I care about.”

Erica’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Right.”

Scott smiled softly and wrapped an arm around Erica’s shoulders, hugging her. “I never really thought that Braeden fit in with us very well, anyway.”

“I didn’t ask you.” Boyd retorted, laughing. “I’m gonna go home, though.” He gave Derek a considering look and handed half of his winnings to Erica.

Derek grinned, glancing down to hide it before he looked up again and held his hand out to Boyd for a high five. “Alright, man. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

Erica stared down at the money, and then innocently looked up at Derek as she stuffed it in her pocket.

Boyd looked at Erica after he high-fived Derek. “You need a ride home, or are you waiting on Lips in there to come up for air and drive you?”

“Hah!” Erica snorted. “That’s gonna be really unlikely. I don’t think they’re planning to come up for air any time soon.” She cleared her throat. “Um. I could… get a ride home, sure.” She nodded.

Boyd nodded. “All right.” He glanced at Isaac, silently asking if his friend needed a ride, too.

Isaac shook his head. “See you.”

Boyd smiled and walked back to his car.

Erica followed after him quietly, waving goodbye to the others over her shoulder with a faint smile. “So…” She started, looking up at Boyd, only to falter and stop talking just a moment later.

Boyd looked back at Erica. “I’m not going to get arrested for having dinner with you.” He muttered. “We’ll have to figure a way around that.” He looked embarrassed. “If you want to go out with me. I got ahead of myself.”

Erica’s mouth fell open, and she beamed, the smile stretching across her face. “Well, duh, I want to go out with you.” She laughed. “I mean - hell yes.”

Boyd grinned back at her. “Okay.” He murmured. “Friday night, then. It might have to be a group thing that the guys don’t know is a date, just to keep them from asking too many questions when I say I’ve got plans. You know how they get.”

“You’re damn right I know.” Erica snorted. “Interfering, nosy assholes.” She moved a little bit closer to Boyd, bumping her arm against his. “But that… that sounds great. Really.”

Boyd leaned down to kiss Erica slowly. He had wanted to for a few weeks. Dating Braeden had been his way of trying to compromise with himself.

Erica inhaled deeply, and she surged forward, clutching Boyd’s shoulders as she kissed him back eagerly, standing up on her tiptoes to get closer to him.

Boyd put his hands on Erica’s waist to steady her. He smiled when he pulled away. “Come on, I’ll drive you home.”

Erica beamed up at him, unable to contain her happiness as she leaned against him. “Okay.” She agreed, sighing happily.

Boyd opened the passenger side door for Erica, then went around and got in. He drove toward her house, having dropped her off there before and not needing directions. Halfway there, he reached for her hand.

Erica looked down, her cheeks flushing and she clutched at Boyd’s hand, her cheeks aching from the smile on her face.

“You’re better than she said.” Boyd murmured. “You’re not weak for having manners. I don’t know why she thought that was even close to trash talk.” He snorted.

“Because she’s a horrid, awful bitch with the sense of humor of a wet rag.” Erica muttered, glancing over at him. After a moment, she said, “Sorry I’m not sorry.”

Boyd laughed. “It’s okay, you earned the right for that one. I shouldn’t have bothered dating her.” He glanced at Erica.

Erica pressed her lips together, grinning and letting out a giggle. “I could be super evil and say ‘duh’ to that one, but you already broke up with her, so…” She shrugged, tucking her feet up on the seat and leaning against him.

Boyd pulled up in front of Erica’s house and kissed her softly again. “I’ll just tell everybody that you and I were talking about some movie we want to see. You pick and text me.” He got his phone out and glanced at her. “What’s your phone number?”

Erica took his phone and typed her number in, smiling. She handed it back to him, looking up at him before leaning in for another kiss. “I was all set to mope tonight and stare daggers at Braeden for however long you were planning to date her. I wasn’t expecting this to happen so fast, but I’m so glad it did.”

Boyd grinned back at her, then sent her a text, a simple ‘hi.’ “Now you have my number.” He smiled. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Erica ducked her head and giggled. “Talk to you later.” She repeated, and snuck in another quick kiss before she forced herself out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles went into the kitchen for a couple bottles of water, a bemused smile on his face, about an hour later. He was going to have to leave soon, but he’d had a good night and wasn’t ready for it to end.

Derek looked up from the kitchen table, raising his eyebrows. “Are you done defiling my sister for the night?” He asked in amusement.

Stiles laughed. “For the night.” He agreed. He sat down across from Derek, thinking before he spoke. “I like your sister. I don’t mean that in a crude way. I mean that she’s the first person that actually listened to me and wanted to help me with stuff regarding my mom. She’s the first friend I’ve had, pretty much ever. Unless my parents count.” He snorted. “I’m an only child and I’ve got ADHD. Most people are either ignoring me or telling me to shut the hell up. She hasn’t done that. I mean, I’m friends with Erica, too. And Lydia, in a weird, twisted way. But Cora made that possible.” 

Derek tilted his head, smiling a little. “Cora’s got more patience than most people… which is a little hilarious, considering she has no patience to begin with. If she’s taken the time to get to know you, then there’s definitely something about you that she really likes. And whatever it is, you must be worth it. She doesn’t latch on to just anybody.”

Stiles smiled softly, pleased to hear that. “I don’t, either.” He admitted. “I’m a hearing aid away from telling kids to get off my lawn.”

Derek snorted out a laugh. “I’ll make sure to let Cora know that. Maybe she’ll get you a cane for your birthday, or Christmas.”

Stiles laughed again. “I’d love that.” He got up from the table, picking up the bottles. “You should come by the coffee shop more. She’s never had anything negative to say about you.” He nodded.

Derek grinned, looking down. “Well, she is my little sister.” He laughed. “But it’s good to hear that. And - yeah, absolutely. I’ll definitely come by the shop some more.”

Stiles grinned back. “Okay. Awesome.” He carried the bottles up to Cora’s room, sitting down on her bed and handing one to her. “Your brother’s kind of cool.” He murmured. “I mean, I’ve never spent much time around families, anyway. Other than my own. But I’ve heard horror stories.”

Cora grinned and accepted the bottle, scooting aside for him before curling up to his side. “Derek’s pretty awesome.” She agreed, nodding. “He’s my favorite. Don’t tell Laura, when you meet her. She gets super jealous, very easily.” She studied him, putting her hand on his chest and rubbing gently. “My family’s always been pretty awesome. And… I mean, I’d kinda be really okay with it if you got along with them. You know?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I know. Eventually, you’ll have to come have dinner with me and my dad. It’s not going to be a big deal, we’ll probably just sit around and talk about the Mets or something.”

Cora’s lips twitched. “Would it get the ball rolling if I get into a heated discussion with your dad about baseball and why the Yankees suck ass?”

Stiles stared at Cora. “Maybe? But that just... you wanna go again? Because I could.”

Cora lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, nodding. “I could go again.” She wasn’t sure what she’d said that had gotten Stiles revved up, but she wasn’t protesting it. She dragged him down into a kiss.

Stiles kissed back, moving onto his back and pulling Cora down with him. “I know it sounds weird or dorky, but I don’t care. The fact that you even know enough about baseball to have said that? It’s just... damn.” He smiled.

Cora grinned back at him. “I don’t know that much about baseball. Everyone knows the Yankees are fuckwits. Derek likes it, though.” She paused, running her fingers through his hair. “And… if you wanted to teach me, I’d be willing to learn.”

Stiles kissed Cora again. “Okay.” He agreed. “I’d like to, yeah.”

“Okay.” Cora echoed, grinning as she kissed him back slowly. She shifted until her knees were on either side of his hips.

Stiles put his hands on Cora’s waist and smiled up at her. “I really like being with you.”

Cora smiled down at him. “I really like being with you, too.” She told him, threading her fingers through his.

**

Lydia waited anxiously for Cora near the brunette’s locker the next morning. She knew what she wanted and she wasn’t so sure that her friend would like it.

Cora slowed to a stop, her backpack over one shoulder. “Lyds.” She murmured, taking another few steps forward before she gave the redhead a tentative smile. “Hi.” She breathed.

“Hi.” Lydia smiled back. “I gave it some thought.” She murmured. “I don’t know that I can share you with Stiles. Or anyone else. It’s not him that’s the problem. It’s the sharing. I know you care about him. But that’s not... I don’t think I can do that. And I’m going to college after this summer. If you want me, if he’s willing to wait for you, then maybe you and I could at the very least, be temporary?”

Cora’s face fell slowly. “I can…” She swallowed. “I can talk to him. I… I still want to…” She trailed off and looked down. She still didn’t want to choose, and just the thought of it made her sick.

Stiles walked down the hall, wrapping an arm around Cora as he looked at Lydia. He turned toward his girlfriend, taking in her expression. “Need to go talk?” He asked quietly.

Cora lifted a hand and rubbed it over her eyes. “Yes, but… you don’t - You don’t need to go.” She told him. “Because I think this is something that we should all discuss?” She looked back and forth between them. “I… I…” She shut her eyes. “I don’t want to choose between either of you. I’m crazy about you both.” She looked up at Stiles. “Lydia says that… she can’t share me with you. And… that if you can wait for me, I could spend the rest of the time she has left, before she leaves for college, with her.” She looked back at Lydia, her face falling. “But I can’t ask him to wait for me like that. I can’t, Lydia.”

Stiles looked up at Lydia. “So you took twenty-four hours to decide you were going to hurt her feelings?”

“I took twenty-four hours to decide that I want her to myself.” Lydia countered. “Those are my terms.”

Stiles stared at Lydia. “She’s not a freaking credit card!” He snapped, ignoring the way some of the other teens stopped to stare at them. “You either want her the way she suggested, or you don’t. And if you don’t, then just say that. Don’t give her hope and take it away in the same breath. You... you fucking suck. You know that?”

“Eloquent.” Lydia muttered.

Stiles scowled at Lydia and turned toward Cora. “I like being with you.” He said gently. “But I told you that if you would rather be with her, I’d understand. I’ll figure it out, if that’s what you want. But only if it’s what you want. Not what she wants. Okay?”

Cora’s lower lip shook a little, and she nodded. “Okay.” She said softly. She reached out and clutched at him, squeezing her fingers tightly around his, and then shook her head. “I can’t.” She looked at Lydia. “I’m crazy about you, but I can’t do that. Not to him.” She looked down. “I know you don’t like him, but… I’m crazy about him, too.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay.” She said abruptly. “I’ll see you in art.” She walked away.

Stiles hugged Cora. “If you want to ditch, just nod.” He murmured.

Cora’s face crumpled and she nodded, burying her face in Stiles’ chest. “Get me out of here. Please.”

“I know where we can go.” Stiles agreed, keeping an arm around Cora as he led her back to the parking lot and over to his Jeep. He opened the door for her and got in on his side, tossing his backpack into the back seat.

Cora climbed in, rubbing her hands over her eyes in frustration. She shoved the backpack into the backseat, and slumped down in her seat until her head was on Stiles’ leg.

Stiles ran his fingers through Cora’s hair as he drove toward the Preserve. He knew she lived in part of it, but he had sort of grown up in it as well, treating the woods like his personal playground. He drove as far as he could down a well-worn path, parking in a clearing. “We’re here.” He said softly. “Come on.”

Cora slowly sat up and nodded, sniffling and wiping her eyes. She slid out of the Jeep, immediately walking around until she was at Stiles’ side, winding her arms around his waist and exhaling.

Stiles kissed Cora’s forehead and held her close for a long moment. “I’m just going to drive you around today. Different places.” He murmured. “This is just the first one. We’ll stay as long as you want and move on.” He led her toward the edge of the cliff, overlooking the town. “It’s a nicer view at night.” He explained. “But you can see everything from here.” He pointed out a few things. “School’s that way, and the coffee shop is over there, and you can tell where the station is because that’s where the flashing lights come from, the most. Red and blue, anyway. And the hospital is over there.” He pointed again. “And Eichen House is at the other end of town. And everybody down there is going on about their lives, no idea that we’re up here.” He paused. “Jesus, I sound creepy. I didn’t mean it like that. I just used to come here a lot as a kid, when my mom was sick and I could manage to get this far before a deputy picked me up and made me go to school or took me to the station, instead. Right about now, Scott and his mom are making the rounds and checking on patients. My dad is having a meeting and sighing in frustration because his deputies won’t let him have a doughnut. My instructions.” He smiled. “Erica is daydreaming about Boyd instead of doing her work in class. My mom... probably thinks it’s nineteen ninety-three.”

Cora listened intently, her tears drying up as she tilted her face up to watch Stiles as he spoke. Some of what he said made her smile, and some of what he said made the smile falter and fade, but it was the sound of his voice that calmed her down. She kept her arms wrapped around him, and pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder. “Do you want… We could - my uncle is on call today. I could… call him.” She looked up at him. “See if we could get in. So you can see your mom?”

Stiles grinned. “Yeah. You want to meet her?”

Cora kissed him softly. “I’d love to meet her.”

Stiles stared at Cora. “I’m... thank you. You’re so amazing.” He murmured. “Go ahead and call your uncle. We’ll make a stop on the way. Um, two stops. But they won’t take long.”

Cora nodded and smiled softly, hugging him tightly before pressing another kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be right back.” She told him, moving back toward the Jeep.

Stiles looked out at the town again, lost in thought. He hoped his mom was having a good day instead of a bad one. He hoped Dr. Fenris wouldn’t be a dick. He hoped today would be the day that he would show up and his mom would be not only lucid, but somehow cured and ready to come home. As much as Lydia and the rest of the world (including himself) saw Stiles as a cynic, he knew he was just as foolishly optimistic as anyone else. He exhaled slowly and made a call of his own, then a second one, as he waited for Cora.

Cora made her way back to him, looking a great deal happier than before. “Peter says to head straight for the reception desk and to name drop him when we ask to see your mom, so we’re all set.”

Stiles smiled. “Okay, come on.” He got back into the Jeep and started it, determined to be hopeful instead of convinced that things would go badly.

Cora climbed back into the Jeep, smiling over at him. “Let’s go, then.” She slid her hand over his knee and clasped it, resting her head on his shoulder.

Stiles drove back down into town, stopping outside the florist’s shop. “Want to come in with me? I’m just picking up something for my mom, it won’t take long. They know my order and I already paid.”

Cora smiled at him, nodding. “I’ll come with you.” She laughed softly.

Stiles grinned at Cora and got out, waiting for her before he went into the store, holding the door open for her on the way in. “Hey, I’m here!” He called out. “Are they ready?”

“Almost!” A female voice called back, and then a woman walked out of the back room, brushing dirt and leaf scraps off of her arms as she carried a bouquet of flowers out to Stiles. “Same bouquet as last time.” She held it out to him. “One of these days, your mom is going to wake herself up out of that fog she’s in and she’ll come here and ask for six dozen magnolias or something. Just for you and your dad.”

Stiles smiled. “Maybe today.”

“Maybe today.” The florist echoed. She glanced at Cora. “Hi.”

Cora straightened, and she smiled a little. “Hi, back.” She greeted, nervously twining her fingers through Stiles’.

“It’s okay.” Stiles said softly. “This is Marigold. Heather’s mom. My mom’s best friend, growing up.” He paused. “Do you know Heather? She hangs out with Danielle. Anyway, um, they’ve had this shop in their family since Beacon Hills was considered a village instead of a town. So all the girls get flower names.”

Cora smiled softly. “I like that. We don’t really have a theme for naming in my family.” She paused. “I mean, my name and Laura’s name rhyme, but that’s it?” She looked up at Stiles and shrugged before she looked at Marigold. “This place is beautiful.”

Marigold beamed at Cora. “Thank you. We’ve kept as much of it original as we could, but we’ve had to update some things over the years, but it still looks the same as it did when-”

Stiles gave Heather’s mom an apologetic smile. “We need to get going. There’s still the bakery and then the visit.” He ushered Cora outside, sighing. “Sorry. Once she gets going on the history of the shop, you’ll be there all day. I let her get all the way through it once, to be polite and because I was curious. I was there for four hours.”

Cora giggled, clutching Stiles’ hand. “That’s a hell of a history lesson.” She told him, looking up at him. “She seems sweet, at least. Where are we going next?”

“The bakery..” Stiles murmured, pointing at a shop across the street and a couple of blocks down. “They make these really good cinnamon rolls and my mom never wanted them from anywhere else. Want to just walk over and back? It’s a nice day.”

Cora nodded. “That sounds good.” She told him, and looked up at the sky. “You wouldn’t think it’d be such a nice day, when stupid shit happens.” She sighed.

“Well, Lydia made that happen.” Stiles murmured. “No, you don’t need me saying it. I’ll stop. Let’s just have a good day, away from school.” He held her hand and walked toward the bakery, breathing in and smiling to himself as he opened the door and the scent of cinnamon wafted out. “Oh my god, yes.”

Cora breathed in deeply as she followed Stiles in, and her eyelids fluttered. “Oh… that smells so good,” she blurted, looking at Stiles. Her eyes widened. “Do they have croissants? And danishes, too?”

Stiles nodded. “They do. You want some?”

Cora nodded eagerly. “Yes. Cheese. And cherry. Or cheese and cherry.”

Stiles walked over to the counter to get the cinnamon rolls and the food Cora asked for, then got his phone out and typed something, looking up at the baker and nodding. He carried the bag back over to Cora. “Okay, we can go. I got everything.”

Cora stopped him, reaching both hands up to cup his face so she could kiss him. “I’m so glad you’re with me.” She murmured. “I mean - really, really glad.”

Stiles kissed back, then pulled away suddenly. “Oh shit, I forgot. Come on, I have something for you.” He practically ran from the store, pulling her with him, back toward the Jeep.

Cora laughed, following him quickly. “You have something for me?”

“Yeah!” Stiles blurted. He yanked the Jeep’s door open and set the bakery bag down, along with the flowers, then picked up his backpack and unzipped it, getting out the fingerless gloves he had made for Cora. They were pink and black-striped. “Here.”

Cora took them, staring down at them with wide eyes. “You got these for me?” She asked, slipping them on immediately and turning her hands from side to side, smiling softly and admiring them. “These are so awesome. Stiles, these are awesome!” She looked up at him, and then threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Stiles kissed back, but her words registered a moment later and he pulled back, breathless from running and kissing her. “I made them.” He blurted, his eyes wide. “Not bought, not like... I made them for you.”

Cora blinked, and she stared at the gloves again, holding her hands up. “You made them for me?” She exhaled. “You - Stiles.” She stared at him, stunned. “No one’s ever made anything for me before. I mean - besides Nanna Hale, and she’s been gone since I was ten.” She studied him for a little bit longer, and then lifted herself back up to her toes, kissing him again slowly. “Thank you.” She said softly. “Thank you, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, smiling. “You’re welcome. I don’t think you should be ashamed of liking pink. It’s just a color. It doesn’t define you, doesn’t make you any more or any less of a person, you know? But I figured if I at least put black in there too, then...” He laughed a little. “Anyway.”

Cora beamed at him. “What did I even do to deserve you?” She asked him, curling against his chest with a smile.

Stiles smiled back. “You treat me like a person and not like an irritant.” He said earnestly. “Come on, I want you to meet my mom, okay? And my dad. Today. If that’s okay with you, I mean.”

Cora ducked her head, smiling and nodding. “It’s so okay with me.” She told him, beaming. “So okay.” She climbed into the Jeep and strapped herself in, leaning across the front seat to kiss him firmly. “And you’re not an irritant. You’re not even close to being one. And anyone who says different is gonna get my foot in their ass.”

Stiles grinned. “I’d like to see that one day, actually.” He teased.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles waited nervously, clutching the flowers and the bakery bag as he waited for the guard to let him into the visitation room with his mom. When the latch clicked open, he opened the door and held it for Cora, walking in after her. “Hey, Mom.” He took a deep breath, staying back to watch her.

Renee smiled at Stiles. “Hey.” She gave Cora a curious look, but hugged Stiles and took the bag from him, giggling as she opened it to get to the cinnamon rolls.

Cora stepped inside, hiding herself a little behind Stiles and clutching at his hand. “Hi, Mrs. Stilinski.” She greeted softly.

Renee gave Cora a sheepish smile around the cinnamon roll she was biting into. She looked around for a place to set it down, smiling apologetically when Stiles held a hand out to take it from her. “Thanks. Sorry.” She wiped her hands on her jeans and glanced down at them before she held one out to Cora. “Nice to meet you. Unless we met already?”

“You haven’t. That I know of.” Stiles murmured. “This is Cora Hale. She’s my girlfriend. We started dating last weekend. Her uncle works here, too.” He set the cinnamon roll down and put her fresh flowers in a vase for her, filling it with some water.

Renee smiled nervously. “Oh, you... I don’t want to be a disappointment.” She murmured. “I’m like Schrodinger’s Cat or something. But with crazy instead of death.”

Cora smiled gently. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Stilinski.” She told the other woman. “You’re hardly a disappointment.”

“You’re sweet.” Renee laughed. She sat down and motioned to them to sit down, too. “Have I missed anything? Sometimes, it’s hard to tell.”

“I don’t think so?” Stiles shook his head. “I came here yesterday and you were good. And last week, too. Both Mondays. I usually do come here on Mondays. Today’s Tuesday. Cora’s not having the best day and we’re ditching school.” He gave his mom a concerned look. “You’re not mad at me for that, are you?”

Renee snorted. “Please, high school is boring. I know, I taught it for years.” She smiled. “I’ve tried to keep track of my lucid days, but less-aware me likes to tear up my calendars because she doesn’t like that time has gone on without her.” She sighed. “I heard that on one of my worst days, I threw the vase at Stiles’ head and called him a pod person or something.”

Stiles shrugged. “Mom, it’s okay. I know that’s not you, it’s just your illness.”

Cora smiled softly at Renee. “Is there anything the doctors can do?” She asked curiously, wandering out from behind Stiles.

“They say that there isn’t.” Stiles murmured. “Dr. Fenris is one of the best in this field, and he doesn’t.... He’s not hopeful.” He shook his head. “But I think he’s wrong.”

Cora straightened up. “If you believe he's wrong, then he is.” She said firmly. “There is always a solution. We might not know what it is yet, but it's there.”

“Hmm. She’s good for you.” Renee told Stiles, grinning. “And you made her a present. You’ve never made me one.”

Stiles silently pointed to the blanket, the vase, and the binders on the small bookshelf. “I make you a lot of things.” He smiled. “You’ve trashed a few of them. But I understand. I do.” He hugged his mom when she looked upset. “No, don’t cry, okay? I don’t want to hurt your feelings. I’m going to call Dad and have him come here. We can all talk. Maybe take a walk outside.”

Cora tentatively set a hand gently on top of Renee’s, smiling kindly at her. “It'll be fun.” She told the older woman. “I never see Stiles as excited as he is when he's got plans to come here and see you. And my uncle works here, so now, Stiles can come and see you whenever he wants to. Awesome, right?”

Renee smiled and turned toward Cora. “You’re Talia’s daughter, aren’t you? You look like her.”

Cora straightened a little, her smile widening and looking pleased. “I - yes. I'm the youngest. She's my mother. Which you just said.” She blinked. “Oh god, ignore me.”

“No!” Renee and Stiles both protested, then smiled.

“It’s cute when you do that.” Stiles put his arms around Cora.

Renee tilted her head as she looked at them. “You know, I was nuts about your dad from the moment I saw him.” She grinned.

Stiles laughed. “Nice.” He smiled at Cora. “My mom threw peanuts at my dad to get his attention. It was Mets versus Giants. She went with some friends, but she got bored and started paying attention to the crowd around her instead of the field.”

“And I ended up being the lucky guy. Got beaned in the head with a dozen peanuts, and then the package.” John entered the room smiling, his eyes soft. “I was angry that someone was harassing me during my game, and I was ready to go off - ‘til I turned around and saw who was messing with me.” His lips twitched. “She tossed a peanut in my mouth when my jaw fell open. Live at first sight.” He bent his head and gave Renee a soft, sweet kiss. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Renee smiled back at John. “Hi.” She murmured. “How much trouble have I been giving you lately?”

John shook his head, cupping her face gently and smiling. “You haven’t been any trouble at all, honey.” He tossed his head back in Stiles’ direction and added teasingly, “Now this one…”

“What did you do?” Renee turned her head to look at Stiles.

“Why does it always have to be me doing something?” Stiles protested. “I’ve been working and going to school.”

“Isn’t today a school day?” Renee countered, grinning.

“I’m helping my friend have a good day?” Stiles glanced at Cora. “Right?”

Cora raised an eyebrow at him, one side of her mouth turning up. “‘Friend’?”

“Girlfriend. Friend who is a girl. And also dating me.” Stiles said quickly. “Who likes the fact that I made her something?”

Cora’s eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiled, and she hugged him. “I do. I really, really do.” She kissed his cheek.

John sat down on the arm of Renee’s chair, pressing a warm hand to hers. “Friend who is a girl, hmm?” He repeated. “And she happens to be…?”

Cora straightened, smiling sweetly at John. “Cora Hale, Mister - Sheriff - Stilinski.”

John smiled back. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, officially. I think the last time I saw you, you were a tiny little thing, maybe a year old.”

“You know the Hales?” Stiles sat down in a chair, tugging Cora down beside him.

“I told you.” Renee laughed lightly. “Talia was a friend of mine, growing up. This isn’t that big of a town, kiddo. I know I’ve been absent in a few ways, but I bet if I walked around downtown, I’d run into twenty people I grew up with.”

John grinned faintly. “It’s true. It was true when I first moved here and met your mom. She would show me around town and stop every few minutes because someone she knew in grade school, or someone from work, or a cousin of a cousin happened to spot her and would want to talk.” He looked down at his wife fondly, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

Cora curled up next to Stiles, taking in the information, before laughing suddenly. “Laura talked about you. She still talks about you. I had no idea who ‘Aunt Nae’ was, or ‘Uncle John’ but she… she mentioned something about Eichen, and about… visiting. Did she ever visit you? My sister, I mean?”

Renee paused, thinking. “She might have. I’ve been told that on my worst days, I break things and throw things. I really hope she didn’t witness that.” She shook her head. “I hope whatever’s kept me lucid for the past week stays, too. But if it doesn’t... I’m sorry.”

Cora couldn’t help reaching out to Renee again, smiling at the woman. “Don’t apologize. For what it’s worth, I hope it stays, too, but if it doesn’t, I have family members that I can ask for help - to see what can be done about getting you better and getting you home, where you belong.”

Stiles reached for Cora’s hand as his mom clasped her other one.

“You’re welcome to visit whenever you like.” Renee told Cora. “Even without Stiles. I’ll make sure you’re on the list of expected people.”

John ducked his head, smiling softly.

Cora’s mouth opened, and she let out a soft exhale before beaming. “I will. I absolutely will.”

**

Stiles turned toward Cora in the parking lot, after they left his parents to talk. “Where are we going now?”

Cora looked back at him, thinking for a moment before she said, “How far are you willing to go?”

“I have a credit card for emergencies and a passport.” Stiles said bluntly. “Where do you want to go?”

Cora smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. “Venice Beach?”

“Okay.” Stiles looked up directions and got in the Jeep. He knew that they would have to go back to normal routine things tomorrow, but he liked doing something different.

Cora blinked. “Really?” She asked, scrambling into the Jeep as well.

“I don’t work today. I’m going to see about getting a regular schedule, though. I think I can manage forty hours a week and school. It’ll be tough, but I’ll get used to it.” Stiles murmured.

Cora stared at him, her head tilting to the side, and she smiled softly. “I still say if you need any help, I’ll be right there to help you.” She told him. “And - god, you’re amazing.”

Stiles smiled back at her. “Nah.” He shook his head. “I just want to be able to help pay some bills.”

“And in my opinion, that makes you pretty damn amazing.” Cora said firmly, and reached for his hand.

Stiles leaned toward Cora for a kiss. “Thank you.”

Cora kissed him back softly, lifting a hand to touch his cheek. After a moment, she smiled. “Your parents are wonderful.”

“I think so.” He agreed, laughing. “They kind of set the bar high for my expectations in relationships, though.”

“I hope I can meet that bar, then.” Cora told him, leaning against him. Her cheeks were slightly red.

“You already have.” Stiles said quietly. “I like having you with me. I know it’s kind of mean, but I’m sort of glad that Lydia tried to give you an ultimatum. Not because it hurt you. I don’t like that at all. But if she had been fine with everything, we wouldn’t have been here today, we’d be in school.”

Cora clutched his fingers with hers, staring at him. “It hurts.” She admitted quietly. “I don’t know how long it’s going to hurt, and I’m going to apologize beforehand for however I get. If I’d known from the start that she’d give me conditions for being with her, I…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. I couldn’t do that to you. Even if it ends up hurting me, I won’t do that to you.”

“You know how my mom was saying she’s had some days she’d say are her worst days? I have them, too.” Stiles murmured. “I hope not soon.”

Cora’s eyes were soft. “Well… whenever it happens, I’ll be right beside you.”

Stiles pulled over and leaned toward Cora to kiss her again.

Cora kissed him back firmly, winding an arm around his neck to keep him close.

Stiles smiled at Cora. “Okay, we could go to Venice Beach.” He murmured. “Or we could go to my house.”

Cora smiled back at him. “Let’s go to your house.” She murmured.

Stiles made a u-turn and drove to his house, laughing to himself a little as he grabbed two bottles of water, then thought for a minute and grabbed a small bottle of wine from the cupboard. He carried everything upstairs to his room.

Cora followed him up the stairs, staring at the bottle of wine with twitching lips. She walked past him at the doorway and stretched out on the bed, crossing her legs at the ankles as she stared at him, a small grin on her face.

Stiles smiled back as he sat beside her. “We don’t have to drink it, I just thought you might want to?”

Cora reached for him. “We can drink it later? Right now I just really - I just need you. I don’t care if we have sex or not, I just need you right here.”

Stiles nodded. He set the bottle aside, wrapped his arms around Cora, and tugged her back with him as he laid down on his bed.

Cora exhaled, resting her head on his chest as she wound her arms around his waist. “What the hell is this day?” She asked softly. “If it wasn’t for you… I don’t know how things would have gone. I don’t…” She closed her eyes.

“Yeah, but perspective?” Stiles murmured. “If it wasn’t for me, you’d be with Lydia now and not ditching school or eating croissants.”

Cora smiled a little, not lifting her head. “True. And I wouldn’t have gotten to meet your parents, either.” Her fingers traced over his chest with a soft sigh. “You’ve met Derek. I’ve gotta introduce you to my parents and Laura. And my uncle. And my cousin Malia.” She paused, finally shifting her head back to stare up at him. “I mean, if that’s okay. That’s not… like, too much, is it?”

“No. But maybe not all of them at once?” Stiles suggested. “Maybe just one or two at a time.”

“Oh, well, yeah, obviously.” She huffed a laugh. “Maybe Laura first. Maybe.”

“Is she as bad as you and Derek make her sound?” Stiles asked, feeling nervous.

Cora huffed a little laugh. “She’s not bad. She’s just… um… kinda in your face, I guess? She’s an awesome person, she’s just… I don’t know how to describe it, really. But you’ve got nothing to be nervous about.” She looked at him with a soft smile. “I promise.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay.” He murmured. “Maybe we’ll go over there around dinner time? I mean, I have to drop you off anyway, so that could work, right? Until then, we could sleep. Or just lay here, anyway.”

Cora smiled. “I’d like that. All of that. Any of it.” She lifted her head and kissed his chin, and then studied him for a moment. “You make me really happy, you know that? I’m not… I’m not the girly, giggly, always happy chick. I’m the one that, like… threatens people with my foot in their ass if they piss me off. The way I’ve been acting, with you… I kind of like it.” She smiled crookedly. “I mean, it doesn’t happen often, that I like someone so much. But you’re… you’re special. You’re awesome.”

Stiles grinned at her. “I’ve gotten pretty creative with threats and insults, myself. But I feel calmer with you. Probably for the obvious reasons.” He snorted. “I like this. I like you. It doesn’t feel new or awkward. Not that much, anyway. Not like the other night, at the restaurant.”

Cora snorted, dropping her head to his shoulder. “I’m sorry about that. Let’s not ever do that again. I thought it was a good idea at the time.” She giggled.

Stiles laughed. “It was a good idea. The food was great. We just should have ordered it to go in the first place. I have no regrets about that night.”

Cora grinned. “Good. Because I sure as hell don’t.” She pressed a kiss to his chest. “You’re the best thing I’ve ever had.”

Stiles bit his lip as he smiled at her again. “Same goes.” He murmured.

Cora smiled back, staring up at him. Eventually, she lifted her chin and kissed him softly.

Stiles kissed back, sighing against Cora’s lips.

Cora closed her eyes, keeping her arms secured around him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Stiles parked in the station lot, grabbing a bag and leaning in to kiss Cora before he grinned at her and shut the door of the Jeep. He was bringing dinner to his dad before he went over to Cora’s with her, and he knew there would be the standard good-natured argument about rabbit food and cholesterol. He was a few feet from the door when someone tackled him and knocked him to the ground.

“Stiles!” Cora blurted, scrambling out of the Jeep, running to his side. “Shit! Fuck, get away from him!”

Stiles tilted his head back and let out an ear-splitting scream as teeth sank into his neck. He stared up at his girlfriend as the attacker got up and ran, his lips moving but no sound coming from them.

Cora dropped to her knees beside him, placing her hand gently over his neck. “Stiles, baby, shh, don’t try talking, okay?” She kissed his forehead. “You’re okay, I promise you are.” Black lines trailed barely visible up the inside of her arm.

Stiles sat up a few moments later, blinking as he looked around. His mouth tasted like copper and instead of being disgusted, he licked his lips hungrily. The world around him seemed sharper, more in focus. “Shit.” He muttered, staring at Cora. “What happened?”

“You got attacked.” Cora replied, frowning. Her nostrils flared. “Some motherfucker bit you and ran off. I didn’t get a good look at him.” She scowled. She had his scent, though - she’d take care of it later. “How do you feel? Hungry? Dizzy?”

“Hungry.” Stiles nodded. “I’ve got to get dinner to my dad.” He grimaced, looking at the salad scattered around him. “Fuck.”

Cora looked down at the salad-that-was and sighed, standing and reaching her hands out for Stiles. “Come on, we can swing by the diner and get another one. And we can get you something while we’re at it. It’ll be okay.”

Stiles got to his feet, bringing a hand to his neck and looking confused when he didn’t see any blood on his hand or feel a wound. “I swear that guy bit me. You said he bit me, right?”

Cora nodded. “He definitely bit you - oh.” Cora stared at his neck, standing stock still as she took in the lack of blood. “We need to get you to my mom.” She said softly.

“Your mom? Not a hospital?” Stiles grimaced, thinking of seeing Scott while he was covered in blood. “Nevermind, no hospital.”

“Is your dad the type to freak out if you don't show up with his dinner?” Cora asked worriedly, already pulling out her phone and texting her mother. “Is he the type to freak out altogether if he sees your Jeep out here and realizes you didn't come in and just left or something? I don't want to upset him, but I get the feeling that telling him that you've been hurt but you're not going to the hospital isn't going to go over very well.”

“Just go in there and say that I was being an idiot and the salad got destroyed. He can have a baked potato...” Stiles trailed off, closing his eyes.

Cora studied him, frowning. She reached a hand out to grasp his shoulder. “Stiles?” She shook him lightly, carefully. “Stiles, hey. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles murmured. “I feel different. My mouth... hurts. Eyes hurt.”

Cora warily cupped his cheek and lifted his head. Swallowing roughly, she gently pressed her fingers against his mouth to part his lips. “Yeah, okay. We need to get to my mom. Now. Yesterday.” She stood and helped him up, shrugging off her hoodie and draping it over his head. “Do you trust me to drive the Jeep, Stiles?” She asked softly.

Stiles nodded, then laughed a little and got his keys from his pocket, holding them out to her. “I’m not dumb.” He murmured. “I know what this means. I didn’t think it was a real thing, but you’re calmer than I thought and you’re taking me to your mom, which means she knows about it, too. We’ll talk about it in a little bit, won’t we?”

Cora pressed her lips together and took the keys, a guilty expression on her face. She leaned forward and kissed his forehead softly. “We’ll talk in a little bit.” She agreed, and led him back to the Jeep, pushing him back lightly to make him settle on his back in the backseat. “Relax, okay? I'm gonna drive kinda fast, but I'll be really, really careful, I'm not gonna hurt your baby. And I'll call your dad when we get to my house.” She squeezed his hand and then climbed into the driver's seat to start the vehicle.

Stiles was quiet on the drive to Cora’s house, too intrigued by the steady thumping that sounded like a heartbeat. He knew what it meant and he knew it wasn’t his. But saying the word out loud seemed ridiculous. After awhile, the Jeep stopped and he sat up, glancing out the window.

“We’re here.” Cora said, her voice slightly raised and her eyes fixed on the house, even as she climbed out of the Jeep and reached back in to help Stiles out. “Mom can help.” She told Stiles, wrapping her arm around him. “How are you feeling now?”

“A little better.” Stiles murmured. “Kind of dizzy, though. Not like, low blood sugar dizzy. Lots of noises dizzy.”

“Okay.” Cora murmured. “Shut your eyes and inhale through your nose slowly, then exhale through your mouth.” She grimaced. “We might have to get you ear plugs.”

Talia opened the front door and gestured for Cora to bring Stiles inside. “We scrapped our dinner plans and ordered Italian.” She called out. “We have too much to discuss to worry about cooking.”

Nodding distractedly, Cora hustled Stiles into the house, shuffling in after him and keeping her hand pressed to his back. “It sounds like a good idea.” She murmured, smiling wanly at Talia. “Hi, Mama. I wish you were meeting under better circumstances, but… this is my boyfriend, Stiles.”

Talia smiled. “Nice to meet you.” She told Stiles. “You look just like your mother.”

Stiles smiled widely, showing his fangs and snorting. “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“Yes, well.” Talia murmured. “Things being what they are, I was ignoring that small detail.” She led the way into the library and sat down in a chair, gesturing for Cora and Stiles to sit on the couch across from her. “You were bitten?” She asked Stiles.

“Yeah. But it’s gone. Let’s just... am I a vampire?” Stiles demanded. “Or something else?”

“No heartbeat, sharp front teeth, and I suppose you crave blood?” Talia asked.

Stiles hesitated, glancing at Cora before he nodded slowly. “Yeah.” He murmured. “Some guy tackled me and bit me. But how did you know that my heart stopped?”

Talia tapped her earlobe. “I can hear two heartbeats in this room and I know my daughter’s very much alive. You’re also not breathing.”

Stiles glanced down at his chest, expecting to see it rise and fall as he breathed, but he was motionless. “Oh.”

Cora pursed her lips together, moving her hand and settling it on top of Stiles’ hand. “I hope you don’t think this changes anything for me.” She said quietly. “I said I’d be by your side, and I personally don’t plan on moving.”

Stiles smiled at Cora. “I’m not going anywhere, either. But how do you both know so much about this?”

Talia smiled. “We’re werewolves. Nearly the whole family. Your mother knows. I’m not sure she told your dad. If a conversation with him is necessary, I’ll handle it. Other than your new form of consciousness, nothing has changed. We are who we’ve always been, and-”

Stiles nodded, interrupting. “I wasn’t... you can skip the ‘werewolves are people too’ part of this. I mean...” He glanced at Cora. “I wasn’t freaked out when you told me you like girls. This is just another part of who you are.”

A slow smile crossed Cora’s face. “I’m not going to tackle you and cover you in kisses right now. Not in front of my mother. I’ll do it later.” Instead, she lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles, then looked at Talia. “What should we do about… you know. Feeding?”

“Oh, wait. Before you answer that. Who else knows?” Stiles blurted. “Who am I allowed to talk to about this?”

Talia smiled softly. “Erica knows and is one of us. We offered as she was starting high school with Cora, to help her with her seizures. Boyd and Isaac are aware of what we are. They’re still considering joining our pack. Lydia may be aware, but it’s never been a topic of discussion. To my knowledge.” She looked at Cora. “I believe we have some raw steak in the fridge.” Without raising her voice, she turned her head and spoke again. “Derek, cut it up and toss it in the blender, would you?” She turned back to Stiles. “Oh, yes. And Scott. He hasn’t been told.” She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Laura, he doesn’t know you, he’s not going to be concerned about your friends and their knowledge of our family.”

Cora rolled her eyes, sighing. “Laura, get over yourself, would you?” She looked at Stiles with a small, crooked smile. “My sister’s self-involved. Everything concerns her.”

Derek entered a moment later with an opaque sports bottle, studying Stiles in concern. He handed the bottle to him. “Sorry, I couldn’t find anything actually clean besides that.”

“It’s okay.” Stiles eyed the bottle and wrinkled his nose at the thought of drinking liquified meat, but he took a sip. His eyes widened and he tilted his head back, chugging the rest of the contents of the bottle.

Talia glanced up at her son and shook her head. “Thank you.” She murmured.

Derek inclined his head, tilting it to the side and bestowing a smile on his mother. He left the room again, squeezing her shoulder as he passed.

Cora wrapped her arm around Stiles’ shoulders, rubbing gently. She didn’t look the least bit bothered by Stiles’ meal. In fact, a moment later, she blinked at looked at her mother hopefully. “Um. Do we have more? I mean, I want mine charred on the outside and mooing on the inside, not liquified, but still.”

“You’re welcome to cook your own while the rest of us have lasagna.” Talia murmured.

Stiles set the cup down and licked his lips. “Okay, so. Sorry. I lack patience on the best days, this isn’t exactly... I mean, it was great until about half an hour ago.” He muttered. “What do I need to know?”

“Sunlight is okay in moderation. Wear sunscreen. You’re far more likely to burn than you were this morning. I’m aware of your mom’s complexion and as I said, you resemble her.” Talia nodded. “Something high in SPF. Other than that, things won’t change much for you. Your dietary habits have, and you won’t need as much sleep. But you’ll need some sleep. And biology still rules overall.” She said dryly. “Don’t overdo it in gym and show off. Try to simulate breathing if you’ve run far or fast.”

Cora smiled faintly. “You’re going to be crazy strong.” She murmured, her lips twitching. “You might even be able to outdo me.”

“We’re competing now?” Stiles teased.

Cora grinned, laughing. “We gotta introduce it at some point in our relationship, right?” She leaned in, nuzzling him. “We could have lots of thing to compete with each other on.”

Talia got up a few seconds later. “Food’s here.” She murmured, leaving the room. “Don’t stay in here too long.” She closed the door behind her.

Stiles turned his head to kiss Cora.

Cora kissed him back firmly. “You have no idea how glad I am that you know what we are now.” She murmured, turning to face him and crawling into his lap.

Stiles put his arms around her. “How would you have handled it if I hadn’t gotten attacked like I did? I mean, you told Boyd, Erica and Isaac, right? So there must be some sort of protocol for it.” He smiled. “You’re not grossed out that I have blood breath?”

Cora shook her head. “Not grossed out at all. You should see the lot of us on a full moon run in the Preserve.” She snorted. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she played with the short strands of hair at the nape of his neck. “And it’s not… protocol exactly, but… If I’d had the chance, and you hadn’t gotten attacked, I still would have brought you to my mother.” She raised her eyes to his. “I wouldn’t have just told you. I’d have asked you if you wanted the bite.” She paused, and then clarified. “The wolfy bite, not the vampy bite.”

Stiles smiled crookedly at Cora and leaned in to kiss her again. “I don’t know that I would’ve said yes.” He admitted. “I would’ve weighed all the options, first. But I like that you were already thinking of me like that.”

Cora nuzzled against him, kissing him back. “It wouldn’t have mattered to me, you know? If you’d said no, I mean.” She stroked his back. “I still would have wanted to be with you.”

“I feel like it’s so early to say this. But this feels like... I mean, I’m not saying, you know. That thing. But I really like being with you. I want to keep you.” He smiled.

Cora smiled back at him, pressing her forehead to his. “I - likewise. Everything.” She laughed. “I want to keep you, too. I really like being with you, too. And…” Her cheeks reddened slightly. “I’m - me too.” She nodded, and then laughed again.

Stiles laughed with her. “I’m going to have to tell my dad what I am now. I think he’ll notice that I’m suddenly buying a lot of red meat.”

Cora tilted her head. “Do you think he’s gonna flip?” She asked quietly. “Maybe we can set aside some of that Italian food that Mom ordered to kinda… cushion your dad’s reaction?” She paused. “How is your mom going to feel about this?”

“She’ll probably think it’s cool.” Stiles snorted. “My mom’s always been more capable of rolling with whatever life throws at her. Even this. Hey. How... did your uncle do something to my mom, to fix her? If he did, that’s okay. I mean, that’s great. But I get it if you couldn’t tell me before.”

Cora hummed thoughtfully, twisting her fingers in Stiles’ hair. “I’m not sure if he did something or not, to be honest. The normal solution to fixing someone with a disease of some kind is to give them the bite, and only my mother can do that. Turning someone into a werewolf cures pretty much anything that might be wrong, since werewolves are immune to a majority of diseases - like my mom said, Erica suffered from really severe seizures until she took the bite.” She furrowed her brow. “But I didn’t sense anything different in your mom’s scent that would mean she’d been turned. It’s possible my uncle’s just been doing his best to mend her brain?”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. So you have to be a certain kind of werewolf to make it work, but vampires aren’t like that, right?”

Cora looked a little regretful. “I don’t really know all that much about vampires, actually, but I don’t think so? I know there are different species of each kind of supernatural creature. There are vampires that feed on emotions, vampires that feed on blood, vampires that feed on fear…” She tilted her head. “And my mother is an alpha werewolf. The rest of us are betas, and werewolves without a pack are omegas, but only an alpha wolf can create another werewolf.” She squinted at him. “Are you thinking of biting your mom?”

Stiles blinked. “No!” He blurted. “Sorry. Just. I’d never do that to her. Not unless she outright asked me to and my dad agreed.”

Cora rubbed his back gently. “It’s understandable, if that was something you wanted, and she wanted.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “And same goes for the werewolf thing. If she asked, and your dad agreed, and my mother agreed… It would help her, but it’s all up to you and your parents.” She smiled at him.

Stiles smiled back at her. “Come on, let’s go sit with your family. Besides, I figure I’d better meet Laura before she pees all over everything. Um, that wasn’t an intentional dog joke. I say that kind of thing about myself all the time. Just for the record. To whoever’s listening.”

Cora let out a delighted laugh and climbed off of Stiles’ lap. “And yet somehow, you hit the nail on the head.” She said, holding her hands out to him.

Stiles took Cora’s hands and stood up, grabbing the water bottle that Derek had brought him. “I’m going to wash this before I sit down.” He murmured. “You guys didn’t ask for this.”

Cora kissed him firmly on the mouth, staring up at him. “You’re keeping that, we’re labeling it yours, and don’t worry about us asking for stuff and not asking for it, okay? We wouldn’t do it if you didn’t mean something to us.”

Stiles nodded, a little too overwhelmed to say anything else. He laced his fingers with hers and walked out to the dining room with her.

Talia gestured to two empty seats, side by side. “Come sit down. Do you drink coffee?” She asked Stiles.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Mom, he works at a coffee shop.”

“One of those doesn’t necessarily relate to the other.” Stiles murmured. “Yes, please. I’d like coffee. Plain black is fine, too.”

Talia laughed. “There’s no need to be so formal. We appreciate you being respectful, but from what I’ve heard, you’ve got a bit of a temper and throw insults at anyone who looks at you cross-eyed.”

“Um.” Stiles sat down, shrugging and cringing at himself for it. “I’ve been... known to say things.” He said carefully.

Talia laughed. “When you were a toddler, you told Laura to ‘cram it’ while she was pestering me to take her to get ice cream.”

“This is that little twerp!?” Laura blurted, turning her head to stare at Stiles.

Cora grinned widely. “Not so little.” She said. ”Very adult-sized, and probably capable of giving you a run for your money.”

“And she never did take my advice.” Stiles teased. “What are you doing these days, Laura?”

“I live in San Francisco.” Laura murmured. “I’m with the district attorney’s office there.”

“Cool.” Stiles nodded.

“She certainly seems to think so.” David piped up, grinning. “Our little go-getter.”

“Well, we can’t all stay home and be finding ourselves well into our late-twenties.” Laura remarked, throwing a roll at Derek.

Derek lifted a hand without looking and caught the roll before taking a bite out of it. “The difference between you and I is that I actually have plans, not a vague intention to take over the world via the DA’s office.” He told her, smirking faintly.

“What sort of plans are those, little brother? Renting something from the back room of 2C and awkwardly flirting with the girl that delivers your pizza?” Laura countered.

“Laura…” David said in a warning tone of voice.

Derek ignored his father and smirked at Laura. “You don’t need to know what sort of plans, alright? Suffice it to say, I’ve got them, and I fully plan to use them.”

“I’m suddenly glad that I’m an only child.” Stiles murmured.

Cora sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes. “I wish that same exact thing.” She murmured, and then let out a soft huff of a laugh. “Help yourself, Stiles.” She told him.

Stiles served himself a small portion of lasagna. He wasn’t very hungry, after his raw meat smoothie. “I can’t stay too long. I just kind of want to get home. After everything.”

David nodded in understanding. “And that’s perfectly fine. Today must have been a difficult day for you, even without those two involved.” He gestured toward Laura and Derek in bemusement. Shaking his head, he looked up at Stiles. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Stiles. Come around anytime you like, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “I will. Thank you.” He tilted his head, indicating that he wanted Cora to follow him, before he stood up.

Cora nodded and stood up, smiling at her parents. “I’ll be right back.” She murmured, and reached for Stiles’ hand.

Stiles smiled as he took her hand and walked outside with her. “I’m still coming to school. At least to get my stuff tomorrow, if my dad doesn’t think I should keep attending. But I don’t feel that different. I mean, I know I am. I just don’t feel like it.”

Cora leaned against him. “You're not different.” She said simply. “Your biology has changed, but you're still the same person.” She smiled at him. “Do you want me to go with you when you tell your dad?”

“Well, I’m going to the grocery store. Then telling him after that. So... I want you there, yeah.” Stiles nodded.

Cora smiled at him. “Then I'll be there.” She said. “I'd pack you some stuff to take for him since his lunch got kinda ruined, but there are never any leftovers here, so the grocery store is probably the smarter bet anyway.” She squeezed his hand. “Let me duck back inside and finish up, and then we can go.”

Stiles grinned. “I’ll be in the Jeep.” He walked down the driveway and got in, thinking about what would have to change and what wouldn’t. No more going outside without sunscreen, even in winter.

Cora ran back inside and quickly finished the remnants of her dinner, informing her family where she was going through a mouthful of lasagna. When she finished, she took her plate to the sink, and then ran out the door, climbing into the passenger side of the Jeep and sinking back against the seat. “Ready.”

Stiles laughed and drove to the grocery store, heading toward the deli. He normally did his shopping with a small basket he carried, but now he had a large cart. Having extra money coming in from work made him more relaxed about spending, but he still went for the cheaper cuts of meat. He was planning to devour them whole, he didn’t care about marbling. He realized after a long moment that he hadn’t said much of anything to Cora. “Sorry.”

Cora laughed. “It's cool. It looked like you were having deep thoughts and I didn't want to interrupt.” She peered through the stacks of meat, frowning a little in distaste at the ground turkey. “Disgusting.” She muttered. “But I can understand why people would want to eat it.” She paused and glanced at Stiles. “When your dad does eat meat, do you feed him this?”

Stiles laughed and nodded. “Yeah, it’s healthier. Supposedly. But I mix it with some beef broth, so he can’t even tell the difference.”

Cora held a finger up and pointed at him. “Don’t ever do that to me.” She laughed. “Because I will be able to tell.”

“I believe it.” Stiles grinned at her. He glanced around, silently cataloguing heartbeats he could hear now and realizing, with a slow smile, that it meant that he could tell if his dad’s heart was healthy or not.

Cora raised her eyebrows. “What.” She asked it without really asking, raising her eyebrows at her boyfriend suspiciously. “What look is that? What did you think of?”

“My dad can’t lie to me about his cholesterol ever again.” Stiles grinned. “I’ll know. I’ll know if he lies and I’ll know if his heart is sluggish. Is it like this for you?”

Cora laughed and nodded. “Pretty much. Lying to a wolf requires pretty much epic levels of concentration and ease. We can hear heartbeats, and smell and see changes in someone’s body. Someone shakes… a heartbeat skips… palms get sweaty… there’s a quiver in their voice when they talk… anxiety levels spike.” She shrugged. “It’s going to be pretty much identical for you.”

Stiles smiled playfully and threw more packages of meat into the cart, then put his hands on Cora’s hips and pulled her close. “That sounds like sex, too.”

Cora wrapped her arms around his neck, letting out a faux gasp like the thought had never occurred to her before. “You know, you’re right! How about that, it does sound like sex, doesn’t it?” Her eyes flashed mischievously.

Stiles laughed and kissed Cora. “Your parents seem pretty laid back about stuff, you think you can stay over tonight?”

“My mother barely blinked when I told her I was following you to the grocery store and possibly home.” Cora grinned and kissed him back. “So, yes, I think I can.”

Stiles smiled. “We should pick up some barbecue sauce or something, too. I want to try different flavors with this. I think I might get bored with just plain meat pretty fast.” He saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair out of the corner of his eye and turned to look for Lydia, an old habit that made him falter. “Um. Anyway.”

Cora followed his gaze, and her smile vanished immediately. She suddenly huddled into him, looking trapped and nervous as her eyes darted around, searching for the exit. “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She muttered, and her claws sprang loose, digging slightly into Stiles’ side.

“Ow. Shit.” Stiles muttered quietly. “Cora, your nails.”

Cora jolted, looking at Stiles with wide eyes as she retracted her nails. “Fuck. I’m so sorry. Shit.” She covered her face with her hands, cursing lowly. “Can we move? Go, to another aisle, or another store, or the moon? Please?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” He put his arm around Cora and guided the cart toward the aisle where the seasonings were stocked, making sure they were out of sight of Lydia before he stopped walking. “Okay, we’re good.”

“Okay.” Cora breathed out, burying her face against his neck and shaking her head.

“What are you good about?” Scott asked, popping up behind them curiously.

Cora yelped and jumped, a testament to how out of sorts she was by Lydia’s appearance that she hadn’t even heard Scott’s approach. She stared at the older man with wide, alarmed eyes, gripping Stiles’ arm.

Scott stared between them both, his eyes softening when he looked at Cora. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” His eyes lingered on the grip she had on Stiles, and he furrowed his brows a little when his stomach gave a tiny jolt. “Is everything okay?” He managed to ask, frowning at himself.

“Yeah, we’ve just had a really long, weird day. Ferris Bueller levels of weird.” Stiles murmured, rubbing Cora’s back. “How are you?”

“Uh. Good, pretty good. Hungry.” Scott admitted, and raised the basket he was holding, revealing the ridiculous amount of mini pizzas he’d loaded into it. He grinned. “What about you two?” The words slipped out before he could think them, and he glanced at Cora again, studying the distraught look on the girl’s face. He mentally shrugged - there were worse things he could have done than ask.

“We’re hiding.” Stiles said quietly. “From Lydia.” He turned toward Cora, nuzzling her fondly. “We can stand here a few minutes, yeah? It’ll be okay.”

Cora let out a low croon, pressing into Stiles’ touch, closing her eyes and nuzzling him back. She bumped the bridge of her nose against his chin and curled against him, her hand sliding up his chest.

Scott watched, his stomach sinking. “Well… um, why are you hiding?” He asked, making sure to lower his voice to match Stiles’ register. “Is - is it that bad? Did Cora and Lydia have a fight?” His eyes followed as Cora’s hand made its way up Stiles’ chest, and he jerked his gaze away forcibly, blinking rapidly.

“Sort of.” Stiles glanced at Cora. “Can I tell him?” He put his arm around her waist.

Cora hesitated, glancing at Scott briefly before grimacing and nodding shortly. “Sure.” She murmured, and dropped her head to Stiles’ shoulder, facing away from Scott so that she wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Tell me what?” Scott asked, frowning harder.

“Lydia knows that Cora likes her, and Cora asked if Lydia would have a problem sharing her with me. Like... openly dating.” Stiles explained. “But Lydia asked for a day to think it over, then told Cora she had to ditch me to be with her. And that was... I mean, that was just today. Cora still likes her, that doesn’t just go away. But we ditched to avoid her.”

Scott’s face fell, and he moved closer without thinking, gently putting a hand on Cora’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.” He said softly.

Cora tensed a little, keeping her face hidden. Eventually, her shoulder relaxed, and she breathed out slowly. “Thanks. It’s… It sucks.”

“Yeah, I know how it is. Liking someone and having them just...” Stiles murmured. “But you’ve got me, okay?” He asked gently. “I’m here.”

Cora looked up at him, and then cupped his cheek to drag him closer, kissing him deeply.

Scott jerked back quickly, the sinking in his stomach suddenly turning into something he couldn’t even identify. All he knew was that he felt like he’d be sick from it.

Stiles kissed back, smiling at Cora when he pulled away. He glanced up at Scott, tilting his head in confusion when he realized the older man’s heart was thudding. “Are you all right?”

Scott gasped out a breath, staring at Stiles in bewilderment. “No? No. I don’t think so?” He admitted, and patted frantically at his chest. “I think - I need my inhaler.” He blurted, and his fingers finally scrabbled as they caught the cylinder of medicine and put it to his mouth to inhale. His fingers were white around the container, and his eyes were wide and - somehow, he’d fallen headfirst into a panic attack that had triggered his asthma. Was that possible? He had no idea, he’d have to talk to his mom about it because there were still some things he was clueless about that she’d be able to clear up for him.

“Do you want one of us to drive you home?” Stiles offered. “The other one can follow in my Jeep and we’ll just go to my house once we know you’re okay.”

Cora studied Scott in concern. “Or you can just ride with us, and one of us can stop and get your car later?” She suggested.

“Didn’t - didn’t drive.” Scott breathed out shakily. “Bike. Rode - the bike.”

Cora frowned. “The - your mountain bike, or your dirt bike, Scott?” She puffed up, suddenly looking terrifyingly like her mother. “Scott, tell me you did not ride the dirt bike today.”

Scott’s eyes darted nervously away from her. “I didn’t - ride the - dirt bike today?”

Cora pursed her lips. “If I look out into the parking lot and see slimy, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle ooze green with an obnoxious number thirty-five on the front, I’m going to hit you, Scott.”

Scott’s shoulders hunched, and he looked faintly sulky, even through his slowly normalizing attempts to breathe. “I rode the dirt bike.” He mumbled.

“Damn.” Stiles sighed.

Cora sighed as well. “Same solution, then. You get in the Jeep with us. We’ll bring you back for your dumb bike later, when you aren’t in danger of asphyxiating.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, if you don’t mind us hanging around.” He snorted. “I mean, the alternative is you walking back to get it, and I don’t think that’s a good idea, either.”

Scott huffed out a raspy laugh, looking sheepish. “Yeah, that - that probably wouldn’t…” He trailed off and looked down, sighing. “I’d appreciate that.” He said quietly. He wasn’t sure if this was a good idea or not, but the actual alternative was to beat his forehead against the wall in a public store for being an utter moron, and making a fool of himself in front of everyone, including his - friend? - and best friend’s younger sister.

Stiles put a hand on Scott’s shoulder and guided him toward the checkout lanes, pulling his own cart behind him. “It sounds like you’re having a bad day, too.” He murmured. “You can talk about it, if you want.”

Cora fell into step on Scott’s other side, looking up at him in concern. “We’ll listen.” She told him, nodding. “Really. You can tell us anything.”

Scott stared at her. He didn’t know how he could tell either of them anything when he wasn’t even sure what it had been about seeing them kiss that had set off his attack. A small part of him whispered that he did, and that he’d be stupid to pretend he didn’t understand, but Scott ignored it. He had no intention of expressing anything of the like to Stiles and Cora. Not when they looked at the other like they each hung the moon. “It’s - nothing. Nevermind. My asthma attacks crop up sometimes, and… sometimes I’m fast enough to stop them.”

Stiles glanced at Cora, wondering if she could tell what he was thinking as he shifted his gaze toward Scott, then looked back at her. If he told Scott what he had become and offered to turn him, it would stop his asthma. But being a werewolf would have the same impact.

Cora looked back at Stiles, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head in thought. She licked her lips. “Why don't we swing by my house first, Stiles? Scott, my mom made cookies earlier today, I know you and Derek would probably kill each other over them but he has them all to himself right now.”

Scott straightened and he suddenly looked hopeful. “Cookies? What kind? Please say chocolate chip. And chocolate milk?”

Cora’s mouth twitched into a smile. “Of course.”

“Yeah. I’ll just put my groceries in the fridge at your place until I have to go.” Stiles nodded, smiling. He waited for his turn in line, paying for his steaks and hamburger meat before he walked out to the Jeep. He knew Scott had the right to make his own decision, once he knew what was going on. But he was hoping the older man would be more interested in being a vampire. He knew it was selfish, but Stiles didn’t want to be doing this on his own, and turning his mom seemed unfair, after everything she had already been through.

Like she knew what he was thinking, Cora turned her head to look at Stiles, her eyes soft. She reached her hand out to squeeze his. “What happens will happen.” She murmured quietly, her voice low enough that only he could hear.

Stiles nodded to her and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. “I need to get home at some point.” He laughed.

Cora’s thumb gently pressed against his lower lip, her eyes glinting. “We’ll get you there.” She murmured.

Scott avoided looking at them, climbing into the Jeep and planting himself in the backseat.

Stiles leaned in to kiss Cora, closing his eyes.

Cora rumbled low in her throat, kissing him back slowly and closing her own eyes.

Stiles smiled against Cora’s lips, pulling away after a moment and starting the Jeep.

Cora settled back comfortably in her seat and settled her hand on Stiles’ thigh, staring out the passenger side window and smiling.

Scott took the opportunity to study them, taking in the casual way that they touched and exhaling slowly, unable - unwilling - to understand why it was bothering him so much.

Stiles looked at Scott in the rearview mirror. “Hey. What’s your favorite song? Both of you.”

Scott glanced up at Stiles, looking thoughtful. “Um… God, I’m kinda all over the place with music. I don’t know if I really have a favorite song, but I like a lot of Blink, and All Time Low.”

Cora smiled, leaning back. “Faint, Linkin Park.”

Stiles grinned. “I like all of those.” He agreed. “I like Sum 41.”

“Oh my god.” Cora laughed. “I haven’t listened to them in ages.” She looked at Stiles. “We should put them on at some point.”

“Like now?” Stiles pressed a button on his radio and turned the volume up.

Cora beamed. “Like exactly now.”

Stiles turned to look at Scott at a red light, yelling to be heard over the song. “You like this one?!”

Scott laughed. “I love this one.” He told Stiles, nodding his head along to the music.

Stiles grinned at Scott, startled when the driver behind him honked to tell him to go, the light was green. He leaned out, irritated. His whole day had been too many ups and downs. “Shut the fuck up!” He blinked when he and Lydia made eye contact and she rolled her eyes at him.

Cora rubbed her eyes, looking at Stiles with a frown. “Stiles, come on, let’s get to my house.” She told him. “What’s wrong?” She twisted around, frowning.

“Lydia’s behind us. She’s probably going to follow us.” He muttered, driving the rest of the way to Cora’s. He sighed when Lydia pulled into the driveway, right behind him. “Why are you here?”

“Why are you?” Lydia smiled.

Cora looked nervously out at Lydia, a confused expression on her face. She started to say something, and then looked at Scott when he held his hand out to her. She exhaled and sat back, looking down.

Scott smiled out of the window and waved at Lydia. “Hey.” He greeted quietly. “What are you doing here?” He asked curiously.

“I want to talk to Cora.” Lydia murmured. “I had planned on doing that during art, but she disappeared. Mysteriously.” She scoffed. “So, could we go talk?”

“Um.” Cora hesitated, chewing on her lower lip, before looking at Stiles uncertainly. “I… sure.”

Stiles nodded. “I’m just gonna take Scott home.” He murmured. “But you could come by later, or call?”

Cora nodded at him, biting her lower lip before she leaned in and kissed him lightly. “I’ll be there.” She said softly.

Stiles smiled at Cora and turned toward Scott. “You want me to drive you home, or do you want to hang out here awhile?”

Scott looked concerned, glancing over his shoulder at Cora and Lydia. “Um, I can hang out for a while, it’s cool. Is it cool? It’s cool, right?”

Lydia pressed her lips together. “I don’t mind, but it’s not my house.”

Stiles bit his lip, then grabbed his grocery bag and carried it into Cora’s house, to put it in the fridge.

Cora sighed, watching Stiles go before she glanced at Scott. “It’s okay, you can follow him.” She said quietly, and then looked at Lydia. “Okay. Let’s talk.” She murmured.

Lydia thought for a minute before she spoke. “I don’t want us to stop being friends. I like you and I could see it going somewhere if you wanted, but I don’t feel comfortable sitting down with Stiles and figuring out who gets to have a date with you every time you’re free. I’d rather have you to myself. I didn’t get to explain it very well earlier, and I said some things that weren’t... well, I shouldn’t have demanded that you break up with him. If you don’t want to be exclusive with me, then you don’t. I’d hate to see our friendship destroyed over this.”

Cora exhaled softly. “Same. I don’t ever…” She trailed off, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. “I don’t want to lose you. Even if I never get to… be with you, I can’t deal with the idea of never having you as a friend again. You’re my best friend. Bar none. You... I get why you don’t want to share me with Stiles. It was the only solution I could think of, where I wouldn’t lose either of you.”

Lydia nodded. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you to go out with him.” She sighed.

Cora looked down. “I’m happy that you did.” She said softly. “I’m happy with him.” She pursed her lips. “I just wish I could be happy with you, too.” She winced a little. “Sorry.” She mumbled. “I won’t mention it again.”

“Maybe if...” Lydia looked pensive. “If I get one or two days a week with you, as a sort of set standard, until I go? Would you want that?”

Cora softened entirely. “I’d definitely - I’d be okay with anything you’d be able to give me.” She said, trying not to sound so desperate.

Lydia studied Cora for a long moment, then kissed her.

Cora’s eyes fluttered shut, and she gasped softly against Lydia’s mouth before kissing her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles sat down at the Hales’ kitchen table and looked up at Scott. “I’m glad that Cora and I were there when you had that asthma attack. I don’t know what would’ve happened, otherwise.”

Scott smiled crookedly. “I’d probably have woken up on someone’s bed or couch or something somewhere.” He said. “The whole world - or the whole town, anyway - knows who I am and where I live, they’d make sure I’d get where I was supposed to be.” He paused, then ducked his head. “But I’m glad the both of you were there, too.”

Stiles smiled back. “I still think that’s kind of weird, don’t you? I mean, in an interesting sort of way. We’re both well known around here, we’re part of the same circle, but we didn’t know each other.”

Scott grinned. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He nodded. “I still think that Fate had something to do with it. You know? It’s not possible any other way.”

“Yeah, and I still think that the fact that you believe in fate is kind of adorable.” Stiles laughed.

Scott ducked his head, looking a little sheepish. “Well… I mean, I gotta believe in something, and the usual avenues are occupied, you know?”

Stiles grinned. “I like that.” He murmured. He bit his lip, studying Scott for a long moment. “What else do you believe in?”

Scott looked up and caught Stiles’ gaze. “I - I’m…I can… Uh, I’m not sure? It’s never really been, you know, just asked before.” He shook his head furiously, blinking. “Um. Yeah. I mean, like, maybe me, too?”

Stiles blinked. “What?” He asked, confused. “You... I don’t know what we’re talking about anymore.”

Scott looked embarrassed. “I mean… maybe I believe in me.” He said softly.

“I believe in you.” Stiles grinned. He studied the older man for another moment, then realized that Scott, as a vampire, wouldn’t be able to spend as much time outside without layers of sunscreen. His complexion would be more noticeable if he became pale. Stiles decided not to bother offering, after all. “I believe in a lot of things.”

Scott smiled back faintly, ducking his head. “Yeah? Like what?”

“Vampires.” Stiles murmured. “Ghosts, werewolves, monsters in my closet...”

Scott looked amused. “So basically whatever’s in the Supernatural Compendium?” He asked, grinning.

“Yeah! Wendigos and scarecrows and shit.” Stiles blurted. “What’s your favorite episode?”

Scott tilted his head back, looking thoughtful. “My favorite episode… I think would be the one where Sam gets possessed by Meg. Either that, or the one where Dean dies and goes to Hell.”

“Those are both good.” Stiles agreed. “I like pretty much all of the first two seasons.”

Scott laughed. “I was over the moon for the first five seasons, and then…” He shook his head.

“Maybe sometime, we can marathon those.” Stiles murmured. “If you want.”

Scott stared at Stiles. “Dude, that would be awesome.”

Stiles grinned again. “Then that’s what we’re doing. I told Cora last weekend that we have to go to this gay club I’ve wanted to go to, but haven’t because I didn’t want to go alone. So that’s like, Friday night. And then I’m free all weekend, after that.” He paused. “Except for work. You know what? I’ll text you.” He smiled.

Scott laughed. “Okay, definitely text me. That sounds good.” He looked up at Stiles fondly, his eyes soft.

Stiles stared back, wishing that he could tell whether or not someone liked him. He thought about asking Cora whether or not Scott smelled interested in him, but he figured that the likelihood of that answer being no was too great for him to bother. He bit his lip, thinking. “Do you have an apartment, or do you live with your mom? I’m not judging.”

Scott waved a hand dismissively, not looking the slightest bit embarrassed. “I live with my mom. She’s all alone - I can’t bring myself to leave her, you know?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I feel like that about my dad.”

“Parents, man.” Scott murmured, smiling faintly. “I want to try and stay with her as long as possible. At least until the city starts buying up the property and trying to change up the price values and shit, and then we have no choice but to move.”

Stiles blinked. “Does that happen?”

“Beats me.” Scott laughed. “It could, I think. I don’t want to take my chances.”

Stiles nodded again. “Yeah.” He murmured. “That would suck, though. I mean, I don’t know what it’s called when the city does it, but the idea of our town going through gentrification is like... what would they even put here, a yoga studio? A rock garden?” He snorted.

“Probably another diner.” Scott snorted, leaning back. “And I think it’s called - I want to say it’s called, you know, foreclosure, but I’m pretty sure that involves kicking people out, not the city paying them to buy out the property.”

Stiles smiled fondly at Scott. He tried to think of something clever to say in response, but he was drawing a blank and that made him irritated with himself, so he said the first thing he could think of. “I’m a vampire.”

Scott blinked at him. “Um. Cool? Are you, like, a social one or something?”

Stiles blinked. “Social?” He repeated. “Like... I don’t know what that means, I’m new.”

Scott hesitated. “Like… you’re social?” He looked uncertain, unsure of how to phrase his words. “Um, you’re… busy?” He flapped his hands at his sides like wings. “Like a bee? Or is that…” He trailed off, and then laughed at himself. “Oh. I was thinking butterfly. But, same question applies. Are you, like, a psychic vampire or something that likes chilling around people?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m more traditional?” Stiles mused. “Um. Someone bit me today. I haven’t even told my dad yet.” He blinked. “How the fuck are you okay with this?”

Scott stared at him. “Wait, you’re serious? I thought you meant it, like, a euphemism or something.”

Stiles shook his head slowly and bared his teeth, showing Scott his fangs. “That’s why I was buying a lot of meat at the store.”

“Oh.” Scott blurted, gaping at Stiles with wide eyes. “Um. That’s totally… how the hell is that possible?”

“I don’t know. I would’ve said, before today, that it’s not.” Stiles murmured. “But seriously, I was bringing my dad a salad and some random dude tackled me in the parking lot, knocked me down and bit me. The next thing I knew, Cora was...” He paused. “Anyway, I’m okay. I just need to start wearing a lot of sunscreen, apparently.”

Scott stared at him harder, shaking his head. “Holy hell, man. That’s a little fucking terrifying.”

“I’ve kind of learned to deal with stuff when it happens by mostly ignoring it.” Stiles explained. “Until it goes away, you know? But I guess this won’t.”

“I don’t know much about supernatural stuff in real life.” Scott admitted. “Is there… I mean, is there a way it could be reversed?”

“I don’t even know.” Stiles looked hopeful, then sighed. “Probably not.” He got up and sat back down beside Scott, grabbing the older man’s hand and putting it on his chest, over his heart. “Feel that? Nothing. No heartbeat now.”

Scott pressed his hand to Stiles’ chest, and a deeply sad look crossed his face. He shook his head. “That’s awful. I mean… you’re still alive, so to speak, so that’s good, but… you’re not alive.”

“Yeah.” Stiles said quietly. “I know. That’s one of those things I’m trying not to think too much about. I mean, I know I’ll be around for awhile, and everything. But I’ll never really get to be seventeen, even.”

Scott sighed. “That’s not even fair.” He said. “That’s…” He shook his head. “Holy shit, that sucks. I want to help you, dude.”

“Maybe I’ll find a way out of this.” Stiles murmured. “But I doubt it? Anyway, I’m glad I told you, even though I was thinking I shouldn’t say anything.”

Scott pressed his lips together and nodded. “I’m glad you told me, too. Even though I’m still… sort of reeling.” He blinked. “Damn.” He murmured.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Damn.” He repeated. “I should get home. I still need to talk to my dad about this. And my mom. Do you want me to drive you home, or back to the grocery store or something?”

Scott paused, thinking for a moment, and then said, “Home, I think. I don’t even remember what I went to the store for.” He laughed.

Stiles laughed and got up. “Okay, come on.” He nodded. “I’ll tell Cora that I’m going.” He went looking for his girlfriend, wondering if she was busy with Lydia.

Cora leaned her head against Lydia’s, closing her eyes and keeping close. Her fingers were wrapped around the other girl’s loosely.

Stiles knocked on Cora’s bedroom door, then opened it and leaned in. “Hey. I’m leaving.” He regarded them for a moment. “Are you two good, then?”

Cora looked up at Stiles and smiled softly, standing up and crossing the room to him for a hug. “Yeah, we’re good.” She murmured.

Stiles hugged Cora back and kissed her softly. “I’m driving Scott home. I’ll talk to you later tonight, or tomorrow.”

Cora nodded and kissed him back gently. “Drive safe.” She told him. “And I’ll talk to you later.” She paused, and then smiled playfully. “I hope things go well with Scott.”

“I don’t think there are things.” Stiles muttered. “But yeah.”

Cora’s nostrils flared, and she sniffed, subtly, looking confused. “Really?”

“Really.” Stiles nodded. “He’s... I don’t think he’s... uh, anyway. I should go.” He smiled faintly.

“Okay.” Cora nodded, banishing her confusion and squeezing Stiles’ hand. “I’ll see you soon.”

Stiles nodded again and waved to Lydia, then walked out to his Jeep and got in.

Scott followed Stiles out, climbing into the passenger side of the Jeep. “Thanks for the ride.” He murmured.

“Well, I mean, I brought you out here.” Stiles laughed. “But it’s no problem. I like talking to you.”

Scott puffed up happily, smiling. “Dude. I like talking to you, too,” he said, nodding.


	9. Chapter 9

After driving Scott home, Stiles put his groceries away, except one steak. He ate it raw, over the sink, then washed his hands and face and went looking for his dad.

John looked up at Stiles, blinking sleepily. “Hey, kiddo. What’s going on?”

“I have to tell you something. It’s a big deal something.” Stiles said carefully.

John blinked again, suddenly looking a little more alert. “What is it? Is everything alright?”

“Well, yes and no?” Stiles murmured. “I sort of...” He grimaced, shaking his head at himself. He couldn’t open with ‘hey, guess what? I’m undead.’

John’s eyes softened, and he turned his chair until he was facing Stiles completely. “Take your time. I’m here, I’m listening, kiddo.”

“I was bringing you a salad and I got attacked.” Stiles said bluntly. “I don’t know who it was. Salad went everywhere and the guy bit me. Like, took a bite out of me, almost. I know this is going to sound crazy, but I wouldn’t wake you up to play a prank on you like this, okay? I don’t have a heartbeat. I’m... I’m pretty sure I’m a vampire. Like, one hundred percent, no other explanation for any of it.”

John stared at Stiles, then stood up and moved toward him, cupping his son’s chin and tilting his head from side to side. He frowned. “I don’t see any markings.” He hesitated, and then carefully pressed his hand to Stiles’ chest. A sharp breath escaped. “Jesus christ.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he had anything to do with this one.” Stiles retorted. “On a bright note, there’s going to be more meat in the house now.”

“Yeah, but how much of it is going to be for me?” John shot back, and patted Stiles’ face affectionately.

“You can have two steaks. Three days apart.” Stiles murmured. “Why is everyone so calm about this?”

John paused, squinting, and then admitted, “Honestly, I think I'm forcing denial, son.”

“And that’s where I get it from.” Stiles snorted. “Anyway. Talia Hale is kind of an expert on this stuff and she says Mom knows at least a little about it. I’m just glad that when I told Sc-” He looked up at his dad. “I told Scott. McCall. And he didn’t freak out, either. I thought he might. I didn’t even mean to say it.”

John frowned a little. “Scott McCall? Didn't react at all?” He shook his head. “Maybe there’s something he knows about it. Although I'm not surprised that Talia Hale would know something. She's always been a hell of a… quirky woman.”

“Understatement.” Stiles murmured. “I thought about seeing if someone else would be, um, interested in doing this. With me. So I’m not the only vampire I know. But I can’t stomach the idea of that. Of basically killing someone that doesn’t deserve it.”

John nodded, looking worried. “The guilt… I’d hate for you to deal with that sort of guilt.” He said quietly. “Have you… thought of finding someone who’s already… ah, you know. Like that?”

“Well, the only one I know is the guy that bit me, and I doubt he stuck around.” Stiles shook his head. “And I don’t think we’d be very good friends.”

“You’re right. I’d murder him.” John scowled, then paused. “Again, since I’m assuming he wasn’t born the way he was.”

“Ugh. Vampire baby.” Stiles cringed.

John snorted. “Sorry for that imagery, kid.” He said unrepentantly.

“Yeah? One steak.” Stiles murmured. “No more until next week.”

Grimacing, John sighed. “Fine. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, well, you should be.” Stiles smirked. “Anyway, I’ve gotta go look this stuff up and figure out what to do.”

John cleared his throat. “Listen, I don’t… I don’t know what to do, to help at all. But… let me know if I can, alright? I’d be in over my head, but you’re my son. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“Thanks. I know.” Stiles nodded. “I’ll have to tell Mom, but I don’t want to do it tonight. I’ve had a long day. I just want to figure this out. Then maybe sleep. I’m not even tired, just... overwhelmed.”

“Well… rest anyway. It might help you get your mind back on track.” John suggested, and he reached out to squeeze Stiles’ shoulder gently. “I love you, kid. We’ll set up a time for you to tell Mom. Maybe this weekend.”

“Okay.” Stiles agreed, then went up to his room. He wrote on a series of post-its and stuck them in different places around the room, before he started getting ready for bed. They said things like ‘WEAR SUNSCREEN’ and ‘Look for safe alternatives for blood sources.’ He yawned, surprising himself as he laid down and sent Cora a text. ‘I’m home. My dad’s a little freaked, but not too much.’ He paused, then sent another text. ‘And nothing happened with Scott.’

‘That’s disappointing.’ Cora replied, frowning to herself. ‘I really thought I smelled… Well, I could have been wrong. It wouldn’t be the first time I was. I’m glad you’re home safe, though. And that your dad’s okay. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to tell him with you like I said I’d be.’

‘It’s okay, you were dealing with your own stuff.’ Stiles replied. ‘Good night.’

‘Good night, Stiles.’ Cora replied with a heart.

Stiles smiled to himself as he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Halfway there, he sat straight up and looked horrified, having just thought that he might not wake up, considering he had no heartbeat. “Shit.” Instead of resting, he got up and started researching, figuring sleep could wait.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles woke up and rolled over, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the time on his phone. He squinted, not sure he was reading the numbers right as he glanced from the phone to the window, which he had made sure to close the curtains for. He moved carefully to peer outside, then grimaced. “Damn it.” He called Cora right away, wondering what to say to her.

Cora picked up instantly. “Where are you?” She asked worriedly. “You haven’t been answering when I call, you didn’t show up to school, is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I was sleeping. Like the dead, apparently.” Stiles snorted. “I know that was terrible, but I had to do it. Anyway, I’ll be more careful about sleep and I’ll be at school tomorrow. If anyone asks, I wasn’t feeling well. I’m more pale than usual now, anyway. They’ll believe it.”

“Okay.” Cora murmured. Her lips twitched. “Maybe on certain days, I can give you a wake-up call.”

“I’d like that.” Stiles grinned. “So, how was today, with Lydia?”

Cora flushed, smiling. “Good. Really good. I’m relieved.” She exhaled. “I was convinced for a while that she was never going to talk to me again.”

“She’d be insane if she didn’t talk to you again.” Stiles snorted. “I’m going to have to find the guy that bit me and see if I can get a job at a butcher shop or something. Or... no, that’s gross. Nevermind.”

Cora laughed a little. “There could be things worse than a butcher shop. You could get a job at the morgue.” She pointed out.

“I don’t think I’m old enough.” Stiles mused. He laughed, despite how unfunny it all was. “And I won’t be.”

Cora fell silent at his words. “God. I wish this hadn't happened to you. I'm so sorry, Stiles.” She said softly.

“I’m actually not.” Stiles murmured. “See, if it hadn’t been me, it might’ve been someone who was looking for an excuse to make everyone in town suffer. It’s better that it was me.”

Cora huffed softly, smiling a little. “And while that's incredibly admirable and brave and makes me adore you even more, I wish I'd ripped his throat out, with my teeth, before he'd had a chance to do it at all.”

“If we find him, you can. He doesn’t seem like the type to listen to a reasonable demand that he stop biting people.”

“You might be right about that.” Cora laughed. “Are you doing anything later? I can see if I can convince our teachers that you were just ill and forgot to call in, grab your assignments for you and come over tonight.”

“I’m supposed to go to work, but I’m free after that.” Stiles smiled. “Remind me to ask Lydia’s mom for a regular schedule instead of just whenever she feels like it.”

Cora laughed again. “I'm on it.” She reassured him. “She'll forget completely if she isn't harassed about it.”

Stiles was quiet for a minute, then spoke again. “So, was Scott there today, in the nurse’s office? Because I haven’t done the thing yet and now I don’t think I have working saliva or blood. So my parents might have to volunteer themselves. Privately.”

“Oh, shit.” Cora breathed out. “I completely forgot about it. Um. I’m pretty sure Scott was there, but I didn’t see him a lot? I don’t know how that’ll work. Like… if you combine their samples, does it become similar to yours?” She exhaled another curse.

“No, but like, it’s a DNA thing. So really, they’re just trying to determine my ancestry, right? Which is my mom’s, and my dad’s. So if they do it for me, it’s the same thing.” Stiles murmured. “Are you okay?”

Cora sighed. “Just wishing that I’d gotten to you before that bastard did. That I’d been a little faster, you know?” She sighed.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Stiles assured her. “Worse things, you know? It’s not so bad.”

“I know.” Cora murmured. “I just… I know. I’m just a little tetchy about it, honestly. I wish I’d gotten you to my mom, first. Things might be a little different now, if I had, you know?”

“Cora.” Stiles said firmly. “Don’t blame yourself. I’m not fully dead. Just undead. And even if I was fully dead, that still wouldn’t have been your fault.”

Cora hesitated. “Okay, it’s true that I’m blaming myself, but it’s also out of jealousy. It’s not fair that someone else turned you before I could get my mom to.” She admitted.

“Oh.” Stiles murmured. “Well, I don’t know if I would’ve said yes to that. I would’ve needed time to think about it. And things just are what they are now. Does it bother you that I’m a vampire? Are you grossed out?”

Cora shook her head, even though he couldn’t see her. “No. Never. I told you before, you’re still you, you’re just… different now. Physically. Biologically? Whatever. You’re still Stiles. That hasn’t changed.” She exhaled. “And… I’m having lots of very strong feelings for you. I care about you. A lot.”

“I care about you a lot, too.” Stiles grinned. “I’ll see you at work?”

“Absolutely.” Cora grinned as well, ducking her head with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, we'll be adding two chapters on Saturdays.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles thought about texting Scott from the moment he got to work and realized it was going to be a slow day. He didn’t want to do it until he had a break, so he took the time to think about what he wanted to say. When he finally got the chance, he texted, ‘Heard I missed seeing you today.’

‘Yeah! Well, I mean, I wasn’t at the school for long, you know. Just about two hours. Someone else came and filled in for me so I could head back to the hospital for the rest of my shift.’ Scott texted back. ‘How do you feel? Is everything going okay?’

‘I slept through school.’ Stiles smiled as he sent the text. ‘But I’m going to be careful not to do that again.’

Scott grinned. ‘Yeah, definitely don’t do that again. I had to set about six alarms to wake myself up in time for school, man. It’s hard as hell.’

‘But you got through it and did a lot more in college, like a badass.’ Stiles replied. ‘Come by if you’re not busy? It’s slow here tonight and I’m bored.’

‘Sure!’ Scott answered happily. ‘I'm always up for an excuse to get something I want.’ There was a break after the text, which was then hurriedly followed up with several others, among which said, ‘I mean coffee.’ ‘Coffee is a thing of the gods.’ ‘I really want coffee. And sugar. Lots of sugar.’

Stiles grimaced. “Great.” He muttered. “He knows I like him and he’s disgusted by it, so he’s freaked out that he sounded like he was hitting on me.”

“Who, Scott?” Lydia glanced over at Stiles. “Scott isn’t disgusted by anything. He’s a nurse, for godsakes. He’s dealt with gross things and he’s okay with it all.”

Stiles snorted as he looked back at Lydia. “Am I a gross thing?”

“Sometimes.” Lydia smiled. “But I don’t think you’ll have to worry about Scott having a problem with you.”

Stiles shook his head. “No, seriously. Cross my heart and hope to die? Scott’s everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. The age thing doesn’t bother me now and it won’t bother me ten years from now. But it’s different from my end of things. What would he want with me, anyway? He could get anyone else in the world. And I’m like, saying that without even knowing if he likes guys.”

Lydia shrugged a shoulder at Stiles and walked away to clear some tables.

Laura opened the door and walked in, giving Stiles a bemused look as she approached the counter, keeping her voice low. “Cross your heart and hope to die?” She repeated.

“Twice.” Stiles replied, smiling. “What can I get you? A decaf? A muzzle? Some magic beans?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “The only magic beans I want are the ones that make me coffee. Caffeinated. Something with fruit in it, so I can pretend it’s healthy.”

“Rebel.” Stiles teased, glancing over his shoulder at the menu board. He didn’t see anything there that he thought would suit her, but he got an idea and turned back to face her. “Okay, what about a blueberry mocha? It’s not listed, but I can make it anyway.”

Laura looked intrigued. “That does sound good. Why the hell isn’t that on the menu?”

Stiles started making the drink for her. “If you like it, I’ll put it on the menu myself and name it after you.”

“The Laura Hale?” Laura smiled, pleased.

“I was thinking more like ‘cut-throat bitch.’” Stiles said bluntly.

“Stilinski, language.” Lydia called out, bored. “For the fourth time.”

Laura burst out laughing. “You know something? I’m glad you’re practically part of the family already. I’m not so sure about that one.” She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb, toward Lydia. “And we’ve known her for years. I mean, we’ve known you for years too, but not as directly.” She picked up her drink, waving away his protests that it was still too hot as she took a sip. She set it back down and kept her expression blank as she met Stiles’ inquisitive gaze.

Stiles tugged on his earlobe and gave Laura a wry smile. He had heard her heartbeat pick up a little, indicating that she was pleased.

“I take it back. I hate you.” Laura retorted, sticking her tongue out at him. She handed him a twenty dollar bill. “Keep the change and put that drink on the menu. I’ll give you a thousand dollars if you really name it ‘cut-throat bitch,’ too.” She laughed as she walked away.

“Don’t name that ‘cut-throat bitch’ and I’ll give you two thousand.” Cora piped up, coming around the corner with her lips twitching. She leaned over the counter and kissed Stiles. “Her head will be so swollen we’ll have to tie a basket to her feet and use her for a hot air balloon.”

“Excuse me.” Lydia spoke up, pushing Stiles backward a little as she walked back behind the counter. “Today is my day.”

Cora’s eyes softened, and she sighed. “It was just one kiss, and I’m the one that implemented it, Lydia.” She soothed, reaching for the other girl’s hand, lifting it to her lips and kissing the back of it.

“And you shouldn’t be.” Lydia frowned. “These rules exist for a reason.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Okay, hypothetically speaking here, what if it’s my day and you end up in a coma or like, get really bad news? Am I supposed to tell Cora not to worry about it, she should just get on her knees and blow me?”

“Hopefully, she doesn’t let you talk to her like that.” Lydia muttered.

“He doesn’t.” Cora sighed and looked down. “I just don’t understand why I can’t… Whatever. Nevermind. Sorry. It won’t happen again.” She headed into the back to put on her apron.

Lucinda eyed Stiles warily as she walked out of the office. She had hoped to get him out of the way by having him become a vampire, thinking that Cora’s family would want nothing to do with him, as a result. It hadn’t gone as planned, but she had other solutions. “I went ahead and implemented your regular schedule idea, Stiles.” She said lightly, holding a paper out to him.

Stiles took it from her, smiling. “Thanks.” He glanced over his hours, then looked up at Cora. “No more Tuesdays or Thursdays.” He was silent for a moment. It hadn’t escaped his attention that his two days off were Lydia’s designated ‘girlfriend’ days with Cora.

Cora blinked, opening her mouth. “Oh.” She exhaled, frowning. “Well… We can still have our time together before work on our days, right? And Saturday nights, definitely.”

Stiles hesitated. “Maybe.” He held the paper out to her, to let her read over it. He was scheduled four to eleven pm on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He had eight hour shifts on Saturday and Sunday, from five am to two pm, which also included an hour for lunch. “I mean, I kind of need the money, so it’s... we can have lunch together at school and on weekends?”

Cora’s shoulders slumped. “I - yeah.” She forced her disappointment away, exhaling. “It’ll be okay.” She said softly, smiling up at him. “You’re in my life. That’s not going to change, no matter how much time goes by between us seeing each other.” She reached for his hand, smiling a little more widely.

Stiles smiled back at her as he took her hand.

Lucinda cleared her throat. “Stiles, the tables won’t clear themselves and we need our shelves reorganized.”

Cora furrowed her brows and turned to glare at Lucinda before exhaling and looking back at Stiles. “I guess I should let you get to work, then.”

“Yeah.” Stiles murmured. “Oh, um, Scott’s gonna be here in a second. He likes the sweeter drinks. So. Yeah.” He started clearing tables, reminding himself that he had actually done the math on how much money he could earn between now and college and it was too good to pass up.

Cora wandered back out to the floor, taking up a position behind the counter. As customers came in, she forced a smile and took orders before turning to make them their drinks with a sigh.

“You don’t look very happy.” Malia spoke up, wrinkling her nose as she looked at her cousin. “You look like you don’t want to be here.”

Cora leaned over the counter toward Malia and muttered, “I think Lucinda’s… I don’t know. Stiles’ schedule is what he wants, but the way it’s set up, it’s like Lucinda’s trying to keep me apart from him or something.”

“Well, Lucinda is Lydia’s mom.” Malia pointed out, her tone matching Cora’s. “So probably. But if you don’t want to be here, you can quit. It’s not like you have to work.”

“True.” Cora mumbled. “But when the hell am I going to see Stiles then? As it is, it’s lunch and weekends.”

“I don’t get how you can date two people. People are annoying.” Malia muttered.

Cora laughed. “You’re just saying that because you haven’t found someone that makes your heart flip around like a fish out of water yet.”

“That sounds gross.” Malia retorted. “Can I get a couple of brownies? I’m going to sit over there.” She pointed toward a table near the window. “My DNA results match with a couple of other people at school and I said if they want to meet me, whatever.” She shrugged.

“Whoa, what?” Cora blinked at her, even as she started reaching for the brownies. “Really? Who are they?”

“I don’t know, I wasn’t listening. Jack something or other and some other guy. I think.” Malia murmured. “I just said that the counselor should tell them where to find me after school today.”

Cora made a face. “Jack. I don’t know anyone named Jack.” She shook her head and handed Malia the brownies before holding her hand out.

Malia eyed Cora’s hand for a moment, then blinked. “Oh right, money.” She pulled a few bills out of her purse and handed them over. “Just keep whatever, I don’t care.” She carried the brownies to the table she liked and sat down to eat.

Cora snorted and stuffed the money into the register before turning to the next customer. She made sure to keep her eye on her cousin, curious to see who could possibly be meeting her that would have Hale blood - and mentally promised herself to ask her mother how there could possibly be other people with their DNA that they wouldn’t know about.

Jackson frowned as he stepped into the shop, grimacing a little at the sticky spot on the floor that he stepped in before he looked around for the table he was supposed to go to.

Malia eyed the newcomer warily as she finished her first brownie. She waved a hand at him as she chewed.

Jackson furrowed his brow, moving toward Malia warily. “Hey. Uh. Tate, right?”

“Hale.” Malia corrected. “Are you Jack or the other one?”

“Uh. Jackson.” He muttered, frowning. “You don’t know who else is meeting us here?”

“No.” Malia said bluntly. “But neither do you. Do you want a brownie?”

Jackson studied her for a moment, and then sat down, nodding. “Sure.” He looked around the shop, studying the decor. “How long has this place even been here?”

“I’m not sure. A year, I think?” Malia guessed. “My cousin’s best friend’s mom owns it.” She held her second brownie out to him.

Jackson accepted the brownie, looking at it hesitantly for a moment before he bit into it. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Huh. Not bad.”

Theo walked in, looking around at everyone at the tables before he took a guess and stopped at the one where Malia and Jackson were sitting. “Hey. Malia and Jackson?”

Jackson lifted a hand in greeting. “Hey. Have a seat.” He offered.

Theo nodded and sat down. “I’m Theo. Raeken. Um. I didn’t even know I was adopted.”

Jackson huffed. “I did. My adoptive parents told me that my real parents died in a car accident.”

“That’s fucked up.” Theo blurted. “Mine are always gone. I called them during school today and they were like, ‘oh yeah, didn’t we tell you?’”

“Christ,” Jackson muttered, shaking his head. “That’s shitty, man.” He cleared his throat and fell silent, and then awkwardly glanced at Malia. “Uh. So…”

“Our mom gave birth and left us at the hospital.” Malia explained succinctly. “She didn’t even tell our dad. I only found out first because my Aunt Talia... our Aunt Talia, I mean. She realized I was her niece because of a problem I had and then my dad like, re-adopted me.”

“Our dad.” Theo corrected gently. “Which is weird to say. But I’m trying to get used to it.”

“So… we’re biologically Hales.” Jackson clarified, glancing between them. “That… makes a weird kind of sense.” He admitted. “Our bio mom kind of fucking sucks, though.”

Malia nodded. “I sort of know where she is, but I don’t want to talk to her.” She sat back and eyed her brothers for a moment. “So, are you guys werewolves too, or not?”

Stiles forced a laugh as he set a third brownie and a carrier tray of coffee and creamer on the table. “Ha, good one.” He nodded to Malia, then turned toward Jackson and Theo. “She just saw The Hangover and doesn’t really do that wolf pack joke right. But we’re working with her on it.”

Jackson pushed the brownie toward Theo, looking at Stiles with a frown. “That… sort of makes sense, I guess.” He glanced at his sister. “But that’s kind of out there, even for the movie, isn’t it?”

“Whatever.” Malia muttered, annoyed. She glared at Stiles, who smiled wider at her and walked away.

Jackson snorted and stuffed the rest of his brownie in his mouth. “What’s his deal?”

“He’s a weirdo that has about as much trouble with people as I do.” Malia smiled. “He just acts like he doesn’t.”

“Does that mean he’s single?” Theo asked bluntly.

“Nah, he’s dating my cousin.” Malia looked disgusted. “Our. Our cousin.”

“Which cousin?” Jackson asked, twisting in his seat to look around. “The vicious bitch, the broody dude, or Chuckles, over there?” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder toward Cora who stiffened at his attention and scowled.

“Cora.” Malia corrected. “He’s dating Cora.”

Jackson looked over his shoulder again at the girl in question, smirking faintly at her. “It kinda looks like she knows we’re talking about her.”

“She does.” Malia replied, smiling.

Theo laughed as he bit into the brownie that Stiles had brought over. “I can hear pretty well, too.” He gave Malia a knowing look.

Jackson squinted at the two of them, frowning a little. “That’s great, about the hearing thing. Good to know that I’ll never have to worry about hearing problems.”

Stiles stood up straight suddenly, his gaze on the door. He tilted his head, thinking for a moment, before he turned and went into the back room. He wanted to see Scott, but he figured he was better off not having his non-beating heart get broken by the rejection he was sure he was going to be facing.

Scott stumbled past the doorway and into the shop, heading for the counter with a big grin. “Hey!” He greeted. “Where’s Stiles at?”

Lydia scoffed, still annoyed at Stiles for the way he was talking about Cora earlier. “Somewhere.” She muttered. “Do you want a drink or something to eat, or are you here for social reasons? This is a place of business, Scott.”

Scott pouted at her, huffing. “Breakfast.” He requested. “The everything bagel and cream cheese with chives. And a large coffee with, like, six packs of sugar and three creams.”

“It’s five o’clock at night.” Lydia protested, but Stiles nudged her aside and started making the coffee.

“Dammit, Lydia. He works at the hospital, so this probably is his breakfast. You get the bagel, I’m on this.” Stiles finished making the drink and put the lid on it, turning to hand it to Scott. “Hey.”

Scott beamed at him. “Hey!” He grabbed the coffee gratefully, staring at Stiles with a silly smile. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Stiles grinned back. He told himself to stop being an idiot. “I’m glad to see you.”

“Why don’t you two just go make out already?” Lydia muttered, finishing the bagel and bagging it for Scott.

Scott faltered, flushing bright red. He snatched the bagel away from Lydia, glaring at her. “You don’t have to be rude. God, Lydia.” He pursed his lips together and shook his head. “Stiles, I - uh - I guess I’ll see you later, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed, embarrassed. He was grateful for the lack of blood flow that would have made him blush even more red than Scott was.

Scott attempted to wiggle his fingers to ‘wave’ to Stiles before remembering that he had his hands full. He waved the bag back and forth instead, smiling sheepishly. “I’ll see you.” He repeated, tilting his head.

“Goodbye, Scott.” Lydia called out, startled when a few other patrons echoed her.

Stiles laughed and walked around the counter to open the door for Scott. “Don’t worry about her.” He murmured. “She’s been nice lately and she has to be rude to make up for it.”

Scott shook his head, stepping through the door. “It’s just weird. She’s usually never rude to me. She gets mad at other people when they’re rude to me. She got mad at you the very first time we talked because you got mad at me.”

“I think she’s mad at me, still. And taking it out on you.” Stiles explained. “I’m sorry for that.” He paused. “Um, also, I got new hours.” He pulled the schedule out of his pocket and held it out toward Scott, to show him.

Lucinda stood in the doorway that led to the back hall. “Stiles, there are tables to clear.” She called out.

Stiles grimaced. “Like mother, like daughter.” He muttered. “I’ll just text you.”

Scott smiled back at him. “Hang on a sec.” He looked up at Lucinda, beaming at her. “Hey, Mrs. M. How are you? We’re just catching up, can you give us a second?”

Lucinda paused, eyeing both guys. “Stiles, you have five minutes.” She tapped her watch and went back into the office.

Stiles walked outside, motioning for Scott to follow him. “I don’t know what’s going on anymore. We were fine the other day. She seemed happy to have me here. But now she’s treating me like I’m an indentured servant and she would rather be rid of me.”

Scott frowned. “Have you talked to her about it? Maybe she’s all weird because of the situation between you and Cora and Lydia?”

Stiles scratched his head. “You don’t think she wants me to date Lydia, do you? I mean, most of the time, adults are like...” He imitated an angry adult. “‘You are a disappointment to your father and this community. You should be ashamed of yourself.’”

Scott laughed. “That’s not what your dad sounds like or something, is it?”

“No. Harris. And a few other people. My neighbors. They’re all older and kind of crabby.” Stiles explained, smiling. “I’m a great kid when I’m mowing their lawns or shoveling snow off their sidewalks, but I play my music too loud. Or something.”

Laughing, Scott said, “That sounds familiar. So… yeah, maybe that’s what she’s got a problem with.”

“Well, for hating me, she’s giving me a lot of hours.” Stiles mused. “That’s what I was trying to show you, before.” He held the paper out. “See? I only have Tuesdays and Thursdays off, and those are the exact days that Lydia and Cora have designated as their date days. I’ll be working thirty-seven hours a week. I wouldn’t be surprised if she made me work forty, though. And I have to keep my grades up, or I’ll have to quit. At least I don’t need much sleep, you know?”

Scott frowned a little. “Yeah, I guess, but that seems really shitty. I mean, you might not have to sleep as much, but if she makes you work a crapton of hours, that’s… I mean, that’s not such a good thing. You’ll be exhausted all the time, and - I think now especially, you should really be taking care of yourself, you know? Besides which, it kinda sounds like she deliberately set it up to keep you away from Cora.”

“Yeah, that’s what I think, too.” Stiles stared at Scott, realizing after a moment that he was definitely looking too long and being obvious. “Um.” He folded the paper again and stuck it back in his pocket. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t quit, I need the money.”

“Well, you need the money, but who says you have to stay working here?” Scott asked, frowning. “Why don’t you see if you can work with your dad? Or at the vet’s? Or the grocery store? Or anywhere? If Lucinda’s acting so two-faced, there’s no law saying you have to keep working there. That’s not fair to you, dude.”

“Yeah.” Stiles stood up straight. “I have to go take care of something. You work tonight, right?” He smiled.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, five at night to seven am.” He smiled crookedly.

Stiles blinked. “Oh man, you’re late. I’m sorry.”

Scott grinned, waving a hand. “It’s cool, man. My mom’s my boss.” He laughed. “But for real, I should get going. I’ll definitely see you later.”

“Yeah. Well, I’m about to go quit, so I’ll have Friday night free. For Supernatural, yeah?” Stiles smiled.

Scott beamed. “Yeah! Definitely.” He bumped his shoulder against Stiles’, grinning, and turned to walk away. “See ya!”

Stiles smiled back and waved to Scott, then went back into the shop. He took off the uniform shirt that he hated anyway, not caring that he was now shirtless in the middle of the coffee shop. “I quit!” He called out, throwing his shirt at Lydia.

Cora’s eyes widened, and she cupped a hand over her mouth, grinning at him. “That’s a bold look there, sweetie.” She crooned at him. “Where are you headed, then?”

Stiles opened his mouth, then closed it again. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “But I’m not working for a... a fascist whose only real goal is keeping me away from my girlfriend so that her daughter can have her.”

Lucinda eyed Stiles warily as she walked out of the office. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, then. You’re disturbing my customers.”

“And you’re just disturbed.” Stiles shot back, grinning. “Sayonara.” He blew Cora a kiss and walked back outside, going to his Jeep.

Cora stared after him, beaming with pride. She’d follow soon enough, since she’d given more thought to Malia’s words. She really didn’t need the job, and had only really taken it to stay close to her friends, but now - she didn’t need a job to stay close to Lydia, and she definitely didn’t need one to keep Stiles in her life.

“Fine.” Lydia huffed in irritation. She started folding Stiles’ uniform shirt, for lack of anything better to do. “I knew he wouldn’t last here, anyway.”


	12. Chapter 12

Melissa eyed her son with a bemused expression as she pointed at the clock behind her. “You’re late. Again. This isn’t like you, Scott. Want to tell me what her name is, or do I have to guess?”

Scott looked embarrassed, fidgeting in place. “Uh. I… actually stopped by the coffee shop for breakfast?” He tried, lifting the half-eaten bagel and half-drunk coffee in his hands. He paused, shoulders slumping a little. He never could lie to his mother. “And it's not a ‘her’.”

Melissa smiled softly. “So what’s _his_ name, then?” She asked calmly. “Scott, I didn’t know you were interested in men. You’ve never indicated an attraction to anyone. I thought this sort of talk would end up with me reassuring you that asexuality is just as normal as... right. Time and place.” She muttered. “What’s he like? Do I know him?”

Scott fidgeted a little, all but dancing in place as he thought of how to answer his mother’s questions. “Um. Well. It's… he's cool. He's just really… He's younger. And, um… he's… Sheriff Stilinski’s son.” His voice was quieter by the end, seeming to suddenly realize just how much younger Stiles was than him.

“Ouch.” Melissa murmured sympathetically. “That’s a big age gap. But you’re in love. I can see it.” She gestured to her own eyes. “Does he know how you feel? Probably not, right? When you want anything, you never do ask outright. I seem to recall a Christmas about fourteen years ago where you kept wandering off toward the garage because you were so hopeful that a new bike would be waiting for you there.”

Scott flushed. “It… yeah. I mean no. He doesn't know. I'm not - he's got a girlfriend. So… you know, it's a little complicated? And… sometimes it kinda seems like he's interested, but… he's really into Cora, too, and it's - I mean, she's a Hale, you know? They're, like - I don't know, royalty. It's not like I could be the dude to steal a guy away from one of them, but why would anyone pick me over one of them anyway?” He sighed, moving behind the counter and setting his things down.

“No, no work today for you. You are going home and drinking. Eating ice cream. Sending at least one regrettable text. Go home, Scott.”

Scott blinked. “But - Mom, no, I need to save the money!” He protested.

“You need to be human. Let yourself feel.” Melissa murmured.

“I'm feeling!” Scott protested. “Really, I'm feeling, I'm human! Can I just a be a feeling human that works, too?”

“What are you saving up for?” Melissa asked, studying her son.

Scott fidgeted, looking awkward. “Um. For… stuff that… requires money?”

“You and I just spent last night extracting candy canes from someone’s ass.” Melissa muttered. “If you can’t say absolutely anything to me after that, it must be really serious.”

Scott sighed. “Alright. I'll go home.” He looked up at her. “Mom, am I in over my head right now? Tell me the truth. Like… is this gonna bite me in the ass?”

Melissa thought for a moment. “It might.” She said finally. “He’s younger than you and you know he likes girls. Especially one in particular. He’s also in high school, so they could break up tomorrow. Teens don’t always know what they want. But if you can find a way to tell him, you can move on. At the very least. Maybe you won’t have to. I can’t speak for him, but if he does end up single, likes guys and still doesn’t go out with you, then he’s stupid.”

Scott let out a snort of laughter and hugged Melissa. “Thanks. He's - I don't know. I hope…” He shook his head. “I'll figure it out. Love you.”

“Love you, too. I’m serious. Cookie dough ice cream and rum.” Melissa smiled. “And a horrible text. That’s how you move forward.”

“Or embarrass myself past the point of decency.” Scott shot back cheerfully, grinning at Melissa. He gathered his things and kissed his mother on the cheek. “I'll see you at home. Maybe I'll make breakfast-dinner for you, when you get back.” He made his way out the door.

Once he was gone, Melissa’s smile faded and she sighed. With all the people Scott surrounded himself with, the Hales being some of them, she didn't understand how her son could see so little value in himself, in comparison to his own friends. Also, she had heard horror stories about Stiles over the years. The angry preteen who allegedly peed all over his neighbor’s roses, the hyperactive child who colored all over his teacher’s walls - in fourth grade, no less. The teacher had been seeking medication for the resulting nervous condition. But she had also heard about him picking up flowers at least once a week for his mother, who had mental issues of her own. He had been doing it without fail since well before the coloring incident, when he would offer payment in the form of crudely-knit scarves or lopsided play-doh figurines. With that on her mind, she called Marigold.

“Hey, Melissa.” Marigold’s voice greeted the nurse. “What can I get you?”

Melissa smiled to herself. “This actually isn’t a business call. I’m calling to talk about Stiles.”

“What happened, is he hurt? You should call his dad, the number-”

“No.” Melissa blurted. “He’s fine. I have the Sheriff’s information, anyway. I’m just...” She couldn't exactly tell Marigold that her son was interested in Stiles. But the feeling that she was being watched made her look up, and Stiles was a few feet away, staring at her with his head tilted. It was somehow entirely different from the way her son had been known to use that same stance. “I have to go, sorry to bother you. Someone just came in.” She hung up, her pulse spiking when she had to look away to hang up properly. Something about the teen had her on edge, but she chalked it up to the fact that he showed up while she was talking about him. “Weird coincidence.” She muttered to herself.

“I’m not so sure I believe in coincidence anymore.” Stiles put his hands on the counter and looked at Melissa. “That’s your son’s influence. I haven’t even known him two weeks. Are you afraid of me?”

“What?” Melissa blinked.

“Are you afraid of me?” Stiles repeated. “Because you look freaked out. I came here to see Scott. I know people say things about me. I’m not the monster...” He trailed off, laughing to himself. “Well, I mean, I’ve been known to play some pranks in my lifetime.” He grinned at her, like they were sharing a private joke that she hadn’t been let in on.

“Scott isn’t here. I told him to take the night off. But you could go see him.” Melissa started to write down her address.

“It’s okay, I know where you live.” Stiles murmured.

When Melissa glanced up a second later, the teen was gone. She shivered, rubbing her arms. Before she could talk herself out of it, she called John.

John looked down at his phone, and then back at the salad that his son had packed him with a sigh. Stiles had somehow made sure that the salad - piled high with enough greens to repopulate a desert - was going to be the only lunch that touched John’s stomach during his shift, and he wasn't entirely sure how. Grabbing his fork, he dug in as he picked up the phone and put it on speaker, thankful that his office door was closed. “Melissa? How are you?” He asked.

“I’m trying to remember if your son always gave me the creeps.” Melissa muttered. “No offense intended, obviously. Full disclosure, my kid has a crush on yours and having seen Stiles again, I’m not sure why.”

John blinked. “Well, how could I possibly take offense to that?” He frowned. “Was there a reason you called, other than to put down mine and Renee’s combined genetics? Because I’m trying to stomach the salad Stiles forced on me for lunch.”

“He’s making you eat more salad?” Melissa laughed. “I don’t understand who this person is. My son has it bad for him, half the town dislikes him, he shows up out of nowhere tonight and disappears just as fast, but he always brings flowers to Renee and salad to you.”

“He’s my boy.” John said simply. “He’s got his mama’s heart. It drives me nuts, but he pays attention to my health because he wants to keep me around, for as long as I can be. He doesn’t say it like that, but I know. He grew up without his mother around, and he doesn’t want to risk the same thing happening to me. I don’t give half a damn if the entire country hates him - they don’t know him, and they don’t take the time to get to know him. They judge him based on what he does, instead of why he does it. Maybe that’s just me, maybe because he’s my kid, maybe because you’re supposed to love your children unconditionally, but maybe it’s more than that for me. Stiles is Renee’s son through and through. He looks like her, he acts like her…” He huffed out a small laugh. “Seems like the only things he got from me are my nose, my jaw, my anal retentive attention to detail, and my problem-solving skills.”

“Well, that’s more than enough.” Melissa murmured. “All Scott got from Rafael was a last name and a concussion. Thank god he’s at the other end of the state.”

“Shh. You say that, the bastard will hear and come knocking.” John snorted. “Be grateful Scott has more of you in him than anyone else. He’s a good kid. And if he likes Stiles, there’s a reason for it.”

“Okay.” Melissa hoped she wasn't doing the wrong thing in trusting her friend. “It’s a little odd, though. Scott’s never shown an interest in anyone. Will he be okay? Is he about to get his heart broken?”

John didn’t answer for a moment, taking the pause to stuff another forkful of salad into his mouth. “I think Scott is more than capable of taking care of himself, and that anything Stiles throws at him, he’ll be able to handle. I also think that when Stiles cares about someone, he does it with everything in him, and that if he put that focus on Scott, then Scott will be a lucky guy.” He sighed. “But… I think if they dive headfirst into this, then yeah. There are going to be some problems. There might even be broken hearts. But… I think he’ll be okay. I think they both will be.”

Melissa exhaled slowly as she counted to five. “Damn it. Does Stiles like Scott, or not? God, it’s like I’m back in eighth grade.”

John huffed out a laugh. “At least you’re not. Stiles likes Scott. He’s attracted to people who are beautiful, inside and out, and Scott’s pretty much Exhibit Number One.”

Melissa sighed in relief. “Well, that’s true. I have to get back to work. And figure out where to spend a couple of hours after my shift. Just as a precaution.”

John snorted. “I don’t think things will progress that quickly. You said Scott’s never shown an interest in anyone before, and if nothing else, I doubt he’d be up to making a move. And Stiles can - he knows when other people are nervous or uninterested. I’m pretty sure he can restrain himself. But if you’re that worried about it, you can come hang out at the station?”

“But that’s what I’m saying.” Melissa argued, laughing. “Scott’s twenty-six. And he’s never shown an interest in anyone before.”

Letting out a laugh, John shook his head. “But he’s also the most level-headed twenty-six year old I know. He might not do anything at all.”

“Yeah? I heard a rumor that your kid actually convinced a blind woman to buy a magazine subscription for a school fundraiser.” Melissa retorted. “You wanna make a bet on this? I give them three days.”

John fidgeted a little in his seat. “I - he’s very persuasive and determined, and the school was offering a bike as a prize. And no, I’m not betting on my kid and yours. Just - come by the station at the end of your shift, I’m sure we can find something for you to do, even if you just nap on the couch in the breakroom.”

“That sounds good to me.” Melissa agreed. “Bye, John.” She hung up, instinctively glancing toward the elevators like she expected Stiles to be there, still listening. She shook her head at herself and went back to making the rounds with patients.


	13. Chapter 13

Stiles knocked on Scott’s front door, smiling to himself. He had stopped off at his house to get his dvds, but he took another hour to figure out what bag to bring them over in. He had started off putting them in his backpack, but he felt like that just screamed that he was in high school, and he had needed a minute to calm down before he started to panic. In the end, he had grabbed a Spider-Man messenger bag to put everything into. He had been halfway out the door before he even remembered that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he grabbed the first one he could find and pulled it on. He was pretty sure it was inside out, but he was too nervous to check.

Scott opened the door, looking surprised. “Stiles! Hey. How’d you know I was here?” He asked curiously, stepping back to let him in.

“Your mom told me.” Stiles murmured. “Um, anyway. I probably should’ve gone for the mysterious answer, right?” He snorted. “I tracked your heartbeat all the way here,” he murmured, deadpan.

Scott grinned. “That would’ve been the more awe-inspiring answer, yeah.” He laughed, leading the way inside the house.

“I figured since I quit and you’ve got tonight off, we might as well get an early start on this.” Stiles set his bag down and got season one out. He felt like his hands were shaking a little, and he hoped Scott didn’t notice. Or if he did notice, that he wouldn’t point it out. “Um.” He took a deep breath he didn’t even need, trying to think of the best way to tell his friend that he wasn’t interested, even though he was. He wasn’t sure why Scott was still being nice to him, having convinced himself that the older man knew that Stiles liked him and didn’t return his feelings. The idea that Scott was still being so kind made Stiles feel a little awestruck, himself. And he felt the need to lie his ass off about his true feelings. “I’m glad we’re friends.” He glanced up at Scott, smiling and nodding slowly. “Because I know there’s a big difference in our ages and that’s going to get worse as time goes.” He bit his lip. “Anyway, uh, most... most people that are older than me don’t want me around. So, you know. Thanks?” He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Scott moved forward, his eyes soft, and he put a gentle hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Other people are stupid.” He said firmly. “You don’t need to thank me for being around you. I like being around you. You’re amazing. Awesome. Seriously. If we were the same age, we probably would’ve been attached at the hip.” He cleared his throat. “I’m glad that we’re… that I mean something to you. Because you - you’re important to me, too.”

Stiles reached up to put his hand over Scott’s without thinking much about it. “Yeah?” He smiled crookedly. “Oh, uh. Your mom is scared of me.”

Scott blinked. “My mom isn’t scared of anything. Except me getting shot. And losing my inhaler. And getting kidnapped.” He squinted. “Okay, my mom isn’t afraid of anything as long as it doesn’t involve me getting hurt.” He blinked again and looked at Stiles. “You didn’t tell her you planned to, like, eat me or something, did you?” There was a hint of laughter in his question, and a faint grin was teasing at the corners of his mouth.

“Never without permission.” Stiles blurted, then blinked and put his hand over his face. “Holy crap, forget I said that.” Without moving his hand, he kept speaking. “No, I went looking for you at the hospital and she was talking about me on the phone and said it was a weird coincidence. I said I didn’t think I believed in coincidence anymore. Her pulse jumped.”

“Did you jump out of nowhere at her?” Scott raised an eyebrow, his mind racing with Stiles’ words. His heartbeat picked up pace. “Did she know you were there?”

“I might have snuck up on her.” Stiles admitted. He paused, his eyes widening. “Hey, I need a pen and paper.”

Scott looked confused, but walked over to the dining room table, grabbing what Stiles had asked for. “Okay… why?” He asked, handing the items over to him.

“Because Lucinda - Lydia’s mom, you know? She gave me regular hours that would deliberately fuck with me seeing Cora, while also giving Lydia and Cora time off to go on dates.” Stiles explained. “And someone attacked... someone killed me when Cora and I ditched school after Lydia basically said she wouldn’t go out with Cora unless Cora broke up with me.” He started writing as he spoke. “And Lucinda worked as a substitute teacher before she opened the coffee shop, so she’s friends with the other teachers in my school. I mean, that’s a leap in logic, but still. The art teacher has said that Lydia and I are her favorite students, and she’s always managed to sneak up on everybody.” He licked his lips. “So if I’m a vampire, and she’s possibly a vampire, then there are others in this town. Others that Lucinda might know and maybe convince to get me out of the way. And...” Stiles hesitated, then just hoped the Hales would forgive him. “Cora’s a werewolf. If pop culture teaches us anything at all, it’s that werewolves and vampires hate each other.”

“Jesus christ.” Scott breathed, looking as though he’d just been hit in the stomach. “I know Lucinda’s kinda… volatile and shit, but… she wouldn’t really kill - she wouldn’t really put a hit out on someone just to give Lydia a better shot at a date or something, would she?”

“If she thought that I was deliberately causing problems, maybe?” Stiles mused. “I mean, like I’ve said. A lot of people don’t like me, just because other people say stuff about me. I mean, some of it is deserved. I won’t say I’m totally innocent. But I would need proof that she did it. And I need to get her to reveal who did it.”

Scott rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Holy shit. Man… okay, you need to, like, start carrying something to record on, like, all the time. This is messed up. Like - messed up! There’s no excuse to justify murder! She might have freaking had you killed just because she wanted her daughter to bone your girlfriend!” He stiffened. “If Lydia knows about this - I really hope Lydia doesn’t know about this.”

“Yeah.” Stiles gave Scott an apologetic smile and called Cora. “Hey. Don’t put me on speaker. I need you to do ask Lydia something and see how she reacts, okay?”

Cora furrowed her brow. “Okay.” She replied readily. “Go ahead.”

“Ask her what her mom thinks about vampires.” Stiles said calmly. “And while you’re at it, see how Lucinda reacts to that question. Please.”

Cora went dead silent and let out a low noise in her throat as affirmation. “Hey, so… What do you think of vampires, Lyds?” She asked, raising her voice slightly.

Lydia frowned at Cora. “I think they’re overrated. If I see one more girl reading Twilight, I might beat her upside the head with it.”

Lucinda froze, staring at Cora, her expression carefully blank.

Cora caught Lucinda’s expression out of the corner of her eye, even as she felt a chill running down her spine and a sickness pooling in her stomach. She kept her gaze on Lydia and laughed. “I was thinking old school vampires, mostly. Like… movie marathon or something. The old Hollywood monster movies? Or hell, even Buffy?”

“Oh, those are good.” Lydia murmured. “Why the sudden interest in vampires?”

At that, Cora let her eyes drift toward Lucinda. “Oh, you know.” She murmured back to Lydia. “Personal interests.” She looked back at her girlfriend, grinning. “You know I go through movie phases. Superheroes, underdogs, Jesse Eisenberg…”

“Yeah, that was a gross one.” Lydia teased.

“I got what I needed. I can practically hear her seething.” Stiles spoke softly. “Get out of there. Say your mom needs you at home. And Cora? Run.”

Cora exhaled slowly and then made a show of ‘receiving’ a text message. “Oh.” She looked up at Lydia. “Hey, my mom needs me at home. Laura’s probably trying to wrestle Derek out on the roof again and needs me to play mediator or something.” She laughed, and leaned forward to hug and kiss Lydia. “I’ll see you later?”

Lydia grinned. “Of course. Probably not tonight, but definitely tomorrow.”

Cora grinned back. “Definitely tomorrow.” She agreed, and stood up, heading for the doorway. “Bye, Lyds!” She called, and stepped out of the building. The moment she was out of sight of the shop, her smile fell, and she broke into a run, holding the phone up to her ear as she did. “That didn’t really just happen, did it? Stiles? Please tell me that Lucinda freaking Martin isn’t the cause of you being a vampire now!”

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Stiles protested. “I’ve gotta call my dad. Call your mom and warn her that Lucinda did this and she’s onto us, she knows that we know. Shit. My dad can’t arrest Lucinda for murder. Or attempted murder. There’s no proof now, I healed too fast.”

“Your dad might not be able to, but my mother can.” Cora replied, her voice steely. “I’ll get in touch with my mom, right now. Go call your dad, make sure he’s safe.” She turned onto the street that led to her house in the Preserve, and sped up, panting faintly over the phone. “I’m at the house now. Love you, bye.” She blurted, and hung up.

Stiles stared at the phone, then sent Cora quick text. ‘Love you too. Be safe.’ He would analyze it to death later. He was busy now, glancing up at Scott. “I’m so sorry. Go ahead and put the dvd in, I guess? I’m calling my dad. I think it’ll all be okay, but I wouldn’t mind the background noise, if that’s okay?”

Scott moved forward and gripped Stiles’ shoulders with both hands. “Don’t apologize.” He said quietly. “Don’t ever apologize. Not for something like this. Call your dad.” He squeezed gently, giving Stiles a soft smile. “Go on.” He moved away and reached for the dvd.

Stiles gave Scott a fond smile and called his dad. “Hey. I got a lead on what happened to me.” He said quickly. “But I don’t know how to handle it.”

“Tell me.” John said instantly. “We’ll figure out how to work through it, okay? I want to know who the son of a bitch is that did this to you.”

“Lucinda Martin.” Stiles explained the schedule that Lucinda gave him, the fact that he quit (which he admitted sheepishly), and then how he’d put things together and got confirmation through the phone call he made to Cora.

John rubbed his eyes in frustration. “Shit. I see why you’re having trouble with the ‘handling’ it part.” He muttered. “I can’t exactly arrest her for murder, not when you’re walking around and kicking.” He was silent for a few moments, and then said, “What are you thinking?”

“I’d retaliate by showing her how this all feels, but I don’t want that responsibility.” Stiles murmured. “And if she’s this ruthless now, I don’t want her having that extra power.” He bit his lip, thinking. “I want the name of the guy that actually did the attacking. I think we can at least get proof that she paid someone off, assuming she did? If you stick her in a cell for twenty-four hours, that’ll give you time to check her bank records. And while you’re looking at those, I can go through her stuff at Lydia’s house. I’ll find an excuse.”

John hummed thoughtfully. “I can probably get her with a conspiracy to commit murder count.” He said quietly. “Is there anyone who can vouch for what was said?” He asked.

“I think someone can lie.” Stiles offered. “I know it’s a shitty thing to do and it violates ethics, but all it takes is listening to her heart rate to know how to steer the questioning.”

John straightened. “We’ll pull her in for questioning and stick her in lock-up for twenty-four hours. I wouldn’t be allowed to question her, since the charges would be in regards to you, and I’m professional, but I’m biased. We’ll get Parrish and Clarke to question her, and you and I will be behind the two-way. You can listen to her heartbeat and tell me what to ask her, and I’ll feed the questions to Clarke and Parrish.”

“Okay. Call me when you’ve got her and I’ll come by? I’m trying to just be patient for once.” Stiles snorted. “It’s not like I’m getting any older.”

“Too soon, kid, way too soon.” John sighed. “I’ll call you, yeah. Have a little fun with Scott, in the meantime.” He stopped. “I mean that in the innocent way, not in the ‘let’s corrupt someone’ way, got me? No corrupting Scott, Stiles.”

“Why would you even think me capable of that?” Stiles asked, feigning ignorance. “Bye, Pop. I’ll talk to you soon.” He hung up and looked up at Scott. “I was just told not to corrupt you.” He snorted.

Scott blinked. “Why would you wanna corrupt me?” He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. His head cocked to the side.

“For the challenge.” Stiles said bluntly. “Except that I don’t. You’re good how you are.”

“Oh.” Scott smiled shyly, rubbing a and over the back of his head. “Thanks, Stiles.”

Stiles grinned back at Scott. “You’re welcome.” He started to sit down, then stood up again. “Do you have popcorn?”

Scott straightened. “Oh, yeah!” He waved a hand at Stiles, gesturing him toward the kitchen and reaching into one of the cabinets. “One or two bags?” He asked.

“One, unless you want more for yourself?” Stiles suggested. “I don’t need to eat a lot.”

“Oh. That’s true, I guess.” He grabbed one bag and stuck it in the microwave before putting a hand on Stiles’ back, right between his shoulderblades, and leading the younger man back into the living room. He grinned. “I don’t mind sharing.”

Stiles smiled back at Scott as he sat down. “I did think about offering to bite you.” He admitted. “I mean, to make you like me. A vampire.” He stammered. “But then I realized that meant you wouldn’t get to go outside without putting on a ton of sunscreen, you’d get really pale. You wouldn’t really be you anymore. I couldn’t do that to you. Even though my biggest reason would be to cure your asthma. In probably the worst way possible.”

Scott didn’t look revolted by the revelation. “It would have helped.” He huffed out a laugh, smiling at Stiles. “I mean, I wouldn’t be breathing at all, and that’s the main problem with asthma, my lungs. I appreciate that you thought of me.” He murmured, looking at the younger man with gentle eyes. “That you thought of biting me, I mean. And that you realized I wouldn’t be me. That means a lot.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah.” He murmured. “I just like feeling like I can do something, you know?” He glanced at the tv, feeling overwhelmed by everything.

Scott smiled gently. “Sometimes, there’s nothing that can really be done, though.” He said softly. His arm went around Stiles’ shoulder, and he hugged him close.

Stiles leaned against Scott, knowing he probably shouldn’t, but he figured Scott might be too nice to tell him not to. When he realized where that line of thinking was going, he sat up straighter and frowned at himself. This was what his dad had warned him not to do, and it was so easy to cross lines that he shouldn’t.

Scott blinked and looked a little hurt, but slowly lowered his arm. “I should… go check on the popcorn.” He said quietly, standing and leaving the room.

Stiles got up and followed Scott. “I’m sorry.” He blurted. “I probably shouldn’t keep hanging around you, I know you have other friends. Older friends. That can relate to you better than... than someone like me. I appreciate that you’re really nice. So nice.” He stammered. “And I don’t want to wreck that about you. I think I could, you know? Without even meaning to. Um. Anyway, I think I’ve kind of had it bad for you since the first time I saw you. Not like it was all that long ago.” He laughed derisively at himself. “And I know that you know, and I’m sorry that you’ve probably, you know, felt like you didn’t want to hurt my feelings. Because you’re not the kind of person that does that. But that’s pretty much the biggest thing about me.” He grimaced, sniffling as he got tears in his eyes. “Shit, I didn’t even know I could cry.” He blurted. “Um. Um... anyway. Sorry.” He turned and ran back through the living room, not remembering his dvds until he was already in the Jeep. He swore at himself and drove off without them.

Scott followed him out the door, protesting as Stiles drove off. He licked his lips nervously, and then shook his head before running back into the house and gathering Stiles’ things. Throwing the dvds into the bag, Scott strapped it to his shoulders and went back outside, grabbing his dirt bike and jumping on before following after Stiles.

Stiles caught sight of Scott in the rearview mirror and pulled over to the side of the road, getting out and eyeing the older man nervously. “You didn’t have to get them back to me this fast.” He murmured. “I mean, you could’ve like, given them to my dad. Or whatever.”

Scott parked the bike and climbed off, moving toward Stiles without any hesitance. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of the road, in full view of the public, before he reached out to grasp Stiles’ shirt in both hands, dragging him close and kissing him soundly on the mouth.

Stiles took a second to realize what was going on, then kissed back, closing his eyes. He put his hands on Scott’s shoulders, staring at him when he pulled away, dazed. “You kissed me.”

Scott’s hands settled on Stiles’ waist, and he stared back at the teenager with a smile. “I kissed you.” He confirmed. “And I’d like to do it again.” He tugged Stiles closer once more.

“Okay.” Stiles grinned, leaning in to kiss Scott. He tried to remember to pace himself, to make sure Scott was able to pull back if he needed to, since Stiles didn’t need to breathe and could keep kissing for hours if he felt like it.

Scott laughed against Stiles’ mouth, winding an arm completely around his waist and tugging him, pressing their chests together. His other hand wound around the back of Stiles’ head, his palm gently cupping his skull as he backed the younger man against the side of the Jeep.

Stiles murmured in appreciation. He started laughing, too. “Does this mean you like me back?”

“Duh.” Scott laughed, pressing his forehead against Stiles’ jaw. He fell silent, gazing at Stiles for a long moment, one hand stroking the younger man’s jaw. “Is Cora going to be upset?” He asked softly, feeling stupid the moment he said it. “Nevermind, of course she’d be upset. I just kissed her boyfriend.”

“No.” Stiles shook his head. “See, we’re open. She likes Lydia. I like you. But we like each other, so we agreed that whatever’s between us, it’s not like we’re going to get married tomorrow or something.”

Scott studied Stiles for a long moment. “So… I won’t be getting a girl wolf’s claws in my throat?”

Stiles smiled as he shook his head again. “No, she kept trying to tell me that you liked me and she was getting kind of frustrated with me for saying I didn’t think that was true.”

Scott huffed out a laugh. “So she knew before I knew.” He said, shaking his head. “My mom had to be the one to tell me. It’s why she sent me home. I was complaining and telling her that I didn’t think you could want me back, or that you’d want me when you had Cora.”

“Well, I do.” Stiles murmured. “Because you’re awesome.”

Scott ducked his head, smiling. “I think you’re awesome, too.” He murmured. “Do you… do you want to head back to my house now? Or yours?”

“Yours.” Stiles smiled. “I’m sorry I ran off like that.”

Scott shook his head and leaned in to kiss Stiles again lightly. “It’s okay.” He murmured. “I understand why you were upset. I’d probably have done the same thing, let’s be real.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. Back to your place.” He murmured. “And cuddling on the couch this time.”

“So much cuddling.” Scott laughed. He rubbed Stiles’ shoulder again, looking stupidly happy, and made his way back to his bike, forgetting that he was still wearing Stiles’ backpack.

Stiles ran after him and grabbed it carefully. “I’ll take this. I don’t want it to end up hitting your wheels or something and making you wreck.”

Scott grinned and shrugged. “I ride pretty well, and I don’t think you’d do that, but okay. I’m glad I at least took the bike instead of the other bike. I’d never have caught up to you.” He hopped onto the bike and cranked it on, grinning. “See you back at the house.”

Stiles nodded and got into the Jeep, driving back to Scott’s. He sat still for a moment after he parked, just listening to sounds around him. He could hear crickets a few yards away, even through the Jeep’s windows. He smiled to himself, amazed at how ordinary things were still happening in the world, even while his was turning into pure chaos. He got out and walked into the house, not bothering to knock this time.

Scott grinned dopily, pouncing the moment Stiles was through the door and kissing him deeply, pinning him against the wall. “I really, really like kissing you,” he muttered against Stiles’ mouth.

“I like kissing you, too.” Stiles grinned. “And I like that you like to kiss me.” He laughed.

Scott dropped his face against Stiles’ shoulder, laughing helplessly. “We’re a freaking mess, dude.” He teased, and wrapped his arms around Stiles, tugging him toward the couch and sitting down.

“I think we probably could’ve found each other sooner.” Stiles mused. “But I like that we did, anyway.” He leaned against Scott, kissing his shoulder.

“Me too.” Scott murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. He put his arm around Stiles’ shoulder, manhandling the younger man into a squished position side-by-side on the couch. His lips touched Stiles’ temple.

Stiles grabbed Scott’s hand and started playing with his fingers. “It’s like... you’ve got your life all figured out.” He murmured. “I like that. I mean, I kind of had a plan. Now I don’t know. Anything I wanted to do requires a physical exam that I won’t be able to pass.”

“Well… it’s a good thing you know a nurse, then, right?” Scott murmured, watching their fingers twine together. He looked up at Stiles. “I still can’t believe Lucinda would do something like that. I never would have expected her to be… to be that - insane.” His arms tightened around Stiles, like he was trying to defend the younger man from the very memory of the woman. He shook his head, sighing. “Lydia’s going to be devastated. Lucinda was supposed to be the good parent. Not the crazy one.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I guess I’ve sort of desensitized myself to this stuff over the years, with my dad being a cop. There’s a lot that happens in this town that you wouldn’t even think of.” He bit his lip. “And I’m not going to tell you. I know you’ve seen plenty yourself, with your job.”

“Yeah, I…” Scott exhaled. “I tend to ignore the weird stuff when it comes through.” He admitted. “I get why you won’t tell me.”

Stiles turned his head and kissed Scott lightly. “I want to be a cop. I know I’ll be good at it. Even more so now, since I can pass the physical tests. The running, I mean. I’ve helped my dad with some cases, already. But that’s not an official thing.” He smiled.

Scott laughed. “Well, you should, then. I can totally see you as a cop. At least you know you can handle the night shift, right?” He moved forward to kiss Stiles back, the hand around Stiles’ waist lightly stroking over his spine.

Stiles grinned. “Yeah.” He murmured. “I’m going to have to get a different job. Just for chapstick.” He laughed. “Worth it.”

Scott grinned, cupping Stiles’ face. “Totally worth it.” He murmured and kissed him again.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles was practically falling asleep on Scott an hour later. Not that he needed the rest, but he was too comfortable to move and his boyfriend’s heartbeat was lulling him to sleep. He wriggled a little, trying to stay awake. “I’m trying to decide if I should call my dad again.” He murmured sleepily. “He should have Lucinda in custody by now and I want to go down there and see if she confesses like a Scooby-Doo villain.”

Scott nuzzled his cheek against the top of Stiles’ head. “That’d be interesting to see. Ask your dad if you can record it.” He yawned. “But yeah, I agree. I think you should definitely call your dad again.”

Stiles’ phone rang just then, ‘Pops’ appearing in the center like just speaking about John had summoned him.

Scott glanced to the side at the phone, blinking blearily, and he lightly rubbed Stiles’ back. “Hey. Your dad’s calling.”

Stiles made a guttural noise and answered. “Yo.”

John snorted. “We got her. She’s waiting in one of the interrogation rooms, if you want to come down.”

“Yes!” Stiles blurted, wide awake and on his feet a second later. “I’ll be right there.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Love you. See you soon.” He hung up and looked at Scott. “Want to come see this? It’s okay if you don’t.”

Scott sat up, laughing. “It’s okay. I’ll come with you.” He smiled a little crookedly. “It’s going to be sad to see, but I’ll come see it.”

Stiles hugged Scott. “I just want her to admit what she did.” He murmured. “But I don’t think she will.”

Scott hugged him back tightly, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “You don’t know for sure.” He murmured. “She just might.”

Stiles reached down and laced his fingers with Scott’s, smiling at him. “Your optimism is one of the things I like most about you.” He led the way outside to his Jeep.

Scott pouted at him playfully. “I thought it was my looks?” He protested, his lower lip jutting out.

“Well, that too. You’re really hot.” Stiles said bluntly, starting the Jeep.

Scott leaned in and kissed him thoroughly, one hand on Stiles’ jaw.

Stiles kissed back eagerly, only pulling back when he remembered that he had somewhere he had to be. He grinned at Scott again. “If that’s what complimenting you gets me, remind me to do it every day.”

Scott let out a little giggle, his cheeks reddening. “You should see what presents will get you,” he teased.

“Ooh.” Stiles murmured. “I’ll bring you something tomorrow, then.” He winked at Scott.

Scott put a hand over his face, laughing. “I wasn’t serious, really, I’m not looking to get presents out of you, I promise.”

“I know.” Stiles smiled softly. “I can hear your heartbeat, okay? I can’t claim I always know what it means when it skips a little, but you’re honest in a different way than I am. And I want to get you something because you should have something. Not because I’m trying to buy your affection.”

Scott’s entire face softened, and he reached his hand out to press his palm to Stiles’ knee. “You’re amazing.”

Stiles glanced over at Scott again and smiled. “What’s your favorite color?” He parked in the station lot and leaned toward Scott for another kiss.

“Green.” Scott murmured, swaying in to Stiles’ space. “I mean - you’ve seen my bike.” He laughed sheepishly.

Stiles kissed Scott. “Mm.” He got out, waiting for Scott before he went into the building, calling out greetings to the deputies as he passed them, asking a few how their families were doing and glancing over at Scott a few times as he spoke to everyone. He introduced a few of the deputies to Scott, since most of the others already knew him.

Scott smiled shyly and greeted them, following behind Stiles easily.

“Stiles!” Parrish raised a hand when he saw the teen and waved him over. “Your dad’s already in the interrogation room behind the mirror. Mrs. Hale and her daughter are with him. He sent me out to grab you before we get started, come on.” He gestured and led the way toward the back.

Stiles hugged Cora when he saw her, kissing her cheek. “You were right.” He whispered, grinning.

Cora looked delighted, jumping up and down in his arms and hugging him back. “I told you!” She practically sang, pressing kisses to his cheek.

Talia cleared her throat. “You can celebrate later. I’m going to let her have a chance to confess to anything at all, and then I’m going to offer her a deal. I hope it won’t come to that, but it might.”

Cora moved into Stiles’ side, wrapping an arm around him, gesturing Scott closer.

Scott moved toward them and wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulder, looking around the room. “I’ve never been in one of these rooms before.” He murmured.

John folded his arms over his chest, looking unhappy. He leaned toward Talia. “Are you sure offering her a deal is the way to go? This lunatic put a hit out on my son. His heart doesn’t beat now, and he sports fangs because of her.” He glanced over at Stiles. “I love you no matter what, but for christ’s sake, no one sane does shit like that.”

“I didn’t say it was a deal to keep her out of prison.” Talia smiled, baring her own fangs. “I just said it was a deal.”

John straightened, a slow smile crossing his face. “Gotcha.” He murmured.

Stiles nodded to Parrish. “Go ahead.” He murmured.

Parrish nodded back and left the room before stepping into the interrogation room with Clarke. “Well. Hello there, Mrs. Martin.” He greeted, eyeing Lucinda.

Lucinda smiled tensely. “There’s no need for formalities.” She murmured. “You’ve already kept me here for twenty minutes. I’m stuck here for another twenty-three hours and forty minutes, and I can’t contact my lawyer for twelve of those. What I’d like is a good pillow and blanket and a cell to myself when I’m finally allowed to go to sleep here tonight. And possibly some dinner.”

Clarke smiled, laughing lightly before she slammed her hands down on the table, in front of Lucinda. “I don’t think so.”

Parrish hid a grin, looking down at his paperwork. “Mrs. Martin, you’re going to stay right here until we get answers to every question we need to ask you, is that understood?”

Lucinda grimaced, but nodded. “Yes. But you understand as well that I’m not required to speak without a lawyer present.”

Talia smiled, wolf-like and proud. “Those would be the magic words.” She murmured, leaving the room.

Stiles watched, intrigued as Talia knocked on the interrogation room door, and Clarke let her in.

“I heard that my presence was requested.” Talia’s tone was firm. “I am, after all, a public defender. When I’m needed.”

“Not you.” Lucinda blurted.

Clarke turned toward Lucinda, faking concern. “I don’t understand. I thought you wanted to be out of here as soon as possible.”

“And Mrs. Hale is incredibly qualified.” Parrish added. “She’s the best that the state of California has to offer.” He squinted at her. “I’m sorry, do you have a problem with Mrs. Hale?”

“No, of course not, I...” Lucinda took a deep breath. “Let’s get started, then.”

Talia sat down beside Lucinda, calm where the other woman was visibly beginning to panic.

Stiles glanced at Cora and smiled.

Cora glanced back at Stiles, beaming proudly. “She’s amazing, isn’t she?”

Scott laughed, nodding. “She is pretty awesome.” He agreed.

Parrish gave Lucinda a small, kind smile. “We just want to know who you spoke with about getting Meesh... um, Mee-uh...”

Stiles face-palmed.

“Mieczyslaw.” Talia supplied calmly.

“Yes, thank you.” Parrish smiled, embarrassed. “Who did you contact to hurt... Stiles?”

“No one.” Lucinda murmured.

“Let me advise you.” Talia’s tone was like steel. “Lying to officers will get you another charge brought against you. I’m going to offer you a deal, even though I’m not DA. My daughter is, so I’ve learned a few things from her. The deal is this: you take an offer of twenty years for conspiracy to commit murder and sign over your rights to the coffee shop to me, via a power of attorney form. You know what you did, I know what you did. The entire town will know what you did. You’re better off just handing me the keys and holding your wrists out for the handcuffs.”

Lucinda looked horrified. “There’s no way I’m agreeing to that.”

Talia’s smile widened. “Then you give these officers a full confession, including the name of your contact. You hand over the keys and your signature on a power of attorney form, you agree to ten years in prison... or you get released into my custody, still via that power of attorney form, and you get yourself locked away in Eichen House for your silly belief in the existence of vampires.”

“No other alternatives?” Lucinda asked weakly.

“I bite you, you become a beta in my pack, you learn your place.” Talia said bluntly.

Parrish sat on the edge of the table, folding his arms over his chest. “Mrs. Martin, you’re currently being held because you hired someone to murder a sixteen year old boy. Not too many people will look very kindly on that. As Mrs. Hale said, you have three choices. I suggest you take the one that allows you to continue taking care of your daughter.”

Lucinda asked for the notepad and pen. She started writing out her confession to her plan to have Stiles murdered, naming the guy she paid off to take care of it for her. She finished writing it out after she signed it, then looked up at the deputies. “I’m going to need a power of attorney form.” Her voice shook slightly.

Parrish inclined his head. “I would be more than happy to get one for you.” He said gently, and turned to leave the room.

Inside the mirror room, Cora was beside herself, jumping up and down. “Did you see that? Did you see that? My mom is such a badass!”

Stiles smiled and kissed Cora lightly. “Remind me not to ever make her angry with me.” He said seriously.

From inside the room, Talia looked right up at the two-way mirror and smiled. “I don’t think you will.” She said casually.

Scott looked startled, his gaze darting back and forth between Talia and Stiles. “Dude, holy shit.”

Cora grinned. “Mom’s crazy about Stiles already.” She murmured. “She’s also got… exceptionally good hearing?”

“I told him.” Stiles smiled nervously. “About you guys. Because I was explaining what we were doing earlier, with the call and seeing how she reacted.”

Cora stared at him for a moment, and then exhaled in relief. “Oh, thank god.” She blurted. She put her hand on Stiles’ chest and glanced between him and Scott. “Because, um… I was going to talk to you and Scott and Mom altogether and see what you maybe thought about, um… Mom possibly giving Scott the bite?”

“I already told him I’d thought about the same thing and decided not to actually offer.” Stiles murmured. “Because of the obvious drawbacks.” He glanced at Scott.

“Having asthma really isn’t all that bad,” Scott admitted, glancing back and forth between them. “I’ve got it under control. Mostly.”

Cora looked at Stiles hesitantly, biting her lower lip. She wasn’t going to push the issue - and couldn’t bring herself to, not without feeling like an asshole about it - but it was the ‘mostly’ that made her nervous. Stiles cared about Scott, and Scott was just about as much her family as Derek and Laura were. Cora didn’t think she could forgive herself if something happened to Scott and they could have done something about it.

“Maybe take some time and think about it?” Stiles asked gently, hoping he wasn’t crossing a line and making his boyfriend reconsider their hours-old relationship. “I didn’t get the chance to consider any of it. You at least have that.”

Scott hesitated, and then nodded. “Yeah… I can do that, at least.” He murmured. “I’ll think about it.” He smiled at Stiles and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks. And thank you, Cora.”

Cora smiled at him softly. “Of course.” She murmured.

Lydia yelled as she made her way into the interrogation room, where her mom was still being held. “I don’t care what rules you think I’m violating, I’m a minor and my mother is in here. She’s my sole legal guardian, I’m not going anywhere.” She turned toward her mom. “What’s going on?”

“Shit.” Stiles muttered.

Cora bit her lip, stepping forward. “I should go in there. She should at least have someone by her side for this, right?”

Parrish stepped into the interrogation room, frowning. “What’s going on? Who are - Miss Martin.” He greeted Lydia, furrowing his brow. “You can’t be in the interrogation room.”

“It’s not an interrogation room anymore if my mother already confessed to something!” Lydia countered. “I’m not leaving.”

“Go.” Stiles nodded to Cora.

Cora nodded and darted out of the room, opening the door to the interrogation room. “Lydia, Lydia, listen to me, okay?” She said gently touching her girlfriend’s arm. “Your mom… She has confessed, yes, she -”

Parrish brandished the paper that Lucinda had been writing on at Lydia, folded over. He looked apologetic. “I’m very sorry.” He said quietly.

“What did she confess to?” Lydia frowned. “I don’t see her lawyer here, you can’t possibly think-”

Talia interrupted. “I acted as her lawyer.” She watched as Lucinda silently signed the power of attorney form, relinquishing the coffee shop to Talia and giving the other woman the ability to manage her finances for her.

Lydia turned toward Cora. “Explain this to me.” She demanded.

Cora exhaled softly. “Lyds, your mother… Your mother admitted to hiring someone to kill Stiles.” She said quietly. Her eyes darted toward the others in the room. “She hired a vampire to bite Stiles. If the vampire had bit to kill, your mom would be sitting here as an accessory to murder.”

Lydia blinked, looking around the room. “Vampires aren’t real.” She snapped. “I’m going home. I suppose I’ll have a court-appointed guardian coming to take care of me soon enough, since my father lives too far and wouldn’t want to disrupt his life for this.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Talia murmured. “You and your mother will be coming to stay at my house. I’ll have someone get your things and bring them over.”

“What is going on right now?” Lydia blurted. “Why is this happening? Mom, tell them they’ve made a mistake and that you didn’t have anyone try to kill Stiles. Stiles is obviously fine, he’s here somewhere. I saw his Jeep on the way in.”

“Lydia.” Lucinda murmured. “Why don’t you and Cora go and pack your things?” She looked to Talia for approval, exhaling softly when the Alpha nodded.

Cora let out a frustrated noise. “Can someone please just explain to Lydia what she wants to know?” She spun and glared at Lucinda. “It should be you! She deserves to hear it from you!”

“I paid someone to attack Stiles.” Lucinda glanced up at Lydia. “Because the Hales are werewolves and I had been led to believe that vampires and werewolves have some sort of rivalry. Despite the fact that he doesn’t appear to be dead, he is. Technically.”

“Not _technically_.” Talia said sharply. “You had him murdered, Lucinda.”

“I did this for you.” Lucinda continued, ignoring Talia as she gave Lydia a pleading look. “So you could be with Cora. You were so upset that she wanted to be with Stiles, I thought I should do something.”

Lydia’s gaze swept the room again, and she realized nobody was laughing or even cracking a smile. “No.” She shook her head. “No, this is crazy.”

Cora glanced at her mother, then bit her lip. “Stiles, come out here, please?”

Stiles walked into the hallway, not even bothering to try to get into the already overcrowded room. He held his arm out to Lydia. “Put your hand on my wrist.” He told her. “To check my pulse.”

Lydia sighed, but she gripped Stiles’ wrist. After a moment, she dropped it and took a few steps forward, putting her fingertips on the sides of his neck. When she still couldn’t feel a pulse, she held a hand in front of Stiles’ mouth, expecting to feel breath on her hand and recoiling when she didn’t. “When was this?”

“Yesterday.” Stiles murmured. “I wasn’t at school today because I slept through most of the daylight hours.”

Cora rubbed her mouth. “I watched it happen, Lydia.” She added. “I watched a vampire come out of nowhere and attack him.”

Lydia dragged a chair out from under the table and sat down. “So, what happens now?” She asked Talia and Cora, ignoring her mother. “She’s not going to prison?”

“There would be no documented evidence of his attempted murder, or outright murder.” Talia explained. “So she’s turning the coffee shop over to me and she’ll join my pack and learn some respect for my kind. And his.” She nodded to Stiles. “And if she doesn’t, we’ll deal with her in our own way.”

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “I’m in my final semester of high school. I didn’t agree to this, and nobody asked me. I’ve got a full ride to Stanford and I’m going in a few months. I’d like to be left alone altogether, but I have a feeling that won’t fly with half of the people in this building, so I’d like to walk out of here as an emancipated minor. And I want to keep working at the coffee shop until I go to college.”

Cora looked at her mother. “That’s doable, right, Mom?” She asked softly, pressing her lips together. Her stomach twisted a little at Lydia’s words, unsure of who she meant exactly by ‘left alone altogether.’

Talia hesitated, sensing Cora’s discomfort. She nodded. “Yes, it is. I’ll be remaking the schedule first thing in the morning and I’ll let you know when to come in.” She turned her attention to Stiles. “That goes for you, as well.”

“Okay.” Stiles nodded back at her, smiling softly. “I’m going to head out. I need to drive Scott home.” He glanced at Cora. “Do you need a ride home, too?”

Cora looked torn, exhaling softly. “I’ll ride home with Mom.” She said quietly, looking reluctant. “But I’ll swing by later.” She smiled softly at him, lifting her head to kiss him. “Spend a little more time with Scott. Maybe you can help him sort through whether or not he might want to get the bite, and then maybe you two can…” She shrugged, winking.

Stiles grinned and kissed Cora, then went to say goodbye to his dad before he walked outside with Scott.

Scott watched Stiles with Cora, smiling faintly as he followed his boyfriend out. “You and Cora are really good together.” He murmured.

“Thanks.” Stiles smiled. “We have a lot in common and we’ve kind of been there for each other since we met. Like you and me, but I see her on a daily basis because of school.”

Scott grinned. “Well, yeah, obviously,” he laughed. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Well, it’s good that you’re so friendly with each other, and not just all over each other.”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I mean, we do that.” He admitted, glancing at Scott. “But not in public.”

Scott laughed. “I figured that. I meant, you’re not just dating each other and sleeping with each other. You’re friends, too. That’s a really good thing.”

“She’s worried about you.” Stiles murmured. “I am, too. You’ve been part of her family for a long time, and neither of us want to lose you.”

Scott sighed, rubbing Stiles’ back reassuringly. “Nothing is gonna happen to me.” He said. “I promise.”

“Okay, but... if it does?” Stiles asked softly. “Do we have permission to intervene?”

Scott looked at Stiles and stopped walking, grabbing Stiles’ shoulders and turning him until they faced each other. He tugged him close and kissed him gently. “If something happens to me, yes. You have permission to intervene.” He paused. “Just make sure you tell my mother, too.”

Stiles nodded, kissing Scott again. He laughed and pulled back a moment later. “Sorry. I just started thinking that vampires, the ones I’ve always heard about, are these major badasses or like, they can at least save someone’s life. And I’m like, ‘wait, this means I know if my dad has high cholesterol and now I don’t need as much sleep or food.’”

Scott stared at Stiles, blinking, and then started laughing, dropping his forehead to Stiles’ shoulder. “You’re ridiculous and adorable.”

“Thanks?” Stiles laughed. “I’m going to bring you a present tomorrow. Seriously.”

Scott cupped his face, kissing him again deeply. “You really don’t have to, but thank you.” He murmured.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add two chapters on Saturday, so I'm adding four to make up for it. Happy Labor Day!

Stiles had a new schedule texted to him during school the next day, giving him twenty hours a week. He had to work from four to nine on Thursdays and Fridays, and six am to eleven am on Saturdays and Sundays. The idea of being up that early on the weekend made him groan reflexively, but then he remembered who and what he was, and he got over his irritation. In addition to that, Talia was going to pay him ten dollars an hour instead of eight. He had immediately texted back, requesting that she call him first if someone called off on one of his days off. Now that he was at work, though, he was eagerly stocking shelves, adding Laura’s drink to the menu - as a ‘DA’, per Talia’s instructions, and offering his opinion on a change to the decor.

Lucinda stayed poised at the register, having been demoted to cashier. She kept her gaze on the floor or the counter whenever Stiles got close, speaking softly and rubbing her ears every so often. Talia had bitten her the night before and she was having trouble adjusting to all the new sights and sounds. When Stiles set a bottle of water and some extra-strength tylenol down in front of her, she finally lifted her head to stare at him in confusion. “After what I did, you’re helping me?”

“My boyfriend would.” Stiles mused. “So I am.”

Cora sailed by, adding, “Not to mention he’s a good person!” She dropped a kiss on Stiles’ cheek, darting around him and grabbing the next order before taking it to the customer’s table.

Stiles smiled.

Lucinda immediately went back to finding the counter very interesting.

Stiles shrugged, walking away. He sent Scott a text around four thirty-five. ‘Coming in before work?’

‘You know it.’ Scott answered immediately. ‘I’m just running a little bit late. Nothing new there!’ He sent a smiley face emoji.

Stiles smiled and glanced down at the scarf he had folded up and wrapped in a small gift bag, nestled in his work apron. He replied with a winking smiley as Lydia walked in.

“I’m working from five until seven.” Lydia called out. “And then I have to get back to my house to take care of some homework and forms that the school is making me turn in. I’ll be available all evening tomorrow.”

Talia stared at the girl that had been like another daughter to her for years. It pained her to have to do what she was about to, but she knew Lydia was testing her and she wasn’t in the mood for it. “No, you won’t. Not for working here.” She shook her head. “You can turn in your uniform. You’re fired.”

Cora skidded to a halt, spinning around and staring at her mother. “What? Mama, no!” She blurted, looking alarmed.

Lydia smiled. “It’s okay, Cora.” She murmured. “I’m not comfortable working here anymore, anyway. Not after we got... Macbeth-ed.”

Cora’s shoulders slumped, and she grabbed Lydia’s hand. “Lyds… I’m sorry all of this happened.” She looked around, and tugged Lydia into the back room. “I’m so sorry for everything. You didn’t deserve this shitshow, and I wish things hadn’t happened like this. With your mom… With…” She exhaled, rubbing her eyes. “I guess what I’m saying is that… I get why you don’t want to be around here anymore. And… I’m not surprised that you want to get to Stanford as soon as possible.” She looked down. “I just… I’m going to miss you being here so much.” She paused, and then gestured, sniffling a little. “I mean, here. At the shop. God. I’m a freaking mess.”

“Answer one thing for me.” Lydia said calmly, her voice almost cold. “Did you become a werewolf yesterday?”

Cora looked taken aback, biting her lower lip as she stepped back and looked down. “No.” She said quietly. “I was born this way.”

“And it just never occurred to you to tell me?” Lydia stared at Cora for a few more seconds, then went into the bathroom. She came back wearing a different shirt, her uniform shirt and apron folded. She set them on the counter, still ignoring her mother, and walked out.

Cora let out a shaky breath and stepped out of the back, rubbing at her eyes. “Mom, I’m - I’m gonna go lay down for a while.” She said quietly. “Sorry. I know I’m - I’m sorry.”

“I understand.” Talia murmured. “We’ll be okay without you for the afternoon, Cora. Go rest. It’s been a long day.”

Cora nodded, shutting her eyes. “Yes, Mom.” She agreed and stepped into the back once more, heading for the breakroom. She shut and locked the door, took off her apron, and laid down on the couch, her face crumpling.

Stiles picked the lock and let himself in, sitting down on the couch and rubbing Cora’s back. “She’ll come around, okay? She just needs a day or two.”

Cora shifted, resting her head on Stiles’ thigh. Her shoulders shook and trembled, and she wound her arms around his leg. “Sounded like she needed a hell of a lot more than a day or two.” She sniffed.

“You know what, though?” Stiles gave her a fond smile, albeit a little sad. “You’re beautiful, smart and amazing. If she’s going to use her brain at all, she’ll see that too and she’ll come running right back to you.”

Cora shut her eyes and hugged him around the waist, resting her head against his chest. “It’s sweet of you to say so.” She said softly. “But lying about a part of who I am to her since we were kids isn’t exactly something that someone can get over easily.” She pressed a kiss to his chest absently and shut her eyes again. “But I have you.” She said eventually. “That’s worth more than anything to me.”

“It’s okay to not be happy right now.” Stiles said gently. “I’m not going to be all that offended by it, you know?” He smiled. “After I finish up here tonight, you can come over and we’ll watch a movie or something. I’m giving Scott the scarf I made him, whenever he gets here.”

Cora stared up at him, then cupped his face and kissed him softly. “You are the best person I've ever met.” She said softly, pressing her forehead to his.

Stiles smiled. “No.” He snorted, shaking his head. “I’m just nice to you because I like you. You haven’t really seen me around people I don’t like.” He thought of Lucinda. “Well, no. You have. But Scott hasn’t, and I kind of want to make sure he never has to witness or even hear about what I can do.”

Cora grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. “Stiles, it’s unlikely that you can keep it hidden for long. Scott deserves to know all of you. Anything less is unfair to him, you know?”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll tell him. I don’t want to hurt him later. Or ever.”

Cora smiled at him, leaning forward and dropping her head onto his shoulder with a sigh. “Good. Don’t. Because he’s awesome, and he’s crazy about you, and deserves every single little ounce of respect and adoration and love that you can give him.”

Scott knocked gently on the door, poking his head around it and peering in at them in concern. “Hey, is everything okay? Your mom said you were both back here and that you were upset.” He approached them carefully, sitting on the edge of of the couch, reaching a hand out to run a hand over Cora’s hair before reaching for Stiles’ hand. “Are you okay?”

“Lydia quit.” Stiles murmured. He got the gift bag out of his apron and held it out to Scott. “This is for you. I want you to have it before I tell you something else, and I want you to keep it, even if... even if you don’t like what I have to say to you.”

Scott’s eyes darted to the bag, and he looked back at Stiles, his lips twitching. Reaching for the bag, he shook his head. “I told you you didn’t have to…” He trailed off as he opened the bag and pulled out the scarf, staring at it with wide eyes. “Oh, wow. Stiles…” He looked up at his boyfriend. “This is amazing. It’s gorgeous.”

Stiles grinned. “I’m glad you like it.” He nodded. “Um, now the hard part? I was kind of nice to Lucinda out there because she’s been having a hard time with hearing everything and I know you’d show her that same courtesy. But the fact is, I wouldn’t have. Not before you. I’d take every chance to tell her how pissed off I am and I’d be in her face about it, threatening her with whatever I knew could make her the most scared of me.” He smiled grimly. “And there might be a day where I still value your opinion of me, but not enough to override my typical responses to someone doing something like what she did.”

Scott blinked, squinting at Stiles. “So you’re saying you’d make her life miserable?”

Stiles nodded. “I’m saying she’d be afraid to order a pizza.” He admitted.

Scott folded his arms over his chest. “I don’t think you would hurt her if I didn’t want you to.” He said quietly. “But she killed you. I mean - she as good as did. She actively looked for someone, hired someone, to murder you. You’re the same age as Lydia, for christ’s sake, and she thought it was okay to do that.” He licked his lips. “I’m not a violent person, and I would never dream of punishing someone for something like that myself, but god, I would be relentless when it came to her.”

Stiles looked relieved. “I’m glad you understand, then.” He said quietly. “It’s been hard, these past few days. When I went to the hospital to find you, I wasn’t thinking about all the heart monitors or beating hearts I could hear like someone had their speakers on full volume. I know what I can do, I can practically feel it in my veins, where blood used to go. But instead, I just... made you a scarf.” He shrugged one shoulder. “And for the record, I’m saying it right now. If anyone ever laid a hand on either of you, it’s coming off.”

“Stiles, if anyone ever laid a hand on us…” Scott started, and then glanced at Cora. “Well. They’d better hope they don’t.”

Stiles gave Scott a confused look, but nodded. “That’s what I just said.” He murmured.

Scott laughed softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Stiles’ mouth. “I mean, you wouldn’t be alone. I have a feeling that if anyone touched Cora, you wouldn’t be the only one tearing them limb from limb.” He rubbed his back. “And I think I’m going to have your dad start teaching me, like, how to use a gun or something. Because I don’t ever want to be defenseless. You know? I don’t want to be helpless, or something. I don’t want to put all of the pressure on you to save me from something, just because I can’t do it myself for some reason.”

Stiles put an arm around Scott, putting his head down on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I can teach you, too.” He murmured. “But yeah, it’s better if he does it.”

Scott turned his head a little and pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles’ head, hugging him close. “Okay.” He murmured.

Cora floundered her way and curled up against both of them, her head resting against Stiles’ hip.


	16. Chapter 16

Months passed. Lydia graduated high school at sixteen, like she had planned. She got her things moved into the dorms as soon as she could, for summer courses at Stanford. Once she had it all unpacked and the boxes unfolded and in her personal closet, she wondered where her roommate was. To pass the time, she painted her nails and kept one eye on the door, her back against the wall.

Allison stumbled through the doorway, attempting to balance two duffel bags, a carry-on sized suitcase, a backpack that kept slipping off her shoulder, and cursed like a sailor the entire way. “Oh. Hi.” She greeted, and her things promptly fell to the floor. “Sorry, you’ve just…” She looked around, furrowing her brow. “How long have you been in here?”

“About forty minutes.” Lydia murmured, eyeing Allison and not being the least bit subtle about it. She lifted a hand to her hair, smoothing at her braid with the tips of her fingers, so she didn’t mess up her nail polish. “Do you want some help?”

“That’d be great.” Allison let out a huff. “My dad dropped me off. I just wanted him to go, so I carried everything up myself.”

Lydia got up and picked up the backpack, setting it on Allison’s bed. She set the suitcase down beside it and unzipped it. “Let’s just get the basics out of the way.” She said casually as she started sorting the clothes into piles on the bed for Allison. “I’m sixteen. I skipped two grades. I’m emancipated and no longer speaking to either of my parents. I grew up in a town full of idiots.” She glanced at Allison, gauging the other girl’s reaction. “I’m planning to graduate in three years or less and get a Master’s after that. Jeopardize that for me by bringing drugs or alcohol into this room and I will find you and end you.”

Allison smirked. “Good thing I keep that stuff to outside the dorm.” She said, huffing out a laugh. “I get the whole ‘growing up in a town of idiots’ thing, but change ‘a town’ to ‘many towns, and many idiots.’” She rubbed her eyes and sat down on the bed next to the piles Lydia was making. “You’re very… meticulous.” She murmured.

“I’m organized.” Lydia countered. “I don’t like mess and I don’t like people getting in my way with their disruptions.” She thought back to the hours she had spent watching videos online and putting together her own training regimen. When the misogynists at the sporting goods store and told her she should put the throwing knives down and get a jump rope or some pom-poms, she had slashed their tires with the knives she had stolen. No regrets, it was their fault for not selling them to her. She had planted a perimeter of wolfsbane all around the house to keep the Hales and her mother away from her. She doubted the myth about garlic repelling vampires, but she installed a UV light on her front porch to keep Stiles from coming near her, should he ever decide to. She was signed up for rock-climbing and Eskrima courses for the summer, as well as some of her actual requirements for a degree in mathematics.

Allison’s lips twitched. “Fair enough. I’m eighteen. I’ll be nineteen next March. You’re ludicrously pretty.” She blurted. “I mean it. I mean, you look like a living doll, I’ve never seen anyone so pretty. I’m kind of jealous.”

Lydia smiled. “You’re tall. And pretty. Don’t be jealous.”

Allison grinned back at her. “Well, thanks.” She murmured.

Lydia nodded. “No problem. So, how long have you known you like girls?”

Allison laughed. “I guess I’m pretty obvious, huh?” She stretched and laid back against the mattress. “Probably since I was… I don’t know, fourteen?” She shrugged a little. “I’m not completely gay. I just… prefer girls over guys. Seems less complicated for me.”

Lydia sat down beside Allison and looked down at her. “I was only interested in one girl recently, but her mom kind of forced my mom into this awkward situation. Well, that’s not entirely true. My mom got herself into an awkward situation and my girlfriend’s mom decided she was going to fix it. Nobody asked me how I felt about any of it or what I wanted, and I don’t like being kept in the dark. So I don’t speak to any of them anymore.”

Allison looked up at her, frowning a little. “That sucks. You don’t talk to any of them at all? That’s gotta be lonely as hell.”

“Well, I’m here now.” Lydia pointed out. “And I plan on getting involved in things here and making friends.”

Allison propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Lydia steadily, her eyes glinting. “And maybe other things, too?” She murmured.

Lydia laughed. “Sure, once I know a little more about you.” She nodded.

Allison’s lips twitched. “Ask away. I'm an open book.”

“What are you majoring in?” Lydia smiled.

“Sports management. Or medicine.” Allison tilted her head. “Possibly both.”

“And how long has your family been hunting?” Lydia asked, smiling sweetly. “I found out your name from the resident advisor and looked you up.”

To her credit, Allison didn't react other than to look up at the ceiling and squint. “I think since the late seventeen hundreds?” She looked back at Lydia. “How much of the good and bad did you find out?”

“I know that your aunt isn’t as good as she thinks she is.” Lydia admitted. “I also know that I wasn’t even supposed to be your roommate, originally. I paid a friend of mine to make a few changes to the way rooms were assigned. I want you to teach me everything you know. In exchange, I’ll... well. We’ll work something out.”

Allison had raised her eyebrows in interest, and rolled to her side to face Lydia a bit more properly. “It's awfully early in our relationship to be asking so much so soon, isn't it?” She murmured. “I mean, I'll do it - gladly. It couldn't hurt to have a fresh pair of eyes watching my back.” Her eyes trailed over Lydia’s body slowly. “You're right. We can definitely work something out.” Her voice hardened a little. “As long as you don't mention that woman again. She's not my anything, in any way, shape or form. She tried to convince me to use my virginity to…” Allison pressed her lips together tightly. “I'm not going to get into it. But just… She doesn't exist to me. She's nothing.”

Lydia nodded slowly. “My girlfriend had a boyfriend. It was complicated. My mother paid someone to murder the boyfriend in the worst way, by keeping him alive and soulless. Her punishment, from my girlfriend’s mom, was to be forced into a werewolf pack.” Her chin lifted as she looked at Allison. “I don’t have a mother.”

Allison studied her for a long moment. “This got way too heavy way too fast.” She sighed. “Come on. We can make a run to the convenience store, buy a carton of ice cream, and then bring it back here and eat it until we regret it.” She stood up, and then half leaned over the bed, reaching for Lydia’s hand.

Lydia took Allison’s hand and got to her feet, feeling bold and more than a little angry at the events she had just recounted. “Fine.” She said crisply. “Then we’ll burn off the calories when we’re done.”

Allison didn't let go of Lydia’s hand. “You're damn right we will.” She murmured. “However you want.” She tugged the younger girl toward the door, eyeing her. “I don't mind getting a little down and dirty.”

Lydia smiled. “Good.”

Allison’s lips curved up, and she boldly wrapped a possessive arm around Lydia’s waist, her fingers slipping beneath the other girl’s shirt and splaying across her lower belly. “Good.” She repeated.

Lydia stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Allison, laughing a little. “What kind of ice cream do you want?”

Allison smiled and kissed Lydia back slowly, her fingers squeezing against the younger girl’s skin. “Oh, chocolate, of course.” She murmured.

“Want to watch a movie while we eat?” Lydia offered. “I brought a blu-ray player and a tv.”

Allison tilted her head, starting down the hallway. “That depends. What kind of movie?”

“The Notebook.” Lydia gave Allison a long look as she walked beside her, daring her to ridicule Lydia’s favorite movie.

Allison didn't. She smiled simply and said, “Sounds good. Not going to lie, though, I'm sort of hoping we get a little physical while we watched. It's been awhile for me, and you really are gorgeous.” She eyed Lydia again, her gaze lingering. “Of course, I won't do anything you don't want to do.”

“In that case, you’re lucky. There’s nothing I won’t try at least once.” Lydia smiled back at Allison. “I never did get very far with my ex, anyway.”

“Oh, good.” Allison grinned, stopping and grabbing Lydia to press her lightly against the wall. “Means I get to be the first to put my mouth all over you.” She said bluntly, and then kissed her again, slipping her hands up Lydia’s sides.

Lydia kissed back, putting her hands on Allison’s shoulders to keep her balance. She really had researched Allison and her family, seeing a kindred spirit in the brunette and becoming nearly obsessive about her in the past few months.

Allison sighed against Lydia’s mouth, pressing her body firmly against the other girl’s. “I am really reluctant to pull away right now.” she muttered. “I feel cave person urges. Like… Fuck the ice cream, I'd rather fuck you.” She admitted, and about-faced, clasping Lydia’s hand and dragging her back to their room, where she locked the door behind them.

Lydia took the elastic band out of her hair and loosened the braid she’d had her hair in, stepping out of her shoes and taking her shirt off.

Allison pulled her close once more, her hands stroking over Lydia’s pale stomach and hips. She took the other girl in steadily, studying her. “I really never have seen anyone prettier.” She murmured, leaning in to kiss Lydia once more, her hand sliding up and over Lydia’s chest to her shoulder.

“It works as an advantage when I want it to.” Lydia smiled. “Allison, do you plan to ask me what my name is before you get your head between my thighs, or is after better for you?”

Allison snorted out a laugh, grinning at Lydia. “Did you think I didn’t do my own research to see who my new roommate would be? My dad hacked the system for me, just to be sure I wouldn’t rooming with someone he’d end up having to hunt.” She cupped the redhead’s face. “I know your name, Lydia.” She murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Besides, silly, you may have done your research on me, but you didn’t ask me my name, either.” She laughed.

“I didn’t need to. I’ve seen pictures of you.” Lydia smiled.

“I wanted to wait.” Allison murmured. “Surprise myself when I got to see you for the first time.” She sighed softly. “You’re ten times more than I expected, and I love it.”

Lydia beamed. “Do you think...” She kissed Allison again. “That we’ll have a lot to deal with around here? I was hoping we wouldn’t.”

Allison hummed and nuzzled her lips against Lydia’s. “If you mean in the supernatural way, I doubt it. Palo Alto and the surrounding area has a lot of supernatural activity but none of it is malevolent. We won’t be bothered.”

“Isn’t it all malevolent?” Lydia murmured, eyeing Allison. “They think they’re better than us.”

Allison looked thoughtful. “I don’t think they see it that way, really. Some of them do, it’s obvious, but the good ones just want to live their lives and be left alone, you know?” She trailed a finger over the top of Lydia’s bra, tracing the line of the material. “I don’t know. Maybe some of them are better than us. They’ve got extra strength, the extra senses… Physically, they can be a lot better than us.” She let her eyes meet Lydia’s. “You’ll know the malevolent ones when you see them. But I’m really hoping that you won’t have to.”

Lydia stared back at Allison. “I’ve already dealt with a couple of them. I’m not that new.”

Allison stared back at her steadily, looking grim before she sighed and looked down. “In that case, I hope you don’t ever see what I’ve seen.”

“Want to talk about it?” Lydia offered.

Allison hesitated, and then shook her head slowly. “Not now. I will, just… not now.” She huffed. “I killed the mood, didn’t I?” She asked softly, taking Lydia’s hand in hers before sitting down on the living room couch and tugging Lydia toward her. Wrapping her arms around Lydia’s thighs, she rested her head against the redhead’s stomach.


	17. Chapter 17

Stiles waited impatiently at the door for his dad to bring his mom home. It had taken time and dealing with a lot of paperwork, but Renee was coming home and the Stilinskis were on a payment plan with Eichen House, probably until Stiles died of old age. He snorted to himself at the thought of crumbling to dust in a few centuries.

Cora and Scott watched him, grinning at each other. “Is she here yet?” Scott asked.

“Can you hear her voice?” Cora added.

“No, and you know that.” Stiles protested, pouting at Cora. “You’d hear her, too. You’d hear her before me.”

“Sometimes I’m not so sure of that.” Cora laughed, standing up and wrapping her arms around him from behind. “You’ve got really good hearing.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek. “She’ll be here soon. They’re probably right around the corner, and your dad is probably going super slow and driving your mom nuts.”

Stiles laughed. “Probably.” He turned and kissed her, then held an arm out to Scott. In the past few months, he had realized how much affection he had for both of them and he worried sometimes about being hunted or watching them grow old.

Scott wormed his way under Stiles’ arm, wrapping his own around the younger man’s waist and pressing a kiss to his head.

Cora closed her eyes and rested her head against Stiles’ chest, hanging onto his fingers tightly.

Renee opened the door a moment later, throwing her keys at Stiles’ head and laughing. “Hey, I’m home!”

John followed her inside, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her into the air like a trophy. “She’s home!” He repeated. “And slightly violent. I should put you down.” He hugged her closer instead, kissing her cheek.

“I only did that because I know he can handle it.” Renee protested, grinning.

“Yeah, I can handle it.” Stiles repeated. “Now arrest her for child abuse.” He grinned back at his mom.

“I’ll get right on that.” John replied, smirking.

Cora smiled at Renee. “It’s good to see you home, Mrs. S.” She told the older woman genuinely.

Renee hugged Cora. “I’m glad to be home.” She agreed. “I owe your family my life. Figuratively speaking. I’m not making an oath.” She teased.

Cora grinned and hugged Renee back. “Fair enough.” She laughed. “And I was going to say that you owe us nothing. You’re Stiles’ mother - that means everything.”

Renee nodded. “Okay.” She murmured. “But I wouldn’t be home if it wasn’t for you guys.”

Cora bumped their shoulders together playfully. “We just provided logical reasoning and a ‘miracle’ cure to get you out of there.”

“Okay, house rules?” Stiles interrupted, bouncing a little on his heels impatiently. “Sorry. Just, uh, don’t eat my steak. I need that. I forgot to buy more once and it wasn’t pretty.”

Scott piped up. “It really wasn’t,” he added.

Stiles turned toward Scott and pouted. “Thanks?” He murmured. It didn’t bother him that much, but he was embarrassed that other people hadn’t forgotten the way he had started muttering about attacking some of the neighborhood squirrels.

Scott pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Stiles’ head. “I don’t mean that to sound insulting or anything. It’s just… a little scary when someone you care about is going through something major, a huge thing, and you can’t do anything about it.”

Stiles nodded. “Trust me, I know.” He murmured.

John shook his head. “But he's come a long way.” He murmured, eyeing his son with a small, proud smile. “And he's adapted incredibly well.”

“I agree.” Renee smiled. “It’s like you were meant for this.” She told Stiles.

Scott tilted his head, squinting at Renee. “So… you don’t mind that he was bitten? I mean, I’m not saying I mind, I mind that he didn’t get a choice, but I’m happy with him the way he is, he’s Stiles, that’s good enough for me, you know? I just-”

“Scott.” Cora said firmly, and waited until the older man looked at her before she clamped her hand down on his mouth. “Stop talking.”

Stiles stared at Scott, smiling softly. “We should go for a walk or something.” He blurted, not realizing he’d even said it out loud until the words were out of his mouth.

John frowned at Stiles. “Kid, your mom just got to come home for the first time in years. You’d better be including her in that.”

Renee scoffed. “John, shut up.” She laughed. “Let him spend time with his boyfriend.”

John pinched her elbow. “Well excuse me for thinking that you coming home is the greatest thing since sliced bread.” He snorted.

Cora’s eyes glinted, and she looked excited. “No, really, let them go. Because this means I can grill you both for information on Stiles, and get baby pictures without him interfering. Embarrassing stories, as embarrassing as you can stand to tell.” She giddily made her way to Renee’s side, stopping between Stiles’ mother and father.

Stiles blinked, then sighed. “Damn it.”

Scott started laughing. “It’s not like you can say no.” He teased. “They’d probably have told her everything, even if she hadn’t asked.”

“Go on.” Renee grinned at Stiles. “Go have fun.”

Stiles made a hissing noise at Cora and stomped off, pouting.

Cora didn’t look regretful in the least, unable to stop herself from giggling. “Oh, poor baby. I’m gonna have to make it up to him later.” She shook her head. “Go on, Scott, really.”

Scott chuckled and waved a hand. “It was nice to meet you finally, Mrs. Stilinski.” He told Renee.

Renee nodded. “Nice to meet you, too.” She told Scott. “See you.” She turned toward Cora. “Where do you want me to start?”

Cora grinned widely. “Where else?” She hopped onto the couch and looked up at Renee and John eagerly. “From the beginning.”

Renee sat down beside Cora and glanced at John. “Can you bring me a glass of wine or a beer or something? I haven’t had alcohol in years and I want some!” She laughed. “Okay, when he was learning to talk, his first word was ‘Batman.’ We were in the store, looking at Halloween costumes. I was trying to convince him that he wanted to dress up like a jack o’lantern, but he shook his head, grabbed my sleeve and yelled it at me.”

Cora’s eyes were wide, and she laughed in delight. “Oh my god. That’s so freaking cute!” She paused. “And I’m not sure how indicative it is of our future if he blurted out Batman as his first word, and that young. I have a feeling if we ever… get really serious, you might end up with a grandson named Bruce at some point.”

“It’s my fault.” John laughed as he walked back in with two beers and a soda for Cora. He bent down to kiss Renee, handing her one of the beers before he sat down across from them both. “Batman Forever came out the year he was born and someone in this household was a Val Kilmer fan.” He paused. “And a Nicole Kidman fan.” He blinked. “And it was me.”

“Both of us.” Renee corrected. “He was kind of destined to say Batman. Too bad it was that Batman, though.”

John grimaced, nodding. “It could’ve been Keaton. It should have been Keaton, but by the time Forever was coming out, he was making other movies and got replaced.”

Cora stared at them both, nodding slowly. “Okay, so what you’re saying is that being involved with the Stilinskis means being a part of the bat vigilante religion.” She giggled.

Renee looked serious. “Sometimes, being a cop means having limitations.” She murmured. “And there are other situations in the world that require some outside assistance.”

Cora’s eyes softened and she nodded slowly. “I think I get that. It’s… sort of like the position my mother is in. She’s high profile, but she’s a werewolf, and there are things she can take care of as a werewolf that she can’t as a human, and vice-versa.”

Renee nodded. “That’s exactly what I mean.” She took a sip of her drink and sighed contentedly.

John gazed fondly at Renee, his eyes soft and a smile tugging at his lips.

Renee glanced up at John and grinned back at him. “Okay.” She wrinkled her nose a little and smiled again as she glanced at Cora. “We’ll have to embarrass Stiles more some other time. I don’t mean to be rude, but... well, you’ve met my son. He does take after me. I haven’t been home with my husband in years. Get out. Thanks for coming by, we’ll talk later.”

Cora snorted out a laugh and threw her arms around Renee affectionately. “Thank you for tolerating my presence this long.” She bounced up, and bent in to kiss John’s cheek before hustling toward the door. “Have fun scarring your son when he comes back!”

Renee waved, turning to face John again when Cora was gone.

John’s lips twitched, and he moved onto the couch beside Renee, not hesitating for a moment before he dragged her into his arms.

Renee tilted her head to kiss John, sighing against his mouth. “I’ve missed you, and I saw you at least three times a week.”

John kissed her back, sighing in relief, like a second longer away from her would have been too much for him. “I’ve missed you, too. For so long. Sometimes it felt like I was so far away from you, and you were just right in front of me.” He cupped her face gently. “I can function when you aren’t there, I found out that much. But I’m useless without you.”

“That’s not true.” Renee murmured. “But you’re better with me. And I’m better with you.” She smiled. “Now come on, let’s go upstairs.”

John grinned and stood up, hoisting Renee into his arms. “Bear with me, sweetheart, I’ve aged a little.” He admitted, leaning in to kiss her again before he started for the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

Stiles pulled a baseball cap on before he got off the porch, turning to face Scott. He didn’t mind wearing sunscreen to go outside, but he hated the way he always smelled like the scented lotions. Buying a few hats wasn’t a real solution, but it helped. He ran his tongue over his teeth, a nervous habit he had picked up in February and hadn’t managed to shake yet. “I’ve been trying to figure out how vampires in literature get wealthy.” He muttered. “You never see them working a minimum-wage job.”

Scott laughed. “I’m pretty sure the vampires in literature were always old money.” He ducked under Stiles’ hat to kiss him. “Either that, or they murdered all their enemies and absorbed all their assets. And I’m thinking about this way too hard.”

“Blood of my enemies does sound pretty good.” Stiles murmured. “Better than having a fit and snarling at squirrels. I’m still sorry you saw me like that.”

Scott grinned. “I thought it was freaking adorable. Even if it was a little horrifying since I go to the park and feed the squirrels.”

Stiles nodded. “I know you do. I think that’s adorable.” He paused. “We’re the weirdest couple. We really are. You’re literal sunshine and love animals, and I’m deathly allergic to sunlight and looking at animals like they’re wild juice boxes.”

Scott snorted, wrapping his arm around Stiles. “Hey, we could be weirder. We could… we could be a Democrat and a Republican.” He tilted his head. “Or a Star Trek fan, and a Star Wars fan.”

Stiles grimaced. “Ugh, Trekkies.” He shook his head, then leaned against Scott and kissed him lightly. “I really like being with you. I feel like people have been nicer to me since we started dating. Or maybe I’m nicer to them. I don’t know, maybe it’s both? But it could be that I’ve just been keeping myself busy, too. And keeping track of Lydia, even though she left the other day.”

Scott held Stiles close against him and started walking, resting his head on top of his boyfriend’s. “I don’t care why they’ve been nice to you, as long as they are being nice to you. Because you deserve for people to be nice to you, dammit. Although maybe they are now because they think I wouldn’t date someone if they were horrible.” He paused. “I mean, they’d be right, and I’m kind of over the moon for you, so…”

“I love you.” Stiles glanced at Scott. “It’s the kind of thing I wanted to plan out, you know? I mean, saying it. With a bunch of flowers or whatever, something less... girly. But at least it’s just you and me, and we’re not in a crowd of people that would make it all awkward. More awkward.”

Scott smiled softly at him. “Stiles, I don’t care how you tell me that. Those words are so important, I don’t…” He exhaled happily. “I love you, too. I’m nuts about you. You could tell me you loved me in the middle of Times Square on New Year’s Eve, or you could tell me on top of… on top of Mount Everest or something with no one else around, and my answer wouldn’t change.”

Stiles stared back at Scott, feeling like he needed a minute to process the fact that his boyfriend returned his affections. “It’s like...” He tilted his head, thinking. “I feel almost sick, but it’s the best feeling. I know that sounds stupid.”

Scott ducked his head, grinning a little. “Does it feel like your stomach is doing this flip-floppy thing?” He asked, stopping and facing Stiles.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. Like if I had a heartbeat, it would sound like drumming.”

Scott put his arms around Stiles. “Yeah?” He murmured. “Do you want to feel mine?” He asked, and slid one hand down to grasp Stiles’ hand, pulling it up to his chest and setting it down over his heart.

Stiles smiled and kissed Scott. “I want to keep you forever.”

Scott kissed him back softly. “I think forever sounds pretty good.” He murmured.

Stiles smiled playfully and leaned down a little to kiss Scott’s neck, tugging his hat off in frustration when it got in the way, and pulling it over the side of his face to block out the sunlight.

Scott squeaked out a giggle, clutching at Stiles and stroking his sides, shuddering. “Stiles, we should be doing this sort of thing indoors.” He laughed, rubbing his boyfriend’s back.

“Yeah, let’s go to your house.” Stiles murmured, lifting his head to kiss Scott before he put his hat back on. He stood up straight, grinning. “Actually, I’m going to meet you there. I have to do something, okay? I have to.” He leaned in to kiss Scott quickly. “But I’ll run the whole way.” He wanted to get his boyfriend some flowers anyway, and he felt like it couldn’t wait.

Scott laughed and let go of Stiles, kissing him back. “Alright. Give me a text when you’re on your way, okay?”

“Hell yes.” Stiles grinned. “I love you.” He repeated, then turned and ran toward the flower shop.

Scott laughed, shaking his head. “I love you, too!” He called after him, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, grinning stupidly as he made his way home.


	19. Chapter 19

Stiles knew it was overkill and slightly crazy, but he had enough money to buy all of the heliotrope that Marigold had in stock, and he could barely hold all of it as he walked out of the shop, smiling to himself. It meant eternal love, and he felt like nothing was more appropriate than that. He had been gone a total of five minutes since he left Scott, demanding all of the heliotrope as he ran into the store. So when his phone rang, he laughed and answered it. “I swear I’m on my way over. I think it’ll make sense when you see me. God. I just... I love you.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, before a distinctly not-Scott voice said, “I’m sure he’d be thrilled to hear that.” A throat cleared, and the voice said, “I’m guessing this is… Stiles?”

“Who is this?” Stiles demanded, his voice guarded. “You know, my dad is the Sheriff, so if you hurt Scott, I’m going to use every available resource on this planet to hunt you down and hurt you. Probably kill you. And I’m pretty creative, you know? So it might be something like...” He grimaced. “Ripping your arm off and shoving it up your ass.”

The voice sighed. “I’m sure you’re terrifying. But I haven’t hurt Scott. I’m calling because you’re listed as his emergency contact on his phone.” He paused. “I’ve called nine-one-one, and a Beacon Hills General ambulance is on its way. The staff is prepping… you might want to call who you need to, and get here as soon as possible.”

“Shit.” Stiles blurted. “What was it? Asthma? He has... his inhaler is in his right pocket of the front of his jeans. I don’t care how... just get it and help him.”

“Kid, I wish it was asthma. And I checked that back pocket. The inhaler was crushed. I’m helping him the best I can now by getting him medical attention, but…” The voice paused, and when the man spoke again, it was sad and apologetic. “It isn’t looking good. He was attacked. All but left for dead on the sidewalk, and he’d probably be dead right this second if I hadn’t spotted him. That’s why you need to gather everyone you need to and get here, okay?”

“Jesus christ. Yeah. We’ll be there. Listen, his mom is... tell the EMTs to have someone page Melissa McCall. She’s at work at the hospital. I’m on my way.” Stiles hung up and called Cora. “Okay, don’t ask questions, get your mom and come to the hospital. I love you. Hurry.” He hung up and started running toward the hospital.

A nurse was waiting at the entrance, looking agitated. She pointed at Stiles when she saw him run up. “Come on, honey, Melissa sent me to get you.” She turned and began walking quickly toward the waiting room. “He’s in surgery right now.” She said softly, looking at Stiles. “So they aren’t going to let you in to see him. But the man that found him is waiting for you as well, so maybe he can answer some questions for you.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay.” He tried to think rationally. “What’s he in surgery for, exactly?”

The nurse hesitated, pressing her lips together. “Internal hemorrhaging. Um… lots of bleeding and swelling.” She said softly. “Kidney… well… his kidneys were very badly damaged, and… seem to be failing.”

“Failing.” Stiles repeated. He cleared his throat and called his dad as he kept walking with the nurse.

“Stiles?” John answered, frowning. “What’s going on, kiddo?” There were rustling noises.

“You need to come to the hospital for a, a witness statement.” Stiles blurted. “Or something. Someone attacked Scott. Who would even do that? Everybody loves him. Some complete asshole stranger must have... or Lydia. Lydia might have done it, but she’s at Stanford, so I don’t see why she... just get here, please?”

“Jesus.” John blurted. “I’m on my way, Stiles, okay? Me and Mom, we’re both coming. See what you can find out in the meantime.”

“I am.” Stiles murmured. He hung up, glancing around in confusion for a second before he realized that the nurse had stopped near an older man. “You’re the one that found him?”

The man turned to look at Stiles with a frown, studying him for only a second before his guard immediately went up. “I am.” He said tensely.

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles introduced himself, holding his hand out, a knowing look in his eyes. “I don’t bite.”

“So you say.” The older man snorted, but cocked his head and shook Stiles’ hand. “Chris Argent.”

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Stiles said earnestly. “You may have just saved my boyfriend’s life.”

Chris looked taken aback, and his face softened a little before he cleared his throat. “He’s not out of the woods yet.” He said quietly. “He was in really bad shape when I found him. And I don’t know exactly how long he was left like that. Any amount of time like that could be damaging.”

“I’m on it.” Stiles murmured. “I know people. Not like me.” He bit his lip. “So, how long have you been... who did this? Did you see them?”

“I didn’t see anyone.” Chris sighed, shaking his head. “Whoever it was, though… They were thorough. Brutal.” He pursed his lips. “They targeted crucial parts of Scott’s biology, deliberately damaged them severely, and left him for dead. Whoever those people you know are had better hurry. There’s only so much that doctors can do.”

Stiles’ fists clenched and he nodded. “I know.”

Cora burst into the room, looking frantic. “What happened? Stiles?” She ran to her boyfriend’s side, well ahead of her mother, and she clung to him tightly. “Mom’s on her way up, she - I beat her up here, obviously, but she’s coming, explain, tell me what’s going on.” She rounded on Chris. “Who are you?” She didn’t mention the strong scent of wolfsbane and gun oil and smoke that wafted off the man, though her first instinct was to drag Stiles back, far far away from him.

“He found Scott.” Stiles murmured. “Scott’s in surgery. There are a lot of complications. Someone attacked him. Someone deliberately set out to hurt him, and they might’ve... he might...” He realized belatedly that he was still clutching the flowers in one fist, and he blinked. “Once I know he’s okay, I’m - I’m not leaving until I know he’s okay.”

Cora’s hand covered her mouth, and she looked terrified. “They can’t get away with this.” She protested. “Whoever it was - they can’t just - Scott’s the sweetest, most… amazing person in the world, he doesn’t deserve this!” Her voice had risen by the time she finished speaking, and the devastation on her face was clearly more furious when she spoke her last word.

Stiles hugged Cora. “I know. I think... I think it’s because of me. I mean, I know Lydia fucking lost it.” He whispered, pulling back to look at Cora. “And there are other people out there, worse than her.”

Cora clung tightly to Stiles, shaking her head. “This is why we stay in the woods.” She hissed, dropping her head and burying her face in his neck. “We’ve got to find out who did it. Maybe there were witnesses, or maybe… Oh! Maybe street cameras. We can talk to your dad.”

“I already called him.” Stiles murmured. “He’s on his way, too. But I don’t think that’s going to be good enough for me.” He admitted. “It’s Scott. A slap on the wrist and some jail time couldn’t even start to make up for what happened to him.”

Talia and Melissa walked into the waiting room together a moment later, the latter eyeing the former with a puzzled expression. Melissa took a deep breath and looked at Stiles. “Mrs. Hale here told me some interesting things. Are they true?”

“They’re true.” Stiles said quickly. “But we can talk about that later, okay? I can’t right now.” He held the flowers out to her. “These are for him. I was getting them when Chris called me.” He gestured to the older man.

Melissa took the flowers and looked up at Chris. “Thank you.” She told him, her voice quivering. “Thank you for finding him. And calling.”

Chris’ eyes softened even more. “I have a daughter.” He told her. “She’s eighteen. Just started college two days ago. If this had happened to her, I’d pray that someone would have done the same.” He took a deep breath and, uncertain how true his words would be, if at all, he clasped Melissa’s shoulder gently and said, “He’ll be alright.”

Melissa nodded.”Thank you. I know.” She glanced at Talia, then motioned for the other woman to follow her from the room. Stiles took a step forward, but Melissa shook her head at him. “You stay here. Wait for your dad. Scott will be fine.”

Stiles’ eyes darkened and he thought about telling Melissa that he was following her whether she liked it or not, but she raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded slowly. “Fine.”

Cora hung on to Stiles’ hand tightly, leaning against his side. She glanced sideways at Chris and said softly, “Thanks for finding him. Not many people would’ve stopped, but Scott… Scott makes the world better.”

Chris inclined his head. “I can see that he does.” He said quietly, and took a step back, sitting down.

Stiles would have laughed if the situation wasn’t so terrifying. “We were going for a walk.” He spoke softly, pulling Cora down into a chair beside him as he sat. “I told him I love him and he said it back, and we were joking around a little, like we do.” He shook his head slowly. “He wanted to go back to his house. With me, I mean. I was going to come with him, but I said I wanted to do something first, and I’d meet him there. I ran all the way to Marigold’s store to get that heliotrope. All she could give me. I’ll be working for like, a month to make up what I spent, but I don’t care, it’s for him. It means eternal love.” He smiled sadly. “I swear to god, he has to come out of this. So I can tell him. Because I thought it was cute and kind of funny. And I was only away from him for five minutes. I know because I kept checking the time on my phone while I waited for Marigold to wrap everything. I figured another five minutes and I’d be with him again. And then he calls. Or I thought it was him, at first. But it was...” He gestured toward Chris. “The whole town is going to lose their shit and some of them are gonna blame me, and I don’t even... I mean, I blame me, too. I shouldn’t have left him.”

“If any one of them blame you for this, Mom will light them on fire.” Cora muttered, curling into Stiles’ side. She heaved out a shaky breath, irritably wiping at her eyes. “I hate this. He has to be okay. He has to - the bite has to take.”

“Wait, you mean it might not?” Stiles asked, his eyes wide. “Shit. I should’ve... I should’ve done it myself.”

Cora waved her hand in frustration. “It has to do with… I don’t know, strength and weaknesses and personal fortitude or something. Mom can explain it better.” She rubbed at her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

A couple of hours later, Stiles got to his feet when Melissa walked into the waiting room. She nodded to him and motioned for him to follow her. “He’s awake.” She assured the vampire. “Vitals look good. Better than good. His lungs are... well, you know.” She glanced at him. “Is now when you explain how you’ve been a vampire for the last six months?”

“I was bitten.” Stiles looked impatient. “Seriously, that’s it. It wasn’t an interesting story.” He paused when she glared at him. “Okay.” He murmured. “Lydia liked Cora, I was in the way of Cora being exclusively Lydia’s girlfriend, Lydia’s mom hired a vampire to attack and bite me because she thought Cora would break up with me and be free to date Lydia. Now Lucinda’s a werewolf in the Hale pack and Lydia hates all of us. But she wouldn’t have hurt Scott. Not the way that he was hurt. She knows what the end result would be. She wouldn’t want that for him. I just wanna see Scott, but I need to know who did this to him. I need to find them. Can I go now?”

Melissa sighed and moved out of the way. “This wasn’t your fault.” She said gently. “I know you’re thinking it. I’ve seen that look on your face before, when you were a kid. And on your dad’s face. You’ll get him. I know you will.”

Cora stood up, hovering at Stiles’ shoulder. “Stiles, let’s go see him first. Come on. I can feel the new connection, but I won’t feel better until I see him with my own eyes.”

Stiles nodded and stepped into the room, staring at Scott. “Hey.”

Scott looked up, looking alert if not a little bruised and weary. In front of their eyes, a large bruise on his face quickly went from purple-red to yellow-green before fading entirely into Scott’s normal skin tone. He smiled softly. “Hi.” He murmured, and lifted an arm to Stiles.

Stiles moved toward Scott, kissing him. “I was freaked.” He admitted. “I don’t want anything to happen to you. I didn’t want. I hate that it did.” He put a hand on Scott’s cheek, carefully. “I just want to stay here with you, but I also want to know who did this.”

Scott furrowed his brow. “I don’t know who it was. I got jumped from behind.” He started. “But… he was… he was a black guy. A really thin face. Cold eyes. Talked in a… drawl, but I don’t know from where. Was taller than me, I remember that. Kept talking about…” He stopped and looked down.

“Tell me. Please.” Stiles murmured. “I need to know, okay?”

Scott licked his lips. “He kept talking about… how I was a vampire’s bitch.” He said quietly. “How… I was unnatural, and a vamp whore.” He cleared his throat.

“You know that’s not true, right?” Stiles asked softly. “I liked you before I was bitten. I just didn’t say anything because I was used to people thinking I was either invisible or not worth their time. And if you told me to walk away from you now, I’d do it. I’d hate it, but I’d do it. I’m not using you. I never would. I just-” He shook his head, his expression grim. “I love you. I’m glad you’re okay and I’m glad the bite took. But I have to go.” He tilted his head, his expression sorrowful. “I told you before that if anyone ever hurt you, I wouldn’t hold back. I’m not holding back. I don’t expect forgiveness from you, if you’re angry. But if this is...” He scratched his forehead, agitated that he couldn’t finish the sentence and tell Scott that he would understand if it was goodbye. The truth was, he wouldn't understand and he wouldn’t let it just end that way. “I need to do this.”

Scott put his hand over Stiles’, lifting it up to his lips and kissing Stiles’ knuckles. “I know.” He said quietly. “I don’t want you to walk away. I don’t want you to hold back. And I’m not angry. I know you love me, Stiles. I love you.” He stared at Stiles for a moment, smiling crookedly. “You’re the first person I thought of when I woke up. But… I know you need to run, and find this guy.” He tugged the younger man back down. “Go. Come back to me after.” He looked up and glanced at Cora. “Both of you.”

Stiles nodded, kissing Scott before he stood up straight and left the room.

Cora glanced after Stiles, and then hurried in to throw her arms around Scott, hugging him tightly. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She murmured, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, before she ran out after Stiles.

Stiles texted the description of Scott’s attacker to his dad, along with the news that Scott was awake. He glanced up at Cora. “You’re going to help me find him, right?”

Cora looked up at him. “He attacked Scott. Scott isn’t just yours, Stiles, he’s ours. All of ours. This bastard isn’t going to get away with this.”

Stiles nodded. “We’ll start with the motel at the edge of town. It’s the only place to stay here, for non-locals.”

“I wish there was something left behind that we could use for a scent.” Cora muttered. “It might make it easier to find him.”

‘Got it,’ John texted back. ‘Thanks for letting me know about Scott. I’ll be in to visit him once I get out of here, but I’m putting out an APB for a man matching this description. Might see if the sketch artist can visit Scott and get an idea of what this guy looked like.’

‘Sounds good. Text me the picture when it’s done.’ Stiles requested, then turned around, grabbing Cora’s wrist and leading her back toward the nurses’ station. He nodded to Melissa. “What are the odds that Scott’s clothes aren’t in a dumpster right now?”

Melissa grimaced. “Wait here a second.” She got a plastic bag from her locker and came back to hand it to Cora. “You’re really going to find who did this?”

“If it means circling the globe, yes.” Stiles muttered.

“It won’t take that long.” Cora added. “Hopefully.”

“You find him.” Melissa said sharply. “And you do what you have to do. If anyone in this town ever says another thing about either of you, I’ll shut them up myself.”

“Thanks, Mrs. McCall.” Cora murmured, smiling faintly at the older woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I said four chapters and ended up posting six. There will still be two more on Saturday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a sort of retcon issue in this chapter. Just go with it?

It had taken a few days, but Stiles and Cora had located the man - Gordon Walker - at a diner in Redding. They put a tracker on his car and followed him to a motel, where Stiles was now sinking his fangs into the hunter’s throat. He had been careful for months not to even get close enough to bite someone, sticking only to raw meat and a few other things that were basically the vegan option, for his kind. But the human blood that spilled down his throat made him wonder why he had been holding back, and he didn’t pull away for several minutes. When he stood up straight, he licked at the blood on his fangs and lips, tilting his head a little in a lame attempt at an apology to his girlfriend.

Cora’s eyes glinted a little at the sight, and she squirmed in place from foot to foot. She forcibly dragged her gaze away from Stiles and looked at Gordon, reaching out with a heavily booted foot to kick at him sharply. “Bye, Gordon.” She murmured. “I hope you end up in hell, you son of a bitch.”

“Yeah.” Stiles agreed. He hesitated, then turned to her. “You should go. I have one more thing to do and then we can leave.”

Cora looked up at him again and took the opportunity to kiss him roughly, “I’ll be outside the door.” She told him as she pulled back. “Don’t keep me hanging too long.”

Stiles smiled as he nodded, watching her go before he turned and started dismembering the corpse, not wanting to take a chance on Gordon coming back as a vampire. When he was done, he licked at a streak of blood on his forearm and carried the trash bags out of the room, throwing them into a dumpster before he got in the Jeep.

Cora climbed in after him. “So.” She started, glancing at him. “That was unexpectedly hot.”

“I’ll have sex with you when we get home.” Stiles smiled.

Cora laughed. “Oh, good.” She leaned across the center console and kissed him.

Stiles kissed back, then drove toward home. He made a few calls on the way, letting his dad, Talia and Melissa know that he and Cora were done. After that, he called Scott.

Scott answered. “Hey, Stiles.” He murmured, smiling.

“Hey.” Stiles grinned. “We’re on our way back. It’s done. I love you.” He felt like a live wire, turned on and craving more blood. He used to hate the idea of blood, and the sight of it made him queasy and weak. It had been easy to sate his hunger with raw meat, but now he had tasted the real thing and wasn’t sure he could go back to just eating meat.

“I love you, too.” Scott replied, his voice warm. “I'll see you at home.”

Like she knew what Stiles was thinking, as always, Cora stared out of the windshield, her hand reaching out to clasp his, and said in a measured voice, “We should probably start looking into getting you some…” She cleared her throat. “... donations.”

Stiles glanced at Cora, then smiled. “I was thinking about that. It might sound gross to you, but the completely nonviolent, no scarring possible option does exist. You can smell when some girl is pre-menstrual, yeah?” He made a face, suddenly nervous about having said it out loud. “Okay, even I think it’s a little gross. Like microwaving something frozen instead of cooking it in the oven. I wouldn't even say it’s like the deep-fried Twinkie version, since that at least seems to make sense. At the fair. What... that’s like hanging out in the nurse’s office to pick someone up or something. Right? Or the tampon aisle at the store? I think I’m possibly having a panic attack. I can’t tell because I used to know I couldn't breathe and now I don’t breathe at all, so it’s kind of the same - kind of the same thing.” He pulled over as he spoke, then put his head down on the steering wheel. “I hated blood. The sight of it. The first time I got a loose tooth and there was blood in my mouth, Scott’s mom had to dose me with a shot of Librium to calm me down, but I saw the needle and that made it worse. She taught me to say chlordiazepoxide. I was five.” He sat up and turned toward Cora. “I just killed someone and I enjoyed it. I want to do it again and I know what that makes me.”

Cora turned to stare at him. “You just did something that no human being does unless they're mentally damaged or evil. You're neither. You killed that sack of shit masquerading as a man because he almost succeeded in murdering someone we loved. It wasn't like he was going to go to jail quietly, Stiles - he tried to shoot us the minute he saw us. If we were anything but what we are, that would have been two more deaths on his head. And if we'd gone after him if you'd been a cop? Justifiable homicide. He attacked us, we weren't going to be able to talk him down, so you took the other option.” She slid out of her seat and climbed into his lap to cup his face, remembering what she and Renee and John had talked about days earlier. “We’re not human, Stiles. We’re pretty close, but we aren't. There are things that we’re limited from doing in the human world, that we aren't limited by in the supernatural world.” She ducked her head. “Like Batman. As Bruce Wayne by day, he can do things the normal way, but gets road blocked on other things. But when he’s Batman… nothing’s quite so road blocked anymore.”

Stiles smiled at Cora. “So I’m Batman?” He asked, staring at her.

Cora’s eyes glinted a little and she wiggled, pressing her lips together in a small grin. “I have it on good authority that you're a Batman legacy.”

“So it’s okay to ignore my humanity because it technically doesn’t exist?” Stiles asked, kissing Cora. “And you’re not disgusted by my nonviolent solution to my dietary restriction?”

“Heh. No. I actually think it's kind of intriguing and my period is coming up in a week so I want to test it out. You'll be able to smell it.” Cora hummed, kissing him back. “Don't ignore your humanity entirely. Because I know you don't think so, but I still think you're the best person I've ever known, and you know, I'm a Hale. I've sort of got a lot of the best people already involved in my life. It's not black and white, Stiles, no matter how much the hunters try to disagree with us. It's shades of gray, it always has been. You have your own morals, and you follow your own path, and it shouldn't matter what road you take to get there, as long as you're doing what you believe is right. You killed a horrible man that left Scott, an asthmatic, and sunshine fucking incarnate, on the side of the road, alone, to die. All because he took one look at the two of you, realized you were a vampire, and lost his shit. He was a bad man, and I bet if we dig deeper into those files that your dad thinks he has well hidden in the couch cushions, we’ll find out worse things he's done.” She shrugged primly and kissed him again. “Justification.”

Stiles grinned slowly, his fangs showing. “I love you so much.” He put his arms around her. “You think we can find other girls that would be cool with it, too? I’d never be hungry.”

“We can always ask around.” Cora laughed, leaning in and lightly licking at his lower lip before she trailed her tongue over the tip of his fang. Blood welled up instantly, and she slid her tongue into his mouth to kiss him thoroughly. She pulled back, all but purring in satisfaction. “I love you, too.”

Stiles groaned and pulled Cora closer, sucking on her tongue.

Cora whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing close against him. Her hips thrust down against him, and she sighed contentedly.

“You know what amazes me?” Stiles murmured, grinding up against Cora. “That no matter what else happens, I’ve got you. It’s nice to know that. Not just to think it, but to be absolutely certain. You’re mine as much as I’m yours.”

The smile Cora gave him was blinding. Hanging onto his shoulder with one hand as she rode him, she cupped his face with her other hand, kissing him softly and nodding. She thought of Lydia, and her heart didn't feel bruised and broken. “I'm yours, Stiles. I'm so yours. And you're mine. I'll be there for you no matter what. I'm never leaving your side.”

Stiles smiled. “I’m going to take you home and fuck you.” He laughed, feeling a little awkward about the words. “And then I’m gonna go see Scott, and you can come with if you want, but to be honest? I’m kind of looking forward to sucking his dick. And I don’t think he wants an audience.”

Cora giggled. “In that case, I'll stay at home and give you two your privacy.” She cooed, kissing him again. “But if that ever becomes something he doesn't feel self-conscious about, let me know.”

“Absolutely.” Stiles murmured. He wrapped an arm around Cora’s shoulders and tugged her to the side of his lap, then started driving again.

Cora curled up against him, resting her head on his shoulder, smiling.


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles knocked on Scott’s front door a couple of hours later, smiling as he waited for his boyfriend to answer.

Scott opened the door, a smile lighting up his own face. “Hey!” He reached for his boyfriend immediately.

Stiles grinned back and took a step forward, but stopped just short of the doorway like he had slammed into a wall. He shook his head in confusion and tried to move forward again, this time feeling a jolt in his chest as he was flung backward, landing on his butt on the sidewalk.

Scott blinked, looking at Stiles with wide eyes. “That wasn’t me!” He blurted.

“I know. I know you wouldn’t.” Stiles nodded. He got to his feet, frowning as he walked back up onto the porch.

Scott looked bewildered. “What the heck happened?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“If I had to guess, someone or something doesn’t want me in your house.” Stiles mused.

Scott scowled. “Well, that’s stupid. I want you here. We’re trying this again, get in here.” He grabbed Stiles’ hand and tugged him back toward the door.

This time, Stiles was able to get into the house. He stood up straight, turning to frown at the doorway. “So what the hell was blocking me, then?”

_“Vampiro repugnante!”_ A female voice hissed angrily.

Stiles glanced around, his gaze falling on a diminutive old woman, who was sneering at him. “Excuse me?”

“Filthy bloodsucking vermin doesn’t belong in my house.” The woman snapped.

Stiles blinked. “Um? It’s not your house.” He glanced at Scott, bewildered.

Scott raised an eyebrow. “...I kind of think it is.” He laughed a little. “Dude, what are you hearing? I didn’t even say anything.”

“Seriously?” Stiles gestured to the old woman, who started swearing at him in Spanish and threw something at him. He flinched reflexively and frowned when the object didn’t make contact. “There’s this old woman that I think just called me a cockroach.”

Scott stared back at him. “An old woman is in my house that just called you a cockroach?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, looking back at the old lady. “She’s got a rolling pin and she’s saying... hold on.” He paused, a bemused smile on his face because he was starting to get an idea of what was going on. “What’s a... _sanguijuela?”_

__Scott looked horrified. “It means ‘leech’.” He said slowly. He shook his head in disbelief. “Are you… is she wearing house slippers, a long skirt and a white shirt with a pink apron over them, and is her hair gray and streaked with black and put up in a bun on the top of her head?”

Stiles’ mouth opened and he stared at Scott for a long moment. “So you can see her too, then?”

Scott shook his head, staring back at Stiles. “No. Dude… that’s my grandma.”

“Well, she doesn’t like me.” Stiles murmured. “She wants me to get out of her house and she says I’m corrupting you.”

Scott made a face, and scowled around the room, though he still couldn’t see the diminutive form of his grandmother. “Abuelita, you’re dead, this isn’t your house anymore, and I’m a werewolf.”

“Come on.” Stiles reached for Scott’s hand. “I think she’ll leave us alone if we go upstairs.” He paused, listening. “No, I’m not going to do that, it would hurt a lot and also, that was rude.”

Scott stared at Stiles. “I don’t want to know what she said. I kind of do, I mean, but I don’t. She had a foul mouth when I was growing up, I’m half glad to see that it didn’t go away with death. Abuelita, go away.”

The woman made the sign of the cross and spit at Stiles, then disappeared.

“She’s gone. She really hates me.” Stiles murmured.

Scott sighed. “Don’t take it personally, Stiles.” He smiled bitterly. “She hated me and Mom, too. And everybody. We were all sinners, to her.”

“Well, she’s not entirely wrong about me.” Stiles mused, grinning. “I drank blood. It was kind of awesome.”

Scott’s lips twitched a little. “So… that’s why she called you a leech?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged. “Or because I’m a vampire, anyway. Maybe that’s why I couldn’t come in. I never had a problem before.”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows together. “I… guess that makes sense? You’ve never seen her before either, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.” Stiles admitted. “I would’ve told you.”

Scott wrapped his arm around Stiles, stroking his back before lowering his head to kiss him. “I know you would have. Maybe…” He paused. “You said you drank blood today. But today was different, because you… drank the blood of the guy that almost…” He grimaced. “Maybe that’s it. Maybe the reason you were able to come in before without a problem was because you were just eating raw, bloody meat. You didn’t feed from someone.”

“Smart.” Stiles grinned at Scott. “I love you.” He glanced toward the stairs. “Wanna go up so I can show you how much?”

“I love you, too,” Scott said and let out a surprised laugh. He bent his head and kissed him again. “I really do.” He murmured.

Stiles winked at Scott and ran up to his room. He was a little upset that this was a week later than he’d wanted it, but he wanted to be with Scott and he had a lot to say, but he wanted to wait until after.

Scott laughed and hurried up after him, slowing as he got to the doorway and approaching the bed slowly.

Stiles looked up at Scott, his lips parted as he stared up at his boyfriend. “You’re so hot.” He smiled.

Scott laughed again, his cheeks reddening. “I’m not that hot.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss Stiles.

“Mm, yes you are.” Stiles nodded. “Can I suck you off?”

Scott fidgeted a little. “Um… sure, if that’s - if that’s something you want to do.” He looked at Stiles nervously. It was something he’d never had done to him before, and he hated to admit how much of a virgin he really was, but he wouldn’t lie about his own experiences to Stiles if his boyfriend thought to ask.

Stiles reached up to unfasten Scott’s jeans, sitting up and stroking his boyfriend’s erection a few times before he leaned forward and opened his mouth, glancing up at Scott before he traced his tongue over the slit in the head of his cock.

Scott let out a shaky breath, staring down at Stiles as he trembled. He reached out to clasp his hand gently over his boyfriend’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Th-that feels… really…” He exhaled again, unable to complete his sentence.

Stiles was equally lost for words, staring at Scott as his own chest rose and fell with breath he didn't need, overwhelmed enough that he resorted to muscle memory. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Like I could actually... like forever is real.”

“Stiles.” Scott blurted, reaching for his boyfriend. “C’mere. Please, I - we can do this next time, I promise, I just - I need you.”

Stiles smiled, moving up onto his knees on the bed. He kissed Scott, putting his arms around him.

Scott wrapped his arms tightly around Stiles, hugging the younger man against his chest as he kissed him back. His hands slid down Stiles’ sides and into the hem of his jeans, tugging the fabric down just over Stiles’ ass and squeezing his backside.

Stiles groaned. “More?” He pulled back a little to look at Scott. “It’s not like it escaped my attention that you’re older than me. Or that you’re one of the few people I listen to. You know?”

Scott smiled crookedly. “I didn’t want to question it. We didn’t exactly start off on the greatest path, you know?” He murmured. “I know I sort of stuck my foot in my mouth with you. I just wanted you to like me. I… never really had to work hard at it.” He pulled Stiles closer and kissed him again. “I didn’t want to ask why, I was just so thrilled you liked me. And then when we…” His hand slid around the back of Stiles’ head, warmly cupping the back of his neck as he kissed the younger man again.

Stiles kissed back eagerly, pressing against Scott. “Is that the appeal?” He teased, speaking against Scott’s mouth. “I’m a challenge?”

Scott laughed sheepishly. “That might be a part of it. I did keep trying with you.” He slid his hands around to Stiles’ hips, pushing the jeans down further. “Another part of it might be that… I really am that into you.” He kissed Stiles slowly and thoroughly, rolling his hips lightly against Stiles’.

“Not yet.” Stiles grinned, putting a hand on Scott’s shoulder to keep his balance as he stood up to get undressed. “But I want you to be.”

Scott ducked his head, laughing softly. He turned his head to press a kiss to the hand Stiles had rested on his shoulder, and began assisting the best he could before he turned his attention to his own clothes, his shirt falling to the floor noiselessly as his pants slipped fully off of his legs.

“I love you.” Stiles said again, his eyes half-closed. “Fuck, you’re everything in one person. You’re so good and you look good. I want you so bad.”

Scott huffed, kissing Stiles’ chest. “Stop. I’m not - I’m not that… I’m not all of that. I’m just me, okay? I’m just me, and - and I love you.” He dragged Stiles against him and sat back on the bed. Laying back, he pulled Stiles above him and braced his foot flat on the mattress, cradling Stiles against his knee. “Just be with me, okay?” He peered up at Stiles, blinking earnestly. “Please.”

Stiles blinked. “You want me to...?” He asked, suddenly nervous. “To top?”

Scott looked back at him. “If you aren’t comfortable, or ready for it, you can… We can, um…” He licked his lips. “I can stay on my back, and you could, um, ride me? And if you don’t want to do that, we can… we can do whatever you want to do.”

“No! I mean yes!” Stiles blurted. “I want everything. What do you like better?”

Scott chuckled, shaking his head. “I don’t care. I’m just happy to be here with you.” He paused. “But I wouldn’t mind seeing you above me.” He admitted.

Stiles straddled Scott’s hips, reaching back to position himself as he sank down slowly, taking his boyfriend in. He bit down on his lip, his eyes closed.

Scott let out a quivering breath, lifting shaking hands to settle on Stiles’ hips and letting his head fall back. He breathed deeply as he stared up at the other man, his thumbs lightly stroking the jut of Stiles’ hipbones.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Scott. “Hi.” He laughed a little.

Scott smiled back up at him, his lips trembling. “Hi.” He said back softly. “Is this okay? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “You feel good. I hurt a little, for a second. I heal fast, though.” He wrinkled his nose. “Is it weird to say this? To be talking at all? I mean, I feel like - I’ve been with Cora, you know?” He put a hand over his eyes. “This discussion isn’t sexy, either. Just... I want this to be amazing for you. It might help if I shut up, yeah?”

Scott let out a soft laugh and tugged Stiles down for a kiss. “Maybe I can help with that, hmm?” He wound his arms around Stiles and parted his lips, kissing his boyfriend deeply.

Stiles kissed back, experimentally wriggling his hips and grinding backward.

Scott groaned softly, arching his hips and thrusting gently. “Oh… god, I love you, Stiles.” He breathed.

“I love you, too.” Stiles murmured.


	23. Chapter 23

By the time school started again, Stiles was eager to be stuck in the building he had once hated for the dim lighting and long hours of being taught things he already knew. He didn’t get caught studying on his own anymore, or reading comics instead of listening to the twentieth recitation of facts about the way the country had been settled. Now, he could recognize his teachers’ heartbeats and he knew when they were getting closer to him. He couldn’t control time, unfortunately, or his need to check the clock above the door every three minutes. But when the bell rang on Wednesday afternoon, he wasn’t in a hurry to get up and rush off to prepare for Thanksgiving dinner. It would be the first time since he was a kid that his mom would be home for it, but while the rest of them were loading up on turkey and stuffing, he would be dealing with his usual cup of blood. He could still eat the food they provided, but he knew it wouldn’t sate him. In addition to that, all three of the girls he had managed to find at school, who didn’t mind texting him before they went to the bathroom one week out of the month, were going out of town. And Cora’s period had been at the start of the month.

Cora gathered her things and sidled up next to him, waving at Erica as she passed by. “Four day vacation.” She breathed out, and then looked up at him in concern. “How are you holding up?”

“Stephanie, Lindsay and Joy are all going out of town.” Stiles muttered. “And since they’ve started hanging around each other, their periods have started to sync up. Which means this week. I could have had a freaking buffet of... well, yeah.” He shrugged one shoulder. “Scott’s grandma is still nagging me, but she’s been reciting ingredients for half of the food she used to cook and eyeing me like if I don’t at least try to cook something, she’ll find a body to possess and stake me.”

Cora grimaced. “Just be glad Nana Hale hasn’t appeared to you. Irish werewolf grandmother versus Spanish grandmother… I’m pretty sure Nana would win.” She heaved a sigh. “Well… You could bite me.” She suggested. “Instead of just waiting for my monthlies. We both know I enjoy it, but we both know how much I like biting, too.”

“I don’t want to do that.” Stiles protested. “It’s a nice offer, believe me. But I’m an addict by default. Haven’t you noticed?” He stopped at his locker, spinning the dial and putting his combination in. “My dad drank a lot after my mom ended up at Eichen. My mom eats gummy bears like they’re gelatin crack. I don’t really need the Adderall anymore, but it’s just been replaced by other stuff. Sex and coffee and blood. And when I can combine at least two of those at once, it’s like...” He smiled, trailing off. “Anyway, if I bite you even once, I’ll just wanna do it all the time.”

“And?” Cora raised an eyebrow. “I’m a werewolf. I heal fast. My blood regenerates ten times as fast as anyone’s. I’m reasonably sure that you actually could not lose control and drain me.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “Besides, I can’t be the only bitey one in this relationship, Stiles.” She studied him for a little bit longer, then sighed. ‘I’m not going to push you into doing it, but just know that I’m up for it. In the meantime, maybe we can hunt down another chick that’s about to be on the rag. And keep her away from the other girls so their shit doesn’t sync up.”

“You really want me to bite you, huh?” Stiles asked, grabbing his coat and putting it on. He finished swapping his books out for the ones he needed for homework, then put his backpack on his shoulders and closed the locker door. “You know I freak out about everything three times before I just give in and do it.” He glanced around, leaning back against his locker as he eyed the girls walking past. “There’s a little bit of... well, I wouldn’t want to drink from half of the girls here, even if they begged me. They’re not even on the same level as you. I guess I’m a little more discerning than I originally thought I was.” He tilted his head as he kept watching the crowd, then glanced at Cora. “Can we go to the drugstore and pretend like you’re buying tampons?”

Cora’s eyes glinted. “Now there’s a clever idea.” She threaded her fingers through his and kissed his shoulder, then started for the doorway of the school.

Stiles smiled, pulling his hood up over his head as they walked outside. “I love you.”

Cora grinned, tugging the hood of her hoodie up over her own head before leaning her temple against his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

Stiles drove himself and Cora to the end of town, where the CVS was located. He rubbed his hands together and blew into them, even though it wouldn’t do much good. He was always cold now.

Cora looked over at him. “I’m going to start buying you those instant heat things people use in their gloves and shoes.” She told him. “I’m a portable space heater, but people would complain about us being all indecent if you walked around with your hands up my shirt all the time.”

Stiles grinned. “So we’ll stay home and do that, instead.” He teased, getting out of the Jeep. It was another change that had happened in the past year; Renee had eyed the old blue Jeep with distaste when it broke down twice in June, and she started looking through abandoned cars at the impound lot. She ended up with a Mazda, but Stiles couldn’t force himself to look at anything other than Jeep vehicles. The lot had exactly one, and it was a green four-door. It took him another month to save up for the blue paint job, but he was content with the new Jeep, finally. And his mom had smacked him a few times for insisting on helping to pay the bill for her years-long stay at Eichen House, so he had more money than he thought he would.

Cora slid out of the Jeep, laughing. Rounding the Jeep, she patted the hood affectionately. “You know, I miss Roscoe, but this one’s a hell of a lot roomier.”

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?” Stiles smiled. “I miss Roscoe, too. But I think by the time we had sex in this, I was over that loss.”

Cora laughed. “Here’s to you, Roscoe.” She raised an imaginary glass for a toast. “Next time, let’s actually remember to push the seat down all the way in the back, though?” She led the way inside the CVS, and tugged her hood off once she was inside.

Stiles took his own hood off as well, giving Cora a grateful smile as they walked toward the aisle that he once wouldn’t have been caught dead in. He snorted at the thought.

Cora’s lips twitched, and she searched the aisle for a moment before stopping in front of the tampons and studying them. Out loud, she said, “Thanks for bringing me here. Most guys would’ve done a runner, and I’d probably never see them again.” She snorted. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Stiles smiled and put his arm around Cora. “It’s not that big of a deal to me.” He murmured, just loud enough for anyone close by to hear.

A girl near the end of the aisle looked up at them, and scowled before directing her gaze to her phone and texting furiously. She grabbed a box and let out a disgusted grunt before stomping away.

Stiles blinked. “What the fuck? Is she mad at me for being in this aisle?”

Cora shook her head. “Either that, or she’s pissed that her own boyfriend wouldn’t do the same thing?” She sighed. “We’re going to have to stalk this aisle forever. We might need to make a couple of rounds of the store.”

“That’s fine, I’m almost out of lube, anyway.” Stiles shrugged at her.

Cora laughed. “You and Scott, jesus.” She leaned up to kiss him. “Might as well get snacks and shit while we’re here, right? Come on, maybe we’ll find someone down one of the other aisles.”

“I actually used it on you once or twice.” Stiles admitted. “I’m surprised you didn’t notice.”

Cora looked surprised, then shrugged. “Nope. I didn’t notice at all.” She squinted at him, then smirked. “You’re good.”

Stiles grinned. “Or you’re being nice because it was awkward. Either way.” He kissed her. “I want to look for spices and stuff in here, too. If they even sell it. We might have to go to the grocery store.”

“I think they do.” Cora told him, nodding. “At least a small selection, right? Whatcha gonna make?” She asked as she walked, passing a tall, lithe brunette that looked like she could have been a distant Hale relative. She squinted at the girl curiously before returning her gaze to Stiles.

“I just want to flavor my drinks.” Stiles said lightly, glancing at the unfamiliar brunette before he looked back at Cora, one eyebrow raised.

Cora raised her own eyebrow back, then hesitated for a second, her nostrils flaring. She tapped her nose. “Makes sense to me.”

Stiles looked at the girl again. He didn’t want to say it out loud, and he was pretty sure Scott and Cora had already guessed anyway, but he couldn’t bring himself to enter into any sort of relationship with someone he didn’t have even the slightest interest in. Objectively, she was beautiful and the fact that she was on her period was a plus. He bit his lip and moved closer, clearing his throat. “Excuse me.”

Allison turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow curiously. “Yes?” Her eyes darted toward Cora, taking her in for a moment before she looked back at Stiles.

“You’re, um,” Stiles feigned an awkward smile, not that he had to try very hard. He leaned in, reaching up to grab something from the shelf in front of the girl. “Sorry, I just needed this.”

Allison’s lips twitched a little, and she glanced at what Stiles had picked up. She cleared her throat. “Summer’s Eve? Are you, ah… feeling not so fresh?”

Cora let out a snort and clapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

“It’s for my girlfriend.” Stiles said quickly, turning his head to scowl at Cora. He looked back at Allison. “Besides, I feel like this brand is a little over-hyped.”

Allison tilted her head. “Yeah, it can be. Besides.” She looked at Cora. “You’re not really supposed to… you know. It can lead to infections and crap.”

Cora stepped forward, pinching Stiles’ side. “Yeah, I heard. It’s why I made him go grab it.” She smiled innocently.

Stiles smiled sweetly, but he was starting to think he might like to bite Cora, after all. He glanced at Allison. “What are you, a med student?”

Allison shook her head, letting out a small laugh. “Nah. I’m not nearly that disciplined. Although you’re technically right, I guess. I’m majoring in sports management with a minor in sports medicine.”

“And you’re beautiful.” Stiles said bluntly, gesturing to Cora. “We have an understanding.”

Cora nodded sagely. “It might seem weird to most people, but I really am cool with it.”

Allison blinked. “Cool with what? What kind of understanding. Also, thanks?” She added belatedly.

“Crap, I’m bad at this.” Stiles blurted. “I didn’t even do this with the others, you handled it and Scott is just... Scott.” He told Cora, then looked at Allison again. “Would you want to go out with me tonight? I know it’s short notice. I’m obviously not asking you to go out with me tomorrow, and Friday is bound to be insane with all the psychotic shoppers out, running around. Besides, I have two different jobs... that’s not important. Have dinner with me?”

Allison paused, studying Stiles. “I actually…” She hesitated. She and Lydia had never exactly specified what they were to each other, besides roommates and friends with benefits. She’d have liked to say that the redhead was her girlfriend, but she had a feeling that the word would actually push Lydia away. And it was just a dinner - he hadn’t asked for anything more. What could one dinner hurt? “... would love to. Dinner sounds good.” She glanced at Cora. “You sure you’re cool with this?”

Cora grinned. “Believe me, I am.”

Stiles smiled and got his phone out of his pocket. “What’s your phone number? Uh, and your name? I’m not normally this... fucking terrible. Yes, I am. I won’t even lie about it.”

Allison looked on in amusement, ducking her head to laugh. “It’s Allison. Two letter ‘ells’.” She peered up at him. “You’re cute.”

Stiles grinned. “Thanks. I’m Stiles.” He held his hand out to her.

Allison reached for his hand, her eyes narrowing instantly at the coldness of his skin. It was all she could do to keep from stiffening at the sound of his name, and she forced herself to stay relaxed, though she couldn’t stop the furrowing of her brows. “It’s nice to meet you.” She murmured, staring at him steadily.

“Nice to meet you, too.” Stiles put Allison’s name in his phone, then added her number when she gave it to him. He stuck his phone back into his pocket. “No pressure, and I won’t pick you up unless you want me to. We can meet somewhere, instead? My dad’s the Sheriff. I’ve had this stuff drilled into my head since birth, so I know what’s appropriate and what’s not.” He said gently, then picked up the Summer’s Eve and put it back on the shelf. “Neither of us actually want this, it was just an excuse for me to talk to you.”

“I figured.” Allison replied. He really was cute. Too bad he was a vampire. And, by Lydia’s accounts, a douche. “We can meet somewhere. I haven’t been around here long, but…” She held her phone up. “GPS. Just give me a name or address.”

Stiles tilted his head, thinking. “There’s a diner on Main Street that I think could work.” He murmured. “I’d invite you to the coffee shop, but I spend enough time there as it is.”

Cora interrupted with a loud whisper. “Go for the diner. They have the best burgers, you’ll take one bite and think you’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Allison turned to look at Cora, suddenly realizing who the girl was, and she gave her a thin smile. “Sure. We’ll do that. Diner it is.”

“Awesome.” Stiles grinned. He gave her the address. “We could meet there in a couple of hours? Is six too early? I mean, seven is fine, too. I’m just going to shut up and let you tell me when to meet you there, okay?”

Allison’s lips twitched despite herself. “Why don’t we go for six-thirty?” She suggested.

Stiles nodded. “Yeah, that makes more sense.” He murmured. “I’ll see you then.”

Allison nodded. “I’ll see you then.” She repeated, and glanced at Cora. She lifted a hand briefly and nodded at her. “See ya.” She walked away.

Cora stared after her, frowning. “Maybe it’s just me but I kinda got the feeling that she didn’t really like me much.”

“It’s not just you, she seemed a little weird. But that could be because we’re a couple and we did sort of accost her.” Stiles murmured. “If you want to be somewhere nearby though, when I go have dinner? I won’t complain, you know?”

Cora turned toward him, smiling. “Ooh, I could dress up a little. Or disguise myself. I could get a fedora and a trenchcoat. Temporary hair dye?” She brushed her hair back. “How would I look with red hair? Or blonde?”

“I think you look great how you are.” Stiles said sincerely.

Cora stared back at him, smiling softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Stiles murmured.

***

Two and a half hours later, Stiles sat down in a booth and wondered what he and Cora had been thinking. It would take a miracle to get through this and achieve what he had been hoping for, he knew. He had to make sure Allison was actually interested, first of all, and not just being polite. Two, she would have to be interested enough to want to invite him to her house that night. He really was busy all four days and he wasn’t going to rearrange his schedule or cancel work anywhere, just to get a chance at this. Three, even if the first two things went off without any problems, he had to find a way to convince her that this was something he was just into as a fetish and have her be okay with that, and not scream at him to get out. Considering he had nearly tied his own shoelaces together while he was getting ready, he doubted he was going to make it past ordering a burger before she slapped him and left.

Cora had taken up a spot near the diner, and was milling around next door. She had told Stiles to text if things went awry, and she would come running in with a false emergency in order to get him out, but she was hopeful that it wouldn’t come to that.

Allison looked up as she stepped through the door, licking her lips. She’d told Lydia that she would be spending the evening with her father, having decided that keeping the news of this date with Stiles from the redhead would be smart. She wasn’t entirely certain how Lydia would react, anyway, but again - it was just one date. Finding Stiles easily, she made her way over to his table and took a seat, smiling. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Stiles smiled back at her. “Did you have any trouble finding the diner?” He asked softly, once again amazed that another beautiful girl was willing to be seen in public with him. He had been pale before he was bitten, and he knew it was only worse now.

“No,” Allison looked around. “It was actually really easy, once I hit Main Street.”

“Yeah, this town isn’t exactly all that big.” Stiles agreed. “But I love it here. I’m actually, um, going to start working a second job on Friday. There’s this store a few blocks away that’s just empty space, most of the time. But the town owns it and they open it up for downtown celebrations. For the rest of the year, or at least until Christmas Eve, it’s for gift-wrapping presents. And I’ve been doing that for a couple of years now.” He blinked. “I probably sound like a dumbass townie.” He muttered, then glanced up at her, a plaintive look on his face. “Listen, I don’t want you to look back on this later as a horrible experience. So I’m just going to admit a couple of things. One, I have a girlfriend, who you’ve met. And a boyfriend, who you haven’t. I didn’t have to exactly work to get their attention, you know? They both liked me... for some reason... and they made the first move. I’m awkward as hell, in case that escaped your attention.” He snorted. “So I’m not even going to try to be slick about this. I liked the conversation we had earlier. I think you’re beautiful. I’m not looking to stop dating my girlfriend or my boyfriend. I just wanted to have dinner with you. If it goes somewhere, cool. If it doesn’t, then you had a good burger with a nerdy townie and... and that’s all I’ve got, I don’t know where I’m even going with this.”

Allison let out a quiet laugh. “It sounds good to me. I’m not a permanent resident here, though my dad is. And… I have someone. I don’t know what we are, but…” She exhaled. “In any case, after the holiday, I have to get back to college, so maybe this is just something that I need, you know?”

Stiles nodded. “So we’ll just be a good memory for each other, at least.” He agreed. He glanced up when Greta moved to stand beside the booth, glaring at him.

“You break up with Cora?” Greta demanded.

“Nope.” Stiles smiled. “I also didn’t break up with Scott. Just having dinner with Allison here, that’s all.”

Greta glanced at Allison, giving her a blatant sizing-up before she looked back at Stiles. “Curly fries and a burger, medium rare?”

Stiles smiled. “Yeah. And be nice to her.” He gestured to Allison. “She’s not doing anything wrong.”

Greta scoffed, but smiled at Allison. “If he gives you any trouble, you just yell for me. What can I get you?”

Allison looked hesitantly at Greta, and then down at the menu. “Um… Cheeseburger with the works, medium well, fries and a chocolate shake?”

“You want a chocolate shake, too?” Greta asked Stiles.

“Yeah, with a scoop of peanut butter. Please?” Stiles smiled innocently, laughing when Greta swore at him and walked away. He looked at Allison. “She’s harmless. Mostly. I’ve grown up around half this town. Scott’s grown up around the other half. With some overlap. And I’m talking about my boyfriend again. I’m sorry.”

Allison waved her hand dismissively. “It’s cool. He’s part of your life. I told you I have a - someone, too.”

“I don’t want to assume, so... male or female?” Stiles asked, smiling.

“Female.” Allison replied. “Very, very female.”

“Yeah? What’s she like?” Stiles knew it was the wrong direction to go in, reminding Allison about her girlfriend instead of trying to find a way to get her where he wanted her, but he had already pretty much given up on that and just wanted to have dinner and talk to someone new.

Allison shifted a little. “She’s a bossy, meticulous little thing.” She started, smiling faintly. “Demanding, but… I mean, she knows what she wants, so how the hell could I see any fault in that, you know? She’s… incredible, honestly. Total dime piece, too.”

“I know someone like that.” Stiles murmured. “Or at least, I did. Or thought I did. She turned out to be a lot different. I’m glad you found someone that makes you happy, though. I can see that she does.” He nodded. “You kind of lit up when you were talking about her.” He hesitated. “Uh, I still want to have dinner with you, but... why are you here with me instead of with her?”

Allison didn’t speak for a moment, staring more at her hands than anything else. “I don’t know for a fact that she’s mine.” She admitted softly. “I want her to be, but we’ve never really… sat down and talked about it. And I don’t know that she’d even want to hear the ‘g’ word come out of my mouth when I talk about her. I guess I just… came out here to talk it over with someone who isn’t involved.”

Stiles squinted a little, lost in thought. “Okay.” He said after a moment. “Well, you have to tell her how you feel, or you’ll never know how she feels about you. And I mean, yeah. Worst case,” he paused to thank Greta when the waitress set their shakes down, “she’s not on the same level of commitment as you, and you two are officially broken up. But then you can move on and heal from it. And that’s just the worst case. Best case, she’s just as smitten with you and you can start like, I don’t know. Planning a wedding and picking out furniture.”

Allison smiled faintly. “That’s true enough.” She sighed. “I’m hoping she is on the same page as me. Or that’s gonna be really awkward, with an icky conversation for us to have.”

“Wait until after Thanksgiving.” Stiles advised, grinning. “I have to say though, I went through this. With Scott.” He laughed. “He’s older than me. A lot older. And I had myself convinced that he didn’t like me.” He started moving his straw around in his shake, breaking up the bigger bits of ice cream. “I mean, as anything more than a friend. I thought there was no way this guy that’s pretty much literal walking sunshine would ever want someone like me. I make Eeyore look like the spokesman for Prozac.” He grinned again. “Okay, not always. But sometimes, I do. And I was also certain that he knew I was practically in love with him already and just too nice to tell me to fuck off back to my sandbox or whatever. Big age gap.” He repeated, shrugging one shoulder. “So I was at his house and we were going to watch tv, and I panicked and told him I was sorry for hanging around all the time and that I was just going to leave and stop embarrassing myself, that it wasn’t his fault he didn’t like me back and I should’ve known better than to hang around the way I was. Something like that. It was kind of a blur. And I left. And he followed me and kissed me.” He smiled. “And if Scott ‘actual sunshine’ McCall can want my pessimistic, moody grouch ass? Then there’s hope for everybody.”

Allison smiled faintly, and she dragged her milkshake toward her, taking a big sip from her straw. “Actual sunshine, huh? Must be hard walking around that close to the sun.” She quipped.

Stiles sat up straight, immediately guarded. “Why do you say that?” He asked carefully.

Allison leaned back, raising an eyebrow. “Because the sun burns?” She replied matter-of-factly, fingering the sheath on her thigh and the ring dagger holstered to it. It wouldn’t do much more than irritate a vampire, but it might distract him enough for her to get away if he attacked her.

Stiles was silent as he stared at Allison. He bit his lip, thinking before he spoke. “If you’re going to kill me, don’t do it here. I mean, it’s better if you don’t do it at all, I don’t feel like getting murdered twice.” He said calmly. “But this is a family place and my parents like to come here, I don’t want you ruining that for them or anyone else that knows me. You know, you end up with a bad memory of somewhere, you just can’t make yourself go back.” He put his chin down on his hand. “I thought we were getting along? I mean, I didn’t know that you knew, but I probably should’ve guessed. I’m new to this, I’m still learning. And just so you know, that half the town I mentioned I grew up around?” He waved a hand, indicating a few deputies who were off-duty and out of uniform. “They’re around. Right now. And they know about me. You think I picked this diner because it was out of the way? I picked it because it’s public and these people are my extended family. Biology doesn’t count for shit with me.” He shook his head at Allison. “So, this girlfriend-ish person of yours... redhead named Lydia Martin, right?”

Allison didn’t speak, pursing her lips together tightly. “I didn’t come here with the intent to kill you. Only defend myself if you attacked me. I don’t know you, I don’t know what you’re like. Contrary to popular belief, not every supernatural creature is the same. Not every vampire is the same. Some want nothing more than the blood of the innocent, and to watch the world burn - some just want a damn burger and a movie on pay-per-view.” She abandoned the ring dagger and straightened in her seat. “And since you asked… yes. Her name does happen to be Lydia Martin.” She narrowed her eyes. “But she didn’t put me up to this.”

“Is there trouble over here?” Greta asked, giving Stiles a concerned look as she set the plates down.

“No.” Stiles shook his head, not taking his gaze off of Allison. “No trouble, just a few misunderstandings. We’re a live-action version of Three’s Company right now, that’s all. It’s just that the resident Janet isn’t here, so Jack and Chrissy are going to have to work this out on their own.” He gestured to himself and Allison as he spoke, waiting until the waitress was gone before he spoke again. “I don’t know what Lydia told you.” He took the top bun off of his burger and added ketchup. “But I want you to listen. You seem reasonable. I mean, I clearly don’t know you or I never would have even approached you.” He muttered. “It’s going to take a bit. Lucky for me, I’ve been able to talk a lot without needing to stop for breath, and I don’t even need to breathe now.” He gestured to her plate. “Go ahead and eat, I don’t want your food to get cold. I kind of fell in love with Lydia when she and I were kids. Third grade, my mom had already been in the psychiatric hospital for awhile. Dementia. Lydia told off some kids that were making fun of me and I was fascinated by her and everything she did, after that. But she had no idea who I was. I think, what was a defining moment in my life... for her, that was just another fucking Monday.” He scoffed, smiling faintly. “A few years later, we all took exams in sixth grade. Placement stuff for seventh. She tested right out of seventh and eighth grade and started high school two years earlier than the rest of us. I wasn’t staring at her anymore, I was changing for gym and realized I liked boys, too. I didn’t see her at school again until I was a freshman and she was a junior, and she still had no idea who I was. I didn’t care that much anymore, though. I figured out that I had about a year before I could start working, and my mom was still in Eichen. This all matters, okay? Just... I know I can get on everyone’s nerves, with the rambling. So I got a job at this new coffee shop before I turned sixteen, and I started a few days after my birthday. Lydia’s mom owned it. I was trying to figure out how to work forty hours a week if I could, and go to school every day and keep my grades up. I wanted to help pay my mom’s hospital bills. If you’re doing the math, that’s about four hundred bucks a day, for nine years straight. That’s just what insurance wouldn’t cover. And I was on Adderall and a ton of other meds. And my dad had high cholesterol and he needed regular check-ups anyway, being the town Sheriff. We were beyond broke. I was sewing patches over patches on clothes and hoping nobody noticed. Luckily, I guess? Nobody paid attention to me, anyway.” He grimaced. “So that’s my freaking backstory. And then I got my very own radioactive spider bite, in the form of some guy attacking me and biting a hole in my throat while I was with Cora, bringing my dad a salad. I was dead, and then I wasn’t. And I found out that Lydia’s mom had paid him to kill me. So Talia - that’s Cora’s mom - told Lucinda that her options were prison, Eichen House or becoming a werewolf and actually being able to take care of Lydia. Lydia, though? She demanded to be emancipated, quit her job at the coffee shop, and thinks she’s Buffy Summers.” He took a bite of his burger and chewed carefully, watching her. “You’ve probably already heard this though, right? Bits and pieces? Because I bet she left out how she planted wolfsbane around her house and made a perfume of it to keep Cora away from her. Or how she told Cora, hours before I was murdered, that if Cora wanted her, she had to break up with me. Cora refused. They got together after that anyway, but as soon as Lydia learned what Cora was, she acted like she didn’t even know her. Lydia and Cora used to be best friends, too. It took a while for Cora to get over this. So that game she played with Cora? She’s playing it with you now. And I don’t know you very well yet, but I know your dad. Yeah. Chris.” Stiles said calmly. “Chris found Scott unconscious and left for dead on the side of the road, middle of town, because some dickbag hunter saw Scott kissing me and decided to try to kill him for it. Because of what I am. That’s the kind of person your maybe-girlfriend is turning herself into, just because there was information she didn't know she hadn’t known in the first place. The sweetest guy in the world had internal bleeding and his kidneys were failing. Lydia probably doesn't know that. But I remember the way she yelled at me for hurting Scott’s feelings, the day I met him. I almost wonder what she’d do now, if someone told her what Scott had to become, to save his life. Almost.”

Allison stared at him steadily. “There were some things that she left out, simply because she didn't know, it seems… But there are other things she definitely didn't tell me. I've tried to tell her before, the same thing I told you just now. That not all supernatural creatures are inherently evil, that they aren't all out to hurt innocent people. She told me what her mother did to you, at least, but…” she trailed off, looking down. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry that this happened to you. And I'm sorry for what happened to Scott. Humans can be just as evil as supernatural creatures. And it isn't inherited, it's learned.”

Stiles nodded. “I don’t want you to think this was some kind of sting operation.” He murmured. “Chris has mentioned an Allison to a few people, and I wasn't going to just assume anything. But you’re a hunter and so is he. Unless there’s a League of Extraordinary Allisons, I figured it’s safe to make the leap that your last name is Argent. I hope the rest of your holiday turns out better than this.” He gestured to himself and the table between them. “I know when to back off, too. I think I’m just going to pay for this, go, and let you eat.”

Allison stared down at the table, suddenly feeling like any appetite she might have had, had gone the way of the dodo. She sighed. “You don't have to go. You can stay. Finish your own food. Besides, I think this… Greta… woman? Might think that I've either eaten you or dusted you if you just leave. I'm pretty sure she knows what I am. And I really don't feel like ruining any good vibes that my dad might have, you know, built up while he's been here by getting suspected of murder. Again.”

Stiles held his hands up. “Hey, I won’t ask. There’s something... no, I’m not asking you here. We could get to-go boxes and leave? Not together. Not if you don’t want to. I sort of want to ask for a favor. But that’s probably a horrible idea now. Then again, it’s not like your opinion of me could get worse, right?”

Allison snorted. “Considering my opinion of you was mostly colored by half-truths and a shitton of omissions, I think it could definitely stand to get better.” She pressed her lips together, and then nodded, standing up. “Let's go. I still want to eat this ‘died and gone to heaven’ burger, just… not here. You can ask me your favor. It's cool.”

Stiles waited until they were in the parking lot, a few minutes later, to ask what he’d been wondering for hours. “Can I go down on you?” He asked quickly, and as quietly as he could while making sure she could actually hear him. “I know you’re on your period. Even without seeing you where I did in the store, I can smell it. I wouldn't even be asking, but my usual, um, sources are out of town.”

Allison blinked rapidly, turning to stare at him with a bewildered expression. “You have usual… sources for periods - oh. Oh.” Comprehension dawned on her face, and then concern - for him. “Is that how you've been feeding? There aren't any other sources here that you can use for blood?”

“Well, I could decrease the squirrel population, but Scott would never look at me the same way.” Stiles snorted. “Before he got attacked, I was fine eating raw meat. I thought blood was disgusting and mostly refused to touch it. But I went looking for that hunter.” He admitted. “And I’ve been different since, but not so much that I want to cause someone pain if they don’t deserve it. Cora actually offered herself. For biting. But I feel weird about it. And I mean, it’s a point in time when girls tend to feel gross or unwanted, right? But they’re not unwanted. I feel like it’s mutually beneficial, too. I don’t actually like feeding on people. But I have to have it, and this is the least violent way to go about it.”

Allison studied him for a long moment. “So… You have killed, but you're choosing not to, basically.” She summarized, squinting at him. “Right? I mean - I'm not going to have to end up… doing something I don't want to do during my holiday break, am I? Because to be honest, you really are cute, and if this is the way you choose to get your nourishment, then… I'll do it.”

Stiles smiled. “Thank you. I won’t hurt anyone, so long as they don’t hurt my friends or family, first. But I think you feel the same way about that.”

Allison inclined her head. “You'd be right.” She exhaled softly and went silent for a long period of time. When she did talk again, it was to look at Stiles with a wry smile and say, “So, I just found out that my pseudo possible-girlfriend has been keeping things from me, and we’re here together for another four whole days. How's your vacation starting off?”

Stiles laughed softly. “Me? I’m good. I met someone beautiful and it’s a little weird that her girlfriend-type-person is someone who thinks she’s my nemesis, but I’m going to enjoy myself for about an hour and then spend the next few days wrapping presents for everyone in town and selling them coffee and hot chocolate. And Lydia will do whatever Lydia does, but you smell really good and I might still lack confidence in some ways... I know how to use my tongue.” He winked. “I can prove it.”

Allison’s lips twitched in amusement. “In that case… Lydia is staying at the hotel we put up for when we got into town. I told her I was having a night out on the town with my dad, at least for the first night…” She lifted her eyes to his. “We could either go to my dad’s house, or not take any chances and head to Redding.”

“Redding.” Stiles agreed. “I know of a good hotel.” He got into his Jeep and sent Cora a text. ‘Going to Redding hotel with Allison Argent. Love you.’

‘Love you, too. On my way home. Be safe.’ Cora replied back, adding an emoji with its tongue sticking out.

Stiles laughed to himself and drove to Redding, making sure Allison kept up with him on the way. He parked in the hotel lot and got out, waiting for her on the sidewalk.

Allison stepped out of her car, rubbing the back of her neck idly. “So.” She murmured, stepping closer to him with a faint grin. “You’re gonna make me feel all better, huh?”

“Yeah.” Stiles smiled back and nodded. “By the time I’m done, you’re going to think you got turned inside out.”

Allison raised her eyebrows, looking intrigued. “Oh, really?” She murmured. “I think I could get on board with that. Let’s head inside.”

Stiles followed Allison into the lobby and waited while she booked a room, relieved that the clerk didn't ask any questions about his age. 

Allison smiled and thanked the clerk before reaching back to take Stiles’ hand, tugging him along behind her as she searched for the room. When she found it, she opened the door and carefully stepped inside, looking around with a grimace.

“Yeah, it’s not fancy. But it’s affordable and the staff won’t ask questions.” Stiles gestured to the bed. “Lay down.”

Allison nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed before sliding back, toeing off her shoes, and settling back against the mattress with a sigh.

Stiles dropped to his knees on the floor, leaning over Allison and unfastening her jeans.

Allison lifted her hips to assist him, keeping her gaze on him. She clenched her legs together briefly, hesitantly, and then slowly let them spread apart, licking her lips.

Stiles smiled slowly as he looked at Allison, moving her underwear down her thighs and lapping at a smear of blood on her skin.

Allison shuddered and slowly closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Her lips parted as she exhaled, lifting her hips up and all but offering herself up to Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles’ lips closed over Allison’s clit for a moment, then he put his hands under her hips and slid his tongue inside her, groaning at the taste. His fangs descended and he was careful not to sink them into her skin, tightening his grip on her as he closed his eyes and took a minute to regain control.

Allison swallowed roughly, staring blankly up at the ceiling as she let out a gasp. She moved her hips against his mouth, licking her lips. His fingers trailed down and threaded through his hair, tugging him against her.

“Taste so sweet.” Stiles murmured against Allison’s skin. He pushed his tongue deeper, wriggling it to lap at the warm blood inside her.

Allison cried out, her legs shaking. She lifted one and wrapped it around his shoulder, her fingers digging deeply into the mattress. “S-Stiles,” she blurted, breathing heavily. “Keep - oh, god, don’t stop.”

“I won’t stop.” Stiles promised, pressing a hand flat against her stomach and pushing down to coax more blood from her as he thrust in and out with his tongue.

Allison let out a strangled moan, thrusting frantically against him. Her head fell back against the mattress as she writhed, panting. “Fuck - oh, god, fuck,” she blurted.

“We could.” Stiles murmured. “You could ride me.”

Allison stared down at him. “Or you could just put your dick in me right now and fuck me like this.” She breathed out, clutching at him.

Stiles stood up, taking off his clothes and moving over Allison on the bed. He thrust inside her, his eyes dark as he made eye contact.

Allison grunted, clutching his shoulders. She kept her eyes on his and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Yeah,” she panted. “Yeah, that’s - fuck me, god, keep fucking me.”

Stiles started thrusting harder, snarling a little as his fangs dropped. “I should record you like this and play it for Lydia.” He smirked. “I bet she’s good. She probably went out and bought some toys and figured out how to work her hips just right, but it’s not as good as the real thing, is it? And it’s so hot inside you, you probably feel like you’re boiling alive. I’m cold all over. Everywhere.”

“Shut up and just touch me,” Allison hissed, burying her face in his neck. Her hands slid up his back and shoulders, leading up his neck and into his hair. He wasn’t wrong - he felt cool all over, and it was making her shake uncontrollably.

“I am.” Stiles laughed. “Why are you mad, baby girl? Because I’m right and room temperature plastic wasn’t really doing it for you?”

Allison moaned helplessly. “It’s not, it doesn’t, it really doesn’t, it isn’t the same,” she blurted.

Stiles kissed Allison, grinding harder against her. “You could come back and see me. I’ll eat you out once a month and fuck you just like this.”

Allison breathed out, panting softly against his mouth. “Sounds doable.” She said, grinning dazedly.

***

Lydia filed her nails as she waited for Allison, then started polishing her throwing stars when her nails were shaped and the dark purple nail polish she had chosen was fully dry.

Allison stepped inside the room, yawning. She blinked when she saw Lydia, and then kept moving toward the bed. “Hey.” She murmured.

Lydia glanced up, her tone falsely casual and cheery when she spoke. “Your dad said to tell you hello.” She paused. “Also, he wants you to call him and probably apologize for using him in a lie.”

Allison’s eyes hardened. “Yeah. I’ll do that.” She muttered. “After I take a shower.”

“You can take your shower after you tell me where you actually were.” Lydia murmured.

Allison paused, her head swiveling to study Lydia. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize we were in the sort of relationship where you could give me orders and expect me to obey. Do you really want to know?” She smiled crookedly. “The truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?”

Lydia frowned. “Well, I didn’t realize we were in the sort of relationship where you lied and expected me to pretend not to notice.” She countered. “Maybe I don’t really care where you were.” She shook her head slowly. “If it was important enough that you felt the need to be dishonest, then clearly, we’re not working out as a couple.”

Allison huffed out a laugh. “A couple of what?” She asked, staring at the younger woman. “That’s the first time you’ve ever really even clarified what we are, did you know that? I figured you were gunshy. From what Cora did to you. That’s why you never called me your…” She pressed her lips together.

“Like you were in such a hurry to clarify it?” Lydia got up and glanced around. “I’m going to stay at my house. I’ll see you back at the dorm.” She picked up her purse and her suitcase. “Whatever you were actually doing, I hope it was worth the trouble.”

Allison shook her head. “You’re more than welcome to stay at your own house.” She muttered, and started for the bathroom again.

“Fuck it.” Lydia muttered, following Allison. “Where were you?” She hated that she sounded like a petulant child, but even more than that, she hated being lied to, and she was pretty sure she had made that clear.

Allison smiled bitterly, snorting. “I was getting head from a vampire while I’m on my period.” She snapped. She turned to look at Lydia. “Yup. Turns out the hunter is kind of a vampire whore. Nice, right?”

“What?” Lydia blurted. “What vam-” She stared at Allison. “Stiles. You met Stiles?”

“Mm.” Allison nodded, pursing her lips together. “He had a hell of a lot to tell me about you, too.” She tapped her chin, feigning thinking. “Something about planting a boundary of wolfsbane to keep your girlfriend, and other werewolves away from you, right? The perfume idea was clever. I’ll have to adapt that in the future, maybe make a wolfsbane mace out of it. Oh, and you know, giving Cora that ultimatum, you or Stiles? Genius, pure genius.”

“Clearly, he’s fucked your brains out.” Lydia muttered. “Thank you, though, for believing everything he said without talking to me about it, first. You’ve done me a favor. I’m only disgusted with myself for wasting the summer and half of this semester on you. When you get back to the dorms, you’ll find your stuff waiting in the RA’s office, along with your new room assignment.”

“Perfect.” Allison snapped. “I wouldn’t want to share a room with someone who abandons people at the drop of a hat, just because she doesn’t like that she was left out of the loop anyway. Do me a favor, make sure that new room assignment is somewhere on the other side of the fucking campus. That way you won’t need to go out of your way to come up with a keep-away perfume for hunters.”

Lydia faltered. “Fine.” She said after a moment. “I’ll just tell them that you’re obsessive and I’d rather not have to file a restraining order.” She walked outside, carrying her things to her car and tossing them in the back seat before she got in the driver’s side. She gripped the steering wheel for a moment, feeling lost. She glanced up at the motel room door, but shook her head at herself and drove off, aimless until she got to the mall and parked in the lot, going in and letting her mind go blank to the sound of way-too-early Christmas carols playing over the mall’s PA system.

Jackson stuffed his hands into his back pockets, grimacing a little as he walked around the mall and took in the holiday decorations.

Lydia stopped to stare at the display window at Macy’s, tilting her head and wishing she had gone to Columbia instead, where she could see the most famous Macy’s window during the holiday season. She opened her purse and got out the necklace she had bought for Allison earlier that day. She thought about returning it, but decided to just leave it with the brunette’s things when she went back to campus, and let her figure out what to do with it. The necklace was a silver crossbow and arrow, something she had spent months looking for before she found the perfect one that she wanted to get Allison. She dropped the gift back into her purse and took a deep breath.

Jackson squinted a little when he spotted her, cocking his head to the side. “Lydia Martin?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

Lydia turned, nodding. “Yeah? Jackson. Hi.”

“Hi.” Jackson said back. He squinted at her. “... Didn’t you move to Palo Alto?”

Lydia smiled and nodded again. “For college. But I’m home for the next few days. I wouldn’t have... a friend of mine. Well. My college roommate, anyway. Not exactly a friend... she has family here. So I came back with her, but I’m probably leaving tonight or tomorrow. There’s no... how are you?” She felt uncomfortable trying to discuss, or more accurately not discuss, what had happened.

Jackson shrugged. “Okay, I guess. Just trying to choose what college I’m going to end up at, dodging what my parents might want, trying to… you know, sibling bond or whatever with the other two that look like me.” He shook his head. “Same old same old, I guess.”

“Oh right, the... the Hales.” Lydia took another deep breath. “Have you thought about Stanford?”

Jackson huffed, smirking a little. “Not sure I’ve got the grades for Stanford, but yeah, I’ve thought about it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind having someone on campus that I know I get along with.” Lydia murmured. “I could help you bring your grades up, too. If you want my help.”

Jackson studied her for a long moment, and then gave her a crooked smile. “I wouldn’t mind. I’m guessing we’d be using Skype when you aren’t here anymore, right?”

Lydia grinned back at him. She didn’t really feel it, but she knew if she kept smiling, she’d get there eventually. “I’d like that, yes.” She nodded. “Do you want to get something to eat? Maybe a pretzel?”

“A pretzel sounds good.” Jackson told her. “Maybe a pizza slice, too?” He studied her, not sure what it was about Lydia that made him want to reach out to her, but he did. He wanted to spend as much time with her as he could.

Lydia pressed her lips together and smiled, deciding to be impulsive and lean forward to kiss Jackson. She reached for his hand. “Maybe we can convince the pizza shop to use pretzel crust.” She teased.

Jackson grinned slowly. “There are places that do that, you know.” He took her hand in his and squeezed lightly. “It might not be that farfetched.”

Lydia leaned against Jackson as they walked. She wanted to be honest with him, like she felt like she wanted to prove Allison wrong, even though the girl wasn’t anywhere close by. “I think I’m sort of rebounding.” She admitted, glancing up at him and smiling nervously. “My roommate and I were seeing each other, but we hadn’t labeled it. I didn’t think it was necessary. Apparently, I was wrong. We were here maybe an hour when she decided to lie to me and go off to have sex with Stiles Stilinski.” She sighed, frustrated. “That boy just continues to be the bane of my existence.”

Jackson frowned. “What’s he done to you?” He asked, squinting.

“It just seems like every time someone in my life is doing something unexpected and throwing me off balance, it’s because he’s involved somehow.” Lydia explained. “Have I - are you two friends?”

Jackson shook his head. “Not really. We know of each other, we used to hang around the same people, but I wouldn’t say we’re friends.”

“Good.” Lydia mumbled, biting her lip for a second before she looked up at Jackson again. “I mean, if that changes, I’m not... I like you.” She blurted. “I’ve never had a problem with you. Sometimes it feels like you and I weren’t meant for this town, and you were the only person that I could look at during some...” She hesitated. “A lot of our school assemblies, you looked as bored as I did.”

Jackson paused, then let out a laugh. “Well, that’s because I was.” He told her. “It’s not like I ever wanted to stay in Beacon Hills forever, you know? I drifted off a lot during the assemblies and shit. I just wanted to go home, or… somewhere else, you know?”

“We could go to my house.” Lydia laughed, smiling. “I got emancipated months ago and my mom doesn’t even live there anymore. It’s just my place.”

Jackson looked at her for a long moment, bending his head down to kiss her slowly. “That sounds good.”

***

Lydia held her breath as she walked up the steps to her front porch, turning to look at Jackson. She knew what most of the Hales were, but that not all of them had ended up becoming werewolves. She wasn’t bringing Jackson over as a test, she really wanted him. She was surprised at the realization that she was more than willing to clear away every bit of wolfsbane from the yard if it turned out that he was reacting badly to it. She tilted her head, wondering if she felt that way about anyone else. She didn’t.

Jackson followed her slowly, his eyes on Lydia’s backside until he realized she was looking at him. He jerked his gaze up to meet her eyes and grinned recklessly. “Sorry. I’m a guy. Kinda can’t help it.”

“I don’t mind.” Lydia laughed. “It just proves we’re thinking along the same lines. I didn’t invite you over to play Monopoly.”

“I didn’t think you had board games in mind.” Jackson murmured, and caught up to her, blatantly pressing her against the door. “I always kinda fantasized about fucking you.” He murmured. “You’ve always been so hot, I just sort of always dreamed about…” He rolled his hips against her ass, sliding his hands up to cup her chest.

Lydia pressed back against Jackson. “I thought about it, too.” She murmured, tilting her head back and resting it on his shoulder. “I was thinking I might just go back to Stanford tonight or tomorrow. Now I think...” She turned her head to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I might have a reason to stay for the next few days.”

Jackson grunted and kissed her back, licking into her mouth. “I might stay with you.” He told her, lightly pinching her nipple before rubbing his thumb roughly over it. “I mean, I get the feeling that you and I are pretty much gonna wreck each other, if the feel of you on my dick right now is any indication.”

Lydia unlocked her door and pushed it open, turning toward Jackson and grabbing the front of his shirt. She laughed as she pulled him close, kissing him again. “That sounds fun to me.”

Jackson grinned and picked her up into his arms before laying her down on the couch and settling above her. He unzipped his jeans and flipped her skirt up, grinding against her playfully. “Sounds… fun… to me, too.” He grunted, thrusting roughly.

Lydia reached down to take her underwear off, then sat up a little to remove her shirt.

“God.” Jackson muttered, bending his head down to catch a nipple between his teeth, sucking at it as he yanked his boxers down and shoved his pants of his hips. “You’ve got such great tits.” He laughed helplessly, and pushed himself inside of her, groaning. “And you feel fucking…”

“Incredible.” Lydia murmured. “Like we should’ve been doing this a lot sooner.” She wrapped her legs around his waist. “I’m not on birth control because I didn’t think I needed it, but I don’t want you to pull out. I’ll pick up something tomorrow. Morning after pill.”

Jackson nodded, still sucking at her breast. “Believe me, I don’t have any plans to pull out.” He murmured, and pressed a sucking kiss against her jaw. “Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t move.”

Lydia turned her head to kiss Jackson, gripping his back. “I like the sound of that.” She looked up at him.

Jackson moved inside of her, taking his shirt off with one hand and tossing it to the floor before focusing entirely on her and pounding inside of her.

Lydia cried out as she came, tightening her grip on Jackson’s back. “Don’t stop, just... here, sit up, let me... I’ll ride you, or we can even... I just don’t want to stop.” She stammered.

Jackson grinned, sitting up until he was leaning against the back of the couch, lifting Lydia into his lap. “Come on, baby.” He murmured. “Show me what you can do.”

Lydia grinned and guided his erection back inside her, lifting up a little and thrusting back down with her hips. “I could get used to that.” She murmured, kissing him. “You calling me that.”

“Yeah?” Jackson murmured back, kissing her roughly as he pumped his hips into her from underneath. “God, you’re so fucking pretty.” He muttered, holding her against him.

“Not just that.” Lydia bit her lip, staring at Jackson and suddenly feeling more than a little needy. “I’m more than that.”

Jackson stared back at her, nodding. “I know.” He told her. “Smartest girl I’ve ever met. Scariest, too.” He teased. “I know you can take care of yourself. But you still want me.”

“I do want you.” Lydia agreed. “You’re better than you’re willing to give yourself credit for. I don’t just want you, though. I need you right now.” She admitted. “I had a bad day and you’ve turned it around for me.”

Jackson held her waist between his hands, and lifted his head to kiss her slowly. “I’m glad I could help.” He told her. “But you don’t really need me. You’re strong, Lydia. Whatever anyone throws at you, you can take it, and you can survive it. I’m just…” He smiled. “I’m just the helper.”

“You’re good at it.” Lydia murmured, kissing Jackson again. “I like having you with me.”

“Yeah, well, I like being with you, so…” Jackson’s lips twitched, and he kissed her back, stroking his fingers over her belly.

Lydia stared at Jackson as she moved, wondering if he knew about his siblings or cousins. She breathed in shakily when she realized she wasn’t sure she could be the one to tell him. Suddenly, all of the lies and secrets that had sent her reeling and made her so furious with her loved ones fell away, and she put her head down on Jackson’s shoulder, feeling shattered. “Stay the night.” She murmured, kissing his shoulder and trying to cover up how broken she was. “I might actually change my mind on the whole holiday thing and cook dinner tomorrow.”

Jackson turned his head toward hers, pressing light kisses against her jaw and hairline. “I’m not planning to go anywhere, not if you don’t want me to. And hey - I could eat.” He smiled faintly, nuzzling against her and leaning back.

***

Lydia eyed the list in her hand and crossed off a few spices as she put them in the cart, turning toward Jackson and grinning. “This feels a little too domestic. Maybe I should buy an apron while we’re here, too.”

Jackson looked amused, draping his arm over her shoulders. “Well, you can if you want to, but I gotta be honest, I’m gonna expect you to wear it without anything underneath.”

Lydia laughed. “Maybe after I actually cook everything. I don’t feel like burning myself for your amusement.”

Jackson kissed her cheek. “I wouldn’t let you burn.” He told her, smiling. “What’s next on your list?”

“Turkey.” Lydia laughed again. “Good luck to me, trying to find one now. I might have to improvise with a package of slices or something.”

“Or a turkey breast by itself, right?” Jackson suggested. “I’m pretty sure there should still be some of those around, right?” He started heading toward the frozen section, steering the cart with one hand so that he could keep his arm around her. “It’s not a big ass turkey, but… there’s the two of us, we don’t really need a whole one.”

Lydia smiled and kissed Jackson. “I think this might be my favorite Thanksgiving.” She murmured. She blinked when she turned her head and saw Stiles and Cora a few feet ahead of her and Jackson. “I may have spoken too soon.”

Jackson looked up to follow her gaze, and furrowed his brow. “It’s okay.” He murmured. “They aren’t doing anything, Lyds. We just won’t interact, okay? Let’s just go on about our business, and get out of here.”

Lydia nodded, selecting a couple of turkey breasts and checking the directions for defrosting them. She heard footsteps approaching, but she kept her gaze on the words of the packaging.

“Hey.” Stiles smiled warmly at Jackson. “Last minute shopping?”

Jackson hesitated, then nodded at Stiles. “Yeah.” He said briefly, glancing at Lydia. He studied the other teen for a moment, looking apologetic before he deliberately turned away.

Cora approached behind Stiles, chewing on her lower lip nervously, her eyes firmly on her ex-girlfriend. “Hi, Lydia.” She greeted softly, clutching her hands together tightly.

“Hi.” Lydia glanced up. “I don’t know if you’re aware of it or not, but your boyfriend had sex with my girlfriend last night. Ex-girlfriend now, since she lied to me about where she was going and what she was doing.”

Cora swallowed. “I didn’t know she was your girlfriend.” She said softly. “But I knew where he was and what he was doing.” She looked down. “So I guess that makes me culpable, too.”

“She wanted me.” Stiles murmured. “And Cora was fine with it, and Allison said you two never defined your relationship, anyway.”

Lydia shook her head at him. “That doesn’t give her the right to lie to me, Stiles. I guess it doesn’t matter. In a way, you did me a favor.” She glanced at Jackson and smiled. “I’m better off.”

Jackson smiled back down at her and hugged her close. “I think I’m lucky as hell.” He admitted.

Cora stared at Lydia and Jackson, her eyes sad. She nodded and started to move away. “I can see that.” She said. “I hope… I hope you stay happy, then.” She looked up at Stiles. “I’m gonna… go, um, get the rest of what Mom needs.” She told him quietly and quickly extracted herself, all but running for a different aisle.

“Do you have to rub it in her face?” Stiles asked, frowning at Lydia.

Lydia snorted. “No, but apparently, that’s your thing.”

“Fuck you.” Stiles muttered, walking away.

“Go fall on a picket fence!” Lydia called out, blinking when she realized what she had just said.

Jackson was silent for a long moment, frowning a little. He looked down at Lydia and reached for her hand. “Come on. We should finish buying this stuff, and go.”

Lydia nodded, sighing. She bit her lip, trying to think of a way to repair what she might have damaged. “Um. Picket fence.” She stammered, glancing at him. ‘You know. Like... Norman Rockwell sort of... paintings and...”

Jackson held up a hand. “Explain it later.” He told her softly. “I’m not - I’m not being a dick, I just… we’re in the middle of a store, and I have the feeling that this might be… kind of a long conversation.”

“Okay.” Lydia pushed the cart to the register, unloading it and paying for everything. She was quiet, but stayed close to Jackson, wanting to make sure he knew she wasn’t regretful or anything.

Jackson put his hand on the small of her back soothingly before he took the bags from the cashier and loaded them back into the cart. “Come on.” He said quietly, leading the way out to the car. “We can head to your place, get everything unpacked, and let the turkey defrost for a while so we can talk.”

***

Lydia poured a little wine into two goblets and carried them into the living room, handing one to Jackson and keeping the other for herself. She was relieved that her mother had left a few bottles behind when she moved her things out. “Do you want me to start?”

“I think that would be best.” Jackson nodded, accepting the goblet and peering up at her.

“I was dating Cora for a few days when my mother was arrested and brought in for questioning. She had hired someone to kill Stiles.” Lydia murmured, staring down at her glass. “The thing is, her plan didn’t exactly fail. It did, in the sense that Cora didn’t immediately abandon her... vampire boyfriend. To be with me.” She sighed and looked up at Jackson. “My mother’s punishment could have gone one of three ways. She could have spent time in Eichen House, labeled a lunatic for thinking that vampires and werewolves are real - even though they are. She could have gone to prison for conspiracy to commit murder, among other things. She chose option three instead, joining Talia’s pack as her newest beta. That’s how I found out about all of this. It turned out that everyone else knew, had known for years, and just never bothered telling me.”

Jackson frowned. “Maybe it wasn’t that they hadn’t bothered telling you. You’re so smart, Lydia. Maybe they just figured that you’d figured it out, and just hadn’t said anything. That’s… kind of a big secret to keep.” He peered at her, studying her face. “Or maybe they just weren’t able to say anything, unless they were planning to bite you or get you married to one of them or something.”

Lydia smiled grimly. “How long have you known about all of this?”

Jackson pursed his lips together, looking at her before sighing. “I’m a Hale by blood.” He told her. “Malia had to tell me, on the off-chance that I might have latent werewolf… whatever in my body. I do - but I’m not a werewolf, just for the record. It just means if I ever get bitten, I wouldn’t have a problem with bite rejection.” He folded an arm over his stomach, his other hand still holding the glass of wine. “She told me at the end of the school year, when we finished that stupid DNA thing. They gave me the summer to get used to it, and then asked if I wanted the bite. I said no.”

Lydia nodded. “I planted a wolfsbane perimeter around the house. And the front porch has a UV light.” She admitted. “I’ve spent most of this year training myself. For hunting. I wouldn’t outright go after someone. Well, someone else. I killed the vampire that attacked Stiles.” She sipped her wine. “Allison is a hunter, too. I had Danny arrange for me to end up rooming with her. I asked her to teach me everything she knew. It ended up turning into something more. I just want to forget about her. I want to fix things with Cora and I don’t even know where to start. I was fine being angry and hating everyone for what happened. But then I was thinking last night that I might have to explain this to you at some point, and I wasn’t sure how to start or if I even should. And that made me realize... I’ve been cruel and selfish. But that still... I want you. I don’t want someone to lie to me. I don’t want to lie to someone.”

Jackson shifted, lifting a leg onto the couch as her turned to face her properly. “I’m going to tell you flat out, right now - if I think for an instant that lying to you will keep you from getting hurt, I’m going to lie. And you’ll know, because I pretty much suck at lying.” He studied her. “But you don’t need to worry about me never telling you the truth, Lydia. I’m going to do my best to always tell you the truth.” He put his hand on her knee. “I don’t know how to help you with Cora, but… it looks to me like she’s kind of desperate to have you around again. She misses you, Lyds. I don’t know how to help you with Allison either, but I don’t know much about her, so… I don’t think I’d be able to help there, anyway. I will tell you one thing, though, if you want to make things right with Cora, you’ve gotta fix whatever is wrong between you and Stiles. Because I don’t think she’s planning to leave him behind.”

Lydia sighed, then nodded. “I know. Maybe we should invite them over.” She paused. “Tomorrow. I just want today with you. I think we should eat and sleep, and then have sex again.” She grinned.

Jackson huffed out a laugh. “That sounds good to me.” He lifted his glass and finished the wine in it, then set it down, reaching for Lydia. “Actual order can vary, right?”

Lydia finished her own wine and set the glass aside, moving to sit in Jackson’s lap. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.” She murmured, kissing him.

Jackson pulled her against him, pressing his chest to hers as he kissed her back, falling back against the couch and stretching out.

***

Stiles stood back on the sidewalk, in front of Lydia’s house, glancing around at the absence of wolfsbane and a porch light that would fry him. He turned toward Cora. “Looks like she’s finally got her head out of her ass. Ready for this?”

Cora clutched his hand tightly, looking nervous. “Nope.” She admitted softly. “But… let’s go anyway.”

Stiles nodded and walked up to the front door with Cora, knocking and stepping back.

Lydia opened the door a second later, like she had been just on the other side of it. “Hey.” She murmured. “Come on in. I have soda and wine. And leftover stuffing. It’s rosemary... if that’s okay?”

“I’m not hungry.” Stiles murmured, glancing at Cora.

Cora looked up at Stiles and cleared her throat. “Um, I’ll have a soda.” She said softly. “I think if I eat, I might throw up.” She admitted.

Lydia nodded. “I’ll go get you something. Just have a seat?” She gestured to the couch, feeling idiotic as she went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of soda for Cora. She gave Jackson a wary smile.

Jackson smiled back reassuringly at Lydia, absently running his hand over her back.

Cora accepted the soda with a small ‘thank you’ and held it tightly between her hands, letting out a soft breath. “This is… Um. How… how are you?”

“I’m okay.” Lydia leaned against Jackson. “I haven’t spoken to Allison since Wednesday night, but I told her that I’m having her things moved out of our dorm room when I get back to campus.”

Stiles frowned. “Lydia, it wasn’t-”

“Don’t.” Lydia interrupted. “Stiles, you knew at some point that she was dating me and you didn’t bother telling me what was going on, you let her lie to me. I just want to move past this. I’d like for us to be friends. We were, at one point.”

“Yeah, that was a good day.” Stiles snorted. “Do you want me to talk to her for you?”

“No.” Lydia shook her head. “I want to spend more time with my boyfriend.” She nudged Jackson and smiled. “And reconnect with friends that I haven’t spoken to in months. I’m capable of handling this on my own. It’s my problem, not yours.” She paused. “But I appreciate the offer.”

Cora sat up straight, looking hopeful. “You mean it?” She asked. “You really want to reconnect?”

Lydia nodded. “I’ve missed you. I tried to convince myself that I didn’t, but I had an epiphany the other day and realized I’ve been moronic.” She sighed. “I don’t want to stop training, though. Defensively. Stanford is overrun with fanged fratboys.”

Cora raised her eyebrows, looking alarmed. “That’s… Okay, well… You don’t have to stop training. I could… I could help you?” She offered hesitantly. “If you wanted to?”

“Me too.” Stiles offered. “I’m not exactly all that great at it, either. I did okay when we went after Gordon, but I think that was because we worked together.” He glanced at Cora.

“Gordon?” Lydia repeated. “Who’s that?”

Stiles blinked. “Oh, shit. You don’t know, do you? Scott was attacked right after you left for Stanford.”

Lydia looked pale. “Scott?”

“No, no!” Stiles blurted. “He’s fine, he’s a werewolf now. Talia bit him and turned him. But I was scared that he wasn’t going to make it, this hunter... Gordon. He attacked Scott and left him for dead in the middle of the freaking street. Allison’s dad is the one that found him. That’s how I was able to put two and two together the other night. Look,” he sighed. “I know you don’t want to talk about her, but I’m just telling you. Chris talked about Allison a lot and when I realized Allison was a hunter, it’s not like it was a far leap. Scott’s an Alpha, too. Like he just kind of became one, on his own. Talia and Deaton said that hasn’t happened in like, a hundred years.”

Cora looked at Lydia. “Scott was lucky.” She said softly. “Very lucky. Chris managed to get him to the hospital in time, but he was still in… He might not have made it at all.” She cleared her throat. “Chris said it wasn’t looking good, and that his kidneys were failing.” She drew herself up. “I don’t regret what we did to Gordon. He deserved that and more. All because he saw Stiles and Scott together.”

Lydia nodded. “I’ve heard a lot of similar stories.” She murmured. “Let’s talk about happier things? You’re halfway through junior year. What are you planning to do for college?”

Cora grimaced. “I, uh… I haven’t, really… planned anything out just yet.” She cleared her throat. “It wasn’t… It didn’t seem like a top priority.”

“I’m still trying to figure out if I can successfully be a cop.” Stiles murmured. “I mean, sure, I can take a bullet if it comes to that.” He shrugged. “But that’s a drawback, too. I can’t keep my undead status a secret if a bunch of people see me get shot and walk away like it never happened.”

Lydia nodded in understanding. “At this point, I think everyone in town knows. I think you’ll be a good cop.”

Jackson leaned back and pointed at Stiles. “But, you can also wear a crap-ton of Kevlar and just pass off any gunshots as hitting the vest or whatever.”

Cora smiled at Stiles. “He’s got a point. It would stop a lot of questions.”

Stiles grinned. “That’s a good idea.” He nodded, smiling at Jackson. “Maybe we should all go to Stanford. We could rent a house.”

Lydia beamed. “I’d like that.”

Cora shifted, smiling happily. “That would be amazing.” She agreed, nodding.

Jackson laughed quietly. “I guess it’s settled, then, yeah? I can convince the parents to buy a house easily. Everything would be taken care of, so no utilities to worry about.”

Lydia reached for Jackson’s hand. She was a little teary-eyed, but she smiled at him. “Thank you.”

Jackson lifted her hand and kissed the back of it gently. “You’re welcome, but you really don’t need to thank me.” He laughed.

Cora smiled softly and looked up at Stiles, curling against his side a moment later.

“I guess we’re all going to Stanford.” Stiles laughed. “I’ll apply to other schools in the area, too.”

Cora nodded. “That's a good idea. In case Stanford turns out to be a crapshoot.”

***

Theo knew he was close to having a temper tantrum, but he was irritated as he waited for his brother at the diner, where they always had dinner with Malia, at least once a month. He had already snapped at the waitress twice and hadn’t meant to, so he was setting money aside for a large tip. He felt like an asshole.

Jackson finally made his way in, running a hand over the top of his head, a grin on his face. “Hey,” he greeted, dropping down into the seat across from his brother. “What’s going on, why do you look like someone shoved a lemon down your throat?”

“You were at Lydia’s house. With Stiles and Cora.” Theo muttered. “You know what, forget it. It’s... stupid town, I guess. I wouldn’t have even known if I didn’t have approximately twelve people telling me.”

Jackson frowned. “What’s the problem?” He asked. “What, you -” He went pale. “Was I supposed to come over?”

Malia rolled her eyes as she dropped into the seat beside Jackson. “He’s mad because he’s been in love with Stiles since Little League.”

“He has?” Jackson blurted, spinning to look at his brother. “What the hell, man, you could’ve told me or something.”

“I thought it was kind of obvious.” Theo remarked dryly. “I’ve been asking if he’s single, if he likes guys, if you know what he likes or hates...”

Malia laughed. “A month ago, he asked us if Stiles had a favorite blood type.”

Jackson stared at Theo blankly. “Yeah, that was weird.” He paused. In retrospect, knowing now what he did about Stiles, maybe it wasn’t such a weird thing. He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “He’s been dating Cora for months, man. But I guess they’re open or something? He’s dating Scott McCall, too.”

Theo sighed. “Damn. So I kind of have a chance, then?” He looked hopeful. “That’s awesome. I should call him.”

Jackson laughed. “Well. There’s always a chance.” He shrugged. “Calling him couldn’t hurt things.”

“Go call him.” Malia encouraged Theo, then turned toward Jackson when their brother had gone outside with his phone. “This is a disaster.” She whispered.

Jackson rubbed at his eyes. “Maybe it won’t be?” He murmured, looking up at his sister and pursing his lips.

Malia smiled. “Maybe.” She agreed. “But Stiles and Theo together seem like a nuclear bomb.”

Jackson snorted. “I can imagine it’d be one hell of a detonation.” He joked, ducking his head to cover up his grin.

“Ugh.” Malia smacked Jackson’s arm and rolled her eyes. “Lame. I don’t understand the need for jokes. It’s just covering up truth, most of the time. You’ve seen how destructive they both are, why would we ever want them to date?”

Jackson made a face and reached for her, wrapping his arm around her neck and forcibly hugging her close. “It’s not like we can tell him no. That isn’t how free will or whatever works. If he wants to date Stiles…” He sighed, his grip loosening. “It’s not our business, you know?”

“It’s our business if they set the entire town on fire.” Malia retorted, but she sighed and slumped against Jackson’s side. “I hope he tells Theo to fuck off. That’s... I don’t want his feelings hurt. But I do.”

“You’re such a good sister.” Jackson laughed, resting his cheek against the top of Malia’s head, idly stroking her shoulder with his thumb. “But for what it’s worth, you and I are in agreement.”

Malia lifted her head to smile at Jackson. “Good.”

Jackson smiled back down at her, his eyes soft. “I’m glad I’ve got you.” He told her quietly.

Malia licked her lower lip as she stared back at Jackson. She had been mindful of Theo’s attraction to Stiles because she could relate to it - not liking the vampire, but someone else whose returned affection could prove to be catastrophic. Sometimes she worried that she had been too obvious about how she felt about Jackson, that anyone else in their town could take one look at her and see it on her face.

Jackson could feel himself starting to lean forward, and managed to jerk back, clearing his throat and looking down at the table as an image of Lydia’s face popped into his mind. He’d promised himself, after witnessing how hurt she’d been by Allison cheating on her, that he wouldn’t hurt her that way. Malia, however… was another matter entirely. He hadn’t grown up with her. As much as his DNA explained that she was his sister, his hormones refused to recognize her as such, and it killed him but from the moment they’d met, all he’d wanted to do was touch her.

Theo sat back down a moment later. “I told him I need help with my homework.” He muttered, mortified.

Jackson’s lips twitched, and he stared at his brother with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe you’d better quit while you’re ahead, buddy.”

“I can’t help it. I really like him. I always have.” Theo blurted. “And I know it’s not cool to like someone because of their looks, and it’s not just about that anyway, but since he became a vampire, he’s even hotter. I want him.”

Jackson glanced down at Malia, frowning a little. He looked back at Theo. “You’d better get to know him, dude. Because if he ever asks you what the hell you see in him, and you say, ‘your ass’? He’s either gonna laugh, or kick your ass.”

“God, it’s not even -” Theo smiled sheepishly. “It’s a nice one, but no, there’s more than that. He’s sweet. And kind of dark. In like, five minutes, I heard him tell one person a very descriptive way that he was going to murder them, and then he hugged some girl that was crying and walked her to the nurse’s office.”

Jackson snorted. “Yeah, he does that.”

“Yeah.” Theo murmured. “Well, I said I’d be right over. Sorry for bailing.” He murmured. “But I really want this to work and it has to start, to get there.” He got up again from the table, practically running out to his truck.

Malia snorted. “He’s twitterpated.”

Jackson laughed quietly. “There’s a five dollar word.” He murmured. Clearing his throat, he slowly slid his arm down from her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist, his palm flat on her stomach. “Well… we’ve been abandoned.” He told her softly. “Should we just... go?”

“Fine. Yeah.” Malia murmured. “I don’t know why anybody would want to do homework. It’s Friday night.”

Jackson bumped his hip playfully against hers, knocking her out of the booth a little with a grin. “Beats me. Our brother’s a nerd.”

Malia breathed in carefully and nodded. “Yeah.” She said again. “We could go see a movie, but I keep getting kicked out of there for talking.”

Jackson laughed. “Well, maybe we can just go to my place and watch a movie there.” He suggested. “Limitless talking. And you know I won’t kick you out.”

“Because I’d beat you up.” Malia teased. “That sounds good. The movie, not smacking the hell out of you.”

“I definitely hope not.” Jackson told her earnestly. “I’m not in the mood to lose my man card because of you.” He playfully pinched her side and stood up. “Move, Mal, or I’ll carry you out of here.”

Malia smirked, but got up and walked outside with him. “So you and Lydia are the newest it couple or whatever, yeah?” She asked. “And she doesn’t want to murder us anymore?”

“No.” Jackson murmured, shoving one hand in his pocket. He hesitated a moment, his other hand in the air and wavering a little before he settled on wrapping it once more around Malia’s waist. “No murdering. And, yeah, I guess we are. We’re a couple, at least.”

Malia felt disgusted with herself for a couple of reasons as she processed that information silently. The first reason was that Jackson wasn’t and never could be hers, biology and society made that impossible. The second reason was that, as much as she hated admitting it to herself, she was a pretty normal teenage girl and compared herself to other teenage girls. Lydia might have been shorter, but she was pretty and intelligent. She had a house all to herself, too. A large one. Malia lived in a tiny house, with a screen door falling off the hinges, and her clothes never matched. She liked long-sleeved sweatshirts and shorts together, which had gotten her laughed at a lot over the years. Lydia would never wear something like that, and she’d have her hair and nails done perfectly. Malia just ran a brush through her hair and walked outside to get the bus, when she didn’t miss it from sleeping in.

“Mal?” Jackson murmured, his eyes studying her carefully. She’d gone quiet after he’d spoken, and he could barely imagine what it was he’d said that would have made her stop speaking. “Is everything okay? You’ve got that little furrow in between your eyebrows going again. Did I piss you off?”

“No.” Malia shook her head. “I’m just thinking ahead. I don’t normally bother.” She shrugged. “I don’t think I’m gonna go to college. Trying to stay in school long enough to graduate is hard enough. I could work at Aunt Talia’s coffee shop or something, maybe.”

Jackson blinked. “You could… or. Uh. Maybe you could… come with me?” He suggested. “I mean, we could invite Theo to come, too, since he’s so damn determined to get in Stiles’ pants, but… Stiles and Cora and Lydia and I were talking about all of us moving into a house in Palo Alto. I said that David and Abby would probably be thrilled to foot the bill for a brand new house, utilities included.” He turned to face her properly, his eyes searching her face. “I don’t want to leave you behind. Not when we’re finally getting to know each other.” There was a pause, and then he cleared his throat. “I mean, you and Theo. I wouldn’t want to leave either of you behind.”

“I’ll think about it. I’ve got a year and a half.” Malia murmured. She glanced at Jackson. “I don’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of college people, anyway.”

Jackson snorted. “Yeah, that’s if I even get into Stanford.” He shook his head. “I have my doubts about how capable I am.”

“Why?” Malia demanded. “You have good grades and your adoptive parents can just buy you a dorm room or something.” She murmured. “You’ll be fine.”

“Mm.” Jackson stared at her for a long moment, and then looked down, smiling. “Maybe.” He relented a little, and hugged her close, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Malia hugged Jackson back, closing her eyes and feeling suddenly grateful that he wasn’t a werewolf and couldn’t pick up on her jumping heart rate.

Jackson closed his eyes, pressing his nose against her cheek and then pressing it into her hair, breathing in. His fingers stroked her sides, and he grit his teeth, having to force his hands not to move anywhere else. “Come on, sweetheart.” He murmured.

Malia pulled away reluctantly and got into the passenger side of the Porsche, idly wondering if she could convince someone to date her, just to keep her from staring at her brother like he was the answer to at least half of her problems.

Jackson looked over at her as he climbed into the Porsche and started it up, then smiled softly at her, putting his hand out to take hers without a second thought. He began driving the short distance to his house and pulled up the winding driveway, stopping the car in front of the garage. “Race you inside?” He teased.

Malia was out of the car and running without stopping to agree to the race. She turned to face him in the kitchen, a smug smile on her face. “Ha!”

Jackson skidded to a halt, laughing, and he wrapped his arms around her. “Doesn’t count.” He told her. “You never said yes.” He caged her against the kitchen counter, smirking. “Next time, say yes.”

“Next time, I will.” Malia murmured. “I still beat you.”

“Not in a million years.” He told her, grinning. “No one would call that beating me.”

Malia leaned in, forgetting herself for a moment. “I. Kicked. Your. Ass.” She enunciated each word, smiling proudly.

Jackson’s eyes widened, and his fingers lunged for her, digging into her sides. “Oh, really now?” He twined one arm around her, keeping her bracketed against the counter and trapped as he tickled her.

“Yes!” Malia giggled, squirming. “You wish you were as awesome as me.” She froze, staring up at him when she realized how close they were.

Jackson’s grin softened as he stared back down at her. The hand that had been tickling her slid over her side slowly, and he exhaled, licking his lips as his hand made its way to her stomach, his thumb stroking over her lower belly. He lowered his head to press his forehead against hers. “I kinda do.” He said softly.

Malia tilted her head to kiss Jackson, pulling back after a second to look at him, gauging his reaction with her eyes wide and worried.

Jackson lowered his head again to kiss her back harder, parting his lips instantly for her.

Malia sighed in relief as she kissed Jackson again. She didn’t care about the consequences now, knowing that he returned her affection.

“God,” Jackson cursed against her mouth, pressing against her and holding her against the counter, his hands tight on her hips.

“Can we just go to your room?” Malia blurted. “I don’t really care about whatever excuse I made to come over. I just want to have you on me. And in me. Okay?”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, okay,” he blurted, and lifted her into his arms, his hands cupping her ass as he carried her to his room. Unable to resist, he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around her nipple through her shirt, sucking roughly.

Malia made a keening noise in appreciation and put her hand on the back of Jackson’s head, encouraging him to keep going.

Jackson grew hard, groaning softly as he ground up against her. His hand reached for the neck of her shirt and yanked it down so that he could reach her skin, his tongue dragging over her breast before he wrapped his lips once more around her. He stumbled against his bedroom door and paused for a moment there, pinning Malia against the wood and thrusting against her.

Malia moaned, lowering her head to kiss Jackson again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. “Take off your pants.” She demanded. “I’ve been on birth control since I was thirteen because my dad is paranoid. The adoptive one.” She waved a hand dismissively. “I don’t care about any stupid genetic bullshit, animals fuck all the time and they don’t care, why should we?”

Jackson let out a laugh against her mouth, reaching down to unzip his jeans and letting them pool around his feet. His boxers fell next. “You’ve got a point.” His lips curved. “My dick definitely doesn’t see you as my sister.” His erection twitched, and he shrugged. “It definitely likes me calling you that, though.” He tugged roughly at her shirt, tearing it and watching hungrily as her breasts spilled out.

Malia smiled. “I’m not going to complain about it.” She started taking off her shorts and underwear. “I like what I see, too.”

“Yeah?” Jackson murmured, arching his hips and rubbing his erection against her lips slowly. “You’re gonna like feeling it in a minute. You want me to -” He rolled his hips against hers, moving his attention to her neglected breast as he twisted his tongue around her nipple. “You want me to put on a condom?”

Malia made a disgusted noise. “No.” She shook her head. “I want you to fuck me and I want to feel it, I don’t want anything in the way.”

Jackson buried his face against her chest, groaning. “Jesus fuck, you’re trying to kill me.” He muttered, rutting against her. He reached down to spread her apart, dragging the head of his cock against her slowly before pushing inside of her in one thrust. He shuddered, his eyes rolling up. “You’re so goddamn tight.” He breathed out.

“Well, I’ve never done this before.” Malia admitted. “I’ve just really wanted to.”

Jackson blinked at her. “So I just popped your cherry?” He asked, staring at her. “That’s… that’s kinda hot.”

Malia smiled slowly and nodded. “Yeah.”

Jackson stared at her steadily as he slowly began to thrust inside of her. “You know I could probably end up getting you pregnant like this,” he murmured, grinding the base of his dick against her clit. “You okay with that?”

“What?” Malia panted. “No, Jackson. Birth control.” She repeated. “For a few years now. But if you’re into that, I don’t have to take it.”

“It was a suggestion.” Jackson admitted, fucking into her steadily. “It - if you weren’t taking it, I mean, if you didn’t want to take it anymore, I’m just saying, uh… I wouldn’t disapprove.”

“Do you want to have a baby with me?” Malia blurted, lifting up a little to make eye contact with him.

Jackson blinked and stared at her. “Do you - it depends.” He said slowly. “Do you want one with me?”

Malia smiled. “I think I’d like that. We’d have to lie, but that’s okay.”

“Jesus, Mal.” Jackson breathed, and dove forward to kiss her again, his hand moving to the back of her head to hold her close to him as he fucked her.

Malia kissed back, not sure what she had said to please him so much, but she wasn’t going to stop to ask. She knew by now that he would tell her later.

Jackson reached down to grab her leg, lifting it over his arm as he pounded into her. “Fuck.” He breathed. “Wanna get you pregnant. Want you full with my kid. Our kid.” His hips moved faster. “Don’t get another refill on your birth control. Fuck your adoptive dad’s ideas, keeping you from getting pregnant is fucking stupid.”

“Okay.” Malia agreed, nodding. “I’ll stop taking it tomorrow. I might have to drop out, but that’s fine. I have an excuse to do it if I’m pregnant. I hate school.”

Jackson laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss her. “I know you do.” He murmured.

Malia kissed back and smiled, suddenly feeling like the future might matter, after all.

Jackson smiled back, wrapping his arms around her. “Let’s move this to the bed, huh?” He murmured, picking her up fully.


	24. Chapter 24

Stiles made a face as he set a bowl of pretzels on the coffee table. He had studied for exams with Cora and Erica, but that was more of a thing they did because they were all hanging out anyway. He had never had anyone call him specifically to help study or do homework. He felt awkward about it. “I can do this.” He muttered. “I’ve got girls that I drink blood from when they’re having their period, this isn’t that perplexing.”

Theo knocked on the door, looking wary but eager. He didn’t have to pretend about psyching himself up to hang out with Stiles, even if he had blurted bullshit about needing to study. If he could get close to Stiles in any way, that would be enough - but he’d prefer more.

Stiles opened the door. “Hey.” He nodded to Theo. “I don’t have a lot of snacks. I have pretzels and soda. And beer, but I’m technically not supposed to touch that. My parents are out. Date night.” He muttered. “But they should be back in a couple of hours.”

“Okay.” Theo murmured, looking at Stiles with a crooked smile. “Thanks for letting me come over. I appreciate it.” He made his way inside. “And the snacks are okay with me, I didn’t really… I mean, I mostly came over to - study.”

Stiles smiled and stepped back to let Theo in. “That’s another thing. My grades aren’t terrible, but, uh... your brother’s dating Lydia Martin. You probably should’ve asked her for help. She’d probably end up writing your papers for you, but they’d be good.”

“Maybe.” Theo conceded. “But I wanted to learn from you. Lydia’s… uh, a little intense.”

Stiles laughed. “Yeah, she is.” He agreed. “Just have a seat?” He gestured to the couch. “Beer or soda?”

“Uh, beer. Beer’s good.” Theo said, giving Stiles a smile.

Stiles smiled back and went into the kitchen, returning with two beers. He sat down and uncapped one, taking a drink from it before he set it aside. “So, what are you having trouble with, exactly?”

“Uh.” Theo grimaced. He hadn’t thought that through clearly. “Uh, mostly - algebra?”

“Oh.” Stiles smiled softly. “Yeah, that’s a subject that gets on my nerves, too.” He bit down on his lip, thinking. “Okay, it’s like....” He sat forward a little, turning more toward Theo as he gestured while he explained. “I think the letters are the things that screw with me, and that’s basically the difference between algebra and a regular blank, like we had in elementary school, yeah?” He nodded. “So if you try just writing it out without the letters, or like, don’t even look at them, it’s... it’s easier. For me, anyway. I kind of like numbers better, though. Than, um...” He scratched his head. “This explanation sucks. I’m sorry. Give me a minute, I’ll come up with something better.”

Theo laughed. “So… I came over at the wrong time?” He teased.

Stiles glanced up at Theo and laughed. “There’s never a right time for algebra, you know? I want to know which mathematician... actually, that’s going to bother me. Go ahead and set up, I’ll be right back.” He ran up the stairs to his room.

Theo faltered, looking around uncertainly - he hadn’t really brought anything with him… so he had no idea what to ‘set up’. Clearing his throat, he looked around and grabbed a notepad sitting to the side, and then pulled his phone out of his pocket, setting it on the counter and opening up the calculator app.

Stiles came back a few moments later, a frazzled smile on his face. “Wikipedia is such a damned waste of time. I got kind of lost. I’m sorry. I was looking up algebra and they didn’t give an actual answer about who created it, but there was Euclid and Plato, and I ended up reading over some of Plato’s philosophies and then it just kind of... I was two tropes into tv tropes before I realized what the hell I was doing. I’m sorry.” He paused. “I said that twice, didn’t I? Shit.”

Theo grinned. “It’s okay. Shit happens.” He said, and it was all he could do not to reach for Stiles right there and then to kiss the frazzled expression off his face.

Stiles eyed the lack of a textbook as he sat down. He glanced from the coffee table to Theo, blinking a couple of times as it occurred to him what might actually be going on. “Holy crap.” He blurted, then felt embarrassed and guilty for not reacting as nicely as Scott had when Stiles had been the one with the crush. The circumstances were a little different, but he didn’t want to hurt someone’s feelings. “You might’ve fared better with Supernatural dvds, too.” He murmured, smiling faintly.

Theo looked confused. “Huh? Supernatural dvds?” He grinned faintly. “What, like they turn into something otherworldly or something?”

Stiles started to reply, but he stared at Theo, his mouth open. “You’ve never watched?”

“Oh. It’s a show?” Theo squinted at Stiles. He smiled crookedly. “I guess that’s your answer, huh?”

“You have to watch.” Stiles insisted. “God, I’m having a Mean Girls moment right now. You’re like, a Martian. How have you never seen this?” He grabbed season one and stuck the first disc in the dvd player, then dropped back down onto the couch and turned the pilot episode on. “These guys are brothers and they hunt demons. They’re amazing. A lot of people think they’re gay for each other, but that only happens in VC Andrews novels.” He blinked. “Which I’ll deny ever having picked up.” He snorted.

Theo looked amused, but nodded. “I don’t watch a lot of tv, that might have something to do with it.” He laughed. “But if you say this is worth watching, then I’ll definitely watch it.”

Stiles nodded back. He was tempted to ask how long Theo had liked him, but he didn’t think that mattered very much. He was looking at the possibility of centuries of life, a few months or years of a crush would be an eyeblink to him, one day. He picked up his beer and took another drink, watching fondly as Dean Winchester fought his brother Sam in the dark kitchen.

Theo watched along quietly, taking drinks from his own beer, his gaze bouncing between Stiles and the tv every few minutes. “So.. I’m not wholly sure what’s going on? I mean, I’ve never had a brother before, but I don’t think I’m at the point where Jackson and I can fight. Or fight like… that.” He gestured at the tv.

Stiles grinned and paused the dvd. “You’re a werewolf. You shouldn’t have a problem with this.” He protested, smiling. “But get up. Come here.” He pushed the coffee table out of the way and stood up straight.

Theo stood up, his gaze steady on Stiles as he moved closer. His lips twitched. “You gonna show me how to fight?”

“Yeah. Unless that’s lame?” Stiles hesitated. “It is, isn’t it? This is why I don’t actually have friends, just people who, um, mistakenly think I’m interesting.”

Theo smiled slowly. “It's not lame. I think you could have a lot to teach me.” He told Stiles. “It's a good idea.”

Stiles smiled back. “Okay.” He laughed a little, feeling nervous. “So I’m not exactly an expert on it, but I’ve taken some self-defense classes and some martial arts, for all of two weeks before I got bored with it, as a way to try to deal with my ADHD. It didn’t work out. I forgot what I was supposed to do and kicked the instructor in the nuts.” He admitted, smiling. “I do remember this much.” He put his hands together and bowed slightly. “So that’s something, right?” He snorted. “You’ve got quick reflexes by default, though. You should be able to dodge punches.” He lifted his arm, making a fist and giving Theo a pointed look before he aimed at the other teen and swung at him.

Theo ducked out of the way immediately, avoiding Stiles’ punch easily. “Easy.” He said as he straightened back up and raised his eyebrows at Stiles. “What else have you got?”

“Nothing?” Stiles admitted. “I’m better at defensive maneuvers, I don’t normally make a habit out of... attacking. Hold on, there was this one time.” He nodded. “Because this hunter attacked Scott and I was furious and wanted him dead. I killed him.” He said it quickly, wanting to get it out in the open and out of the way. He moved around Theo as he spoke, lost in thought. “I hit him in the back of the head, first. Then, when he was unconscious, I tied him to a chair and waited for him to wake up. I tried to get other names and stuff out of him, but he was gloating and that just pissed me off even more. So I killed him.” He repeated. “But I didn’t have to do a lot of fighting then, either.”

Theo nodded slowly, turning in order to keep facing Stiles. “So… you could say that anger is your trigger button, right? Maybe not knowing any fighting… whatever was okay, since you could just hit the flame up on your trigger and end up taking everyone out. You know?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. But that’s not exactly good enough, is it? I should be learning more. I mean, I don’t think I should necessarily have to fight, but... I might have to.”

“Always a good thing.” Theo agreed. “You never know when it might be needed.” He tilted his head. “Is there no one still willing to teach you? Because - I mean, you could probably talk to my aunt and get her take on it.”

“I was actually thinking about junior ROTC.” Stiles murmured. “I can enroll in it next semester and be in it all of next year. My dad was in the military before he became a cop. I figure I’m better off than he was, since I’m less likely to get hurt.”

Theo tilted his head to the side. “Yeah, I guess I can see where you’re coming from with that.” He added, watching Stiles firmly.

“We’re not exactly wealthy.” Stiles smiled in embarrassment. “And I know they’ll pay for me to go to college if I enroll in their program. It might suck, but I’ve been thinking about it more and more lately. I just... haven’t told anyone else yet. I’m not sure how to say it.”

“Well… maybe you can bring it up hypothetically, you know?” Theo suggested. “Like, bring it up just to see what their thoughts on it are, and then kinda go into how you've been thinking about it. It's ROTC, not a war.” He shrugged. “I'm pretty sure they wouldn't wig out.”

Stiles nodded. “If I do the Reserves, I’m not as likely to end up overseas. But I don’t know, maybe that’s better?”

“Ending up in the Reserves?” Theo tilted his head. “Personally, I’d think that you’d have lots of people who’d freak if you did end up overseas.”

Stiles gave Theo a bemused smile. “Why do you think that?”

Theo’s lips twitched upward. “Just a hunch.” He murmured.

Stiles decided to be a little more bold, for once. “Would you freak out if I ended up overseas?”

Theo cleared his throat. “Well… yeah. I would. How am I supposed to get a date out of you if you’re on the other side of the planet?”

Stiles grinned. “Date?” He asked innocently. “I thought I was helping you with your homework. That you forgot to bring.”

Theo shook his head, laughing. “Yeah. I could’ve been a little smarter about this. But… yeah. Date. A date, with you. That’s what I want. I mean, I wouldn’t mind the homework help either, but a date would be great. At least one.”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. Tomorrow night, we could go see a movie?”

“I’d like that.” Theo grinned at Stiles widely, leaning forward.

Stiles took a couple of steps toward Theo and kissed him, resting his hands on the other boy’s shoulders.

Theo’s eyes closed, and he kissed Stiles back, pressing his lips open as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

Stiles groaned, pulling back to look at Theo. “We could go see a movie tomorrow. When, uh, when we wake up?” He suggested. “I’m gonna make a phone call and then... can you stay?”

Theo’s eyes were wide and eager. “Yeah. Yeah, I can stay. Definitely.”

Stiles smiled again. “Okay.” He went into the kitchen, taking his beer with him on the way and calling Scott and Cora at the same time to talk to them. He knew he didn’t need their permission, but he was more mindful of double-checking with people after what had happened with Allison.

“Hey!” Cora greeted him, yawning. “What’s up?”

“Yeah, what’s going on, babe?” Scott added, smiling on his end of the line.

“I’m trying to do the right thing here.” Stiles bit his lip. “I mean, I already invited him to spend the night, and I kissed him, but... is it okay if... Theo?” He figured he didn’t need to explain that question any further, they would understand.

“I’m okay with it.” Cora murmured. “Thank you for asking.” She giggled. “But you know I trust you.”

Scott didn’t say anything, clearing his throat eventually. He opened his mouth to speak, and then shut it again.

“Scott?” Stiles asked softly. “It’s okay if it’s... you know. Not okay.”

“I’m… I’m not.” Scott admitted softly. “It’s… I’m being selfish, I guess. It’s one thing when you’re with a girl, with Cora, with… Allison. It’s just… another thing if you want to be with another guy.”

“Okay.” Stiles ran a hand over his face, a little mortified that he had already invited Theo over and would have to rescind the invitation. It was his own fault for being impatient, he knew. “Do you want me to come over?”

Scott exhaled slowly, and nodded, even though Stiles couldn’t see him. “Yeah. Yes. Please, I know you… I just… please come over.”

“I’ll be right there.” Stiles hung up, hesitating for a second before he walked back into the living room, smiling softly at Theo. “It turns out that it’s not as okay as I thought it would be.” He murmured. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to lead you on or anything. I mean, I wanted this. I still sort of do.” He admitted. “But my boyfriend isn’t okay with it, and that’s something I’m just going to have to accept.”

Theo’s smile fell, and he nodded slowly. “Oh. It’s - I mean, it’s not cool, but… There’s a reason he’s your boyfriend, right?” The smile made a careful return, looking crooked. “I mean - yeah. It’s okay. It was kind of a shot in the dark, you know?”

Stiles nodded slowly. “I’m gonna go over there now, actually. So I’ll walk you out?” He grabbed his coat, pulling it on and zipping it.

“Yeah.” Theo nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Might as well, I mean.” He laughed. “Tell Scott not to worry. I’m not gonna do anything he doesn’t like.”

Stiles gave Theo a fond smile as he walked outside with him, getting into his Jeep and snorting to himself when he realized Theo’s truck was the same color. He doubted that was coincidence. He thought it was adorable, but he didn’t want to mess up his relationship with Scott. He waited until the other teen was gone before he drove to Scott’s, getting out and knocking on the front door.

Scott answered the door and reached out for Stiles when he saw him, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. “Hey.” He greeted softly, burying his face in Stiles’ neck.

“Hi.” Stiles murmured, rubbing Scott’s back. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Scott said softly, curling against his boyfriend needily. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry.” Stiles kissed Scott. “I need to talk to you, anyway. Can we go lay down or something?”

Scott nodded, kissing him back softly and threading his fingers with Stiles’. “Of course.” He murmured, leading Stiles up to his bedroom and settling down on his bed. He propped his back up against a pillow and tugged Stiles down with him, holding him close.

Stiles snuggled against Scott, smiling. “I’m going to join the military. Not tomorrow or anything, but after I graduate. I kind of want to do junior ROTC, but there’s no guarantee for that. I might be too late to enroll in the program.”

“Do you want me to check it out for you?” Scott asked, holding Stiles against him, both possessive and needy at the same time.

Stiles grinned. “You would, wouldn’t you? I want to say yes... but no. I’ve got this.” He lifted his head to kiss Scott. “What I want is to have you keep your arms around me tonight.” He smiled crookedly. “I feel bad that I kissed Theo and invited him to stay over before I talked to you and Cora, but I think he understands. And I do understand, too. I’d be freaked out if you decided you wanted to date Derek or Isaac.”

Scott laughed a little, curling his arms around Stiles and sighing. “Why on earth would I date either of those two?” He asked, looking amused. “I’ve shared a room with both of them. I’d want to kill them both.” He wasn’t sure what to say about Theo - he didn’t know the teen, just that he happened to be Derek’s newly-discovered younger cousin - so he didn’t say anything about it.

Stiles laughed. “You know Isaac’s in love with you though, right? He has been for years.”

Scott squinted. “Yeah.” He said simply, and shook his head, sighing. “I don’t feel the same, but… I didn’t really know how to approach it? I just figured if I never said anything, he’d get over it.”

“Would you wait for me if I went away for awhile, though?” Stiles moved up onto his elbows, looking down at Scott as he leaned over him. “If I was in somewhere like Afghanistan or whatever?”

“I hope that they wouldn't send you there, but of course I'd wait for you, Stiles.” Scott breathed out, looking up at the younger man and cupping his face with one gentle hand. “I'm in love with you. I couldn't bring myself to watch you go and not wait for you.”

Stiles grinned. “I’m in love with you, too.” He murmured. “I’m kind of glad I am what I am now, you know? It means I actually get a lifetime with you.”

Scott laughed softly, a wide grin on his face. He lifted his head up to kiss Stiles. “I can't wait.”

Stiles laughed a moment later and put his head down on Scott’s chest. “I just want to keep you forever. I love Cora too, but like.... You should marry me.” He blurted, smiling against Scott’s shirt. “When I’m old enough. Before deployment.”

Scott smiled softly, his face buried against Stiles’ hair. “Is that a proposal?” He asked quietly. “Because I just might accept.”

Stiles lifted his head again and looked at Scott. “Hold on.” He murmured, scrambling off of the bed. “Don’t go anywhere, just wait.” He ran from the room, going down to Scott’s kitchen. When he returned a moment later, he was holding a ring fashioned from a twist-tie and a couple of pieces of popcorn. He laughed, wrinkling his nose as he slid the ring onto Scott’s finger. “There. Because waiting around for popcorn that first night, when you kissed me, was what gave me a minute or two to freak out and run off like a coward.”

Scott leaned forward to kiss Stiles deeply, his free hand cupping the back of his boyfriend’s head, and he laughed softly. “I was going to talk to you, you know? About how I felt about you. My mom encouraged me to. And then you ran away, and I couldn't take it, Stiles. I couldn't stand the thought of you sitting at home alone and thinking that I - that you were alone with how you felt. Because you weren't. You so weren't.”

“I know that now.” Stiles murmured. “I can’t even think of anything else to say.” He laughed. “Congratulations, you’ve broken my brain. Everything feels like it’s going so fast. In a good way for some of it, but like... I didn’t know last week that this was what I wanted. Marrying you and joining the military and going to college and I don’t even know what’s after that. Maybe you’ll still be in this house and I’ll move in and we’ll get a puppy? I think we should do that soon, actually.”

Scott laughed softly, wrapping himself around Stiles. “Well, you know, I know the vet. I can probably find one for us pretty easily.” He kissed the side of Stiles’ head. “And I'll be here. I'll always be here.”

Stiles smiled. “In retrospect, I’m glad I was going to sleep with Theo.” He teased. “It led to me calling you and finding out that you’re jealous as hell - which makes you even hotter.”

Scott flushed, looking a little embarrassed even as he laughed sheepishly. “I think part of it is the werewolf thing, maybe? Cora has more control over it since she's been like this her entire life, but I'm still new to it. And, uh. Right now, yeah, I'm totally jealous and possessive and shit and I don't wanna share you beyond who I'm already sharing you with, you know?” He snuggled against Stiles, pressing his lips to the other boy’s cheek. “Maybe that'll change in the future, but, like… I wanna keep you for as long as I can.”

“Forever.” Stiles nudged Scott. “Actually forever. I plan on using immortality to the full extent. It might mean floating around in outer space when the world inevitably blows up in another ten or twenty thousand years, but maybe I can angle myself and land on Mars. Learn Martian, yeah?” He laughed. “I’m going to have a long, long, long life. And I’ll get to watch everybody else’s kids have kids. And then they’ll have kids. I’ll get to see it all.” He kissed Scott’s knuckles, then his shoulder.

Scott’s eyes fluttered, and he twisted at the waist, dragging Stiles full on top of him. He dropped soft kisses against the other boy’s skin and neck and face. “You know… Werewolves aren't as long-lived as you'll be, but Talia says they've still got a pretty healthy lifespan. She's in her sixties, did you know that? She had Cora when she was fifty-one. But she still looks like she's in her thirties. Isn't that insane?” He smiled. “But it means that… maybe if forever isn't a thing for werewolves, I'll still get to be with you for double, maybe triple the normal lifespan of someone else.”

“You’ll be three hundred and eight.” Stiles grinned. “And probably outlive me, even. Lydia yelled at me the other day and told me to fall on a picket fence. I’m not so sure it wasn't a curse she put on me.”

Scott scoffed, laughing and rolling his eyes up to look at the ceiling. “Dude, no. She didn't curse you, she wouldn't have. She had some anger issues, but she wouldn't even be that cruel.”

“Okay. But if I trip and fall and become dust, avenge me.” Stiles murmured.

Scott huffed, but leaned in to kiss him softly. “Of course. You're my fiance now, you know?”

Stiles smiled. “I’m going to tell everybody. And put it on Facebook.”

“Call Cora first.” Scott told him, unable to keep his own smile from spreading across his face. “She’d murder us both if she found out at the same time as everyone else.”

Stiles gave Scott a devious smile and started grinding against him as he called Cora. “I have big news.”

Cora sounded amused. “Is it actual big news, or is the ‘big’ news in your pants?” She teased.

Scott let out a low whimper and lowered his head to drop against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Scott would probably say both, right about now.” Stiles laughed. “I asked him to marry me as soon as I’m old enough, and he said yes. Now he’s gotta wait more than a year, but he said he’s fine with it.” He paused. “Oh, and uh, I’m gonna join the Army.”

There was dead silence on the other end of the line, and then Cora shrieked, “What?! You're gonna what? You did what?! I'm coming over! Stop boning Scott, or hurry up, I'll be there soon!”

Stiles laughed again and hung up. “Well, you heard her.” He shrugged one shoulder, reaching down to unfasten Scott’s jeans.

Scott wiggled against him, laughing helplessly. “Maybe we can make it a short one, just so she isn't distracted when she gets here?” He suggested, sliding his hand over Stiles’ backside and squeezing.

“So the challenge is to get you off in like, three minutes?” Stiles snorted. “I think I can handle that.” He took Scott’s erection into his mouth, pressing a finger inside him.

Scott yelped, his hips jerking up. “Oh my god,” he blurted, his head falling back against the pillow. He rolled his hips against Stiles, reaching out to push his fingers through his lover’s hair.

Stiles moved with Scott, smiling around his cock as he glanced up at him. This was something he didn’t do often, because Scott always stopped him after a few seconds and wanted something else. He had thought, for a little while, that maybe he was bad at it. But over time, he realized that Scott was just slightly terrified that he would come too fast - which was why Stiles had immediately gone right to wrapping his lips around his fiance’s dick. He unfastened his own jeans with his other hand, slipping a second finger inside Scott and crooking both of them as he looked for the spot that would really set him off.

Scott cried out, his hips jerking frantically against Stiles, pushing into his touch almost desperately. “Oh, g- oh my god, Stiles, I can't - I'm-” he cut himself off with another needy moan, clutching his boyfriend’s shoulders as his hips rolled, and he came, panting.

Stiles swallowed a few times, licking his lips as he sat up. “You’d better get used to a lifetime of that.” He teased, smiling.

“I'm gonna die.” Scott blurted, laughing helplessly. He grabbed Stiles by the arms and bodily hauled him up the bed, hugging him. “I love you so much.”

Stiles laughed and kissed Scott. “I love you, too.” He murmured, reaching down to guide his erection inside his lover. “Now, how exactly are we going to get me off as fast?”

Scott let out a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering, and he clenched his muscles down around Stiles rhythmically. “I might have an idea,” he laughed softly, grinding back against him.

Stiles groaned. “You’ve been holding out on me.” He laughed shakily, coming a moment later. He leaned down to kiss Scott, then pulled out and got up to go clean himself up in the bathroom.

Scott stayed on the bed for a few minutes more, a pleased smile tugging at his lips before he finally rolled over and got up. Following Stiles, he cleaned himself up as best as he could, kissing Stiles on the cheek when he was finished. “I was reading about it online.” He admitted, grinning. “Thought it would be a good surprise for you.”

“I like it.” Stiles smiled back. “I’m going to have to do that to you, so you can see how it feels.” He put his arms around Scott. “I’m still not sure how you ended up wanting a grouch like me, but I’m so glad.”

Scott nuzzled him happily, winding his own arms around Stiles. “You're not a grouch. I don't think you are, anyway. I think you're wonderful.”

The door downstairs opened and then slammed quickly shut after, and then the sound of scampering feet echoed up the stairs. Cora burst into the bathroom, throwing herself at them both a moment later. “Married?!” She shrieked, bouncing on her toes.

“Not yet!” Stiles blurted, laughing as he hugged Cora. “But in another year or so, yeah.”

Cora hugged him back tightly, and then turned her head and kissed Scott’s cheek, hugging him as well. “You two are insane. So nuts. I love you both so much. I call Best Woman and godmom to your adorable little adopted babies. Unless you wanna get me pregnant.” She narrowed her eyes. “Years from now. Like, when I'm Scott’s age now.”

Stiles blinked, his smile fading. “Maybe? I mean, I can’t.” He glanced at Scott. “I’ve sort of resigned myself to being everyone’s uncle. But if you want kids, I’ll help. I’ll be their dad, too. It’s not something you have to rush thinking about.”

Scott cupped Stiles’ jaw gently. “We’ll work our way around it when it matters. I'm not in a hurry. Regardless of what we end up doing, we’re all going to be around for awhile. And if you want to co-parent with me, that’ll be something we can do.” He smiled. “Until then, hey - let's just enjoy being together, okay?”

Stiles nodded. “Okay. I mean, there’s the rest of high school for me, and then probably about six years of being enlisted, while I attend college, too. And then I’ll be twenty-four, chronologically at least, and I’ll be home with you.”

Cora’s face fell. “Oh. You’ll really be gone that long?” She asked softly, glancing at Scott.

Scott smiled gently, nodding. “Such is the nature of the army,” he teased her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll be able to come back for visits.” Stiles assured her. “And I’m not leaving for another year and a half.”

Cora nodded, leaning against him and hugging him. “Then we’re gonna make the most of the time we’ve got together, and then we get to look forward to those visits.” She rested her head against his chest.

Stiles put his arms around her. “My dad was in the military, too.” He explained. “He talks about guys he knew. I hear more about them than guys he knew in high school. I feel lucky as hell that I have both of you, and I can talk to Erica. I never thought... and being away from you is going to suck for me. But I can’t bring you all with me, even if you enlist with me. There’s no guarantee that we’ll end up in the same places.”

Scott leaned forward to kiss the top of Stiles’ head. “That’s true enough.” He murmured. “I mean, we could try to find someone that could pull strings, but I doubt that would work.” He chuckled a little and looked at Cora. “I think it’s a good idea for him. It’s something I think he’d actually be really good at, and he’d learn a lot of skills.” He poked her, grinning. “Plus, I know how you feel about men in uniform.”

Cora’s eyes lit up and she straightened. “Oh. That’s -” She spun to look at Stiles. “You’d be in uniform.”

Stiles laughed. “I’ll send you pictures.”

“Yes. That’s - yes.” Cora nodded furiously.”I would like that very much.” She laughed, bouncing up onto the tips of her toes, kissing him.

Stiles kissed back. “Well, I know what I’m doing for Halloween next year.” He teased.

“Or any Halloween. Or every day. Whatever, I mean, I’m not picky.” Cora grinned.

Scott ducked his head, laughing quietly. “You two are ridiculous.” He gathered them into his arms and hugged them both.


	25. Chapter 25

Lydia let herself into Jackson’s house, smiling to herself as she glanced at her purse, where she had put a change of clothes as a surprise. She was looking forward to staying at his house. It wasn’t until she opened his bedroom door that she realized she should have called first. “Oh.” She blurted, staring at Malia and Jackson, in bed together. “Well. Goodbye.” She turned around and walked out.

“I - fuck.” Jackson blurted, struggling to sit up. “Lydia!” He looked down, pressing a kiss to Malia’s head briefly before getting to his feet and pulling on his boxer shorts. He ran down after her. “Lydia - please, I know this is - I’m sorry. Please don’t leave.”

“You were fucking your sister.” Lydia said dully. “Why would I stay?”

“Because I don’t want you to go.” Jackson said softly. He didn’t reach out to grab her, well aware that she’d probably sucker-punch him if he tried. “Malia and I… We grew up without each other. We don’t see each other as siblings. I know that’s not…” He exhaled. “It just happened, Lydia. It doesn’t mean I care about you any less, and I know that this is shitty of me to do, especially after…” He shook his head, his stomach sinking. “I don’t want you to go. But I won’t stop you if you do. I told you I wouldn’t betray you, and I did, and probably in the worst possible way. You’re well within your rights to kick me in the balls right now, if that’s what you wanted.” He swallowed. “So… you can. If you want.”

Lydia stared at Jackson for a moment, then shook her head slowly and walked away, getting back in her car and driving off. She pulled over into an empty parking lot a few minutes later and started crying, frustrated by the last few days. She called Cora before she even registered that she had the phone to her ear, waiting for the other girl to answer.

Cora answered immediately, sounding delighted. “Lydia! What’s -” She trailed off, listening intently to the sounds over the phone. “Are you crying? Why are you crying? Who do I need to kill?”

“I went over to Jackson’s house to surprise him. He surprised me, instead.” Lydia blurted, wiping her eyes. “He was in bed with Malia.”

Cora sputtered. “Wait. What? He was in bed.. With my cousin. My cousin was in bed with my cousin. Like - napping together, or…” She trailed off. “Holy shit. Where are you? I’m coming over.”

“I don’t know, some parking lot!” Lydia snapped, then sighed. “I’m sorry. I left in a hurry and I just... pulled over. It’s abandoned, whatever it is.” Dread filled her at that realization, and she found herself reaching automatically for her throwing stars. “Hurry, please.”

“I’m on my way, baby, hold on. Hold tight, okay? I’ll be right there.” Cora blurted, already running. “I’ll find you.”

Stiles gave Cora concerned look. “Want me to drive you? It’s not much faster, but it’s faster.” He offered.

Cora nodded worriedly. “Get me there. However fast, it doesn’t matter, I just need to get to her.” She clutched at his arm tightly.

Stiles nodded. He got dressed as he made his way downstairs and out to the Jeep with Cora, starting the vehicle and rolling the window down to give Cora opportunity to catch Lydia’s scent or to listen for her, whatever she needed.

Cora’s nostrils flared, breathing deeply and looking around at the neighborhood. “Turn left,” she murmured, sitting upright in her seat, before stiffening. “No, shit, wait, go right, _rightrightright_!” She stuck her head out the window, flapping her hand frantically. “I see her car, I see her!”

Stiles pulled into the lot and hesitated, not sure if he should get out, even as Lydia got out of her car and motioned to Cora.

“Come on,” Cora murmured to Stiles, getting out herself and running to Lydia. She reached for the other girl, hugging her tightly.

Lydia hugged back, sighing shakily as Stiles walked up behind her and put a hand on her back to comfort her. “He told me two days ago that he had wanted me for awhile. And you saw earlier, he wanted to come to Stanford with me and he was going to get his parents to buy a house for all of us.”

Stiles looked sheepish, thinking of how quickly his own plans had changed, once he was able to admit what he wanted. He doubted Lydia would want to hear that, though. “I’m going to join the Army.” He said softly. “But I have money saved up that I won’t be using now, and you can have it. And I’ll have more before I graduate, too. Obviously.”

Cora smiled gently at her friend, her lips trembling a little. “And… you’ll still have me. I’ll still be there with you.”

“I’m sorry we broke up.” Lydia blurted. “Everything since then has been awful. It’s my penance, I guess. I hurt you and that was... it wasn’t your fault. You are who you are.”

Cora shook her head, hugging her again tightly. “I forgave you already, Lydia.” She said quietly. “Before we were anything romantic, we were best friends. The situation just… got out of hand, and…” She pursed her lips. “Your egg donor interfered where she shouldn’t have, and things just snowballed.”

Lydia nodded. “This has been the worst weekend.” She sighed. “Allison cheated on me and lied to me, Jackson cheated on me with his sister and I caught him... I really want to go back to Stanford and just... finish the semester. After that, I don’t know.”

Cora’s eyes were soft. “You could come back to Beacon Hills?” She paused. “Or you could transfer? Maybe go south, or a little further east?” She looked at Stiles, raising her eyebrows.

“You could join the military, with me.” Stiles joked, snorting. “It’ll be awhile before I go, though.”

Lydia stood up straight, glancing over her shoulder at Stiles. “I could.” She agreed. “Harris served. He talked about it with me a lot.”

Cora’s smile dropped, and she gazed back and forth between Stiles and Lydia in confusion, her eyes widening. “Wait. Lydia, you’re serious?” She breathed out.

Lydia nodded. “They pay college tuition, you learn new things, and they pay you for it. They provide housing, too. It sounds almost ideal right now. But I have to wait until I’m eighteen, and that won’t be until March of two thousand thirteen.”

“Why don’t we all go back to Scott’s and talk?” Stiles suggested. “I’m sure he’ll think of something. He’s good at this stuff.”

Cora smiled softly, nodding. “Scott’s brilliant. He’ll know what to do.”

Lydia nodded again and got into the Jeep, silent as Stiles drove back to Scott’s house. She got out and walked in with the others, still not talking as her mind wandered.

Scott greeted them at the door, looking concerned. He put his hands on Lydia’s shoulders, ducking his head down to look at her properly. “Is everything okay? Lydia, how are you feeling?” He lifted one hand to touch her face, lifting her head gently, then dragged her into his arms for a hug. “Well, this is a hell of a way for me to see you again.” He murmured, smiling gently and kissing the top of her head.

Lydia laughed sadly. “I’m sorry for everything.” She whispered, overwhelmed. “I have a problem and I need some help.”

Scott brushed her hair back gently away from her face. “Oh, sweetheart. I’ll do anything I can. You never need to apologize, okay?”

“Okay.” Lydia took a deep breath. “Well, I can’t stomach the idea of another semester at Stanford, knowing I’ll see Allison constantly. We have a lot of the same friends. I’ll have to finish this one, I’ve got about a month left. Stiles said he’s going to join the Army? I want to do that, too. I know what to expect, I’ve heard a lot about it. I can handle discipline and whatever else they throw at me, it won’t bother me at all. But that’s a long time from now. So I don’t know what I’ll do in the meantime. I can’t be here and deal with my mom. Or Jackson and Malia.”

Scott pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Okay, well… First, I’m really sorry about that, by the way. That… must have been difficult.” His eyes were sympathetic. “I think, first off, when you do go back to Stanford… I know what Allison did hurt you, but you need to show her that you’re stronger than that, Lydia. I don’t know her reasoning for going behind your back-” he looked up at Stiles apologetically. “- But you need to be the bigger person here, because you are strong, okay? I know it’s going to suck, but I really think that when you get back to Stanford, you need to talk to her. Because you were both really good friends for a while, and it would be awful to leave things the way they are now, especially if you’re planning to leave the school and go into the army. Which leads me into my next point.” He looked up at Cora. “Isn’t your brother planning to go to New York at some point?”

Cora paused, then nodded. “Yeah - yes. He goes every six months -” She looked at Lydia as Scott’s meaning finally clarified. “Oh! You could go to New York with Derek.”

“Why does he go every six months?” Lydia asked, her curiosity piqued. “How long does he stay?”

“He goes every six months because he’s got an apartment out there that he leases.” Cora laughed. “The visits are to make sure that the people leasing it aren’t trashing it, plus, it’s a clause in the leasing agreement he has with the tenants, that he does a routine bi-annual check-up on the building.”

Lydia smiled slowly. “I’d like to go to New York.” She murmured. “If he doesn’t mind me coming with him?”

Cora shook her head. “He wouldn’t mind. But…” She grinned. “We can call him and see.”

Stiles laughed. “Call him now.” He suggested.

Cora laughed as well, reaching for her phone. “I’ll call him now.” She nodded, and walked into the kitchen to call her brother. She came back not long after, smiling. “Derek says he’d be happy to take you to New York.” She told Lydia.

Lydia grinned. “Good.” She nodded. “I’ll go back to Stanford tomorrow, finish my courses for the semester, and I suppose I’ll meet him at the airport in San Francisco?”

Cora nodded. “Yeah, he’s willing to meet you, or pick you up if you need him to.”

“Thank you.” Lydia hugged Cora, then Scott. She hesitated for a second, then laughed nervously and hugged Stiles.

Cora smiled and leaned against Scott’s side. “Hell of a Thanksgiving break, wasn’t it?” She sighed.

“Oh, yeah.” Stiles smiled. “Um, Scott and I are engaged now.” He murmured.

Lydia smiled back softly. “Good.” She nodded. “Well... I should go home and pack. If I don’t feel like waiting until tomorrow, I might drive out tonight.”

Stiles cleared his throat. “I’ll drive you back to your car and follow you to make sure you get home okay, if you don’t mind?”

Lydia took a deep breath. “I don’t mind.”

Cora smiled gently at them both, touching her fingers to Stiles’ wrist. “Take care of her.” She murmured, squeezing his hand.

“I will.” Stiles agreed, leading Lydia outside.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Lydia and Allison resolution in this chapter.

Lydia had carefully packed all of Allison’s things as soon as she got back to the dorm room. She labeled everything in clear, printed letters and left the stack of boxes on Allison’s bed before she went down the hall to get the RA, explaining the situation and providing Allison’s cell phone number for verification that the brunette wanted a different room. She even helped load Allison’s boxes onto the golf cart that a security staff member drove to pick everything up and transport it across campus. When she got back to her room and saw how empty half of it was, she sighed shakily, then started rearranging things. This late in the semester, nobody was going to be placed in the other half of the room. She could do whatever she wanted with it. With the room different and Lydia taking advantage of the extra space, she fixed her hair and makeup, then went out to walk around campus and stop off at the nearest coffee shop for a frappuccino.

Allison had made it back to Palo Alto and had immediately gone to the RA. She’d spent the rest of the holiday with her father, which was always nice, but it hadn’t taken long for her to realize how miserable she actually was. She’d wanted to call Lydia and apologize, but part of her had recognized that maybe they had needed some time apart, and that maybe she could catch up to the redhead when they were back at college and apologize in person, rather than on the phone. She’d known, after all, that walking off with Stiles and fucking him had been a foolish idea, but she’d justified it to herself by thinking that if Lydia hadn’t wanted to label their relationship outright… Yeah, she hadn’t been able to really justify it to herself very well. She felt guilty and sick, and still felt hurt at the thought that Lydia had omitted information, but the redhead had also been right - it wasn’t like Allison had called her up and asked her if what Stiles had said was true. The only thing she could really hope for was that Lydia would be willing to talk, now that they’d been apart for several days. When she got to the RA, however, she found herself blinking, and her stomach sinking. “My stuff’s already been moved? But, I…”

Kendra shook her head. “Sorry, Al. Lydia explained everything, and we can’t have that sort of situation here. It’s toxic, and if left unchecked, it could turn dangerous.” She paused. “Not that I think you’re dangerous. But, yeah, your stuff’s already been packed up and taken to Allan Hall.” She handed the brunette some paperwork and her new keys, then raised an eyebrow. “You aren’t going to make a scene, are you?” She asked.

Allison bit her lower lip. “No. I guess not.” She mumbled, and took the papers. Finding her new building and apartment wasn’t difficult, but as she looked around the single and saw how quiet it was, she slumped and shut her eyes before clipping the new keys to her keychain. She managed a whole ten minutes before she couldn’t take it anymore, and began to move around, unpacking half her boxes before running into the bathroom and glaring at her reflection. A moment later, she was out the door, slamming it behind her as she made for the closest coffee shop she could find.

Lydia glanced up when Allison walked in. She was tempted to smirk at her and ignore her existence, but she remembered Scott’s advice to her and waved the brunette over.

Allison hesitated, but slowly made her way over to Lydia, biting her lower lip. “Hi.” She said quietly.

“Hi.” Lydia pushed a chair out with her foot. “Sit with me. I have some things to say to you, and I’m pretty sure you have some things to say to me, too.” She murmured. “First of all, this is my first and last semester at Stanford. You’ll have the whole campus to yourself, starting in January. You won’t have to worry about running into me.”

Allison’s lips parted, and she cringed, looking down. “I was angry when I said that.” She said. “I hate that I said it at all.” She cleared her throat. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know.” Lydia smiled slowly. “Not right away, anyway. Cora’s older brother is taking me to New York with him, whenever I’m ready. I’ve got a year and a half before Stiles graduates, and then he and I are joining the Army.” Saying it out loud made her even more certain that it was the right decision. “And he got engaged to Scott the other night.” She hadn’t been able to resist adding that last part, feeling like she was flinging salt into an open wound. “So my options are open. I might enroll in NYU for a year. I might sit in Central Park and paint. I don’t know and I’m not sure I care. That used to scare me. Maybe I’ve had a psychotic break.”

Allison stayed quiet, barely blinking at Lydia’s revelation about Stiles. It didn’t matter to her - she hadn’t expected that she’d keep him all to herself after exactly one night together. She was more wrecked, hearing about Lydia’s intention to enlist. “I owe you so many apologies.” She blurted out, unable to look Lydia in the eyes. “I’m so sorry I hurt you. I came back to town, hoping we’d have another chance to talk, and that… I’m not going to lie, I was hoping that I could have another chance.” She shook her head. “But that’s not going to happen, as much as I want it to. I lost my shot; it’s my own damn fault. And now you’re… you won’t even be here anymore.” She backtracked quickly. “And that’s good. That’s a good thing. You deserve to get out, see the world.”

Lydia smiled. “I could write you letters or something, if you want. Postcards.” She shrugged. “We were friends. And you did, you ruined that. But that doesn’t mean we can’t get back to it working out that way. I’m beginning to think I’m some sort of magnet for that kind of behavior. I rebounded and it ended horribly. Now my only focus is myself. And maybe that’s the selfish thing, but I don’t think I care that much. Trying to be what someone else wants is exhausting.”

Allison nodded, looking miserable, and more than resigned. “I don’t think it’s selfish.” She mumbled. “You deserve to focus on who you are, without anyone else getting in the way. And… I don’t know what happened with this rebound, but I just… I want to apologize. For what I did. For who I did it with. I fucked up, and I don’t…” She shook her head. “I’d like it. If we could… get back to being friends again. One day.”

Lydia nodded. “Then one day, we will.” She smiled softly, not sure what else to say after that. She glanced at her nails and idly wondered if she should paint them Army green, a bemused expression on her face.

Allison watched her and smiled back weakly. “I guess I should leave you be now.” She said, and slowly stood up. “I, uh. I have boxes to unpack, still, I just, I came to get something sugary, I didn’t - I didn’t expect you to be here, but I’m kind of relieved that you were. I mean - I’m glad I got the chance to talk to you. I should stop talking and go.”

Lydia glanced up at Allison, then got to her feet and walked around the table, kissing the taller girl goodbye. She pressed her lips together. “I’ll see you around.” She murmured. “And probably in Beacon Hills, at some point.”

Allison’s eyes grew damp and she nodded, taking a deep breath. Hesitantly, she reached a hand up to gently touch Lydia’s cheek, pressing her own lips together. “Take care of yourself.” She said softly. “I'll see you around.” She glanced at the counter briefly, and then turned and walked out the door. She managed to make it to the end of the street before she frantically scrubbed at her wet eyes and turned to go to her new home.

***

Lydia got off the train in San Francisco, a few weeks later. She had asked Stiles to take most of her stuff back to Beacon Hills for her, since he was the only one she knew with the right-sized vehicle for it. She was clutching a small suitcase as she walked into the airport and made her way to the gate where she was meeting Derek.

Derek folded his arms, looking around the platform for Lydia’s small frame, aware that he’d find her instantly the moment he saw her hair. True enough, he spotted the strawberry blonde strands immediately and laughed, making his way over to her. He bent at the knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up. “Lyddy!”

Lydia huffed in fond irritation. “Derek Hale, put me down.” She protested, then giggled. “I’m so ready to get out of here.”

“I think I’ll carry you to the plane, actually.” Derek mused thoughtfully, peering up at her with a slow grin. He set her back on her feet and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “You look beautiful. If you’re ready, let’s go,” and he held his hand out to her.

Lydia took Derek’s hand. “Don’t tell me that again.” She murmured, frustrated suddenly. “I used to appreciate hearing it, but the last two people that said it cheated on me.” She grimaced. “How is Jackson, by the way?”

Derek pursed his lips, tensing in disapproval at what his cousins had gotten up to - Cora had come home ranting and raving about it. “Suffering, like he should be.” He grimaced, and didn’t add that because Jackson was suffering, so was Malia.

Lydia glanced at Derek, feeling contrite. “Sorry.” She murmured. “I’ve been away, I wasn’t thinking about how you have to see it on a daily basis.”

Derek’s eyes softened as he looked back at her. “You don’t need to apologize.” He told her. “Talk to me. Tell me what you’ve been doing while you’ve been gone.”

Lydia smiled. “Well, I don’t know what everyone else told you, but I took some martial arts classes, for credit. I had Allison teach me a few hunting tricks. I won’t use them against your family. I never intended to, for the record. I’m sure it seemed that way for awhile. I mostly just spent these past few weeks in my dorm room, when I wasn’t in class. I did go to a couple of parties, but I didn’t stay long. I’m sure that sounds boring.” She laughed.

Derek looked amused. “I literally stay at home every night with a book unless I’m otherwise invited out. You’re talking to the wrong person about boring.” He laughed. “I know you wouldn’t have struck out against my family, Lydia. You’re a good person. You’ve just been hurt a lot lately.” He squeezed her shoulder gently. “This should be just the thing for you. I’ll be a little occupied for at least the first few days while I talk to the tenants and get in touch with everyone that takes care of the building while I’m gone, but after that, I’ll be free, and we can do whatever you’d like to do.”

Lydia smiled. “I think I’m going to spend some time at Macy’s. I love the store, and I’ve always wanted to see their big display window.”

Derek grinned. “So you want to go to Thirty-Fourth Street.” He teased. “Santa’s not going to be in residence, not yet, but I don’t see why we couldn’t. I’ll look up and think up some other places that we could visit, print them up and give them to you so you can look them over and see what appeals to you.”

“I’ve kind of had my mind set on joining the military. But I have to be eighteen, even with being emancipated. So I might actually look at NYU or Columbia, while I’m out there.” Lydia looked conflicted. “Trying to figure out tuition won’t be easy. Stanford was offering me a scholarship. Leaving isn’t easy. But it feels right.”

Derek peered down at her. “Did you ever apply to NYU or Columbia?” He asked her. “I mean, I know you were bound and determined to get to Stanford, but did you have any back-ups just in case?”

Lydia laughed. “Yes. I applied to fifteen different schools and would have applied to more, but my counselor refused to let me.”

Derek looked impressed, laughing. “Well, good. Which ones accepted you?”

“Stanford, UC Davis, UCLA, and Oxford.” Lydia admitted. “Those were the big ones. I had community colleges too, just in case.”

Derek looked stunned. “Lydia, that’s amazing. You got accepted to Oxford?” He hugged her briefly. “That’s incredible.” He furrowed his brow, looking thoughtful. “Okay. Well… I can look into scholarships to NYU and Columbia to see if you’d get it, maybe?”

“Maybe.” Lydia murmured. “I just want to have fun while I’m on the other side of the country. For now.”

Derek nodded. “Then that's what you'll get to do. You can worry about everything else later.” He stepped up to the counter and took Lydia’s bag, as well as his before setting it on the scale. He checked in quickly and handed Lydia her ticket before he gathered their things once more and led the way to the terminal.

***

A couple of months later, Lydia followed her resident advisor down the hall, to her new dorm room. She took the key from the woman after the door was unlocked for her, biting her tongue to prevent herself from commenting that she was capable of unlocking a door. She set her suitcase on the bed that she could see was on her side of the room, putting her clothes away and eyeing the lack of space for her makeup, curling irons, and a few other things that she felt were necessary. Even confining herself to one suitcase, the Sacramento location of Job Corps wasn’t anywhere near as roomy as she had been promised. She bit her lip as she sat down on her bed, wondering where she was going to find extra shelves or a lockbox for her things. She hadn’t been this wary when she had to share a room with Allison, but they had been more than willing to invade each others’ space. “Damn it.”

The door opened quietly and Allison stepped in. She cleared her throat, staring at Lydia with a tiny, tentative smile on her face. “Hi.”

Lydia blinked, then smiled slowly. “Hi.” She replied. “Are you living here too, or stalking me? Or both?” She teased.

Allison ducked her head shyly, looking a little embarrassed. “Maybe a little bit of both.” She admitted, and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I couldn’t go back to Stanford. Whatever else happened with us, it just felt wrong without you there. I’m not expecting anything from you. I was just hoping maybe… maybe we could start over?”

Lydia nodded slowly. “I’d like that.” She agreed. “I’m sort of using this place as a transition into the Army.” She murmured. “I heard they have a strict schedule. I feel like I need that.”

Allison smiled softly, her head tilting to the side a little. “Yeah, I… I uh, sort of thought I needed a little of the same. I might as well have been an army brat growing up, and… living on my own, I sort of lost some of that structure. I’d like to get it back.”

“You could come with us. Stiles and me.” Lydia explained. “He found some option that enables us to train together and stay together throughout the whole thing.”

Allison studied Lydia for a moment. “The idea of that - of all three of us - it doesn’t make you uncomfortable?” She asked carefully. “Because I don’t - I don’t want to say yes, and then cause problems just by being there.”

“I would have been furious if you had done this a couple of months ago.” Lydia murmured in acknowledgement. “But I’ve made my peace with it. So long as you don’t lie to me again, we’ll be fine.”

Allison nodded. “I hope I don’t.” She said quietly.

“It’s easy.” Lydia murmured. “Be honest. Even if it hurts.”

Allison smiled crookedly. “You’d think that would come easy to me. Keeping the whole ‘supernatural hunting’ thing a secret probably ruined me.”

Lydia laughed. “Well, you have me and Stiles, now.” She pointed out. “And by extension, Cora and her family, and Scott.”

Allison’s smile widened, and she ducked her head a little. “Thank you.” She said quietly. “I don’t know that I deserve that, but thank you.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Lydia and Allison return to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the introductory chapter for one of our favorite OFCs. We hope that you like her as much as we do.

Stiles walked into the police station and knocked loudly on the counter in front of him, a small smirk on his face. “I demand to speak with my father!” After six years of deployment, he was finally home for good and elated. He had even managed to get a slight tan from all of the hours he spent in the sun, even with his usual SPF 100 (which had earned him the name ‘Private Sunscreen’ during basic training, but he wasn’t going to immolate himself for a little bit of respect).

Parrish looked up, and then burst out laughing. “Let me go get him.” He told Stiles, smirking back at the younger man. He disappeared around the corner.

Moments later, John was storming toward Stiles, wrapping his arms around his son and picking him up off the floor. “My baby boy’s back!” He called cheerfully, his hand slapping heavily at Stiles’ back.

Stiles snorted. “You can’t embarrass me ever again, I spent three days saluting a tree.” He remarked. “After that, nothing else can get to me.”

John laughed and grabbed Stiles’ head with both hands, planting a kiss right in the center of his forehead. “Do I want to know what the hell you did that ended with you celebrating Arbor Day?”

“He was tracking a squirrel with his eyes instead of paying attention.” Lydia smiled. “Hi, Sheriff.” She nodded to the older man. “The drill sergeant already started calling him Private Sunscreen at that point, but the rest of us started calling him Squirrels.”

Stiles pouted at Lydia. “After all the shit we’ve been through together, you have to sell me out like that?”

“Of course she does, your dad needs to get an idea of what he can embarrass you with.” Allison teased, entering behind Lydia.

“And that works pretty perfectly.” John added, grinning widely. He patted Stiles’ face affectionately.

Stiles’ eyebrow raised as he looked at his dad. “I’m going to bite your hand.” He said dryly. “I just wanted to come in and say hi. I’m gonna go find my husband.”

“Oh, fine,” John huffed. “Go on, abandon your poor old dad for your husband. Did you go see your mother, at least?”

“Yeah, and my sister.” Stiles smiled. “She’s kind of little to have such a big attitude, yeah? Where’d she learn that from?”

John grinned and shook his head. “Maybe she inherited it. It’s either that, or she picked something up from her big brother during one of his visits.” He patted Stiles’ arm and hugged him again. “I’m glad you’re back, son. We missed you a lot.”

“I’ve missed you guys, too.” Stiles murmured. “I’m going to take Mouse to see a movie this weekend. Probably the second Incredibles.” He smiled. “No making a third kid, though. I’m putting my foot down right now. I love my sister, but I’ll smack the crap out of both of you if you have another one.”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I think they should have a dozen more.” She teased, sticking her tongue out at Stiles.

“It looks to me like we already do.” Renee retorted, walking up behind her son and his friends as she led her daughter into the room. “Minnie wants mint chocolate chip ice cream because she insists it matches her brother’s uniform.” She laughed.

“Well, it does!” Minnie yelled.

“Whoa. Indoor voice.” Lydia said softly.

Allison dropped down onto the floor next to Minnie and grinned, looking up at Stiles. “Well, it does kinda match.” She murmured. “In that it’s green.” She looked up at Lydia, her lips twitching before she looked back at Minnie. “How about a movie, and then ice cream after? What do you think?” She asked.

“I think we should call Scott, because he’s my bro.” Minnie nodded. “And then we can all go see the second Incredibles movie, and then get ice cream. Because he carries me on his shoulders sometimes and that’s fun.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Stiles laughed, tickling his sister. “Your bro?”

“Bro in law!” Minnie squealed. “Right?”

John put a hand over his eyes, laughing. “Scott’s been over every day to hang out with Minnie. His language has rubbed off on her.” He explained, running a loving hand over the top of Minnie’s head.

Allison grinned. “That’s totally right, Minnie. Scott’s the best sort of bro to have.”

“He’s teachin’ me how to ride a bike.” Minnie nodded. “Can we go see the movie now?”

Stiles ruffled Minnie’s hair and called Scott, laughing a little to himself. The phone number was new, he had it issued to him pretty much as soon as the plane landed in San Francisco, while he was waiting for the bus to Redding. He wasn’t sure if his husband would even answer.

“Who the hell is this?” Cora answered, frowning. “Scott, there’s a weird-ass number on your phone!”

Scott’s voice came over the line in the background. “Well ask who it is.” He said calmly.

Cora’s attention came back to the phone, even as she muttered, “I did.”

Stiles walked outside, not wanting Minnie to hear what he was about to say. “I’m telling your mother that you swore at me, goddammit.”

“Stiles!” Cora squealed. “Oh my god, no, don’t tell my mother, she still thinks I’ve never uttered a foul word in my life. Oh my god, where are you? How are you? Scott! It’s Stiles!”

“Put the phone on speaker,” Scott laughed. “Hi, babe! Where are you right now?”

“The police station.” Stiles murmured. “I went to my parents’ house and my dad was at work, so I came here right after. You would’ve been the first person I came to see, but I know I’m not leaving the bed for a week. Or two. I figured I’d say hi to everyone else first.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Scott admitted. “Because once we get you in bed, no, you aren’t leaving. Was this it? Was this your last tour? You’re home for good now, right?” He asked eagerly. “Cora, get your bag, we’re going to the station.” There was a crashing noise on the other end of the line, and Scott sighed.

Stiles laughed. “We could just meet you at the movie theater? Mouse asked me to take her, and Ally and Lyds are with me anyway. We’re doing ice cream after, too.”

Scott grinned. “That sounds great. We’re on our way.” He went quiet for a moment, unable to stop smiling at the sound of his husband’s voice. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I can’t wait to see you, either.” Stiles smiled. “Too? Either. Whatever, just drive fast. But not ‘get in an accident’ fast.”

Scott grinned. “No accidents for us, I promise. I love you. See you soon.”

“Love you, Stiles!” Cora called out gleefully.

“Love you, too!” Stiles replied, hanging up a moment later. He walked back into the station, feeling elated and nervous about seeing Scott again. It had been nearly a year since the last time.

Allison looked up as Stiles entered and smiled. “So, movie theater?”

“Yeah.” Stiles picked Minnie up. “Scott and Cora are meeting us there.”

“Awesome.” Allison murmured. “It'll be good to see them.”

Lydia nodded. She hugged John and Renee, who had become like surrogate parents to her over the years, then walked outside with Stiles and Allison. “It’s so weird, being home. Not bad, exactly. It just feels like it was yesterday that I was graduating high school and getting ready for Stanford.”

“The first part of that was fun.” Allison admitted, glancing at Lydia. “But I agree. I wasn't in Beacon Hills for long, but… It was long enough to become home. And now it's just weird.” She laughed.

“Well, I’m going to be here forever.” Stiles said casually. “It’s already different, but not much. I’ll see it change more as time goes.” He glanced at Minnie. “Mouse, are you hiding bricks in your shoes? You’re heavy.”

Minnie laughed. “No!”

“You are getting pretty big!” Allison commented, smiling at her. “Soon you're going to be taller than me. Prettier than me, too.” She jutted her lower lip out into a pout.

Minnie leaned toward Allison, patting her cheek. “It’s in my genetics.” She said solemnly, then grinned, revealing her gap-toothed smile from a couple of teeth she had recently lost.

Stiles burst out laughing. “Who taught you to say that?”

“Cora.” Minnie smiled proudly.

Allison looked delighted. “Of course she did.” She reached out to hug Minnie. “Come on, come be my little sister. What do you want Stiles for, anyway?” She teased, sticking her tongue out at Stiles playfully.

Minnie turned her head to look at her brother as he carried her across the street, toward the movie theater. “I don’t know.” She mused. “He hasn’t been around enough to annoy me yet.”

“Hmm, that’s true.” Allison replied thoughtfully, following after them. “Maybe give him a week to test him out? Or two?”

“I’ll be at Scott’s.” Stiles protested, then grinned at Allison. “I’ve got six months to irritate her and then make up for it at Christmas.”

“Scott’s?” Lydia repeated, laughing. “That’s your house now too, you idiot.”

“But remember?” Allison turned to Lydia, grinning. “He and Scott got married in a whirlwind ceremony and he hasn’t been ‘home’ in six years. He can’t remember where he lives because he hasn’t lived there yet.”

“Aww, poor lost Squirrel.” Lydia smiled. She put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. “Your house is that way.” She pointed in the direction of Scott’s.

Allison giggled. “We can walk you there, if you want, but I’m pretty sure your husband’s gonna want to do that.”

“We’ve been in town for an hour and you’re being mean to me?” Stiles protested. He wasn’t really that bothered, but he frowned at them and started walking faster.

Allison hurried forward, grimacing as she caught up with him. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly, glancing at Minnie. “You know we’re just teasing, right? We aren’t trying to be jerks.”

Stiles smiled. “I know.” He nodded. “Now quit it.”

Allison’s lips twitched and she smiled back before she promptly stood at attention and sharply saluted him. “Sir, yes, sir.”

Stiles laughed and set Minnie down, returning Allison’s salute.

“At ease, maggots.” Lydia smiled. “Do you think we’ll ever go back to being like regular civilians?”

“It hasn’t even been two days, give us time.” Stiles murmured.

“Please, I’ll probably be in my sixties, and I’ll hear something that reminds me of Basic and still stand at attention.” Allison snorted.

Lydia laughed. “I’m changing your ringtones in my phone. Both of you.”

Allison pointed at her. “Don’t you dare.” She paused. “Unless I’m gonna like it.”

Minnie tugged on Stiles’ shirt to get his attention. “Your friends are weird.”

“Yeah, you get used to it.” Scott piped up from behind them, grinning widely.

Cora beamed, running to Lydia and throwing her arms around the redhead. “You’re home!” She squealed.

Lydia grinned and hugged Cora. “Yeah.” She nodded. “I’m home for good.”

Stiles put his arms around Scott and kissed him. “Hi.”

Scott kissed Stiles back happily, curling his arms around him tightly. He pulled back, beaming at his husband, and then looked down at Minnie with a grin. “Hi, beautiful!” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I guess now that Stiles is back, you’re gonna want him to teach you how to bike, huh?”

“No, you do it.” Minnie demanded. “Can we go see the movie now? You’re all gross.” She huffed and walked toward the door, struggling to open it.

Allison, feeling out of sorts a little, and awkward in the midst of the reunions, moved forward and helped Minnie open the door, smiling down at the little girl. “Yeah, you think we’re all gross now. Just wait ‘til you get to be our age.” She murmured.

Minnie wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “Nope. I’ve got a plan.” She smiled. “I’ll never be as old as you guys.” She glanced at Stiles, then looked back at Allison. “Come on, let’s go get good seats. They’re stupid.”

Allison looked back over her shoulder at the others and swallowed down her sudden loneliness before biting her lower lip and smiling at Minnie. “Sounds good, honey. Lead the way.”

Minnie stared at Allison, then nodded and grabbed her hand, walking toward the ticket counter. She knew that her older friend was upset, but she didn’t really understand why.

Allison followed after Minnie, trying to brush off her feelings. “Okay. What do you think? Three-d and extra-large popcorn with double butter?”

“Triple butter.” Minnie smiled. She frowned, then looked up at Allison again. “Hey.” She sighed. “Don’t get upset about them. It’s just a minute. That’s like, a blimp on the radar. Right? Did I say that right?”

Allison smiled down at her. “Blip. Just a letter off, sugar. But… yeah, you’re right.” She squeezed Minnie’s shoulder gently. She moved toward the counter and took a deep breath, then cleared her throat and ordered the tickets for herself and Minnie, then requested tickets for the others to be set to the side. “Okay. Popcorn time. Extra large, triple butter.” She grinned down at Minnie. “The rest of them can get their own.”

Minnie nodded and followed Allison to the concession counter. She turned to watch for everyone else, sighing in relief when they came in a moment later.

Allison asked for a few smaller containers, figuring that she and Minnie could split the large bucket between them, and then turned to wait for the others.

Lydia hurried to catch up to Minnie and Allison. “Sorry about that.” She smiled sheepishly. “We were talking about Derek and the, um, unique family members.” She said vaguely, not wanting to explain incest to the seven year old.

Allison’s eyebrows rose. She’d honestly put Jackson and Malia to the back of her mind and had all but forgotten about them. “Right.” She murmured.

“She’s pregnant again.” Lydia continued, frowning. “What’s wrong?”

Allison looked down at Minnie, then looked up at Lydia. “I’ll explain later.” She said quietly.

Lydia walked away and came back with Stiles, then glanced at Allison. “Come on. Let’s go talk now.”

Allison blew out a slow breath and nodded slowly. “Okay.” She mumbled. “Lead the way.”

Lydia walked over to a quiet spot in the lobby, sitting down. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing bad.” Allison mumbled, sitting down as well. She folded her hands in her lap, shaking her head. “I just… I saw Scott with Stiles, and I saw Cora with you, and…” Her shoulders slumped a little, and she shrugged. “I just got lonely. That’s all.”

Lydia nodded sympathetically. “I feel like that around you and Stiles sometimes.” She admitted. “But now that we’re home, I think we should get involved in community things. Volunteer ourselves and meet people. Make friends.”

Allison rubbed at her eyes. “Maybe. I was never really good at making friends. I just… I really want to be with someone. I’m twenty-six now, I don’t have obligations to the Army anymore. Freaking Jackson and Malia have been together since they were sixteen for christ’s sake. Same with Stiles and Scott, except that Scott’s… older.” She looked down. “The closest I ever got to that was with you.”

“Cora’s open to seeing more than one person.” Lydia murmured. “And she’s open to other people being open. Maybe now that I’m home... would you be interested in something like that? I’m still weighing my options.” She glanced toward Scott and Stiles. “I guess we’re just not all lucky enough to have soulmates waiting around for us.”

Allison followed her gaze and sighed. “I guess not.” She kicked her feet a little and shrugged. “I don’t know, Lyds. I’ll… think about it.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay.” She smiled, not serious when she spoke again. “I hate those guys.”

Allison huffed out a laugh. “Me, too, how dare they be all… gooshy and swoony over each other.” She covered her face, laughing again.

***

Stiles tried to ignore Lydia and Allison as they giggled with each other during the movie, then as they ate ice cream afterward. He kept holding Scott’s hand and leaning against him, which seemed to make them laugh louder. He knew they didn’t have a problem with his marriage. Everybody liked Scott. But he had been dealing with their angst for six long years and he was tired of it. So he gave Scott an apologetic smile and kissed him, then got up to sit down with the two laughing hyenas at the booth behind his. “Okay, I’m going to do you both a favor.” He said calmly. “You like each other. You’ve liked each other since before you met, when you both went all spy versus spy and arranged to room together at Stanford. You’ve dealt with shitty living conditions and handled it better than the biggest, burliest dudes in our platoon. Now we’re home, albeit an even smaller town than it was when we left it, but you’re both dumb as fuck and not at all who I thought you were if you don’t just live together and date. Date each other. Don't waste your time on other people. And if you don’t listen to me, I swear to god I’ll turn you both and kill most of the other people on this planet, so all you’ll have left is each other.”

Allison listened to Stiles intently, and then turned her head slowly to look at Lydia, biting her lower lip shyly. “While I think that… killing half the planet to get us together might be a little excessive… he’s kinda right, you know.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve screwed up, I know I have, but… Oh, Lyds, there’s just… There’s no one else I could be with except you.”

Lydia smiled. “That’s how I feel, too.” She admitted. “I like Cora, but... I don’t think she and I work as well as she does with Stiles and Scott.”

Allison grinned and slid her hand out to wrap around Lydia’s. “Considering just about every time we see her, she’s wrapped around one of them like an octopus, I think you’re right.” She said, smiling.

Stiles snorted and got up from the table to sit back down with Scott. “There, problem solved.” He murmured.

Scott looked amused, resting his hand on Stiles’ knee. “They would have figured it out eventually, you know.” He murmured. “It wouldn’t have taken much longer.”

“I’m impatient as hell.” Stiles smiled. “You know that.” He put his arm around Scott. “Which is the perfect time to say that as soon as Mouse finishes her ice cream, we’re taking her home and then we’re going home.”

Scott laughed and hugged Stiles close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “That sounds good to me.”

Minnie huffed in frustration and threw a plastic spoon at her brother. “Hey, I have to ask you something.”

“Okay?” Stiles laughed. “What do you need to know?”

“Well, you’re a vampire, right?” Minnie blurted.

Stiles’ eyes widened. “What?”

Scott blinked. “I didn’t say anything.” He said quickly. He looked across to Minnie’s other side to Cora. “You didn’t say anything, did you?”

Cora didn’t look at him, more concerned with making sure her ice cream cone didn’t melt in her hands. She licked up the sides. “She figured out I was a werewolf when she was three, you tell me.”

Minnie rolled her eyes. “Dude, look. You’re pale. Really pale. You always wear sunscreen, even on cloudy days. Even at Christmas. You don’t have a heartbeat. Or breath. I went to check on you once when you were sleeping and your stomach wasn’t moving, so I put my hand in front of your mouth to see if you were breathing. And you weren’t. And then you woke up and you were okay. But I watched you. You don’t breathe, like, ever.”

Stiles laughed and put his head down on Scott’s shoulder. “She’s good.” He murmured. “Okay.” He nodded to his little sister. “I am, yeah. But it’s not something you can talk about with just anybody. Why are you bringing this up?”

“Well, vampires are immortal, right?” Minnie got up on her knees on the seat. “So you’ll be around a long time. And you even said it earlier, before the movie. But what about other people? If everybody dies, but you aren’t going to die, then you’ll be all by yourself. And that...” She sniffled. “That makes me sad. I don’t want you to be alone.”

Stiles slid out of the booth again and sat on the other side, hugging Minnie. “I won’t be alone. And if this is going where I think it is, then the answer is no. I’m not going to bite you and turn you into a vampire. There are some good things about it, but nobody asked me if I wanted to be like this. And I don’t want to be like this, but I am. There’s no cure for it. I can’t have kids. I don’t look any older than I did the day I was bitten. My hair and nails grow, but that’s it. When Scott is sixty, I’m still going to look just like this.” He pointed at his face. “People will think we’re weird. And I won’t get to hug or kiss him in public because by then, there will be even more people that don’t understand our relationship. They’ll try to get him in trouble. I want you to have a good, long life.” He nodded. “But one where you can breathe and you’re not allergic to sunlight. One where you can grow up and get older. Have kids. And grandkids. I’ll need somebody to talk to, yes. But I’ll have Scott around for a long time, and any kids he has with Cora after that, and their kids after that. And your kids, and their kids. I’ll be fine.”

Scott ran his hand gently over Minnie’s hair, smiling gently. “Grow up the way you’re supposed to, sweetheart. Stiles will be okay. He won’t really be alone, never for long. I promise you that. I promise you both that.”

Allison listened to Stiles intently, looking at Lydia in concern. “Do you think we’ll need to watch out for her? More than we do, I mean?” She asked softly.

“You think she’s going to look for a vampire and ask them to turn her?” Lydia whispered. “I didn’t let anything stop me from learning how to hunt, and she’s got a long line of stubborn relatives and older friends that have influenced her to be the kind of person she already is.”

Allison bit her lower lip. “She knows she’s too young for this - being a vampire at her age is no life for her, she’d be miserable, she’d regret it. But she’s got an insane amount of patience. If she still clings to this idea when she’s older, I wouldn’t be surprised if she waited until she was sixteen and deliberately got herself turned.”

Lydia nodded. “We’ll have to definitely keep an eye on her.” She agreed. “Given all the things we did as teens, and the things that other teens in this town have managed to do?” She grimaced, thinking again of how it felt to walk in on Jackson in bed with Malia. “She’ll need a ton of guardians.”

Allison smiled gently. “She’ll have them. We won’t ever let anything happen to that kid.”

“But maybe we should consider finding a way to have a few of our own.” Lydia blurted, smiling nervously. “If you want to. We don’t have to.”

Allison stared at Lydia, her eyes soft and hopeful. “Really?” She asked softly. “You want children with - me?” She reached for Lydia, wrapping her arms tightly around the other woman. “Yes. God, yes.”

Lydia nodded. “I think we should. I’m going to start working at the school this fall, and I’ll have summertime and holidays off.”

Allison smiled. “And I’ll be working with Dad, so I’ll already be home most of the time.”

“If we do IVF, we could have a few at once. If it takes.” Lydia murmured. “We could even be pregnant together.”

Allison snagged Lydia’s hand in hers. “You think we could definitely do it like that?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Lydia laughed. “Definitely. If we time it right, we could give birth before the end of the school year, I could get three months off with pay for maternity leave, and then we’d have three more to take care of the babies before I have to go back to work.”

Allison shook her head in astonishment, beaming at Lydia. “You’re amazing.” She told her, leaning forward to kiss her. “Let’s do it. ‘It’ being having kids, not sex. Not right this second.” She giggled.

Lydia grinned and twisted around in her seat. “Hey!” She called out to their friends in the booth behind them. “Ally and I are having kids!”

Scott turned to look at them, surprised. “Wait, you’re pregnant? How’d that happen, you’ve been here the whole time?”

Cora stared at Scott in shock, and then snorted, smacking his shoulder. “No, you weirdo, they’re planning to have kids!” She stood up and lunged at them both, hugging them tightly. “That’s amazing. I call ‘godmom’.”

“You wanna be everybody’s godmom.” Stiles laughed. He tilted his head, thinking. “We should make a chart to figure out who you can use as a donor. Because if all of us have related kids, they can’t get married.”

“Didn’t stop... you know who.” Lydia muttered.

“Drop it.” Stiles advised her. “Surprisingly, they’re happy.”

Allison pressed her lips against the side of Lydia’s head. “At least it wasn’t because of trauma or anything. It was just because they never knew each other. It could have been much worse.” She looked at her girlfriend. “They could have grown up together like this.”

Lydia nodded. “Okay, okay.” She sighed. “If Scott and Cora are having children together, I’m speaking genetically, then we’ll need to rule out the Hales altogether, for ourselves.” She eyed Stiles. “Are you sure you’re not capable of...”

“Trust me, I’m not.” Stiles made a face. “We’ll talk details later.”

Allison furrowed her brows together. “So, then… who can we talk to? We aren’t friends with anyone else.” She laughed.

“I know someone.” Stiles smiled. “Isaac Lahey.” He glanced at Scott. “Is he still around?”

Scott nodded. “He still gets together with me, Derek and Boyd every weekend.”

“Shit, I’d better call Erica.” Stiles blurted. “She’ll kill me if I don’t.” He gave his sister a concerned look. “Not literally.” He dialed Erica’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hello?” Erica answered, sounding confused. “Who’s this?”

Stiles laughed. “Look, the only way for all of you to get my number is for me to call you with it. Sorry not sorry. Hi, Erica.”

“Stiles!” Erica laughed. “How’ve you been, babe? Are you - I’m assuming you’re home now, right?”

“Yeah. Having ice cream with Mouse and my husband.” Stiles grinned. “How are you?”

“Oh, I’m peachy keen, cutie.” Erica replied fondly. “You should come visit me sometime.”

“I will.” Stiles agreed. He faltered, not sure what else to say. “Um... I really just called because I know you. I don’t want you kicking my ass for not calling and telling you I’m back.”

Erica snorted. “And I would have, too. You’re with important people right now, sugar, I’ll go ahead and let you go. Come see me when you get the chance, no hurry.”

“You’re important, too.” Stiles pointed out. “I love you.” He smiled softly.

Erica smiled. “I love you, too, handsome. I can’t wait to see you, and I’m really glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” Stiles said goodbye and hung up, then turned his head to look at Scott, staring without shame.

Cora watched them, looking amused, and promptly scooped Minnie up and over her shoulder. “Come on, sugarbean, let’s get you home to your mom and dad, huh?”

“I can drive her.” Stiles dragged his gaze away from Scott to look up at Cora. “I figured we’d drop her off and then go home from there.”

Cora shrugged. “You can, but… I figured I was saving you a step.” She teased, her eyes glinting.

“Ugh.” Minnie frowned. “Cora can drive me home. I don’t need any details. Eww.”

Lydia laughed and got up, holding a hand out to Allison. “We should go, too. We’ll have to get up early to look at houses and apartments.”

Allison stood and took Lydia’s hand, leaning against her with a smile. “We really should.” She agreed. She held her hand out to Minnie. “We’ll see you later, princess.”

“Okay!” Minnie grinned and waved goodbye to everyone.

“Stay hydrated.” Lydia teased Scott and Stiles as she walked away from the booths, toward the exit.

Allison followed her with a wink.

Cora saluted them both in amusement, carrying Minnie away.

Scott ducked his head, looking embarrassed and blushing. “Well, then.”

Stiles leaned toward Scott to kiss him. “I’ve missed you.”

Scott pulled him close, smiling and kissing him back. “I’ve missed you, too. I’ve missed you so much.”

“How about if we go home, I could do some of the things you like...” Stiles whispered, brushing kisses against Scott’s lips between words. “For hours.”

Scott whimpered softly, nuzzling against Stiles and closing his eyes. “That sounds amazing.” He breathed. “Take me home, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded and got up from the booth, lacing his fingers with Scott’s and walking outside. It was a little after sunset and still hot outside, and Stiles was so caught up in being close to Scott that it took him a moment to remember that he had parked at the station and walked to the movie theater, then the ice cream parlor, from there. He smiled sheepishly. “Um, my Jeep is about ten blocks.” He gestured. “That way. We’re probably closer to home right now.”

Scott laughed softly. “Okay, I can handle walking a little further.” He murmured. “I’ve waited for you to come back for six years, barely ten minutes is nothing.”

Stiles kissed Scott again, gripping his shoulders. “I love you.”

Scott wound his arms firmly around Stiles, shaking his head as he kissed Stiles back fiercely. “I love you.” He said softly, needily. “I love you so much.”

Stiles grinned. “Well, now you really do have me, officially, forever.”

Scott laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Stiles’ head. “I really do.” He murmured. “Let’s go home, baby.”


End file.
